


Et quoi ?

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fandral / Fury, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 79,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>démarre pendant "Thor". Loki ne réagit pas a son adoption par une rage homicide mais en claquand sa dem avant d'envoyer tout le monde se faire voir et partir. Plus ou moins tous les films du MCU mais avec un Loki sur terre depuis quelques temps déja et du coté des gentils. J'hésite encore sur le couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki serra de toutes ses forces Gungir entre ses doigts.  
La colère déforma ses traits pales une seconde.  
Ainsi, Heimdall l'avait trahit. Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun et Sif également.  
Ce n'était pas inattendu.  
Douloureuse, certes, surtout de la part d'Hogun, mais pas inattendu.  
Ça aurait pu l'aider aussi de la part d'Heimdall mais le vieux Gardien avait depuis longtemps fait comprendre au prince que leur petite aventure n'avait été qu'une erreur de sa part.  
Au moins Hogun était-il resté discrètement de son côté jusqu’à ce qu'on lui arrache Jormugandr.  
Heimdall n'avait pas pardonné Fenrir au jeune prince.  
Mais Loki prenait acte.  
Ainsi, ils étaient tous contre lui.  
Ils ne lui laissaient même pas le bénéfice du doute alors que tout ce qu'il avait voulu était protégé à la fois Asgard et Thor. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Comme on le lui avait toujours inculqué à grands coups d'épée dans la figure.  
Mais il allait leur montrer !  
La fureur lui déforma les traits alors qu'ils descendaient à grandes enjambées vers le coffre d'Odin.  
Dans l'aile nord du palais, Frigga veillait son père. Non, pas son père. Frigga veillait Odin.  
Le roi n'avait jamais été son père.  
Le roi l'avait trouvé sur Jotunheim, abandonné au froid, à mour……  
……  
………..  
………………….  
……………………………….  
…………………………………………………  
Odin avait trouvé un bébé jotun dans un temple, abandonné au froid, à mourir ?  
Ho…Attendez…  
Un bébé JOTUN, dans un TEMPLE, le même TEMPLE où était gardé la CASSETTE de l'Hiver soit le plus saint et le plus puissant des artefacts de la planète et sans lequel ce monde de glace était en train de lentement mourir, un bébé donc abandonné là au FROID ???  
Un JOTUN dans LE temple dans le FROID  
Odin. Jotun. Temple. Cassette. Froid.  
Pourquoi cette simple phrase était-elle soudain aussi incohérente, aussi farfelue.  
Peut-être parce que Loki doutait fortement que le froid puisse incommoder un jotun ?  
Ou parce qu'il y avait peut-être un meilleur endroit pour se débarrasser d'un bébé que le temple principal d'un monde, juste à côté de sa source de vie ?  
Il en savait quelque chose après tout, on lui avait systématiquement arraché tous ses enfants pour s'en débarrasser. Aucun d'eux n'avait été gentiment déposé dans le temple principal d'Asgard mais tous avaient été jeté là où on pourrait les oublier au plus vite et où leurs cadavres ne seraient ni trouvés, ni vus.  
Loki s'était immobilisé devant le Destructeur. L'automate vibrait doucement, attendant les ordres du prince.  
Il le renvoya au sommeil d'un geste impatient de la main.  
Il avait besoin de réfléchir avant de décider de son prochain mouvement.  
Il était toujours furieux, blessé au-delà des mots, mais la haine absolue avait été remplacée par autre chose. L'incrédulité et la stupeur l'anesthésiaient assez pour le moment pour qu'il puisse repousser pour quelques heures ses nouveaux projets pendant qu'il analysait le biglesnipe géant rose en tutu et qui faisait des claquettes qui venait de lui sauter au visage.  
Ses projet donc :  
\- Allez chercher Laufey et lui proposer de tuer Odin  
\- Tuer Laufey sous les yeux d'Odin.  
\- Tuer Thor pour l'empêcher de revenir se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.  
\- Tuer leurs amis pour leur trahison.  
\- Tuer Heimdall pour la sienne  
\- Détruire Jotunheim.  
\- Détruire tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui et à son projet de prouver à Odin qu'il était le meilleur de ses deux fils  
\- Détruire tous ceux qui ne croyaient pas qu'il était un bon roi.  
Un long frisson remonta dans le dos de Loki.  
Ce qui lui semblait logique, cohérent et justifié encore un quart d'heure plus tôt lui semblait à présent un peu….excessif.  
Il ne devait jamais céder à sa colère, il le savait pourtant. Il reprochait bien assez souvent à Thor de céder à ses émotions alors que les siennes étaient aussi violente et à fleur de peu que celles de son frère. Si ce n'était plus.  
Loki était une boule de passions inassouvies qui désespérait d'avoir un jour une once de toute l'adoration que Thor recevait.  
S'il était honnête avec lui-même, ce qu'il n'était jamais, trop douloureux, Loki devait accepter qu'il veuille juste l'affection de son frère. Mais pas l'affection désinvolte qui était celle de son ainé normalement. Il ne voulait plus que son frère ne le voit que comme une extension de sa personne, comme un satellite acquis dont la place et l'obéissance ne serait jamais remise en question.  
Loki se laissa tomber sur le trône.  
Autour de lui, mal à l'aise, la cours s'agitait sans qu'il ne s'en soucie. Ils n'étaient que ses parasites sans importance dont il ne s'était finalement jamais soucié autrement que pour faire son boulot de prince. Et celui de Thor aussi puisque son ainé n'en avait rien à taper de ses devoirs. Les plaisirs accordés au prince héritier, autant qu'il voulait. Mais ses devoirs ? Sa charge ? Jamais Thor n'avait mis les pieds au Conseil. Loki doutait même qu'il sache qu'il existe si ses réflexions sur le pouvoir du roi étaient symptomatiques.  
NON le roi ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait comme il voulait.  
Il avait des comptes à rendre, des gens à écouter et des conseils à prendre en compte.  
De la même façon, jamais Thor n'avait mis les pieds à la Chambre Basse ou le roi rendait une fois par semaine la justice pour le petit peuple. Depuis des siècles, Loki l'y remplaçait parce que son ainé s'en cognait la rondelle avec une babouche de pingouin moldave.  
Loki se prit le front dans la main.  
Objectivement, il était le meilleur des deux princes.  
Mais, tout aussi objectivement, il n'était même pas Prince d'Asgard.  
Si Odin ne mentait pas, il était Prince de Jotunheim. Donc né pour régner lui ici. Juste…Pas ici. Pas sur le trône de son p…d'Odin.  
Qu'est-ce que ça changerait s'il se démenait pour prouver encore sa valeur ? Rien.  
Il le faisait depuis qu'il était assez grand pour soulever une épée et jamais Odin n'avait baissé les yeux sur lui avec autre chose que de la froideur et de l'indifférence.  
Jamais Odin ne l'avait vu autrement que comme un pion au mieux, un outil au pire.  
Et Frigga ?  
Son cœur se serra.  
Si l'idée qu'Odin ne l'avait jamais aimé une seule seconde était affreusement douloureuse, l'idée qu'il en soit de même pour Frigga était débilitante.  
Le brouhaha de la cours se fit de plus en plus fort jusqu’à ce que Loki relève la tête.  
Les gens le regardaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de mépris qu'il connaissait bien.  
Le jeune prince n'avait même pas la force de les insulter ou de leur aboyer dessus. Encore moins de leur rappeler le respect qui convenait.  
Savaient-ils ce qu'il était ?  
Et Tyr qui le regardait avec suspicion depuis toujours. Et Eir qui le haïssait.  
Et Heimdall qui l'avait utilisé puis méprisé…  
Une vague de panique le submergea soudain.  
Il quitta le trône à grands pas pour se mettre à la recherche de sa mère.  
Loki n'était plus à cet instant qu'un petit garçon terrifié qui voulait que sa mère le rassure, le prenne dans ses bras et lui murmure que tout irait bien.  
C'était faux, il le savait évidement. Mais là, il en avait besoin.  
Il se faufila dans la chambre d'Odin ou le roi dormait, protégé par la magie dorée qui lui permettrait de reprendre ses forces. Frigga était assise à côté de lui, un ouvrage sur les genoux.  
Son trouble était apparent sur son doux visage que Loki aimait tant.

"- Mère ? Comment va-t-il ?"  
"- Eir est inquiète mais ton père devrait nous revenir."

Loki serra les mâchoires. Le vieillard sur le lit n'était pas son père.  
Il n'avait jamais été un père pour lui. Certes, il l'avait nourrit, logé, blanchit. Mais à part ca ?  
Il ne lui avait jamais donné l'amour qu'un parent doit à son enfant.  
Vé et Vili avaient été davantage des parents pour le jeune prince que Odin ne l'avait jamais été. Le roi n'avait jamais que critiques et reproches à son égard.  
Loki attendit un commentaire, une question de sa mère, quelque chose. Qui ne venait pas.  
Il venait d'avoir sa vie retournée en tous sens. Il venait d'apprendre que ses parents n'étaient pas les siens. Qu'il n'était même pas un ase.  
Il espérait que Frigga lui demanderait comment il allait. Juste ça.  
Juste une marque d'intérêt malgré son inquiétude pour son mari.

"- Comment va Thor ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été le voir."

Le cœur de Loki se serra.  
Ainsi, Thor avait encore la préséance.  
S'il avait été un peu moins déboussolé, s'il avait été totalement cohérent, Loki aurait reconnu que l'inquiétude de Frigga pour son fils exilé, mortel et sans pouvoir sur Midgar était normale alors que lui était là, en pleine forme, sous ses yeux.  
Mais Loki n'était pas au mieux de ses capacités.

"- Il va bien."  
"- Ho…Bien… très bien…."  
"- Mère, j'ai besoin de votre aide…"

Frigga le coupa avec un sourire.

"- Loki. Tu es roi. Tu es adulte. Il est temps que tu assumes ton rôle seul."

Seul. Comme toujours.  
Sa mère avait déjà détourné les yeux de lui pour s'inquiéter à nouveau de son mari.  
Sans doute comptait-il pour Frigga. Elle avait passé tellement de temps avec lui que Loki, même dans son état, refusait de remettre la chose en question.  
Mais l'aimait-elle assez pour s'occuper de lui alors que sa vie avait été totalement détruite ? Visiblement non.  
Comme elle n'avait jamais trouvé nécessaire de le soutenir quand on lui arrachait ses enfants.  
Comme elle n'avait jamais jugé utile de tenter d'adoucir les punitions ou les ordres qu'Odin lui donnait.  
Le cœur du jotun se brisa un peu plus.  
Il se retira dans ses appartements sans que Frigga ne s'en aperçoive.

Seul avec un verre de vin, Loki s'était assis devant sa fenêtre perpétuellement ouverte pour réfléchir.  
Le regard dans le vague, il ne pouvait que collationner les faits.  
Les faits étaient reposants.  
Les faits étaient neutres.  
Les faits ne mentaient pas, ni ne tentaient de le manipuler.  
Mais leur analyse était…douloureuse.  
Plus il analysait sa situation, plus Loki réalisait qu'il n'avait aucune porte de sortie.  
Thor reviendrait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Odin allait se réveiller, d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Il allait rester roi en attendait qu'Odin rouvre son œil, puis il serait poussé de côté, comme toujours.  
Qu'il fasse bien ou mal sur le trône, nombre d'ases viendraient se plaindre de ce qu'il avait décidé, juste parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas ou n'aimaient pas ses décisions.  
Peu importaient que ses décisions soient bonnes ou nécessaires.  
Il n'était pas Thor, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour que ses choix soient moqués et méprisés.  
Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi s'il se passe, il serait de toute façon punit et conspué.  
Odin n'attendait rien de lui. Probablement encore moins maintenant qu'avant.  
Loki savait qui et ce qu'il était. Odin avait toujours considéré les Jotuns comme des monstres. Il l'avait toujours dit à ses fils.  
S'il avait pu le dire et le redire à son propre fils tout en sachant ce qu'il était, quelles étaient les chances qu'il ne voit pas en lui une menace maintenant ?  
Faible.  
Très faible.  
Pire. Si cela venait à se savoir, et maintenant que la vérité avait été révélée au jeune prince, ça finirait par se éclater, au moins parce que Heimdall devait être au courant, Odin devrait se dédouaner d'une façon ou d'une autre d'avoir mis un ennemi mortel aussi proche du trône et d'avoir ainsi trompé ses gens.  
Sacrifier Loki une fois de plus ne serait pas cher payé après tout. Et encore moins de façon…Définitive.  
Sans compter Thor.  
Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Loki. Ses sentiments pour Thor avaient toujours été affreusement ambivalents. Il l'aimait autant qu'il le haïssait.  
Thor, tellement aimé et adulé que lui-même ne pouvait que répondre à son charme.  
Thor qui le traitait comme un serviteur.  
Thor qui…..Est ce que Thor l'aimait ou était-il juste habitué à sa présence ?  
Thor n'avait pas besoin de lui pour briller. Thor était Thor.  
Et Thor avait juré de détruire tous les Jotuns quand il serait en âge de le faire.  
Que serait-il quand il saurait ce qu'il était ? Loki frémit lourdement. Odin se ferait un plaisir d'informer son ainé de la réalité des choses évidement.  
Et quand Odin ne serait plus et que Thor serait sur le trône ? Qu'est ce qui se passerait ?  
Son frère retournerait à Jotunheim pour finir son jeu de massacre.  
Les jotuns étaient une race mourante.  
Loki frémit encore.  
Lui qui avait un instant envisagé la destruction totale de ce monde pour contenter Odin réalisait l'horreur d'un tel génocide.  
Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.  
Il ne pouvait pas rester non plus.  
Son futur n'était pas à Asgard il le réalisait.  
Le coma d'Odin lui donnait quelques courtes heures pour préparer…Sa fuite…Son exil…  
Mais jusque-là, il était encore roi. Et en tant que tel, il avait encore quelques privilèges.

Loki posa une main sur son miroir.  
Il venait de décider de fuir, de tout abandonner derrière lui.  
Pour aller ou ?  
Il allait commencer par Jotunheim. Ensuite ?  
Il n'en savait rien.  
Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, il serait un traitre. Alors autant en être un vraiment et peut-être obtenir quelques réponses dans la foulée.  
La vengeance ? Il était encore trop anesthésié par la peine pour un pense.  
Plus tard peut-être. Surement.  
Mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste partir.  
Même fuir de cet enfer allait être une épreuve.  
Il allait fuir seul de son seul foyer. Il allait….  
Seul….  
….Pourquoi seul ?  
Son fils était à l'écurie. Il savait où étaient les autres.  
Il était roi d'Asgard non ? Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait d'aller chercher ses enfants avec cette autorité tant qu'Odin dormait ?  
Rien.  
Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait d'aller se servir dans les jardins d'Idunn pour voler assez de pommes pour lui et ses enfants pour les millénaires a venir ?  
Rien.  
Une soudaine exaltation s'empara du jeune prince.  
A l'aide de sa magie, il vida totalement ses appartements de tout ce qu'ils contenaient pour y placer ses possessions dans la poche dimensionnelle qu'il avait créé quand il était jeune.  
Elle était directement proportionnée à la taille de son pouvoir.  
Il n'avait jamais cherché à en saisir la taille définitive. Aussi resta-t-il stupéfait de pouvoir y ranger TOUTES ses affaires.  
Bien décidé à tenter sa chance jusqu'au bout, il appela sèchement un garde pour que Sleipnir soit préparé pour son voyage à Alfheim. Il avait besoin de voir son grand-père Freyr et sa grand-mère Freyja.  
Les parents de Frigga avaient toujours été gentils avec lui. Sa balade rapide n'étonnerait personne. Il n'était pas rare qu'il leur rende visite.  
Pendant qu'on préparait Sleipnir, il fit une razzia à la bibliothèque du palais pour en embarquer le moindre livre de magie qu'il rangea avec le reste.  
Puis il alla dans les jardins d'Idunn.  
La petite déesse le reçut avec hauteur et mépris.  
Loki n'en avait rien à faire.  
Il lui mit Gungir sous la gorge avant de lui rappeler sèchement qu'il était le roi nom d'un biglesnipe en slip léopard à franges et que s'il voulait une pomme, elle avait juste à fermer son claque-mouille.  
Un Loki agacé était un Loki qui pouvait être moins que gracieux.  
La déesse lâcha un cri avant de se détourner, furieuse.  
Puisque c'était comme ça, qu'il se débrouille ! Mais avec sa magie, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour littéralement piller les arbres de leurs fruits murs et les ranger avec le reste. Une fois une pomme à maturité, elle ne s'abimait jamais à moins de tomber sur le sol. Là, elle y pourrissait et devenait argent. Si les pommes d'or donnaient la vie, les argents donnaient la mort.  
Il en ramassa quelques-unes aussi. On ne savait jamais à quoi ça pouvait servir.  
Satisfait, il rejoint son fils à l'écurie.  
En général, il faisait attention à rester aussi détaché de Sleipnir que possible pour ne pas laisser le flanc aux moqueries. Tout le monde savait qu'il était la mère du cheval.  
Les insultes étaient déjà fréquentes, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus.

"- Tu es prêt pour notre petit balade mon cœur ?" Murmura le prince à son fils tout en retirant la bride de l'animal sous les exclamations d'inquiétudes des palefreniers. Que trafiquait le prince ? Sleipnir était dangereux comme la peste, même pour le roi. Alors même si Loki était sa mère, ils doutaient que le cheval fasse la distinction. Ce n'était qu'un cheval !

L'énorme cheval de près de 2m20 au garrot hocha sa tête monstrueuse. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'intelligence. Comment personne ne pouvait-il accepter que le cheval soit aussi intelligent que n'importe qui ? Et même plus que nombre d'Ases ?  
Ca dépassait le prince.  
Il ne prit pas garde aux ricanements derrière lui avant de bondir en selle.  
Sans un regard en arrière, il lança le grand cheval en avant.  
Sans la bride, il était impossible de contrôler l'animal. Mais pour Loki, c'était d'une simplicité enfantine.

"- Où va-t-on, maman ?" Souffla l'équidé arachnéen dans l'esprit de sa mère.  
"- Vanaheim mon chéri. Ensuite…Nous verrons."

Le colossal animal prit immédiatement le galop. Très vite, le paysage se brouilla autours d'eux pendant qu'il franchissait les voiles entre les mondes.  
Loki n'en était jamais dérangé. Odin évitait d'utiliser cette capacité de Sleipnir. Il en sortait toujours malade.  
Pour Loki, ce n'était que courir sur les branches d'Yggdrasil comme il le faisait depuis des siècles.  
Il n'entendit pas les cris des palefreniers ni ceux des soldats. Encore moins ceux de Tyr et Heimdall.  
Pour les deux hommes, le traitre s'était révélé en prenant les pommes et le cheval. Il fallait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fuit.  
Mais c'était déjà trop tard.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleipnir s'arrêta devant une grande grotte d'où montaient des grognements effrayants. Autour de l'entrée, des piles d'ossements et d'armes s'entassaient, là où étaient tombés les pauvres fous qui avaient voulu tuer le monstre à l'intérieur.

"- Fenrir ?"

Le grognement se tut soudain pour être remplacé par un glapissement qui n'avait plus rien d'effrayant.  
L'énorme loup noir aux yeux verts sortit de la grotte avec difficulté tellement il remuait de la queue. Il se traina aux pieds de sa maman sans arriver à croire que c'était bien Loki qu'il voyait.  
Loki se précipita vers lui pour prendre sa grosse tête entre ses bras.  
Sleipnir hennit doucement pour saluer son petit frère, content de le voir malgré les chaines qui le couvraient et l'épée qui lui transperçait les joues.

"- Ho mon trésor…"

Le loup geignait comme un fou. Il finit par se coucher sur le sol pour ne pas risquer d'écraser sa maman.

"- Maman… maman…."   
"- Oui mon cœur. On va te libérer et on va tous partir."

Le loup ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui se passait. Il voulait juste partir avec sa maman. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Le pourquoi du comment était inintéressant au possible.  
Loki commença par arracher l'épée.  
Le hurlement de douleur de son bébé lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

"- Je suis désolé mon cœur."  
"- Ça fait mal, maman."  
"- Je sais mon trésor."

Sleipnir effleura le nez de son frère de ses naseaux pour le consoler pendant que Loki le soignait de sa magie. Malheureusement, même avec tous les pouvoirs de l'univers, le prince ne pourrait faire disparaitre la cicatrice. L'épée était restée trop longtemps en place.  
Les larmes finirent par couler sur les joues de Loki

"- Je suis tellement désolé mes trésors. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Odin vous prendre. J'aurais dû partir d'Asgard quand il a voulu me séparer de toi, Sleipnir. Vous n'auriez pas souffert comme ça."

Les deux animaux se pressèrent contre leur maman. Ils ne pourraient jamais lui en vouloir de quoi que ce soit. Leur maman avait fait de son mieux comme il avait pu.

"- Tu es là, maman."  
"- On est tous ensembles."

Loki finit par se calmer. Toute cette histoire n'était pas bonne pour ses nerfs.

"- On va finir de te libérer, Fen. Et ensuite, on va aller à Jotunheim." Il fallait qu'il parle à Laufey. "Puis on ira chercher votre frère sur Midgar."  
Et pourquoi pas, peut-être y rester ?  
C'était le seul royaume à part Jotunheim où personne ne viendrait le chercher. Tout le monde connaissait sa détestation des royaumes "inférieurs". Pourtant, il adorait la terre. Ce monde était une boule de chaos en perpétuelle évolution, bien loin du calme immobilisme d'Asgard. Contrairement à son frère qui ne comprenait rien à ce monde, il le connaissait parfaitement et y avait déjà une identité relative qu'il serait aisé de modifier.

Fenrir se remit sur ses pattes. L'idée d'être enfin libéré de ses chaines l'enthousiasmait comme jamais, au point que Loki dut lui dire en riant de se calmer.  
Gungir se matérialisa dans la main du prince.  
Il la renverrait à Asgard. Peut-être. Plus tard.  
La lance était puissante.  
La pointe de l'arme toucha le cadenas qui retenait la chaine. Loki concentra sa magie de roi d'Asgard dessus pour l'ouvrir.  
Le métal tomba de la fourrure du grand loup avec un bruit étouffé par l'herbe épaisse.

"- JE SUIS LIBRE !!!" Hurla Fenrir avant de partir piquer un sprint dans la forêt, tuer un cerf, le dévorer et revenir en quelques minutes après s'être frotté à tous les arbres pour se débarrasser de son poil d'hiver, de s'être roulé dans la rivière la plus proche puis dans l'herbe pour se sécher.

Loki s'était assis par terre pour le regarder faire en riant.

"- Tu es sale comme un vieux peigne." Sourit le jotun.

Son fils s'ébroua vigoureusement, la langue en mirliton sur le côté de la gueule.  
Loki passa sa main dans sa fourrure. Il la retira pleine de terre, d'eau et de feuilles avec une grimace.  
Heureusement, ce n'était rien du tout pour sa magie. Les cochonneries disparurent en même temps que les poils morts, laissant un Fenrir efflanqué mais tout propre.  
Le rire de Loki s'était étouffé dans sa gorge.

"- Tu es maigre à faire peur, mon fils."  
"- Les guerriers ca nourrit pas beaucoup."

Loki faillit retourner péter les dents à Odin. Il avait laissé son fils mourir de faim ??

"- Tu vas pouvoir manger à ta faim maintenant."

Fenrir fit une grosse lèche à sa mère.

"- On va où maman, maintenant ?"  
"- Jotunheim." Et Loki n'était pas à moitié aussi détendu qu'il le montrait. Bien au contraire.

Il remonta sur le dos de Sleipnir. Fenrir attrapa le bout de la queue de son frère pour pouvoir le suivre dans les branches d'Yggdrasil. Le cheval se mit au tout petit trot. C'était suffisant pour ouvrir le voile mais pas assez rapide pour que son frère peine à le suivre.  
Le transfert fut bien plus long cette fois.  
Ce fut le froid glacial de Jotunheim qui les accueillit.  
Loki secoua la tête.  
Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas dès le début. Le froid ne le dérangeait pas une seule seconde alors que Sif, comme les autres, étaient transit. Même sous cette forme d'Ase, le froid était son ami.  
En lui, il entendit la Cassette gémir de retourner enfin chez elle, autant qu'il sentit la planète entière se tendre vers elle.  
Il ne pouvait pas repartir avec. Ce n'était pas possible.

"- Maman ????"

Loki s'était si bien perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu les jotuns l'encercler.

"- Que fais-tu ici, Asgardien ? Que fait le Menteur ici ?"

Gungir se matérialisa dans la main du prince.

"- Je veux voir votre roi. De dirigeant à dirigeant"

Ce serait son dernier acte au bénéfice d'Asgard : assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de guerre entre elle et Jotunheim.  
Les gardes s'entre regardèrent. Ils pouvaient le tuer. Enfin…peut-être. Ils connaissaient tous Sleipnir et sa force. Sans compter l'énorme loup plus gros encore que le cheval qui les regardait avec un calme tranquille. Pour l'instant.

"- Suivez-nous. Au moindre geste agressif…."

Loki hocha la tête sèchement.

"- Je ne suis pas Thor."

Les jotuns ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. En effet, le petit prince n'avait rien à voir avec le Faiseur de Foudre. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été là quand Thor et son petit groupe était venu chercher la bagarre. S'ils en voulaient tous à Byleist de l'avoir ouvert, ce qui avait causé la mort de nombre de guerriers, ils reconnaissaient que le petit prince avait tout fait pour éviter le conflit.  
Peut-être qu'il serait possible de discuter avec un roi comme ca ?

Vautré sur son trône, le visage sombre, Laufey suivit l'approche de Loki.  
Ses deux fils étaient encore à l'infirmerie à se faire recoudre et voilà qu'un ase de plus venait les titiller ?

"- Que veux la Putain d'Asgard ?" Railla Laufey.

Les doigts de Loki se crispèrent sur Gungir. Si ce qu'avait dit Odin était vrai, c'était son propre père qui l'insultait ainsi. Mais Laufey ne pouvait pas savoir.  
Evidement qu'il ne savait pas.  
Loki devait s'en convaincre

"- Odin a sombré dans le Sommeil. Thor a été exilé d'Asgard, sans pouvoir et sans Mjolnir, pour avoir causé la mort de vos guerriers." Commença Loki.

Il savait qu'il prenait un risque. Mais il ne pouvait se sortir si vite de siècles de bourrage de crâne. Il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'il accepte qu'il n'était plus un prince d'Asgard.  
Des murmures de satisfaction se firent entendre dans la salle du trône.

"- Ca ne suffira pas à éviter une guerre, petit roi."

Loki inclina la tête.  
Ça aurait pu être une insulte, mais Laufey reconnaissait son rôle pour l'instant. Ce qui était déjà une grande évolution en quelques minutes.

"- Combien de vos guerriers ont-ils péris sous nos coups ?"

Laufey apprécia la chose. Le jeune prince ne se dédouanait pas de ses actes même s'il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là, c'était évident. Le petit prince avait une réputation de menteur, de fourbe mais ce n'était pas un guerrier assoiffé de sang comme son frère. 

"- Cent douze. Et mes deux fils ont été blessés."

Une peine immense passa soudain sur le visage de Loki sans que Laufey n'en comprenne la raison, puis elle disparut derrière le masque impénétrable que le gamin portait en permanence.  
Laufey en fut impressionné. Ce petit, à peine entré dans l'adolescence s'il avait été Jotun, savait déjà se comporter comme un politique roué à tout.  
Intéressant.

"- En tant que roi d'Asgard, je suis venu vous proposer un marché.  
"- Une compensation pour le sang versé ? Nous n'avons que faire de l'or."

Loki secoua la tête.  
Fenrir se rapprocha de lui pour lui donner un petit coup de museau dans l'épaule.  
Le prince sourit pour de vrai à son fils.   
La transformation sur son visage fut aussi impressionnante qu'inattendue.   
Loki avait peur.  
Laufey dut retenir un sourire. Tient tient…C'était encore plus intéressant. Comment pouvait-il se servir de cette peur pour avoir davantage ?

"- Roi Laufey. Votre monde est en train de mourir." Loki ne se laissa pas impressionner par les rugissements des jotuns. Oui, leur monde mourrait. A cause d'Odin et de sa race honnie. Mais ils étaient forts. Ils ne mourraient pas à genoux et… "Je vous propose de vous rendre la Cassette de l'Hiver. En échange, vous signerez avec moi un traité de non-agression. Restez dans vos frontières, ne cherchez pas le conflit, et je vous la rends."

Laufey en resta les bras ballants.  
La cours entière était silencieuse.  
Etait-ce une mauvaise farce ?

"- Est-ce une mauvaise plaisanterie, jeune prince ?" Gronda Laufey en se levant 

Loki ne recula pas mais avala sa salive.

"- Odin vous a-t-il volé autre chose que la Cassette lors de ce dernier combat ?" Les yeux de Laufey s'emplirent de rage. "Un bébé peut-être ?"  
"- TU OSES ????" La peine de Laufey pétrifia Loki un instant. Suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse bouger quand le roi se rua sur lui pour l'attraper par le gorge et le soulever de terre.

Immédiatement, le pâle de sa peau céda la place au bleu.  
Laufey le lâcha aussitôt.

"- Quelle est cette sorcellerie."

Loki toussa un peu, protégé par Fenrir et Sleipnir. Que quiconque tente encore de l'approcher et ils les tueraient.

"- Odin….Odin a pris un bébé." Souffla Loki. "Votre fils. Un bébé petit. Trop petit…. Mais avec une grande magie…. Il m'a dit…Que vous m'aviez laissé à mourir…"

Laufey avait les larmes aux yeux. Son esprit voulait lui dire que c'était impossible. Que c'était faux. Ca ne pouvait pas être son fils devant lui. Pas après tout ce temps. Mais les lignes sur la peau du petit prince ne mentaient pas. Pas plus que son cœur de mère qui bondissait dans sa poitrine.

"- Loptr…."  
"- Odin… Il m'a dit que vous m'aviez abandonné…."

Loki se retrouva serré contre le large torse du vieux roi qui pleurait comme un veau.

"- Jamais !!! Jamais mon fils !!!" Il sentait le lien être mère et enfant qui reprenait sa place comme s'il n'avait jamais été coupé. "Odin était à nos portes. Tu es né trop tôt. Mais c'est souvent le cas avec les enfants comme toi qui sont bénit par l'Hiver. Tellement de magie…. Tu avais tellement de magie en toi. Avec ton père, nous avons eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Nous t'avons déposé dans le temple avec la Cassette. Nous espérions qu'Odin respecterait au moins ça."

Un garde avait couru chercher le consort du roi pour le prévenir. Farbauti ne quittait que peu les appartements de la famille royale à présent. Il s'occupait de ses deux fils cadets à l'exclusion de toute autre chose.

"- Après les combats… Je suis venu te chercher. Farbauti était blessé, moi aussi, mais je pouvais marcher. Pas lui. Et je n'ai trouvé ni la Cassette. Ni toi. Il y avait du sang partout. L'autel où je t'avais posé était couvert de sang… j'ai cru qu'Odin t'avait tué et qu'il avait jeté ton corps…." Avec la magie de Gungir, il ne restait jamais grand-chose des pauvres Jotuns frappés par sa magie. Que le petit corps d'un nouveau-né ait été vaporisé n'aurait pas été inattendu.

Loki n'arrivait pas à comprendre.  
Alors…Il n'avait jamais été abandonné ? Il n'avait pas été laissé à mourir ? Il avait été….Volé ????

"- Alors…Vous m'aimiez ?"

La question désola Laufey.  
Le vieux roi se redressa, le petit prince assis sur son avant-bras. Il était si petit pour un jotun ! Sa magie était si forte ! 

"- Nous n'avons jamais cessé de porter ton deuil, mon fils. Même tes frères qui ne t'ont jamais connu portent encore ton deuil."

Un jotun plus petit que Laufey, plus fin également et avec de longs cheveux noirs, le premier avec des cheveux que Loki voyait déboula en courant dans la salle du trône.  
Il s'immobilisa en voyant ce que Laufey avait dans ses bras.

"- L…Laufey ?" Etait-ce possible ? Après tout ce temps ? "Loptr ?"

Farbauti s'approcha lentement. Fenrir se leva d'un coup de rein. Pas plus que son frère ils n'étaient intervenus après les premières secondes. Comme Sleipnir, le loup sentait l'odeur du roi et de la..heu…. Mais si Laufey était la mère de leur maman…Attendez…. Hein ???  
Enfin bref. Farbauti et Laufey sentaient comme leur maman. Ils étaient de la famille.

"- Odin… Odin nous l'a volé, Farbauti. Mais il nous est revenu." Laufey souriait si largement qu'il allait probablement s'en fendre le visage. 

Perdu dans les bras de sa mère, Loki subissait la situation avant un mélange d'abandon, de panique et d'incrédulité. Le front plissé, il faisait tellement jeune que Farbauti ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il le prit dans ses bras à son tour pour l'embrasser sur le front.

"- Bonjour mon fils. Bienvenue à la maison."

Ce fut suffisant pour que Loki s'effondre en lourds sanglots.  
Un des gardes préféré sortir avant de fondre en larmes lui aussi.

"- Bon, ben je vais prévenir les cuisines qu'on a du monde en plus hein."

Il ne faudrait pas très longtemps avant que la planète entière ne soit au courant de la présence du petit prince.

XXXXXXX

 

Fenrir finit par se lever.  
Le couple royal avait emporté Loki dans leurs appartements. Sleipnir et Fenrir avaient naturellement suivit leur maman. Personne n'avait tenté de les retenir.  
La situation était suffisamment étrange pour que personne ne s'interpose.  
Après une longue heure de larmes, de câlins, d'incrédulité et de câlins encore, le calme était à peu près revenu.  
Suffisamment pour que la basse politique reprenne le dessus.  
Loki avait quitté les genoux de Laufey pour s'asseoir sur l'énorme banquette en glace couverte de fourrures. Fenrir s'était couché sous ses pieds, Sleipnir près de lui.

"- Loptr… Ou Loki ? Que préfères-tu mon fils ?" Farbauti avait conscience que s'ils avaient nommés leur ainé Loptr, il allait avec un autre nom depuis si longtemps qu'il aurait sans doute du mal à accepter d'en changer.  
"- Loki. J'ai l'habitude de Loki."

Le couple hocha la tête. Ils n'allaient pas se plaindre alors qu'ils venaient de retrouver leur enfant !

"- Tu te rends compte que ça change tout n'est-ce pas ?"

Farbauti fronça les sourcils.

"- Odin mériterait une guerre…"

Laufey posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son consort.

"- J'ai assez fait la guerre, mon aimé. Notre monde a besoin de calme. Pas de guerre." 

Farbauti soupira mais devait approuver. Ils avaient besoin de temps, de calme et surtout de la cassette.  
Loki intervint.

"- Je suis venu à vous en tant que roi d'Asgard. Je doute de garder même mon titre de prince, mais pour l'instant et jusqu'au réveil d'Odin, je suis roi de plein droit. En tant que tel, il est de ma responsabilité de pouvoir signer un traité avec Jotunheim. En échange de votre neutralité, je vous donnerai la Cassette. Dans le traité, nous y noterons que vous acceptez la cassette en dédommagement pour les morts causés par Thor et pour mon vol. Asgard s'engagera à ne pas avoir de prétention militaire ou punitive, ni à chercher à récupérer la Cassette."

Farbauti eut un sourire sans joie.

"- Et qu'est ce qui empêchera Asgard de rompre ce traité aussitôt signé ?"  
"- Parce que je vais en envoyer copie à quelques amis comme Malekith et Surtur." Le roi des elfes noirs et le roi des géants de feu étaient des amis proches. Mais surtout, leur poids politique était considérable. "Et également à Freyr et Freyja. Ils sont les parents de Frigga." Ca comptait aussi. "Mais surtout, à ma fille."

Le sourire de Loki se fit purement mauvais, faisant frémir la couple royal mais aboyer Fenrir.

"- Petite sœur ? On va aller voir petite sœur ?"

Laufey et Farbauti en restèrent perplexe. Quoi ?  
Loki s'excusa.

"- Avec tout ça, je ne vous ai même pas présenté vos petits-enfants." Et la peur revint dans les yeux du jeune prince. Asgard avait hait et rejeté ses enfants. Et ici ? "Voici Sleipnir, mon fils ainé. Et Fenrir, mon second. J'ai encore deux autres enfants vivants. Jormugandr, qui est sur Midgar et Hela, reine de Helheim."

Le couple royal en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

"- Tu es déjà marié ???"

Loki en resta idiot. La forme de ses enfants ne semblaient pas les défriser mais qu'il en a, beaucoup plus.

"- Heu…Oui ? Plusieurs fois ?"

Farbauti se leva avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas en jurant. Laufey semblait combattre une fureur sans nom. Sleipnir et Fenrir s'était rapprochés de leur maman pour le protéger au cas où.  
Il fallut un moment pour que le roi et son consort reprennent leur calme.  
Ils mirent le reste de la journée pour expliquer à Loki la base de leur anatomie particulière. Et la base de leur civilisation.  
Les jotuns étaient hermaphrodites. Il était normal que Loki soit mère. Normalement, c'était une raison de réjouissance. Mais dans son cas ? Les jotuns s'appariaient pour la vie. Il n'était pas bien vu qu'un jotun ait un enfant hors mariage. Alors le cas de Loki….  
Mais ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Par l'Hiver non ! Ils voulaient juste éventrer Odin avec leurs cornes. Oui, les cornes qu'ils n'avaient plus et que les ases s'étaient amusées à leur couper. Loki verrait ses jeunes frères. Eux avaient de jolies cornes. Rare étaient les adultes à en avoir encore.  
Il leur fallut encore une longue journée le lendemain pour accoucher du traité entre Asgard et Jotunheim, mais quand le rouleau atterrit par magie sur le bureau d'Odin, il était signé et scellé magiquement par Laufey et Loki.  
Rien ne pourrait le rompre ou l'invalidé. Par alors qu'il avait été scellé avec Gungir elle-même et le sceau royal d'Asgard.  
Ce serait le dernier acte de Loki au bénéfice d'Asgard, mais il en valait le coup.  
Le lendemain à midi, c'est devant un parterre de Jotun exultant qu'il leur donna la Cassette pour qu'elle reprenne sa place, plus de mille années plus tard, dans le temple principal de la capitale.   
Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que ses pouvoirs bénéfiques ne se fassent sentir sur toute la planète.  
Loki eut un large sourire. Comme les autres, il sentait la caresse de la Cassette sur lui.

"- Majesté…"

Un jeune jotun avec un pagne vert et une étole translucide sur les épaules vint se présenter devant le roi.

"- La Cassette à reprit sa place et remercie le jeune prince."  
"- Merci Angrobda."

Le jeune prêtre-sorcier s'inclina encore avant de grimacer.

"- Pardonnez-moi, jeune prince mais…. La Cassette… Elle dit que vos enfants sont victimes d'un sort."

Loki ne se mit pas en colère. Il ne s'énerva pas.  
Tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis trois jours l'avait laissé nerveusement un peu amorphe.

"- Un sort ?"  
"- Qui les contraint sous forme animale."

Le visage de Loki se fripa comme s'il allait pleurer. Une seconde, il faillit dire que c'était impossible. Que ses enfants étaient nés sous forme animale. Mais il avait été tellement épuisé par la naissance. Il se rappelait de Frigga prenant les bébés avant même qu'il ne puisse les voir et les confier à Eir pour qu'elle les nettoie. On ne les lui avait rendu les petites boules de poils que de longues minutes après leur naissance.  
Les jotuns se serrèrent peureusement les uns contre les autres. Le ciel était en train de se couvrir à une vitesse folle et la glace à trembler autour d'eux. La magie de Loki réagissait à la nouvelle avec une soif de destruction telle qu'elle menaçait de se déverser sur Jotunheim toute entière.

"- La Cassette peu rompre le sort." Prévint Angrobda, livide.

Laufey fit un signe à jeune jotun qui courut chercher la cassette pendant que le couple royale tentait de calmer leur ainé.

"- Mes enfants… Il a été jusqu'à s'en prendre à mes enfants." Mais qu'y avait-il d'étonnant à ça ? Sans doute que Frigga avait aidé. Et ça, ça faisait mal. Bien plus que la trahison, une de plus, d'Odin.  
"- Maman !!!"

Loki s'agenouilla dans la neige. Sleipnir et Fenrir se précipitèrent dans ses bras en riant. S'ils étaient tous nus, ils étaient sur deux jambes. Ils cahotaient difficilement au point de s'écrouler contre leur maman, mais ils étaient humanoïdes.  
La magie de Loki s'éteignit d'elle-même au grand soulagement de tout le monde.  
C'était si facile soudain. Si aisé. Comme si le chemin qu'il avait suivi jusque-là et qu'il avait rejeté avec violence n'existait plus et n'avait jamais existé. Ce n'était bien évidement qu'un court répit, il en était sûr, mais pour l'instant, Loki acceptait de prendre tout ce qu'on voulait bien lui donner.  
Et pour l'instant, c'était deux de ses enfants, un d'environ 15 ans et l'autre de 8 ou 9.  
Loki en pleurait.  
Jamais il n'avait pris une meilleure décision que celle de claquer la porte à Asgard.


	3. Chapter 3

La séparation avait été larmoyante au possible.  
Loki avait promis à ses parents de revenir rapidement. Mais il fallait qu'il trouve Jor le plus vite possible avant qu'Odin ne se réveille et qu'il ne se décide soit de le déplacer, soit de le tuer.  
Le jeune jotun avait serré ses parents contre lui, avait salué ses deux frères, puis avait sauté sur le dos de Sleipnir. Maintenant que la magie des deux enfants n'était plus bridée par le sort d'Odin, ils pouvaient changer de forme avec la même aisance que leur mère. Revenir à leur forme animale avait été tellement simple que Loki avait craint qu'ils ne puissent plus changer à nouveau.  
Les deux petits avaient fait quelques essais. Tout marchait bien. Toutefois, la forme bipède leur était tellement inconnue que jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent avoir le temps de l'apprendre, ils préféraient celle qu'ils connaissaient le mieux. Ils seraient moins vulnérables.  
Gagner Midgar ne fut pas dur.  
Se retenir d'aller voir comment allait Thor, plus difficile mais Loki y parvint.

"- On est ou maman ?"

Les fusils s'étaient lockés sur lui quand qu'il ne s'en soucie. Il n'était pas sensible de base aux armes à projectiles mais avec sa magie en prime, les mortels auraient pu lui balancer un missile qu'il n'aurait pas bronché. Ni ses fils d'ailleurs.  
"- Je suis le prince Loki, de Jotunheim. Je souhaite voir le directeur Fury."

Les agents du SHIELD s'entre regardèrent.  
Qui était ce type-là ? Avec son armure, son casque et sa lance, soit il se croyait a Halloween, soit ils avaient un truc chelou devant eux.  
Et la présence du cheval géant et du loup monstrueux qui l'accompagnaient ne penchaient pas pour la première solution.

"- Ne bougez pas."'

Loki inclina très légèrement la tête vers l'agent qui venait de parler. Il resta sur le dos de Sleipnir et attendit  
Vingt minutes plus tard, il était assis dans un salon confortable en face d'un humain au seuil de la vieillesse, aussi borgne qu'Odin, accompagné de deux autres humains. L'agent Coulson s'il se souvenait bien et une femme aux courts cheveux noirs qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Sif. A la différence près que cette femme-là puait la compétence, la réserve et l'obéissance. Rien à voir avec Sif à part leur statut de guerrières à toutes les deux.  
Des mugs de cafés furent posés devant les trois humains, une théière en porcelaine de chine devant Loki ainsi qu'un gros cageot de carottes pour Sleipnir et des steaks de la cantine pour Fenrir.  
Loki testa sans discrétion le tout à la recherche de produits qui n'avaient rien à faire là-dedans.  
Il fut surpris de ne rien trouver mais apprécia la chose à sa juste valeur.  
Il se servit une tasse de thé avec un sucre et un nuage de lait avant de prendre une gorgée.

"- Earl-Grey, russe. Excellent."

Les trois humains ne bronchèrent pas malgré l'information évidente que Loki venait de leur donner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait sur Terre.

"- Vous vous êtes présenté comme Loki, Prince de Jotunheim. Avez-vous un rapport avec Thor ?"

Loki sourit.  
Il appréciait la rude entré en matière du Directeur.  
Il y avait des moments ou la subtilité du serpent était nécessaire, mais là, il leur fallait surtout de la franchise et de l'efficacité.

"- Thor est le prince d'Asgard. Le premier des neuf royaumes auquel appartient également Midgar. Ou la terre. Vous devez avoir encore quelques mythes là-dessus."  
"- Et dans ces mythes, Loki est le frère de sang d'Odin. Ou son fils adoptif. Mais toujours un dieu maléfique."

Loki cacha la peine que la condamnation lui causait.

"- Vous connaissez l'histoire. Elle est faite par les vainqueurs et les dirigeants. Elle a souvent peu à voir avec la vérité."

Le Directeur ne put qu'en convenir. Il n'avait pas raté la peine instantanée dans les yeux du jeune (?) alien.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

Loki soupira.

"- Je veux récupérer mon fils qui est sur votre monde depuis bien des siècles. Il me manque et manque à ses frères."  
"- Fallait pas nous l'envoyer ?"  
"- Odin l'a bannit. Comme mes autres petits. Mais il est temps que je reprenne ce qui m'appartient."  
"- Nous ne voulons pas de problème avec Asgard"  
"- Et vous n'en aurez aucun. Je ne suis une menace pour personne. Sans compter que ma mère, le roi de Jotunheim, sera se montrer reconnaissant, sinon de votre aide, au moins de votre neutralité."

Fury se pencha en avant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
La situation le fascinait.  
Il avait lu les rapports de Coulson sur Thor et ses quatre amis. Les cinq zozos avaient été laissés entre les mains d'une astrophysicienne et de ses deux amis. Quand cette histoire serait finie, il comptait bien recruter les deux scientifiques et proposer à Darcy Lewis d'intégrer le SHIELD. Coulson approuvait. Il avait même proposé de servir de mentor à la jeune femme ce qu'il ne faisait que TRES rarement. Nick ne lui connaissait que quatre élèves en trente ans de carrière. 

"- Et en quoi avoir le soutien de Jotunheim est mieux que celui d'Asgard. De ce que j'ai compris, Asgard est le plus puissant des deux."

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Il ne s'agit pas de soutient. Il s'agit d'indifférence. Asgard ne verra jamais les humains autrement que comme des singes à peine évolués."

Coulson grimaça. Oui, ça, il avait remarqué. Si Thor était assez facile à vivre finalement, il avait zéro respect pour les humains et les traitait tous comme des enfants qui avaient besoin qu'on leur tienne la main.

"- Thor va être probablement très vite couronné roi. S'il s'entiche de votre monde, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ne lance pas une colonisation pour "apporter la sagesse d'Asgard" à un "monde inférieur".  
"- Et ce n'est pas le cas de Jotunheim ?"  
"- Le monde des pères est un monde glace qui se relève difficilement de sa dernière guerre avec Asgard. Et avec Midgar." Il avait eu le temps d'apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire que la dernière guerre. "Jotunheim à fait l'erreur de vouloir établir un comptoir commercial avec votre monde il y a près de milles de vos années. Asgard n'a pas apprécié. Jotunheim était au bord de la famine et voulait échanger des métaux contre de la nourriture."

Coulson jeta un œil à son téléphone. Si ce que disait le prince était vrai, ça expliquait les métaux étranges et inconnus présent depuis près de mille ans dans quelques restes de villages nordiques. Ils avaient été rayés de la carte par des guerriers puissants que d'autres villages, avec une histoire parallèle, appelaient "géants". Ça pouvait coller. Il transmit le dossier à Fury.   
Des historiens et des sociologues en plus du Conseil de Sécurité surveillaient toute la conversation. Cet alien venait avec plus d'intentions bénéfiques, ou au moins neutres, que l'autre au nouveau Mexique. S'ils lisaient entre les lignes, Thor avait été exilé sur terre sans pitié.   
Ou se croyait Asgard ? Ils n'étaient pas leur colonie et encore moins leur poubelle nom d'un chien !

"- OU EST IL !!!???"

Le cri fit sursauter Loki et alarma immédiatement Sleipnir et son frère.  
Loup et Cheval se mirent aussitôt entre leur maman et la créature étrange qui venait d'apparaitre en ouvrant les portes du salon en grand.

"- Ou est-il ???"  
"- STARK !!!" Le rugissement de Fury et son évident agacement firent sourire Loki malgré la situation.

Il en fallait visiblement beaucoup pour arracher autre chose qu'une poker-face à l'humain et voilà que ce robot bizarre arrivait à le mettre dans une rage folle en un instant.  
Loki ne savait pas ce qu'était le nouveau venu, mais il partait avec un bon point de son point de vue.

"- Salut Nicky. Alors, vous le cachez ou ? HA ! Ça doit être Rodolphe !"

Le casque de l'armure se résorba pour libérer le visage souriant et charmeur d'un humain entre deux âges aux yeux brillants d'intelligence.  
Loki resta un peu plus circonspect. L'humain l'attirait aussi fortement qu'il le repoussait tout soudain. Il se comportait comme Thor : sûr de lui et de son bon droit, qui roulait sur les autres sans un regard en arrière, mais en même temps charmeur et attentif.   
Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Coulson pour l'empêcher de se lever avec un "votre jambe" qui confirma ce que Loki avait supposé. L'agent avait une blessure pas totalement soignée au genou.  
Il salua la femme, l'agent Hill, avec charme et grandiloquence mais avec un respect évident bien loin de Thor qui serait déjà persuadé que la jeune dame allait tomber dans ses bras au moindre sourire.  
Et si ce Stark était agressif avec Fury, il n'y avait pas de détestation. Plutôt la réaction d'un gosse devant un oncle trop rigide.   
Fury soupira avant de s'excuser auprès du prince.

"- Prince Loki, excusez cette interruption. Stark est…. Pénible.  
"- Mé ! Vous alliez me le cacher, j'en suis sûr !"  
"- Je ne suis pas une surprise dans un berlingot de lessive" S'amusa Loki.

Immédiatement, Tony se mit une main sur le cœur.

"- Charmant, avec une voix à se damner, un sourire de séducteur et de l'humour. Épouse-moi, Rodolphe."

Loki se sentit brutalement rougir.  
Mais…Mais…Mais…..  
Pour lui, en tant que prince, des unions qui se décidaient ainsi en quelques secondes, il avait déjà vu.  
Nick y mit immédiatement le holà en collant un coup de dossier sur le crane de Stark.

"- Mais c'est finit oui ? Vous n'allez pas en plus me forcer à vous arrêter pour agression sexuelle quand même."

Le sourire de Tony se fit plus large mais son regard était toujours aussi sur de lui. Et surtout, aussi pénétrant. Il cessa soudain de faire l'andouille.  
Ses manières changèrent drastiquement pour laisser un adulte compétant. Toujours aussi charmant bien sûr, mais plus policé.

"- Anthony Stark. J'ai eu vent de votre arrivée et je voulais vous voir avant que le SHIELD vous cache quelque part."  
"- Je doute que quiconque puisse me cacher contre ma volonté, Anthony Stark"

Tony frémit. Personne n'avait jamais prononcé son nom comme ça.

"- Ne sous estimez pas le SHIELD."  
"- Ne me sous estimez pas."

Coulson haussa un sourcil. Nick haussa les épaules et Maria finit son café.   
Le sourire de leur visiteur était le plus réel qu'il ait vu jusque-là. Stark semblait l'amuser follement et inversement.

"- Fury, je l'emmène."  
"- Stark…"  
"- Quoi ? Si c'est un prince, vous devez vous en occupez comme il faut pour la diplomatie, tout ça… Vous n'allez pas l'enfermer ici et vous n'avez pas les moyens de l'entretenir.  
"- Je ne suis pas un chaton perdu, Anthony Stark."  
"- Chut Rodolphe, je t'aide."

Loki paru un peu scandalisé quand même mais Fenrir lui donna un petit coup de nez dans l'épaule.

"- L'humain est bizarre, Maman. Mais je ne sens que de l'honnêteté. Et de la curiosité. Il veut vraiment qu'on parte d'ici avec lui."

Loki effleura le nez de son fils du bout des doigts pendant que Stark continuait à plaider sa cause.

"- Et puis soyons honnêtes, Fury." Il jeta un petit regard dur à Loki mais pas méchant. Juste dramatiquement clair. "Si celui-là est vraiment qui il dit qu'il est, vous pouvez pas gérer un prince. Vous êtes des militaires. On ne confie pas un prince à des militaires. Et s'il est à moitié aussi costaud que le grand blond…Vos serveurs sont des passoires, ce n'est pas ma faute." Coupa-t-il avant que Fury ne s'énerve. "Vous ne pourrez pas l'arrêter s'il pète un câble. IronMan, si."

Fury resta silencieux un instant avant de soupirer.  
Il se passa une main sur le crâne.

"- Très bien. Majesté, si cela vous convient, le temps que je confère avec mes supérieurs, je vous confie à monsieur Stark. Je reviens vers vous sous 24h. Nous sommes des gens raisonnables, je suis sûr que nous pouvons faire affaire."

Parce que finalement, c'était la seule chose qui comptait, non ? Que tout le monde y trouve son compte justement. Loki semblait infiniment plus intelligent que son copain blond et ne venait pas en conquérant comme l'autre et ses potes. Les sommes engagées pour garder silencieuse la présence des quatre zozos à cause des destructions qu'ils causaient allaient croissante. Avoir un touriste extraterrestre poli et bien élevé allait els changer.   
Loki inclina la tête vers Fury.

"- Je vous remercie Directeur Fury, pour votre patience et votre écoute. Même si vos supérieurs me demandent de quitter votre monde, ce que je comprendrais, sachez que je resterais disposé positivement à votre égard." Ce qui n'était pas rien. "Agent Coulson, Agent Hill. Mes respects"

Stark lui colla soudain une grande claque dans le dos.

"- C'est cool Rodolphe ! Tu vas voir, on va devenir très vite amis !"

Les yeux de Loki s'étrécirent un instant. Il ne pouvait accepter cette familiarité outrageante sans devoir s'en venger

"- Et où donc comptez-vous me conduire, Monsieur Stark ?"

Tony sortir son téléphone pour lui montrer l'intérieur de la Tour qu'il était en train de faire construire à New York. Il en était outrageusement fier.

"- Grandes baies vitrées, SPA, jacuzzi…"

Le prince, l'humain, le cheval et le loup disparurent soudain dans une bouffée verte

"- Ou…."  
"- Le GPS d'Ironman s'est relocalisé à NY, monsieur." Rassura un opérateur, incrédule.

Ben merde !!! C'était quoi ?

"- Si la mythologie à raison, Loki est un sorcier." Tenta Coulson, perturbé.

Fury se passa une main sur le crane.

"- Je suis pas assez payé pour ces conneries."   
"- Le Conseil Planétaire vous demande, monsieur.  
"- Vraiment pas assez…"


	4. Chapter 4

« - Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » L’humain Stark tourna sur lui-même pendant que ses capteurs analysaient son environnement et que son GPS se recalibrait.« ….On est à NY ? »  
« - Exactement là ou vous m’avez montré. » Sourit Loki, facétieux.

Tony rétracta son armure qui disparue lentement dans un coin. Tous les systèmes de Jarvis n’étaient pas encore implantés à 100%

« - Ben merde alors ! Comment tu fais ça Rodolphe ?! »

Loki s’était attendu a de la peur. S’il avait voulu montrer ses capacités, alors qu’il aurait mieux fait de les taire, il voulait surtout recadrer un peu l’humain. Son indolence l'agaçait quelque peu. Et voilà que ce mortel le fixait comme s’il était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis l’invention du bacon.

« - C’est génial ! Faut que tu m’expliques ! »

Loki en fut plus que perplexe. Comment cette créature inférieure de mortel pouvait-il être aussi heureux d'être confronté à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre

« - C’est de la magie, Stark. » Le ton de Loki était presque inquiet.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« - Non non non. Ça n’existe pas la magie . » Heurté et blessé, Loki faillit répondre sèchement mais Tony continua. « Non, c’est juste de la science qu’on n’explique pas encore. » Et Stark semblait se délecter de la chose avec passion.   
« - Il est bizarre, maman. »  
« - Je suis d’accord mon trésor. » 

Fenrir observait Tony, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas chez le mortel. Et ce n’était pas que son cerveau.

« - …..Je rêve ou je viens d’entendre Rintintin parler ? »

Loki finit par éclater de rire malgré sa perplexité croissante. Le vocabulaire coloré de l’humain, son manque total de peur, son charme, tout se combinait pour que Loki ne puisse que s’attacher à l’individu malgré la confusion totale dans laquelle il le mettait.   
Le prince décida de laisser tomber. Visiblement, l'humain était tout aussi chaotique que lui

« - Anthony Stark, permettez-moi de vous présenter deux de mes enfants. Sleipnir Lokison et Fenrir Lokison. »

Encore un peu ahuri, Tony tendit naturellement la main au cheval et au loup pour leur serrer la patte et le sabot.

« - Il est vraiment très, très bizarre, maman » Insista Fenrir  
«- ….maman ? T’es une fille ???? »  
« - Je suis un Jotun Anthony stark. Les jotun sont hermaphrodites. »

Et Loki resta saisit de sa propre aisance à se réclamer d’une race honnit qu’il haïssait encore quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait failli devenir fou de douleur à l’idée d’être un géant des glaces, et voilà qu’il lâchait la chose avec le plus grand naturel. Ce n’était pas qu'il l’avait placidement accepté. Non. Loki se connaissait assez pour savoir qu’il était encore profondément traumatisé.  
Simplement, il avait repoussé la chose pour l’instant. Il s’y intéresserait dans quelques temps, quand sa vie ne serait plus aussi frénétique. 

"- Génial !" Sourit Stark, content comme un gosse.

Loki secoua la tête.  
Les réactions de cet humain le perturbaient vraiment. Il n'y avait rien en elles qu'il puisse anticiper. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, la moindre démonstration de force qui aurait terrorisé bon nombre d'Ases semblait le faire se pâmer de contentement et sa curiosité affamée répondait à la sienne quand il avait trouvé un livre ou un sujet particulièrement fascinant dans la bibliothèque du palais.  
Sans même le vouloir, le dieu c'était largement détendu pendant que Stark continuait a parler dans le vide.

"- Monsieur ? Je crois que votre invité ne vous écoute plus depuis un moment." Intervint soudain Jarvis.

L'IA n'était qu'a quelques pourcent de capacité dans la tour quand Tony s'y était matérialisé avec Loki, mais il ne lui avait pas été compliqué de rerouter certains satellite pour s'auto implémenter totalement dans le serveur secondaire de la tour

Loki sursauta.  
Immédiatement, une boule de feu apparue au bout de ses doigts.  
Quelle était cette voix ?

"- Holà holà ! Du calme Rodolphe ! C'est juste JARVIS !"

L'IA se présenta, une certaine dose d'excuse dans la voix.

"- Je suis l'IA qui s'occupe de Monsieur Stark, Prince Loptr."  
"- Ha parce que tu t'occupes de moi maintenant ?"  
"- Sauriez vous-même vous faire couler un bain ou faire un café sans moi ? Monsieur ?" Le ton d'infinie souffrance de l'IA fit glousser les deux enfants serrés contre leur maman.

Tony se récria immédiatement. Il n'était pas SI incapable.

"- Et bien j'ai supprimé votre commande de pizza. Il y en a une dans le congélateur, je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec. Le Prince et ses enfants auront, eux, quelque chose à manger."  
"- Ouai, enfin, sans vouloir vexer Jolly Jumper, je crois qu'il lui faut des carottes là lui. Pas une Margarita.

Jarvis resta silencieux un instant.

"- Prince Loptr, pardonnez-moi, mais mes senseurs énergétiques ne reçoivent pas les même informations que mes senseurs optiques."

Loki baissa les yeux sur ses enfants.

"- Que voulez-vous dire, Ami Jarvis ?"

Loki pouvait être poli des fois. Surtout avec la personne qui apportait la nourriture.  
Deux images apparurent sur un écran à peine sorti de sa mousse de protection et mit au mur depuis moins d'une semaine.  
Sur l'une, il y avait l'image de la pièce par les caméras et sur l'autre, une image par des capteurs énergétiques.  
Si sur la première, on voyait bien Loki, un cheval et un loup, sur l'autre, on voyait une créature avec de longues cornes et deux enfants.  
Loki en resta aussi sidéré qu'horrifié.  
Laufey et Farbauti lui avaient parlés des cornes que chaque Jotun avait normalement mais que les ases avaient coupées pendant la guerre pour les ramener comme trophées. A son âge, il aurait dû en avoir. Et voilà que son corps astral en avait ???   
Et…les humains avaient développé des Forges d'Ame pour les voir sans même le savoir ????  
Loki ferma les yeux pour ne pas céder à la panique.  
Les humains ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient sous les doigts.

"- Maman ?"  
"- Vous pouvez changer de forme mes trésors."

Deux petits garçons se collèrent à lui.

"- Franchement, Ta majesté, c'est génial !" Répéta Tony, fasciné. Et même s'il ne savait pas gérer des gosses, il s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau du plus jeune. "Hé, salut Rintintin. Moi c'est Tony."

Fenrir leva les yeux vers sa mère qui eut un sourire forcé. Le loup s'approcha pour prendre timidement la main que l'humain lui tendait.

"- Fenrir."  
"- Enchanté Fenrir. Ca va être vachement plus simple que vous trouver un box et une niche hein. Jarvis ?"  
"- Je fais venir en urgence une équipe pour finir le Penthouse, monsieur."  
"- Ha je pourrais te demander de m'épouser, Jarv."  
"- Ce serait de l'inceste, monsieur. Vous m'avez créé."

Tony éclata de rire  
Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus.

"- Il est bizarre, mais je l'aime bien, maman." Lâcha soudain Sleipnir.  
"- Je l'aime bien aussi." Confirma Loki.

Cet humain était totalement fou. Sans doute pour ça qu'il se sentait si bien près de lui. S'en était presque effrayant

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Frigga écoutait les rapports de Tyr et Heimdall avec un mélange de tristesse, de honte et de consternation.  
Elle se savait en grande partie responsable de la situation.  
Depuis presque une semaine à présent, Loki avait disparu de la surface d'Asgard sans que personne ne sache où il était. Personne ne savait même s'il était encore en vie.  
Si les nobles étaient plus contents de la situation et n'avaient même pas le tact de le cacher, appelant les Norns de leur prière de les débarrasser définitivement de l'avorton de la couche royale, ce n'était pas la même musique parmi les gens du commun.  
C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours consterné Frigga. Odin écoutait ses nobles et ses guerriers mais jamais les gens du commun. Le problème était qu'ils représentaient 90% de la population et que s'ils s'étaient soulevés, même avec tous les guerriers sur le pied de guerre, la royauté n'aurait pas fait un pli.  
Il était aisé d'oublier qu'un bucheron ou un boucher, s'il ne savait pas manier l'épée, avait la même force qu'un guerrier entrainé. Et elle ne doutait pas qu'une hache dans la figure, qu'il soit tenu par un guerrier de métier ou un bucheron sortit de sa forêt, fasse les même dégâts sur le crane épais d'un guerrier ase.  
Ils étaient, à part les géants, les guerriers les plus forts des royaumes. Leurs guerriers avaient tendance à oublier que la population "normale" d'Asgard était des ases aussi. Une claque de mère au foyer faisait aussi mal qu'une claque de Valkyrie.

"- C'est ma faute." Souffla doucement la reine en caressant la main d'Odin qui continuait à dormir. Eir ne savait pas quand, ni si, il sortirait de son coma un jour.

Tyr se récria immédiatement.

"- Vous n'êtes pas responsable des errements de cette…Créature…." 

Frigga jeta un regard meurtrier à Heimdall qui carra les épaules. Oui, il avait dit la vérité à Tyr et à quelques autres personnes de confiance sur l'origine du prince.  
Une colère noire s'empara de la reine. C'était de la haute trahison.  
Comment cet idiot pouvait-il croire qu'il faisait au mieux pour le trône ? Elle était entourée d'imbéciles.   
Mais elle n'était pas en position de force. L'eut-elle été qu'elle l'aurait fait jeter au cachot. Le Gardien était à son poste depuis si longtemps qu'il se croyait en droit de faire ce qu'il voulait et de s'immiscer dans la politique royale aussi bien que dans la famille   
Une fois seule avec Odin, elle se leva pour aller regarder la cité qui s'étendait au pied du palais.  
Elle culpabilisait pour tellement de choses quand Loki était concerné… Elle avait cru faire au mieux, aussi bien pour lui que pour le trône.  
Si seulement Thor était né d'elle. Si seulement elle avait eu d'autres enfants. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu que des bâtards pour le trône.  
Si seulement Thor n'était pas un imbécile.  
Si seulement Odin n'était pas un vieil idiot.  
Elle soupira douloureusement.  
Pourquoi était-elle la seule à réaliser ?  
La Ligné Royale d'Asgard était faible.  
Il n'y avait aucune Prince Couronné. Thor était un bâtard et tout le monde sans doute, sauf Thor et les jeunes de son âge, le savait.  
Pour la populace qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, que Loki soit adopté ne changerait pas grand-chose.  
Pire, la lignée d'Odin, de Bor, n'avait jamais apporté autre chose que la guerre à Asgard. Si les guerriers s'en délectaient, ce n'était pas le cas du reste de la population.  
Avoir un roi qui pensait avant d'agir, qui privilégiait la diplomatie à la guerre, aurait été un gros point positif. Alors certes, Loki était connu pour ses facéties. Mais il ne visait jamais les plus faibles que lui. Il ne visait que les brutes et les coupables. Combien de filles de cuisine avait sauvé leur vertu grâce à l'intervention de son fils d'un guerrier éméché qui ne les voyait que comme de la viande à grimper ? Elle en avait perdu le compte avant que Loki ai mille ans.   
Loki assistait à toutes les séances du petit conseil et y remplaçait systématiquement son frère qui n'en avait rien à faire depuis qu'Odin le lui avait abandonné.  
Loki payait pour ce que son frère prenait sur les étals du marché comme si c'était son droit et son dû.  
Loki n'avait jamais de problème pour soigner de sa magie un gamin qui s'écorchait un genou en tombant devant lui ou à endormir la douleur du moignon d'un vieux guerrier jeté à la rue parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre.  
Puis Loki avait prouvé qu'il pouvait avoir des enfants. Ho bien sûr, qu'il les porte lui-même avait perturbé beaucoup de monde. Mais si les nobles avaient hurlés, les gens du commun avaient haussés les épaules. Au moins, comme ça, on était sûr que les gosses étaient de leur mère et bien de la ligné royale. C'était plus que pour les autres candidats potentiels au trône !  
Ça avait glacé le sang de Frigga.  
Si la situation continuait à dégénérer au point de parvenir aux oreilles d'Odin, Frigga savait qu'il n'aurait aucun complexe à faire tuer Loki pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'ombre à Thor.  
Alors elle avait pris des mesures.  
Quand Sleipnir était né, c'était elle qui l'avait transformé en cheval. Puis elle avait fait la même chose avec les autres.  
C'était de la cruauté. Mais elle préférait voir ses petits-enfants sous formes animales et enchainés que morts avec leur mère.  
Mais même ça n'avait pu empêcher Loki d'aimer ses enfants.  
Elle avait eu le cœur crevé avec lui quand Odin lui avait arraché chacun des petits l'un après l'autre mais elle était resté les yeux secs. Elle n'avait pas le choix.   
Pour protéger la vie de son fils, elle devait accepter de lui arracher le cœur.  
Peut-être aurait-elle du l'étouffer elle-même avec un coussin quand Odin le lui avait confié. Son pauvre petit aurait moins souffert.  
Même à présent, elle n'avait pu soutenir comme elle le voulait, comme elle l'aurait dû, son pauvre enfant. Odin voyait tout ce qui se passait malgré son coma. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle se liguait avec lui contre Thor.  
Bien sûr, elle n'était pas aveugle aux défauts de Loki. Elle le savait jaloux, agressif, prompt à la colère, irréfléchi sous le coup de l'émotion, facilement déstabilisé quand on jouait sur son cœur. Loki était encore un enfant irrationnel pour énormément de chose. Il ne prenait pas bien les contraintes, les ordres et les remontrances. Loki avait une facilité déconcertante à s'abandonner à ses émotions les plus noires et les plus destructrices. Mais elle en était en partie responsable après tout. Comme tout Asgard.  
Alors, finalement…  
Si Loki avait décidé de partir, était-ce si grave ?  
Ca l'était oui. Pour Asgard.  
Mais pour Loki ?  
Une larme roula sur la joue de la reine. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que son pauvre petit ai trouvé un endroit ou se refaire une vie qui soit enfin bien la sienne, et non plus celle de marionnette du trône.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coulson avait préféré prendre un quinjet et rentrer quelques heures au QG pour faire son rapport de vive voix à Fury à propos du 804 qui s'était crashé au nouveau Mexique.  
Ça lui donnerait le temps de dormir une nuit dans son minuscule appartement, de se changer et de refaire un sac plein de vêtements frais avant de repartir.  
Il avait laissé Sitwell sur place pour le remplacer. Le level 6 était parfaitement compétent pour le remplacer 48h, sans compter que le 804 et ses copains ne faisaient pas grand-chose à part parler et boire. Ils cassaient aussi pas mal de vaisselle, mais à part faire hurler la scientifique chez qui ils squattaient, ce n'était pas bien grave. Tant que ça restait comme ça, tout allait bien.  
Coulson avait surtout besoin d'un peu de temps loin de ce petit groupe de malades.   
Ils l'épuisaient.  
Il n'avait pas fini son rapport depuis deux heures et envisageait la pertinence d'un vrai bain avec peut-être même une bombe de bain à la lavande que Fury le rappelait en urgence. Un autre 804 s'était matérialisé juste devant le Triskelion et demandait à le rencontrer ! Le Directeur voulait ses deux aides de camps les plus efficaces près de lui.  
Coulson avait été surpris de l'apparence du nouveau venu. Presque autant que de la présence des deux bestioles.  
Lorsqu'il s'était présenté, plein de petites pièces de puzzle s'étaient mises en place dans son esprit. Avec l'arrivé de Thor, il avait potassé a fond la mythologie Nordique.  
Ce Loptr était évidement Loki.  
Thor avait parlé de son frère et en parlait encore souvent avec ses amis. Ils les surveillaient évidement. Ils étaient le SHIELD.  
Et si Thor était quand même relativement affectueux avec son frère et parlait de lui en terme par trop négatif, ce n'était pas le cas des autres.  
La femelle surtout ne cessait de lui cracher dessus et de persiffler sur son compte dès qu'elle le pouvait.  
Encore une fois, si les rapports sur la mythologie étaient vrais, il y avait une certaine rancune entre eux. Mais Phil n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.  
La créature brune était totalement différente que tout ce que les autre ases avaient décrit jusque-là. A part une chose.  
Le prince était visiblement une bête politique et diplomatique.  
Aussi, malgré les titres de dieu du chaos, du feu, de la destruction, des mensonges et d'à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de négatif dans le dictionnaire, Coulson était prêt à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

"- Alors ?"

Hill avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Loki, Loptr, peu importait, venait de disparaitre avec Stark, validant un peu plus les thèses issues de la mythologie : c'était un sorcier.  
La terre en avait quelques-uns, mais assez peu pour que le SHIELD les surveille comme le lait sur le feu. De loin. On pouvait ne pas être con aussi.

"- Il ment, il ne dit évidemment pas tout, il cache les deux tiers au moins de son récit, mais je suis quasi sure qu'il n'est pas là pour causer des problèmes."

Nick hocha la tête.

"- Phil ?"  
"- Il est venu directement ici, de son plein gré. Il n'a pas cherché à se cacher et je pense que si on lui avait demandé de partir, il l'aurait fait. Il ne cherche pas le conflit. Il chercher un asile. Il n'est pas dans son intérêt de causer le moindre souci. Mais je suis sûr qu'il se défendra contre quiconque viendra l'ennuyer. Lui ou ses enfants."  
"-…Ses enfants ?"  
"- Le cheval est Sleipnir. Et le loup Fenrir. Si la mythologie est vraie et pour l'instant, nous clapotons en plein dedans, Jormugandr, un serpent géant, doit dormir quelque part dans l'atlantique. Et ce sont ses gamins. Pour moi, il cherche un asile pour ses enfants et lui. S'il est bien le fils de Laufey, alors Odin l'a probablement volé à son monde d'origine pour l'utiliser."  
"- Il avait l'air choqué en se proclamant originaire de Jotun…heim ?"

Coulson hocha la tête.

"- Mon analyse : Il a appris qu'il est le fils de l'ennemi qu'il a été dressé à haïr, a décidé de claquer la porte et de fuir."

Fury hocha encore la tête. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait analysé également.

"- Et que fait-on ?"  
"- Stark l'a pris en charge. On le surveille de loin comme Thor. Et on tait se présence à monsieur Muscle. Tant qu'il ne cause aucun problème, je ne vois pas de raison de lui en causer non plus. Il pourrait même être un avantage non négligeable."

Hill se hérissa immédiatement.

"- Tu ne penses pas à l'Initiative ! Ce serait de la folie! "  
"- Au contraire. S'il cherche un asile sur terre et qu'il le trouve, pourquoi ce défendrait-il pas bec et ongle cet asile offert à bras ouverts s'il le faut ?"

C'était logique.  
Fury se passa une main sur le crane.

"- Et il ne faut pas oublier les contingences politiques. S'il est effectivement Prince d'un autre royaume, qui sait ce que nous pourrions en tirer ? Coulson, Hill. Il faut envoyer un agent le surveiller quand même. Qui proposeriez-vous ?"  
"- Romanoff mais elle est grillée auprès de Stark."

Coulson y réfléchit un moment.

"- Barton. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui au nouveau Mexique et il est d'apparence suffisamment quelconque pour ne pas sembler être une menace. Ni pour Stark ni pour notre invité. Mais il faudra prévenir Stark que c'est un agent."

Fury approuva. Stark était bien plus docile quand on ne lui cachait rien. Barton était en prime un petit con qui adorait faire des conneries. Avec un dieu du chaos et un danger public comme Stark, soit ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, soit ils faisaient sauter la ville.  
Quoi que. Ce n'était pas exclusif.

"- Est-ce une bonne idée ?"  
"- C'est la moins mauvaise en tout cas."

Fury soupira. Il aurait bien envoyé Coulson mais son agent ne pouvait se couper en deux. La situation était bien plus volatile dans le sud qu'à New York.

"- On fait comme ça. Coulson, vous repartez demain." Son agent avait bien mérité 12 heures de repos. "Hill, contactez Potts et prévenez là qu'on envoie un agent à Stark"

Avec un peu de chance, la surprise de Stark que le SHIELD soit pour une fois poli serait suffisante pour qu'il ne râle pas !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki se réveilla en sursaut.  
Autour de lui, ses deux fils dormaient encore profondément.  
A l'extérieur de la tour, il ne sentait aucune menace alors quoi ?  
Le tiraillement qu'il l'avait réveillé reprit.  
Le prince réalisa de quoi il s'agissait. Gungir cherchait à lui échapper de plus en plus fort.  
Odin devait être en train de se réveiller.  
Avec un soupir, il remercia l'arme pour son aide puis la téléporta dans le bureau d'Odin.  
Il ne serait plus roi d'Asgard dans quelques heures. Il était temps pour lui d'accepter l'inévitable.  
Loki Odinson n'avait jamais existé.  
Il était Loptr Laufeyson. Et même s'il préférait le nom de Loki, il était Loptr.  
Quoi qu'il se passe, il était un fils des glaces.  
Le jeune jotun se mit à pleurer en silence.

"- Prince Loptr ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?" S'enquit la voix inquiète de Jarvis.

Loki leva les yeux vers le plafond.

"- Peux-tu me jouer quelque musique, ami des murs ?" 

La sonate au clair de lune se mit en sourdine pour ne pas réveiller les enfants.

"- Merci."  
"- Je vous en prie."

Au moins, le silence étouffant n'était plus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Odin ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Enfin, l'œil.  
Il se redressa lentement, aidé par son épouse et une assistance d'Eir.  
Il resta silencieux un moment pendant qu'il assimilait tout ce qu'il avait vu pendant son sommeil. Très vite, il avait perdu la trace de Loki. Quand il se protègerait de la vision d'Heimdall, il se protégeait aussi de la sienne. Mais il savait que Sleipnir avait disparu.  
Pour le reste…  
Il devait aller à son bureau immédiatement.

"- Odin…."  
"- J'ai du travail."

Le ton glacial pour son épouse était plus une menace qu'autre chose. C'était elle qui avait choisi de donner Gungir à Loki. Maintenant, allez savoir ou était la lance. Et où était cette créature.  
Il anticipait déjà les catastrophes à venir.  
Le roi fit venir Tyr et Heimdall dans son bureau.  
Il y arrive le premier évidement.  
Sa surprise ne fut pas feinte en voyant Gungir qui l'attendait patiemment.  
Il la prit avec suspicion.  
Non, il n'y avait pas de sort dessus. Loki l'avait rendu en l'état.  
Etrange.  
Son étonnement crut encore en brisant le sceau du gros rouleau sur son bureau. Un traité avec Jotunheim ??  
La surprise laissa la place à la fureur noire.  
Loki avait certes scellé la paix entre leurs deux mondes mais au prix de la cassette. Et en prenant d'autres royaumes à témoins, il avait efficacement lié les mains d'Odin pour retourner la chercher.

"- Majesté ?"  
"- Je veux voir Loki mort !"

Tyr ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement.  
Ce serait un plaisir.


	5. Chapter 5

«- FENRIR ! REVIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT !!! »

Le petit garçon passa entre les jambes de sa mère en gloussant, tout nu et tout mouillé.  
Loki leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête.  
Sleipnir gloussa lui aussi mais se laissa sécher par sa mère puis habiller.

« - Hé, Rodolphe, j’ai trouvé un petit poisson. » S’amusa Stark en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Sur son épaule, Fenrir se débattait en râlant.

« - merci Anthony. » Loki reprit son fils, le gronda en le séchant puis l’habilla.

Le petit garçon avait du mal à comprendre qu’un petit deux pattes ne se baladait pas tout le temps à poil.

« - Mais maman… »  
« - Pas de mais trésor. Ou je vais me fâcher »

L’enfant soupira mais n’insista pas.  
En deux semaines, Tony n’avait vu Loki se fâcher d’une fois. Les deux enfants avaient immédiatement cessés de faire des bêtises pour filer doux. Mais comme ce n’était pas eux qui se faisaient gronder, ce n’était pas très grave.  
Lui et l’agent Barton par contre….  
L’arrivée de l’agent avait d’abord fait hurler Tony. Puis il s’était étonné que le SHIELD soit assez polis pour le prévenir qu’ils stationnaient un agent au lieu de tenter de le faire passer en douce. En bon paranoïaque, Stark avait passé au crible de Jarvis tous les CV passés dans les six mois pour trouver la taupe que la présence de Barton cachait. Bon, il en avait trouvé quatre, mais rien à voir avec Loki.  
Tony en était étonné.  
Il l’avait été encore plus quand l’agent s’était présenté à la tour une fois sa précédente mission terminée.  
Après quelques jours se surveillance de Thor, l’archer avait abordé Loki avec prudence et suspicion. Les deux n’avaient duré que le temps que Sleipnir et Fenrir lui sautent sur les genoux. L’agent adorait les gamins. Il n’était pas rare de le trouver en train de jouer les rochers à singe ou les baby-sitters pour Loki lorsque le prince était en rendez-vous avec Fury.  
Barton s’entendait si bien avec Loki et Tony que Stark lui avait rapidement proposé de s’installer à l’étage juste ne dessous du penthouse tout juste terminé.  
L’agent n’avait pas hésité. D’abord, ça facilitait sa mission de surveillance, mais en plus, il n’allait pas dire non à un peu de luxe.

« - Alors, les nains sont prêts ? »

Loki finit se fermer son manteau autours des épaules de Fenrir qui faisait clairement la gueule. Il n’était pas frileux nom d’un chien !

« - Oui. Merci agent Barton. »

Clint leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblait qu’il n’arriverait jamais à convaincre le prince de l’appeler autrement que par son nom ou son grade. Une fois Loki l’avait appelé « Clinton » mais Barton détestait ça.

« - On y va ? On y va ? »  
« - Ouai terreur, on est partis. »

Tony tendit la main à Sleipnir qui la prit pendant que Fenrir prenait celle de Barton.  
Loki sourit à la scène avant de se téléporter directement devant le bureau de la secrétaire de Fury.  
La première fois, il s’était téléporté dedans. La pauvre fille avait simultanément manqué de faire une attaque tout en lui vidant un chargeur de colt .45 dans le buffet. Heureusement qu’il n’y était pas sensible !  
A présent, il se téléportait devant et toquait.

« - Bonjour Lady Gladys. »  
« - Bonjour prince Loptr. Le Directeur va vous recevoir rapidement. Voulez-vous un thé ? »

Loki accepta le breuvage qu’il préférait, et de loin, au café.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Fury le faisait entrer dans son bureau ;

« - Prince Loptr. »  
« - Directeur… »

Loki s’assit dans le canapé confortable dans un coin du bureau. Le Directeur n’avait aucun intérêt à tenter de le dominer ou l’impressionner. Fury avait très vite compris que Loki était un interlocuteur bien plus facile à vivre quand on le traitait d’égal à égal.  
Un mug de café à la main, Fury se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face du prince.  
Il se sentait vieux depuis quelques temps. Et plus encore depuis qu’il avait rencontré les deux enfants de Loki. Les deux gosses l’avaient automatiquement affublé du surnom de « Tonton Fury »  
Ces deux gamins étaient des armes de destruction massive. Même lui avait du mal à continuer à faire la gueule quand ils se jetaient dans son jambe pour exiger un câlin. Loki savait jouer de tous ses avantages.

« - Pourquoi m’avez-vous demandé de venir, Directeur ? »  
« - Le prince Thor est repartit pour Asgard. »

La chose fit se redresser Loki.

« - Vraiment ? Quand ? »  
« - Hier matin. Coulson vient de m’envoyer son rapport. »  
« - Pas trop de dégâts pour vos hommes ? »  
« - Non, comme vous nous l’aviez suggéré, nous sommes restés à l’écart au maximum. Il n'y a que Coulson à être réellement aller au contact. » Et à raison. La situation avait été odieuse.

Fury tapota une seconde sur son téléphone et une vidéo se lança sur l’écran latéral.

« - Nos drones ont filmés toute la scène. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor avait accueilli ses amis avec plaisir.  
Il n’avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle d’Asgard depuis que son père l’avait chassé.  
Mjolnir restait sourd à ses appels et malgré sa conquête de la base du SHIELD pour la récupérer, l’arme refusait de revenir vers lui.  
Les deux jeunes mortelles et le vieux sage qui l’avaient accueilli étaient adorables mais passés les premiers jours, Thor devait admettre que leur manque de respect et le manque de soumission à ses désirs et ses ordres des trois mortels commençaient à largement l’agacer ;  
Il avait été poli avec les donzelles pourtant.  
Jane ne semblait pas réellement réaliser qu’il la voulait.  
Quant à l’autre à gros seins, Darcy, elle avait accueilli ses avances avec des plaisanteries la première fois et avec son taser sur l’entrejambe quand il s’était montré plus insistant.  
Si Thor appréciait en général qu’une femme lui résiste un peu, il était définitivement scandalisé par leur manque de réserve et de respect. Elles devraient être honorées qu’un prince comme lui s’abaisse à les vouloir !   
Heureusement, ses amis l’avaient rejoint.  
Leurs explications l’avaient laissé perturbé.  
Odin était tombé dans le sommeil ? Bon, ça, ce n’était pas très étonnant. Après tout, son couronnement avait été programmé quand il l’avait été justement parce qu’Odin devait se reposer et qu’un roi devait être sur le trône et non une simple régence comme celle que sa mère officiait depuis toujours.  
Mais Loki ? Son petit frère Loki s’était vu offrir Gungir par Frigga et était sur le trône à sa place ???  
Thor s’était sentit trahis par son frère ; comment Loki avait-il put lui faire ça ?  
Les persifflages de Sif prenaient une autre tournure à présent.   
Loki était-il vraiment jaloux ? Voulait-il réellement le trône pour lui ?  
C’était lui qui les avait poussés à aller à Jotunheim après tout. Thor avait peut-être lâché l’idée, mais c’était Loki qui l’y avait poussé.  
Au fur et à mesure que Sif susurrait son aigreur à l’oreille de leur prince, même Hogun qui était pourtant moins qu’un enthousiaste supporter de Loki commençait à en être gêné.  
Fandral avait reculé posément vers une placide indifférence et Volstagg faisait celui qui n’entendait rien.  
Mais Thor avait continué à écouter.   
Sous le prisme déformant de la vision que Sif avait de Loki, le moindre acte du jeune prince frôlait au mieux la trahison et au pire était un crime de lèse-majesté contre son grand frère.  
A mesure que la rancœur de Thor d’être coincé sur Midgar, sans Mjolnir, et sans parvenir à soumettre les deux femelles qui lui résistait toujours, le prince s’échauffait contre Loki.  
Quand il allait rentrer, le jeune prince allait avoir besoin de parler le plus vite possible pour tenter de s’expliquer avant que Thor ne lui explique par le menu ce qu’il pensait de ses actes.  
Finalement, heureusement sans doute pour Jane qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur de Thor au point qu’elle avait appelé Coulson pour le supplier soit de les évacuer avec Darcy et Erik, soit de faire dégager les ases, le Bifrost s’était rouvert.  
Un vieux type borgne monté sur un cheval gris en était sorti, accompagné d’une douzaine de guerriers.  
Les agents s’étaient immédiatement mit en position, prêt à intervenir  
Sur la défensive mais quand même contraint d’au moins se montrer, Phil et trois agents pour l’encadrer s’était très vite présenté sur site. 

« - Thor, prends tes affaires et tes amis, nous rentrons ; »

Thor aurait pu en sauter au cou de son père.  
Alors tout était pardonné ? Il rentrait ?

« - Ou est Mjolnir ? »  
« - Et bien… là où elle est tombée, père. »

Le visage du roi s’était fermé. Quoi ? Thor n’avait toujours pas réussit a la récupérer en presque un mois ? C’était une blague ?  
Un mortel avait eu l’outrecuidance de venir se mêler de leurs affaire

« - Roi Odin ? Je suis Phil Coulson. Du Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. »

Odin ne lui avait accordé qu’un regard d’une seconde. Les mortels n’avaient aucun intérêt et aucune importance.  
Le mortel avait insisté.

« - Je représente les dirigeants de cette planète et… »  
« - Cessez vos baragouins, humain. Je n’ai que faire de vos jérémiades. »

Coulson resta parfaitement calme à part une infime contraction au coin de l’œil.

« - La présence illégale de votre fils… » Mais Odin s’était détourné. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec une planète de coprophages.

Phil n’insista pas plus. Il fit signe à ses hommes d’embarquer les deux femmes et Erik pour une retraite aussi stratégique que rapide et un abandon immédiat de la base ou était Mjolnir. Loki avait été spécifique. Odin ne s’abaisserait pas à parler à de simples mortels. Pas plus qu’il n’accepterait qu’ils se dressent entre lui et le marteau ;  
S’ils voulaient sauver leur vie et éviter une guerre, il valait mieux débarrasser le plancher.  
A la grande irritation de Coulson, le dieu du chaos avait eu raison.  
Dès à présent, Coulson considérait les Asgardiens comme des ennemis potentiels.  
Ils ravagèrent la base évacuée en urgence, détruisirent tout sans réfléchir puis Odin laissa Thor reprendre son arme.  
Sans succès.  
Furieux, le roi se mit à hurler sur son fils. Evidemment, ça n’améliora pas du tout la chose.  
Odin descendit de sa monture.  
Thor réalisa seulement que ce n’était pas Sleipnir. Ou était le cheval arachnéen. Odin en avait-il eut finalement assez et l’avait-il fait abattre ?  
Thor avait souvent promis à voix haute que même si Sleipnir était un excellent cheval de guerre, il ne valait pas les problèmes qu’il créait. Il le ferait abattre une fois sur son trône.  
Jamais il n’avait vu le regard de haine absolue et d’horreur totale de son frère quand il disait ça. Thor était persuadé que son frère lui en serait reconnaissant de le débarrasser de ce monstre qui était un souvenir évident de ses errances de jeunesse. Une fois l’honneur de son frère retrouvé, il pourrait enfin être marié avec une jeune noble qui lui produirait les rejetons normaux nécessaires qu’il fallait à un prince et non les monstres que son frère s’amusait à produire. Vraiment, la magie contaminait tout. Tss.  
Quand il serait roi, il interdirait à son frère de l’utiliser. Pour son bien évidement. Loki avait passé l'âge de s’amuser comme un enfant. Il était plus que temps qu’il réalise son rôle et son statut de prince et qu’il s’y conforme. On n'était pas prince pour s’amuser après tout.   
La magie, c’était bon pour les femmes et les inférieurs.

Odin attrapa le manche de Mjolnir avec irritation. Il tira.  
A sa grande surprise, le marteau ne broncha pas.  
Quelle était cette sorcellerie ?  
Il sentait bien évidement le sort qu’il avait mis sur l’arme pour la refuser à quiconque n’était pas Digne. Mais il devait y avoir autre chose évidemment !  
Loki…Ça devait être Loki.  
Il avait dû lancer un sort sur l’arme ou tordre celui qu’Odin avait lancé pour empêcher le roi et son fils de récupérer l’arme. C’était forcé. Il ne pouvait y avoir d’autre raison.  
Le père et son fils s’acharnèrent un peu sur Mjolnir mais le marteau resta sourd à leurs tentatives.  
Le roi du s’estimer finalement vaincu. Il ne pouvait rien faire.  
C’est encore plus furieux qu’il en appela à Heimdall pour les ramener à Asgard avec le bout de sol qui contenait Mjolnir.  
Si les Ases rentrèrent bien chez eux avec quelques mètres cube de terre qu’ils se prirent dans la figure à l’arrivée, Mjolnir restait tranquillement à sa place sur son socle de fulgurite, solidement ancrée en terre.  
Coulson ne put s’empêcher de ricaner.

« - Bon. Et ben on rentre à la maison. »

Il tapota l’arme. Elle était quand même objectivement fascinante.

« - On remballe chef ? »  
« - …On va couler quelques tonnes de béton la dessus et on rentre. »

Sa main se referma sans qu’il n’y réfléchisse sur le manche de Mjolnir 

« - Sinon, je vois pas comment protéger ce truc… »  
« - …..Chef… »

Tout le monde s’était figé.  
Mjolnir reposait tranquillement hors de son socle et dans la main de l’agent.

« - ….. Chef ??? »  
« - …..Procédure d’isolation de niveau 8 les enfants. Je ne bouge pas. Et prenez le fourgon, je n’ai pas envie de voyager en clapier roulant. »

Ça allait encore faire une quantité de paperasse tout ca !  
Non mais franchement.  
Et c'était Mjolnir qui ronronnait doucement à la frontière de sa conscience ?   
Coulson tenta de lui parler.

"Bonjour."

L'arme ronronna plus fort. Jamais Thor n'avait eu la sensibilité de l'entendre.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki pleurait de rire.  
S’il avait été consterné par les manières de son père et de son frère, horrifié de la façon dont Thor traitait des Dames, il avait commencé à rire sans pitié des déboires causés par Mjolnir  
Mais de la voir entre les mains de l’agent !!!  
Fury attendait que Loki se calme un peu.

« - Je suis inquiet pour mon agent, Prince Loptr. »

Loki essuya les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« - Vous n’avez aucune inquiétude à avoir, ami Fury. Mjolnir n’est un danger que pour ses ennemis. Qui sont pour l’instant ceux de votre agent. Elle le considère comme digne d’elle. Avec un peu d’entrainement, votre agent pourrait sans doute appeler la foudre à lui, mais je ne le conseille pas. Il n’a pas l’immunité de Thor. Il pourrait se blesser »  
« - Mais l’arme n’est pas dangereuse pour les gens autours ? »  
« - Non, ne vous en faites pas. Vous ne risquez ni maladie, ni virus informatique, ni quoique ce soit d’autre. »

Fury aurait dû rester méfiant mais jusque-là, Loki avait été parfaitement fiable et courtois. Comme Coulson le lui avait dit, il était dépendant de leur bon vouloir pour rester sur terre après tout. Il ne mettrait pas son asile et ses enfants en danger pour rien.  
Le directeur attrapa son téléphone.

« - Vous pouvez faire sortir Coulson de quarantaine" 

le pauvre devait en avoir marre d’être cul nu avec une simple chemise en non tissé sur le dos et une charlotte sur la tête. 

« - Merci. »  
« - Je vous en prie, Directeur. Puis-je autre chose pour vous ? »  
« - L’agent Barton dans ses rapports s’est intéressé à vos…capacités. »

Loki ne broncha pas. Evidement que Barton faisait des rapports réguliers. C’était l’évidence même.

« - Vous parlez de ma magie. » Fury hocha sèchement la tête. « Vous vous doutez bien que je ne vais pas vous dévoiler les capacités de ma seule arme »

Le Directeur non plus ne broncha pas. Evidement qu’il s’en doutait. Ce n’était pas sa question

« - Pouvez-vous utiliser votre magie pour nous avertir de l’ouverture d’un Bifrost ? Nous avons des satellites, évidement, mais nous ne pouvons repérer l’ouverture de ces saloperies qu'après leur ouverture, grâce aux résidus énergétiques, ou alors par constatation visuelle. »

Loki se retint de sourire. Ha ! Donc, ils avaient besoin de lui pour leur protection.

« - Asgard n’est pas une menace ; »  
« - Asgard n’est pas un allié. Coulson les a classés comme menace potentielle de niveau 2. »

Loki était familier avec cette échelle. Les menaces potentielles étaient classées de 10 à 1 pour les plus dangereuses. Puis passaient en menace avérées de 1 à 10. Il savait qu’il était classé comme menace potentielle de niveau 8 par Barton. Donc plus certainement de niveau 4 ou 5. C'était de bonne guerre.

« - Vous demandez à une menace potentielle de vous protéger d’une autre menace potentielle ? »  
« - Je vous demande ce que vous êtes prêt à faire pour assurer votre asile ici. Voir votre intégration définitive. »

Loki en resta stupéfait. Diantre.

« - Vous me proposez une carte verte ? »  
« - Et pour vos enfants. Vous serez officiellement consultant pour le SHIELD, avec un accès de niveau 6. Pour commencer. Prouvez-moi que Coulson et Barton ont raison de vous faire confiance. »  
« - Vous allez aussi me parler de l’Initiative ? »

Fury resta stupéfait une seconde avant de se mettre à jurer lourdement

« - Stark ? »  
« - Stark. Anthony est pathologiquement incapable de rester silencieux. »

Fury soupira avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Etre honnête ? Totalement ? Il fixa Loki dans les yeux une minute avant de se décider. De ce que Barton avait remonté dans ses rapports, Loki ne supportait pas qu’on lui mente ou qu’on arrange la vérité.

« - J’ai besoin de vous. J’ai besoin de IronMan, de Hulk, de tous les augmentés que je peux trouver et en qui je peux avoir confiance. Une guerre se prépare sous nos pieds. Je le sens jusque dans mes os. Je n’arrive pas encore à la distinguer vraiment. Mais je sais qu’elle ne sera pas gagnée par des agents normaux ou pas des soldats. Nous n’en avons pas la force de frappe. Pas plus que les réponses tactiques. Je vous veux avec nous. »  
« - Mais vous auriez fait la même proposition à Thor s’il s’en était montré digne. »  
« - Evidement. »  
« - Vous êtes à ce point désespéré ?»  
« - Je suis à ce point désespéré. » Confirma Fury. 

Loki resta silencieux à fixer le directeur.

« - Je pourrais retourner à Jotunheim, vous savez. »  
« - Nous avons trouvé Jormugandr. »

Loki se redressa d’un bond.

« - QUOI ??? »  
« - Une équipe est en train de le sortir de la gangue de magma refroidit dans laquelle il est coincé. Il dort encore mais nos xenobios sont persuadés qu’il se rapproche du réveil. Et il n’est pas le seul. »  
« - Directeur… »  
« - Un Quinjet est prêt à vous embarquer avec Coulson pour aller les chercher. »  
« - ….les ? »  
« - Vous verrez sur place. Barton et Stark pourront bien baby-sitter vos nains pendant 72 heures j’imagine. »

Loki aurait pu embrasser le directeur.

« - Vous aurez votre détecteur magique contre le Bifrost. »  
« - Et vous aurez votre asile. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu’un prenait Loki au sérieux pour de vrai. Rien que pour ça, Fury ne réalisait sans doute pas qu’il s’était gagné la fidélité du jeune jotun. Toute proportion gardée évidement. Tout au moins pour l’instant. Mais chaque jour qui passait, Loki s’attachait un peu plus aux gens qui prenaient soin de lui et lui faisaient confiance sans raison aucune à la base à part son sourire et sa bonne bouille.  
Une fois Loki sortit de son bureau, Fury soupira lourdement.

« - Alors, vous l’avez convaincu ? »  
« - Monsieur le Secrétaire… »  
« - Allons Nick. Pas de ca entre nous. Nous nous connaissons depuis trop longtemps. »

Nick eut un petit sourire en coin. Oui, il lui faisait confiance. Il espérait juste qu’il ne se trompait pas. Les gens à qui il faisait une confiance aveugle se comptait sur les doigts d’une main : Coulson, Hill, Romanov, Barton et, plus étonnant mais vrai, Stark. Les autres…..

« - Il va nous donner ce dont nous avons besoin. »  
« - Et pour le reste ? »  
« - Je ne m’en prendrai pas à lui, Pierce. Il y a plus à gagner à s’attacher sa fidélité qu’à tenter de le découper, lui ou sa progéniture. »  
« - Il n’a aucun poids ici »  
« - C’est un prince »  
« - Qu’il dit »  
« - Et j’ai tendance à le croire. Je ne vais pas risquer la Terre pour de vagues gains biologiques éventuels. »

Pierce n’insista pas mais la réponse ne lui plaisait visiblement pas du tout. Il s’arrangerait.   
Il s’arrangeait toujours.   
Il y avait toujours moyen d’organiser une petite action coup de poing, même contre la tour Stark. Ironman n’était pas plus invulnérable que son père après tout.

« - Et pour Coulson ? »  
« - Il va être réaffecté ; »  
« - je préférais qu’il soit envoyé en quarantaine. »  
« - Je ne mettrais pas Coulson au frigo. »  
« - Il peut être dangereux. »

Fury jeta un regard glacé à Pierce. Il le faisait rarement. Quand il le faisait, le secrétaire du Conseil de Sécurité se rappelait à quel point le vieil homme devant lui pouvait être dangereux et à quel point il faudrait un jour ou l’autre l’éliminer. Bientôt ? Sans doute.

« - Je peux aussi être dangereux. » Rappela Fury. Et possessif. Et Protecteur. En plus de totalement sans pitié, même pour les siens. Quand il le fallait.

Pierce sentit une sueur glacée lui glisser le long de l’échine. Malgré tout ce qu’il avait pu faire et anticiper, il se demandait toujours ce que ce diable de directeur avait dans sa manche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clinton « Clint » Francis Barton, alias « Hawkeye », alias « Goliath » et même « Ronin » pendant un certain temps était face à un dilemme.  
Collés à lui, deux enfants le regardaient avec de grands yeux plein d’amour.  
Pas pour lui hein (quoi que, les deux gosses l’adoraient et le traitaient en grand frère depuis qu’ils l’avaient vu) mais pour les glaces qu’ils tentaient de lui faire acheter.  
Derrière eux et absolument pas d’une aide quelconque, Stark se bidonnait comme une baleine.

« - Votre mère a dit pas de glace après 17 heure et pas plus d’une par jour. »

Les deux petits hybrides de jotun adoraient avec passion la glace. Ce qui avait une certaine logique, mais causait sans doute les plus gros achoppements entre les deux bambins et leurs baby-sitters. Si jamais les deux petits ne seraient allés à l’encontre des ordres de leur mère, dès qu’il n’était plus là pour faire la loi, les deux terreurs comptaient sur leur regard mouillé de chiot (surtout celui de Fenrir) pour convaincre Stark et lui de céder à leurs caprices.  
Le pire ? Ça marchait deux fois sur trois.  
Le pire du pire ? Le milliardaire autant que l’agent en étaient parfaitement conscients.

« - S’il te plaiiiiiiiiiit »  
« - Vous êtes des petits monstres. Vous le savez, hein »

La première fois, les deux bambins s’étaient figés avant de se mettre à pleurer. Il avait fallu de longues explications aux deux hommes pour comprendre et un long moment pour calmer les deux petits avant qu’ils ne comprennent que le terme n’était pas insultant ni méchant. Au contraire.

« - Mais tu nous aimes hein ? »

Clint rendit les armes.

« - Deux glaces à la vanille »

Pas de chocolat pour un cheval et un loup évidement ;  
Les deux gosses serrèrent l’archer dans leurs bras.

« - tu t’es complètement fait avoir, l’agent. »  
« - je voudrais bien vous y voir, Stark. » Se plaignit Clint en ébouriffant les cheveux des deux enfants.

Les deux petits étaient de véritables boules d’amour.  
En l’absence de leur maman, les deux hommes avaient acceptés de les sortir au parc comme à chaque fois que Loki était auprès du directeur du SHIELD.  
Clint était un peu perturbé par l’aisance avec laquelle il avait fait son trou auprès du prince autant qu’auprès de Stark.   
Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que s’il les trahissaient, leur vengeance ne lui laisserait pas « ca » de vie, le « ca » étant plus faible que l’épaisseur d’un poil de couille de Lamentin du Nil, mais pour l’instant, entre les gosses qui l’adorait, le Prince qui le traitait avec le respect dû à un guerrier et Stark avec une camaraderie de corps de garde, Clint devait bien admettre que c’était la mission à la fois la plus reposante et la plus fun qu’il avait jamais eu avec le SHIELD. Mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de faire son travail avec la plus grande efficacité.  
C’est pour ça qu’il poussa les deux enfants entre Stark et lui.

« - Stark vous avez votre armure sous la main ? »

Tony se retint de montrer la moindre émotion.

« - je ne sors jamais plus à poil. »  
« - parfait, je vois un petit groupe d’approcher et je n’aime pas ce à quoi ils ressemblent. On va se diriger vers la sortie de central Park. »

Les enfants suivirent les deux adultes sans protester, trop content d’avoir leur glace.  
Par contre, ils glapirent quand elles tombèrent sur le sol et furent piétinées par un groupe paramilitaire habillé en noir.  
Clint et Stark les avait soulevé sous le bras pour aller de mettre à l’abri derrière un arbre.  
Clint était déjà en train de vider son chargeur sur leurs agresseurs. Deux gisaient morts dans la poussière mais les six autres s’étaient dispersés.

« - Deux quads. Très bien armés. Stark vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? »  
« - Dès que je pourrais enfiler mon armure… Sleipnir ! Fen ! Arrêtez !! »

Les deux gosses se débattaient en criant. Mais pas sous la peur. Non. On leur avait écrasé leur glace, on leur avait tiré dessus et leurs deux tontons avaient manqués se faire tuer ! 

« - tu es blessés Tonton Tony ! » Glapît Sleipnir en mettant ses petites mains sur le trou dans sans cuisse pour tenter de contenir l’hémorragie.

Tony baissa les yeux sur sa jambe. 

« - ha…oui…merde… »

La fémorale n’avait pas été touchée mais il saignait quand même comme un cochon.  
Fenrir se sortit des bras de Tony.  
L’énorme loup hurla à la lune, faisant se figer les belligérants une seconde. Même Clint pâlit.  
Il n’avait jamais vu Fenrir sous sa forme lupine. L’animal était aussi magnifique qu'énorme et dangereux.

« - Tonton Clint. Aide Tonton Tony à monter sur le dos de Sleipnir. Moi je vais à la chasse. »  
« - Sur le dos de…. HO PUTAIN !!! »

Sleipnir aussi avait repris sa forme de cheval.

« - Tonton Clint ! »

L’agent se secoua. Il aida Tony à s’installer sur le dos de Sleipnir qui s’était couché pour aider à la manœuvre puis s’installa derrière le milliardaire pour l’empêcher de tomber de l’énorme créature. Sleipnir se redressa d’un coup de rein puis hennit. Le son fit grimacer l’archer mais leurs assaillants les plus proches durent lâcher leurs armes pour se protéger les oreilles. Plusieurs lampadaires explosèrent, les noyant sous une pluie de fragments de verre. Le hennissement de Sleipnir était si aigue qu’il aurait pu rendre sourd d’importe qui. Puis les hurlements du quad ne furent plus ceux d’une équipe de meurtriers en opération mais d’une harde de proies poursuivies par un loup énorme et affamé.

« - Slei ! »

Le cheval immobile jusque-là obéit à son frère.  
Il démarra sur l’antérieur, immédiatement au grand galop. Fenrir tua encore deux hommes puis bondit en croupe sur le dos de son frère.  
Sleipnir replia les branches d’Yggdrasil et disparu dans une fracture arc en ciel pour en ressortir sur le toit de la tour Stark.  
Une équipe médicale du SHIELD y attendait déjà.  
La voix calme de Jarvis les rassura.

« - j’ai contacté le Directeur Fury dès que l’alerte a été donnée. »

L’équipe médicale prit en charge Tony. La balle avait traversé la cuisse. Une injection d’une espèce de mousse expansive dans le trou, un shop d’anti tétanos, un autre d’antalgique, un bandage avec un nœud par une jolie infirmière rougissante (quand même, Stark était bien fait et la blessure bien haut sur la cuisse) et l’équipe repartait aussi vite qu’arrivée en quinjet.

« - Je crois que l’efficacité de nos médics est encore plus grande que celle de nos tueurs ». Souffla Clint avec un certain orgueil.

Stark grogna simplement jusqu’à ce qu’on énorme museau se pose sur son torse. Il glissa ses doigts dans les poils épais du loup. L’animal gémit doucement.

« - hé, je vais bien. Vous nous avez probablement sauvés tous les deux. » Les deux quads avaient été particulièrement lourdement armés. Si leur fuite et la présence des deux bambins sous leur forme animale ne les avaient pas à ce point déstabilisé, Stark et Barton auraient eu du mal à s’en sortir en protégeant deux enfants.

Fenrir soupira lourdement.  
Sleipnir reprit sa forme d’enfant. Timidement, il monta sur le canapé pour se bouiner contre Tony tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas lui faire de mal.  
Clint alla préparer un thé pour tout le monde. Le café n’aurait fait du bien à aucun des deux adultes.  
A peine Tony avait-il finit sa tasse pour commencer à somnoler doucement que le téléphone de l’archer vibrait.  
Il sortit sur la terrasse. Lorsqu’il revint, il était visiblement inquiet mais content en même temps.

« - Ils ont réussi à éliminer nos agresseurs. Deux ont été pris vivants, ils vont les faire parler. Fury nous enverra Coulson dès que possible. Il ne veut pas prendre de risque avec les deux gosses. Loki va être absent 72h. » Les deux enfants furent immédiatement effrayés. Ils allaient passer trois jours sans leur maman ??? « Votre frère a été retrouvé. Votre maman va aller le chercher. En attendant que Coulson soit là, il nous envoie Sitwell. » Coulson était très fier de cet élève devenu niveau six assez vite.

Les deux hommes n’avaient plus qu’à attendre. Tony, pour guérir. Clint pour faire son boulot d’agent et protéger les deux enfants et IronMan.  
Les missions n’étaient jamais monopartite.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor serrait sa mère contre lui.  
Il était heureux de la revoir en bonne santé. Avec tout ce que Sif lui avait dit, il avait craint pour la vie de sa mère aux mains de son frère.  
Pourtant, Frigga allait très bien. Elle avait maigris, elle avait pleuré, mais à part ça, elle allait bien.

« - mère, que s’est-il passé ? »  
« - ho Thor… C’est Loki… »

Le visage de Thor se ferma.

« - Qu’va-t-il fait ? »  
« - ce n’est pas ce qu’il a fait, Thor. C’est ce que NOUS lui avons fait. Ton frère….. Ton frère n’est pas ton frère. »

Thor en resta con. Quoi ?

« - nous l’avons adopté avec ton père. Il l’a appris et…Il a décidé de partir. Il a pris Sleipnir, Fenrir et il a quitté Asgard. Personne ne sait où il est. Je suis tellement inquiète ! »

Thor n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. C’était forcément une mauvaise blague. Son frère n’était pas son frère ? Non. Ils avaient grandi ensembles, joués ensembles, rit ensembles, apprit ensembles…. Loki serait toujours son frère, quoi qu’il fasse !  
Il avait déjà oublié toutes les horreurs que Sif avait dit sur lui.

« - Mère ? Est-ce vrai ? »

Frigga soupira. Elle n’avait pas la force d’avouer à Thor ce qu’était réellement Loki.

« - Oui. »  
« - Ca n’a aucune importance, mère. Loki sera toujours mon frère. » 

Le sourire triste de Frigga le frappa au cœur.

« - j’aimerai te croire, mon fils. »

Et quand il apprendrait qu’il n’était pas son fils à elle ? Ils avaient mentit à leurs deux fils et n’allaient pas tarder à en payer le prix. Elle était assez sensible pour le savoir. Loki n’avait pas supporté d’apprendre ce qu’il était. Thor n’accepterait pas plus de ne pas être son enfant.  
Pourtant, l’espoir idiot que tout finirait par bien se passer la fit se taire une fois de plus.

« - Loki est donc le fils d’un guerrier quelconque ? D’un roturier ? »

Ca expliquerait le physique ingrat de son frère. Ce n’était pas sa faute alors. Loki ne pouvait rien faire contre un sang inférieur le pauvre. Une vague de pitié serra le cœur de Thor. C’était comme avoir attendu pendant des mois une monture de guerre et voir que le poulain était maladif à la naissance. Ce n’était pas sa faute, mais c’était décevant. On ne reprochait pas à un chiot d’être un cul de portée n’est-ce pas ? Pauvre Loki…. Il n’avait jamais eu la moindre chance.  
Frigga se mordit les lèvres.  
Elle n’avait même pas le courage de dire la vérité à son fils.

« - Tu devrais retourner auprès de ton père, Thor. Mais n’oublie pas. Ton frère n’a rien fait de mal. Il était roi pendant le sommeil de ton père et si Asgard est encore debout actuellement, c’est exclusivement grâce à lui. Si nous ne sommes pas en guerre contre Jotunheim, c’est parce que ton frère est plus compatissant que ton père. »

Thor se demandait encore ce que ça voulait dire quand il rejoint Odin dans la salle du trône.  
Le jeune prince soupira.  
Il se sentait si faible et si inutile sans Mjolnir…Son père lui avait rendu sa force et son immortalité mais Mjolnir….Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l’arme l’avait abandonné. Son frère aurait-il vraiment ensorcelé ? Il ne voulait pas y croire. Loki n’avait jamais été jaloux de Mjolnir. Agacé par son frère qui se baladait toujours avec, irrité qu’il cabosse souvent des trucs avec ou furieux qu’il lui casse ses affaires, mais jaloux ? Jamais.  
De toute façon, Loki aimait les lames courtes et les lances. Pas les marteaux de guerre ! Hogun avait essayé de lui prêter le sien et de lui apprendre. A une époque, les deux hommes avaient été très, très proches. Thor avait été content que l’un de ses amis se réchauffe un peu envers Loki.  
Son petit frère avait même fait des efforts pour apprendre à utiliser l’arme mais elle ne convenait pas à sa frêle stature. Si Thor était honnête avec lui-même, il était forcé de reconnaitre que les dagues et la lance était ce qui allait le mieux à la nature fluette de son frère. Et qu’il s’en débrouillait très bien.  
Si seulement il pouvait abandonner cette magie détestable…. 

« - Thor. La situation est critique avec Jotunheim. »

Le prince se crispa immédiatement.

« - père ? Ont-ils décidé de nous faire la guerre ? » Sans son arme de prédilection, il était moins enclin à foncer tête baissée au combat. Ho, il serait toujours aussi bon, mais il rechignerait quand même. Se battre sans Mjolnir, ce n’était pas la même chose.  
« - …..Non….. » Et le ton d’Odin était lugubre.

Thor en fut surpris. C’était son père qui lui avait reproché d’avoir sans réfléchir déclenché une guerre et voilà qu’il regrettait qu’elle n’ait pas lieu ? 

« - les jotuns avaient l’air particulièrement faible quand nous y étions, mon père. Ils n’ont pas les forces nécessaires pour se battre contre nous » Tenta bizarrement de rationaliser le prince. Il cherchait à apaiser un peu le vieux roi. Sans Loki pour le faire pour lui, il se retrouvait dans une situation aussi difficile que désagréable.  
« - Ce n’est pas la question ! Idiot ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous attaquer parce qu’ils ont signé un traité de paix définitive avec nous. »  
« - ….Vous avez réussi à leur arracher ça ? » Thor était stupéfait. Son père était le meilleur ! Tout simplement ;  
« - Pas moi. Loki. »  
« - …….je ne comprends pas, père. »

En quoi cela pouvait-il être une mauvaise chose ?   
Thor était perturbé. Machinalement, il chercha la poignée de son arme sans la trouver. Normalement, la tenir dans sa main était un soulagement. Il savait toujours quoi faire quand Mjolnir était près de lui.   
Là ??? Son équilibre était grandement perturbé.

« - Loki… Ton frère…. » La fureur d’Odin était évidente. Suffisante pour que Thor n’ai pas remarqué jusque-là que ses amis étaient là eux aussi, peureusement serrés les uns contre les autres. « Loki a signé un traité avec eux. En échange de la cassette, ils ne tenteront plus de s’attaquer à un autre royaume et renoncent à exiger le prix du sang pour les morts qui leur ont été causés par ton attaque idiote »  
« - ho…. »

Thor avait beau se passer la cervelle a la débroussailleuse, il le voyait pas vraiment le problème 

« - Est-ce légal ? Je veux dire…Si c’est Loki qui l’a signé… «   
« - Ta mère lui a donné Gungir pendant le temps de mon…Absence. C’EST légal. Pire encore, il a scellé le traité non de son sceau personnel ou du mien, mais de celui du trône ! » Ce qui n’était pas du tout pareil et bien plus contraignant. Si Odin tentait de passer par-dessus le traité, il y perdrait son trône ! Tout simplement ! C’était Asgard qui s’engageait. Pas le Roi. Si le Roi décidait de trahir Asgard en ne le respectant pas, il perdrait tout. « Et il a envoyé copie du traité à la moitié des autres royaumes ! Surtur et Freyr sont témoins de la chose ! »  
Même s’ils n’avaient pas été là lors de la signature, ils avaient scellé le traité aussi. Avec autant de gardes fous…. « Il nous sera totalement impossible de récupérer la cassette. Les jotuns vont pouvoir tranquillement reprendre leur force et nous ne pourrons RIEN faire pour les en empêcher «   
« - Mais…eux aussi sont contraints par le traité, non ? » Tenta encore timidement Thor.

Vraiment, il le voyait pas le soucis à échapper non seulement a une guerre maintenant, mais à avoir en plus un garde-fou dans la durée.  
Sif lui jeta un regard noir. Ne comprenait-il pas que Loki avait trahit en rendant un artefact puissant à un ennemi ?

« - Ton frère a trahis Asgard, Thor ! »  
« - Pardonnez-moi, père, mais je ne vois pas en quoi. »  
« - PARCE QUE CETTE CREATURE EST LE FILS DE LAUFEY !!!! »

Thor pâlit brutalement pendant que ses amis hoquetaient.  
Le jeune prince sentit sa tête lui tourner. Son frère ? Le fils de Laufey ? Mais… Sa mère venait de lui dire…. Que Loki était adopté, mais elle n’avait rien dit de plus. Loki était né pendant la guerre contre les jotuns. Il…. Il……Le…fils de Laufey ?  
Etait-ce….possible ????

« - Il nous a trahit et il est partit. »

Thor sentit l’obscurité l’engloutir. C’était trop pour lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fury entra dans le penthouse.

« - TONTON FURY !!! »

Avant d’avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, un énorme loup et un petit garçon aux pieds nu lui sautèrent dessus.  
Clint grogna 

« - pas autant de bruits, les nains. »

Il avait fini par s’endormir en surveillant Stark qui récupérait de sa blessure par balle.

« - Ou est maman ??? »  
« - Votre mère va rester absent quelques jours. On vous l’a dit ; »  
« - Maiiiiis…. »  
« - je vais rester là aussi, si Stark est d’accord. »  
« - SUPER !!! »  
« - Et puis votre maman est avec Coulson. »

Ça, ça rassura les deux petits. Ils n’avaient vu l’agent que deux fois mais il émettait un tel calme, une telle stabilité tranquille que sa simple présence dans une pièce apaisait même Loki.

« - Comment va Stark ? »  
« - Monsieur Stark se repose, Directeur. » l’accent anglais de Jarvis était particulièrement pincé. Comme si l’IA prenait pour une insulte personnelle que son maitre ai été blessé.   
« - La blessure n’était pas trop grave ? »  
« - Vos médecins ont fait des miracles. » l'IA semblait réellement constipée. « Et je ne trouve pas qui sont les responsables. » ha. Donc c’était surtout ça qui irritait l'IA.  
« - Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver, Jarvis. »  
« - Evidement ! » 

Les pauvres fous qui s’étaient mis l'IA à dos allaient prendre cher.  
Les deux enfants attrapèrent les mains du Directeur, un dans les siennes et l’autre dans sa gueule pour le trainer vers le canapé.  
Une fois assis, Jor s’assit sur ses genoux et Fen sur ses pieds.  
Les deux gosses semblaient se délecter de lui faire des câlins.

« - vous savez que je ne suis pas un doudou hein. Normalement, je fais peur aux gens. »

Sleipnir releva la tête de la poitrine du vieux soldat. Il comptait bien faire sa sieste là.

« - Non. Tu fais peur aux gens, mais toi tu es un gentil. Pas comme Odin. Tu cries parce que tu aimes les gens. »

Fury se sentit très con.  
Ha.  
D’accord.  
Visiblement satisfait, Sleipnir reposa sa tête sur son torse sans se soucier de Clint qui ricanait comme une hyène. 

« - La ferme Barton ; »

L’agent continua à ricaner dans son coin. Ricanement qui gagna quelques décibels quand le Directeur se sentit commencer à somnoler.  
Fury ne comprenait pas vraiment son attachement aux deux gosses. Ou peut-être que si justement. Lui qui avait choisi de ne jamais s’attacher une famille, de ne jamais avoir d’enfants, commençait a vaguement le regretter sur ses vieux jours. Il devrait être à la retraite, à accompagner ses petits-enfants au foot ou à faire des cookies avec eux. Pas dans un bureau à tenter de sauver le monde en tuant des gens.  
Sleipnir lâcha un monstrueux soupir de soulagement.  
Sa maman n’était certes pas là, mais il n’allait pas tarder à revenir. En plus, il était en sécurité.  
Eux aussi. Leurs tontons les avaient protégés des méchants, leur grand tonton allait leur tenir compagnie jusqu’au retour de leur maman, tout allait bien.  
Fury du accepter les faits.  
Il se laissait apprivoiser par ces gamins parce qu’ils ne risquaient rien. S’il avait eu des gosses, ils auraient été des cibles. Une simple balle aurait pu les tuer. Ceux-là ? C’était EUX qui avaient sauvé IronMan et Barton. De simples balles de leur feraient rien. Et si, par extraordinaire, ils s’égratignaient à cause de quelqu’un qui leur voulait du mal, Fury était sûr que la vengeance de Loki serait tellement destructrice que personne ne tenterait la blague à nouveau.  
Il était tout simplement sans danger de s’attacher à eu.  
Ho, danger il y avait. Mais il n’était pas un danger pour eux. Il pouvait les aimer sans risque que cette affection soit un risque pour leur vie.   
Peut-être était-ce aussi pour ça que Barton, Stark et même Coulson s’étaient aussi facilement attachés à Loki.   
En plus de ses manières parfaites et de son humour tordu, le prince était sans risque à aimer.  
Il pourrait les trahir, évidement. Mais il n’était pas en danger à cause d’eux.  
Avec les vies qu’ils menaient, c’était….reposant.  
Même Stark devait s’en rendre compte. C’était pour ça qu’il avait gentiment repoussé Pepper, Rhodes et qu’il avait changé Happy d’affectation. Il ne voulait plus de personnes près de lui qu’il pourrait mettre en danger. Rhodes aurait pu arguer que lui aussi avait une armure, certes. Mais la question n‘était pas là.  
C’était sans doute un peu cruel, mais aussi capable que soit le colonel, il ne vivait pas dans le même monde que Stark. Celui de l’ingénieur était infiniment plus dangereux. L’arrivée de Loki n’en était qu’une preuve encore plus éclatante.  
Et la raison pour laquelle, malgré tout ce que Natasha pouvait en dire, Stark avait sa place au sein de l’Initiative.   
Sa folie ainsi que son génie étaient des risques autant que des avantages.  
Comme Natasha elle-même était dangereuse.  
Comme la folie de Clint l’était.  
Simplement, certaines personnes le cachaient mieux que d’autre. Clint confinait presque au génie pour ça. Rare étaient ceux à réellement réaliser à quel point l’archer était totalement brisé et au bord du gouffre. Coulson n’était pas son référent uniquement parce que c’était lui qui l’avait trouvé et intégré au SHIELD. Mais surtout parce qu’il le connaissait assez pour savoir quand il vacillait. Et pour lui tirer une balle si un jour il sombrait.  
L’Initiative était autant une force de frappe qu’un moyen aisé de regrouper les pires dangers qu’ils avaient dans les pattes.  
Il fallait parfois être pragmatique.  
Et c’était aussi pour ça que Fury considérait Coulson comme en faisant partie aussi. S'il aurait pu confier sa vie, et l’avait souvent fait, à Coulson, il n’était pas aveuglé par son affection pour lui. Entre Coulson et Stark, tous les deux avaient les possibilités et les capacités pour prendre le contrôle de la planète.  
Entre les deux, un seul aurait pu avoir envie de le faire  
Et ce n’était pas Stark.  
Non, vraiment, Fury n’avait pas un boulot facile. Mais heureusement, il y avait des petites consolations. Comme la petite créature endormie sur son abdomen et qui suçait son pouce en soupirant de plaisir.  
Sales mômes.  
Il était foutu.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki était un peu inquiet d’avoir laissé ses deux fils avec Stark et Barton.  
Ses bébés étaient tout à fait capables de se défendre, mais ils restaient ses bébés. Après avoir été séparé d’eux pendant aussi longtemps, il lui était souvent difficile de les laisser derrière lui pour quelques heures. Alors trois jours…  
Il avait pourtant accepté d’embarquer dans l’avion qui l’emmenait pour la calotte polaire avec l’agent Coulson.  
Le pauvre homme semblait affreusement embarrassé par Mjolnir.  
L’arme était posée sans grande révérence sur un fauteuil recouvert de cuir.

« - je pensais que nous serions trimbalé dans un de vos désagréables quinjet. »

Les avions de transport du SHIELD étaient affreusement rapides mais affreusement inconfortables.  
L’avion qu’ils empruntaient là tenait du grand luxe.

« - c’est « Le Bus ». L’avion personnel du Directeur. Fury ne l’utilise pas pour l’instant et vu qui nous allons probablement devoir trimbaler, c’était bien le minimum. »

Une équipe médicale les accompagnait.

« - Le directeur a dit que Jormugandr serait libéré à notre arrivée » Loki tentait de rester aussi calme que possible mais ça lui était difficile. 

Coulson comprenait. Retrouver un enfant qu’on lui avait arraché devait être une torture pour une mère.

« - Libéré oui. Réveillé, c’est autre chose. »  
« - et qui est cette autre personne ? »

Coulson lui tendit un dossier.  
Il y avait une certaine excitation chez l’agent que Loki ne comprenait pas. Il n’avait jamais vu Coulson autrement que parfaitement calme et compassé. Le voir excité comme un ado avant sa première bataille était étonnant.

« - Steve Rogers. Captain America. »

Loki haussa un sourcil. Pour un peu, l’agent allait se mettre à couiner comme une de ces demoiselles que Fandral appréciait tellement quand il rentrait d’un combat.

« - Voyons Agent… un peu de calme. »

Phil rougit visiblement.

« - Navré. J’ai grandi avec les aventures du capitaine. Ma mère était une de ses amis. Elle m’a raconté comment il est devenu le capitaine… je crois que ma mère n’a pas réalisé qu’elle m’a un peu élevé comme si elle voulait que je sois comme lui. »  
« - Et y êtes-vous parvenu ? »  
« - il n’y a qu’un seul Captain, Prince Loki. Et je suis bien loin d’en avoir ne serait-ce que le dixième de ses qualités. »

Machinalement, il tendit la main vers Mjolnir pour la tapoter. L’arme cessa de râler avant de se calmer. Elle n’aimait pas quand son porteur se dépréciait ainsi.  
Loki le regarda faire avec curiosité.  
L’agent s’était-il si vite attaché à l’arme ? Pourtant, il semblait préférer son taser et son magnum. Et de loin

« - Il faudra que vous appreniez à l’utiliser. »  
« - Pitié, non ! » Coulson grimaça à la soudaine migraine qui lui prit la tête dans un étau.

L’étonnement de Loki se mua en inquiétude.  
Le prince se leva pour venir poser ses doigts glacés sur les tempes de l’agent.

« - …..Votre migraine n’est pas physique. »

Coulson tendit la main vers l’arme.

« - C’est elle. Elle râle. »

Loki en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Quoi ? Comment ça, Mjolnir râlait ? Mjolnir n’était qu’une arme. Certes magique, mais une arme ! Sinon, il le saurait, Thor le lui…… Thor avait la sensibilité d’une brique plongée au fond d’une marre. Même quand il se prenait un coup d’épée, il ne le sentait qu’a peine. Alors un éventuel lien psychique subtil avec une arme ?  
« subtil » ne faisait même pas partie du vocabulaire de son frère !

« - …..Agent Coulson, j’aimerai vérifier la nature de votre lien en Mjolnir et vous si vous permettez. »  
« - ….Pour qu’elle raison ? »  
« - je commence à subodorer qu’elle est plus qu’une simple arme magique, mais plus proche du servant d’Anthony. J’aimerai m’en assurer. »

Coulson hésita.

« - Que voulez-vous faire ? »

Loki lui expliqua la procédure puis glissa dans une transe légère avant de plonger dans l’esprit de l’humain une fois qu’il lui en eut donné l’autorisation. Il fut surpris de le trouver si bien rangé et si bien construit. Pour lui qui n’avait jamais plongé que dans celui de son frère qui était un capharnaüm sans nom, celui de l’agent était reposant.  
Il y trouva sans peine tous les liens émotionnels qu’il avait avec tous les gens autour de lui. Il les effleura à peine, respectant son intimité puis évita ses souvenirs. Loki n’aimait pas qu’on se balade dans sa tête, il n’allait pas causer cette gêne à quelqu’un d’autre.  
Enfin, il trouva ce qu’il cherchait. Le lien blanc pur, lumineux, entre Mjolnir et son porteur. Il l’effleura de sa magie.  
L’agent avait raison !!! Il entendait le murmure content de l’arme.  
Comme en échos à ce que l’agent avait fait avant lui, il l’effleura encore pour attirer son attention.

« Bonjour »

Une masse de sentiments se déversa sur lui. Curiosité, plaisir, joie, enthousiasme, faim, excitation….  
Loki dut un mettre le holà en grimaçant. C’était comme se retrouver face à son frère !   
A moins que….  
Il remonta le lien entre l’arme et l’agent. Il sentait la conscience minimaliste de l’arme qui le suivait, curieuse comme un chiot, et qui se laissait distraite par n’importe quoi : une pensée de Coulson, une sensation quand le muscle de son mollet droit lui fit mal à cause d’une vieille blessure réveillée par l’altitude, la mémoire associé à la blessure par balle….  
Loki du remettre l’arme sur le droit chemin pour continuer à remonter le lien.  
Avec stupeur, il tomba sur ce qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé trouver chez un humain : de la magie.  
Très peu, endormie, mais le potentiel était là. L’agent ne serait jamais un sorcier évidement. Il n’aurait pas le temps de l’éveiller. Ca prendrait des décennies de travail quotidien et acharné. Mais elle était là.  
D’autres humains en avaient-ils ? Le potentiel était-il là ? Juste endormit ? Ou plus exactement…pas mature....oui, c’était ça. Un potentiel au premier sens du terme. Un pouvoir encore enfantin que les générations se permettraient de raffiner.   
Comme ce qui s’était passé à Asgard il y avait des millénaires.  
Loki avait les doigts sur l’Evolution Humaine à venir. Tout au moins une partie.  
Et c’était fascinant.  
Il se retira en douceur après avoir flatté Mjolnir.  
L’arme était encore jeune. Beaucoup trop. Parce que Thor était encore lui aussi un gamin dans sa tête ? Ou la jeunesse de l’arme avait-elle tiré Thor vers le bas en l’empêchant de murir ?  
Les deux étaient possibles. La pression de l’enthousiasme de l’arme, donnée à un adolescent, avait même pu le submerger sans que personne ne s’en rende compte. Et une fois habitué, même Thor ne devait plus faire la distinction entre l’effronterie qui lui était naturelle et celle de l’arme qui se substituait à lui.

« - Alors ? »  
« - je ne vous ai pas fait de mal ? » S’inquiéta avant toute chose Loki.  
« - Non. C’était…Bizarre, mais pas douloureux » L’agent porta sa main à son sternum. « j’ai eu l’impression qu’on me touchait de l’intérieur. »

Le sorcier débattit un instant de l’intérêt de parler de sa magie à Coulson. Ça pourrait être utile. Ou très dangereux. Dans les deux cas, il ne pouvait le faire ici avec les Oreilles du SHIELD partout autour d’eux. Certains auraient déjà préférés voir Coulson entre les murs d’un labo que libre. Il n’allait pas leur donner une raison de plus de l’enfermer.

« - Mjolnir vous parle bien. Et c’est une petite fille. Une gamine immature de 7 ans environ. »

Coulson grogna. Oui, ça collait assez bien avec ce qu’il recevait de l’arme.

« - je suis désolé agent Coulson. Je crois que mon frère à totalement négligé d’élever son arme. »  
« - …..Ne me dites pas que je me retrouve papa d’un marteau de guerre excité ? »  
« - ……….. »  
« - Loki. »  
« - Vous m’avez dit de ne rien dire. »

Coulson grogna encore. Charmant.  
Mjolnir revint à la charge. Mais cette fois, il savait à quoi il avait affaire. Il prit le marteau sur ses genoux, posa ses mains sur la tête de l’arme puis dirigea ses pensées, toujours aussi calme et ordonné, vers elle.  
L’arme parut d’abord surprise, puis folle de joie, puis ronchon, puis en colère.  
Un peu d’électricité statique fit grimacer l’humain

« - Ca suffit jeune fille ! » Aboya-t-il après l’arme qui se calma aussitôt, séchée.

Un peu honteuse, la présence se fit toute petite. Alors seulement Coulson se permit de la flatter gentiment.  
Loki sourit.  
Quoi qu’il se passe, se serait bénéfique. Coulson allait éduquer l’arme. S’il la gardait jusqu’à sa mort, son porteur suivant hériterait d’un marteau bien élevé.  
Si Thor la retrouvait un jour, il n’en serait plus jamais submergé.

« - Asgard sera votre débiteur, Agent Coulson « 

L’agent grogna encore, mécontent.

« - j’ai passé l'âge de ces conneries. »  
« - ETA dans 10 mn ! » Prévint soudain le pilote.   
« - ETA ? »  
« - Nous arrivons sur site. » expliqua l’agent.

Il sortit des combinaisons anti froid d’un placard. Loki haussa un sourcil devant l’offrande.

« - ha…oui… Géant du froid. J’oubliais. »

Coulson enfila la sienne avant de pendre Mjolnir à sa ceinture d’un geste machinal.  
Loki sourit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heimdall ne savait pas quoi faire.  
Sa vue était troublée.  
Il voyait bien Mjolnir. Il voyait que l’arme avait un nouveau porteur.  
Et il voyait aussi que ce nouveau porteur était bon pour elle.  
Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait réellement ou complètement, mais il savait que c’était bien.  
Un gros soupir lui échappa.  
Que devait-il faire ? Prévenir le roi ? Se taire ?  
Depuis le départ de Loki, le Gardien était confronté à ses propres travers.  
Avait-il présumé de ses capacités ? Tout voir ne voulait pas dire tout comprendre, bien loin de là.  
La décision d’Odin de faire tuer Loki à vue l’avait d’abord satisfait. Puis, il s’était mis à réfléchir.  
Thor avait raison.  
Loki n’avait rien faire de mal.  
Il avait assuré la stabilité d’Asgard et sa protection.  
Il aurait pu détruire Jotunheim.   
Il aurait pu causer des dégâts majeurs à Asgard.   
Et comment lui en vouloir après la somme de mensonges sous laquelle on l’avait noyé ?  
Mais non. Le jeune jotun s’était assuré qu’Asgard serait stable avant de prendre ses affaires et de claquer sa démission.   
Ses actes étaient….étrangement matures.  
Il n’avait pas cherché à se venger, il n’avait pas cherché à profiter du trône pour son profit personnel.  
Heimdall était écœuré.  
La maturité et la réflexion du jeune prince, même s’il ne l’était plus d’Asgard par décret royal et n’était plus que "le traitre", privé de ses droits et de ses noms, étaient comme une gifle.  
Loptr Laufeyson avait été finalement bienveillant avec ses bourreaux.  
Et c’était écœurant.  
Heimdall voulait pouvoir lui en vouloir. Il voulait lui reprocher la situation. Mais objectivement ? Bon sang, il n’avait rien fait de mal !

« - Heimdall ? »  
« - je ne sais ou est Loki, Majesté. »

Il mentait.  
S’il ne savait pas exactement où était le prince de Jotunheim , il savait par déduction sur quel royaume.  
Quoique, mentait-il ? Loki n’existait plus pour Asgard.  
Pour Jotunheim, il n’était que Loptr et même les papiers tout à faire légaux et officiels que le SHIELD avait fait étaient au nom de Loptr.  
Non.  
Il ne mentait pas  
C’est donc le cœur en paix qu’il croisa enfin le regard d’Odin.

« - Je ne sais où est Loki, Majesté. » Répéta-t-il.

Le vieux roi grinça des dents mais hocha la tête.

« - Très bien. Continue à chercher. »

Heimdall s’inclina avant de littéralement fuir devant son roi.  
Loki était un élément de Chaos.  
Qu’y avait-il d’étonnant à ce que son absence même génère le changement ? La nature avait horreur du vide. Maintenant que Loki Odinson n’était plus, le gouffre de son absence allait devoir se remplir. Par quoi ? C’était ouvert à débat.  
Pour l’instant, le roi le remplissait de haine et de suspicion.  
Thor d’inquiétude  
et lui, Gardien qui avait soudain l’impression d’être bien trop vieux, de remise en question.  
La nature avait horreur du vide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coulson semblait en état de choc  
A côté de lui, l’air pénétré comme s’il avait devant lui le Sens de la Vie, Loki s’amusait à le pousser doucement de l’index.  
L’agent oscillait très légèrement sur le côté avant de revenir en place, comme un culbuto.  
Et Loki recommençait.  
Un des agents à côté d’eux, très amusé, finit par gronder Loki.

« - Prince Loptr ! Quand même ! Arrêtez, vous allez le casser !!! »

Loki fit la moue.  
Il fallait bien qu’il s’occupe.  
Steve Rogers était quasi complétement sortit de sa gangue de glace, contrairement à Jormugandr.  
Il faudrait encore des heures avant que la tête de son bébé, enfin dégagé de la pierre, soit dégagée de la glace.  
Avec les traces sur l’avion, autours et la survie de Rogers, englué dans du mucus congelé, Loki n’avait pas besoin d’être grand clerc pour comprendre ce qui avait dû se passer.  
La magie du Tesseract avait été assez forte pour réveiller son bébé.  
Il avait senti la présence de l’humain touché par la pierre, avait éventré l’avion, mais le froid l’avait lentement ralentit puis immobilisé avant qu’il ne parvienne à remonter le capitaine à la surface. Ses propres instinct de survie s’étaient mis en œuvre, emprisonnant ensemble dans du mucus protecteur l’humain et la tête du serpent dont le corps était coincé en grande partie par la lave refroidie.  
Le capitaine était entré en stase, endormit par le contact du même mucus qui avait mis Jor en hibernation comme n’importe quelle grenouille du grand nord.  
Lorsque les humains avaient enfin trouvé l’avion, remonté à la surface par le glace qui s’était brisée, ils n’avaient eu qu’à suivre le mucus congelé qui plongeait jusqu’au fond pour trouver le capitaine, son bouclier et Jor.  
Un craquement énorme libéra à la fois le capitaine et les naseaux de Jormugandr.  
L’agent et le prince se précipitèrent tous les deux  
Loki effleura immédiatement les naseaux de son bébé. Quand Odin lui avait arraché son plus jeune fils, le serpenteau faisait à peine trois mètres de long et le diamètre de son poignet. A présent, sa tête seule dépassait les 5 mètres de long. Il avait fallu des heures pour que les agents, avec des machines puissantes, arrivent à hisser une partie du corps du serpent sur la glace. Loki n’arrivait pas à estimer quel pourcentage du corps de son fils avait été hissée hors de l’eau, mais plus de 150 mètres d’anneaux gris et raides reposaient sur le sol  
La magie du prince s’embrasa pour réchauffer son bébé. S’il arrivait à le réveiller… il ne doutait pas que le même sortilège enfermait son fils dans ce corps, comme ses frères avant lui  
Très vite, les écailles du serpent perdirent leur couleur ternes pour devenir d’un joli vert forêt. Le dos du serpent était plus sombre et son ventre plus clair.  
Soudain, le serpent prit une grande inspiration puis ouvrit les yeux.

« MAMA !!!! »

Le cri télépathique fit hurler les humains qui s’effondrèrent, les mains sur le crane. Le seul qui ne paraissait pas affecté était Coulson. Mjolnir avait immédiatement trouvé sa place dans sa main et le protégeait de l'éclat mental.  
Loki posa ses mains sur le museau de son fils.

« - Shhhhh… Du calme mon trésor. Tu fais mal à mes amis. Je suis là, je t’aime… »

Il noya son fils sous son amour pour lui désolé de sentir sa panique et sa peine  
Son fils était à peine plus qu’un bébé quand Odin le lui avait arraché.  
Si Fenrir avait physiquement 8 ans, que Sleipnir en avait 12 même s’il agissait comme un tout petit, Jor ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans.  
Il fallut un long moment à Loki pour calmer son bébé mais le hurlement mental ne se reproduisit plus.  
Les pauvres humains se remirent sur leurs pieds en gémissant. Tous avaient la migraine ou une rhinorragie.

« - Loki ? »  
« - Ca va aller agent Coulson. Je suis désolé. »

Jor pleurait, son énorme tête dans les petits bras du prince.

« - Personne n’est blessé. Ça va. Vous pouvez faire pareil avec lui qu’avec les autres ?

Loki secoua la tête. Il n’en savait rien mais aller essayer.  
Pendant que Coulson et les toubibs s’occupaient du Capitaine, Loki cajolait son fils. Lentement, il défit un à un les fils du sortilège qui le contraignait sous la forme monstrueuse d’un serpent.  
Avec un bruit de soie qui se déchire, le sort tomba soudain, faisait hurler Frigga à des années lumières de là. Loki n’avait pas la délicatesse des sorciers Jotuns dans le détricotage des sorts. Dès que son bébé n’avait plus risqué d’avoir mal, il l’avait simplement déchiqueté avec ses griffes mentales.  
Un tout petit garçon de physiquement deux ou trois ans tomba dans ses bras.

« - Jor…. »  
« - Mama…. »

Un médecin apporta une couverture chaude au prince pour qu’il en protège son petit avant de le guider à l’intérieur du Bus où le Capitaine avait déjà été monté et installé dans l’unité médicale.

« - Prince Loki, vous avez besoin d’une assistance médicale ? »

Le jotun berçait son petit contre lui, infiniment soulagé et heureux de l’avoir enfin près de lui.

« - Non, ça va. Il va juste avoir faim. »  
« - je parlais pour vous. »

Loki releva le nez sans comprendre avant de réaliser qu’il saignait du nez et des oreilles. La rupture du sort l’avait blessé lui aussi.

« - Non… Tout va bien. Ne vous en faites pas. » 

Le médecin n’insista pas. Il retourna auprès du capitaine que ses collègues réchauffaient lentement. Ils avaient fini de retirer le mucus congelé, avaient déshabillé le mortel et le lavait lentement à l’eau tiède. Il était remarquable qu’il n’ait même pas une engelure. Très vite, la peau redevint souple sans être flasque.

« - Bon sang, on dirait qu’il est vivant ; » Evidement, personne ne le croyait possible. C’était un cadavre qu’ils avaient entre leurs doigts. Mais ils s’occupaient de lui avec la même révérence que s’il avait été simplement blessé. Captain América allait rentrer au bercail pour être enterré avec les honneurs.  
« - Il a froid, mama. » Souffla doucement Jor.  
« - Trésor ? »  
« - Steve. Il a froid. Et il a peur. L’eau lui fait mal à rentrer dans sa bouche. Et maintenant, il a mal parce qu'elle est encore dur et il peut pas respirer»

Loki fixa son fils une minute avant d’entrer dans l’infirmerie.   
Coulson regardait le corps de son héros avec un mélange de tristesse, de fascination et d’excitation.

« - Il a sauvé des millions de vies en se sacrifiant. » Souffla doucement l’agent. « Sans sa mort, je ne sais pas si nous aurions gagnés la guerre. »

Loki hocha la tête sans vraiment l’écouter. Il s’approcha encore jusqu’à poser sa main sur le front du capitaine.

« - HE ! Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites. »

Le prince ne répondit même pas. Il dut chercher un moment mais…Jor avait raison. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, terrifiée, douloureuse et presque disparue, mourante, c’était bien une conscience.

« - Il est vivant. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdAs : visiblement, plusieurs se posent la question. Alexander Pierce n'est pas un OC. C'est le vrai méchant dans Cap 2 winter Soldier. Vous me décevez les enfants XD.   
> Pour les couples, je crois qu'on se dirige vers du IronFrost et peut-être du FandralXFury. Pour Cap, ça dépendra combien de temps durera cette histoire mais si elle va assez loin, ce sera du Stucky évidement. Pour Barton, je suis désolée, mais le canon ou il est marié et papa, même si le rôle de papa lui va divinement bien, je n'arrive pas à voir un seul agent marié. Pas avec le boulot qu'ils ont. Peut-être avec Coulson ? A voir.
> 
> Merci à toutes vos reviews et follow ^^ ♥ je n'arrive pas a répondre a tout le monde, j'ai essayé de répondre a au moins une partie (pardon T_T)

Stark se réveilla en grognant.  
La douleur de sa cuisse l'avait tiré de son sommeil, mais moins que sa vessie pleine….et c'était quoi ce bruit pas loin ? Un bébé alpagua qui ronflait ?  
Il se redressa et faillit éclater de rire.  
A défaut de bébé alpagua, c'était un vieux Directeur qui ronflait avec un petit garçon sur la poitrine.  
Qu'est-ce que Fury foutait ici ?  
Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il arrive aux chiottes avant d'être dans une situation encore plus embarrassante.  
Un cri de douleur lui échappa quand il tenta de se lever, suffisant pour réveiller les deux agents.   
Immédiatement, Fury avait son arme à la main. Tout aussi réactif, Clint s'était mis entre la porte et les gamins.

"- Qu'est s'passe ?"

Et ils dormaient encore au trois quart tous les deux.

"- Rien. Je dois aller pisser et j'ai mal." Râla Tony.

Barton jura, Fury rengaina son arme mais ils aidèrent Stark à se lever. Une fois Tony dans la salle de bain avec un Barton ronchon pour le surveiller malgré l'assurance de Jarvis qu'il pouvait le faire merci beaucoup, Fury déposa sur le canapé Sleipnir qui dormait encore sur son torse, accroché à lui comme un bébé koala à sa mère.  
Fenrir avait été réveillé par toute cette agitation. Heureusement, il n'était pas inquiet. L'ambiance de la tour ne sentait pas le danger.  
Le loup reprit sa forme de petit garçon. Lui aussi devait aller aux toilettes, se laver, se brosser les dents et manger. C'était ce qu'on faisait avec maman au réveil.  
C'est donc un Directeur du SHIELD, habitué à terroriser ses agents et à engueuler des présidents, voir à signer la mise à mort de gens innocents, qui se retrouva avec un petit sur chaque hanche pour les porter à leur salle de bain pour les aider à se préparer.  
Etrangement, il ne s'en sortit pas trop mal même si c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça.  
Une fois tout le monde rafraîchit, il fut temps de remplir les estomacs.  
Des trois hommes célibataires, aucun ne savait cuisiner.  
Stark se faisait livrer, Barton prenait à emporter et Fury avait l'habitude du mess.  
Les estomacs grondèrent.

"- ….On fait quoi ?"  
"- Voulez-vous que je passe commande ?" Jarvis avait l'air de souffrir d'hémorroïdes avec un tel ton pincé.  
"- Quand allez-vous offrir un corps a Jarvis, Stark ? Il ne lui manque que ça avec un costume en tweed.  
"- J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, Directeur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir davantage." Coupa sèchement l'IA.

Tony hurla de rire bien que son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait que penser au vrai Jarvis et à ses costumes en tweed justement. Combien de fois s'était-il endormit dans ses bras, la joue sur son épaule et le nez plein de cette odeur de laine chaude ? 

"- Ca, c'est une super idée !"  
"- Je ne vous remercie pas, Directeur." Râla l'IA sous les gloussements des deux enfants.  
"- on te fera des câlins Jarvis ! Promis !" Proposa Sleipnir.  
"- Ce serait sans doute la seule expérience agréable de cette plaisanterie" Approuva finalement Jarvis, calmé.

Même l'IA était charmée par les deux bambins.  
Les enfants de Loki étaient aussi manipulateurs que leur mère. Avec les siècles, ils seraient probablement encore meilleurs. Eux manipulaient pour avoir des câlins. Loki manipulaient pour bien d'autres raisons moins bénignes.

"- Le déjeuner sera servi dans une vingtaine de minutes." Prévint l'IA  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu as commandé, J ?"  
"- Ce qui est nécessaire."

Fury renifla.

"- Pas commode hein."  
"- C'est ce qui se passa quand on gère un troupeau de bras cassés, directeur."  
"- …Tu sous entends que je suis un bras cassé ?"  
"- Je sous entends que vous êtes capable de mettre le feu à une casserole vide hors de la cuisinière."  
"- C'était un moyen de protection !" Et puis il était jeune agent à l'époque et…"Je ne te parle plus, Jarvis."  
"- Bien, ça me fera des vacances."

Tony en pleurait de rire. En même temps, il était super fier de son bébé.

"- Directeur, Maria Hill cherche à vous joindre."

Fury sortit son téléphone de sa poche. En effet, il ne tarda pas à sonner.

"- Merci."

Il s'isola sur la terrasse pour répondre.  
Tony s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé avec l'aide de Barton. Il n'allait pas pouvoir marcher correctement avant plusieurs jours même s'il savait parfaitement que les toubibs du SHIELD étaient plus efficaces qu'un hôpital normal. 

"- Vous avez bien dormit les petits ?"

Ils avaient tous dormit plus de quinze heures. Même les deux agents qui normalement ne dormaient que d'un œil avaient écrasés comme jamais.   
Les deux bambins vinrent se bouiner contre Tony, comme toujours affamés de câlins. Leur maman avait vraiment eu une super idée de venir sur Midgar. Au début, ils avaient été dubitatifs. Après tout, c'était un monde arriéré. Mais à présent ? Ils n'auraient pas donnés leur place pour un boulet de canon. Pas avec tous ces gens qui leurs faisaient des câlins.

"- Voui oncle Tony. Mais il fait faim maintenant."  
"- Ca va pas tarder les nains."

Fury revint de la terrasse visiblement perturbé.

"- Un problème ?"  
"- …Disons…une surprise. Loki a retrouvé Jormugandr, comme prévu." Sleipnir et Fenrir éclatèrent en imprécations de joie extrême.   
"- Mais ?"  
"- ……Nous savions que nous retrouverions Captain America non loin. C'est pour ça que Coulson est là-bas aussi."

Un poing de glace se referma sur le ventre de Tony. D'un côté, il sentait une colère familière l'envahir. De l'autre, une grande tristesse. C'était agaçant.

"- Vous avez trouvé son corps alors ?"  
"- Non."  
"- …Son bouclier ?"  
"- ….Nous n'avons pas trouvé un corps, Stark. Rogers est vivant. Visiblement, Jormugandr là sauvé. Je ne sais pas comment, la communication était mauvaise. Mais le capitaine est vivant. Dans le coma, mais bien vivant."

Tony ferma les yeux. La détresse était si évidente sur son visage que les deux enfants le serrèrent contre eux.

"- Et il est méchant ce capitaine ?" S'inquiéta Fenrir. Pour que Tony réagisse aussi fort, c'est que ce monsieur devait être très méchant. S'il était comme Tyr, le grand loup n'aurait aucun complexe à lui manger une main !

Fury soupira.  
La réaction de Stark ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Lui-même n'avait connu Howard qu'a la fin de sa vie et le vieux génie avait une obsession malsaine envers le capitaine qui l'avait poussé à être….étrange avec son fils. Il était même parfois arrivé à Nick de se demander si Tony était réellement le fils d'Howard quand il était tout gamin. Puis les années avait passé et la génétique avait été très claire. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient en tout.

"- Non, le Capitaine n'est pas méchant. Mais le papa de Tony était l'un des meilleurs amis du capitaine. Le perdre lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Malheureusement, il a passé cette peine en partie sur Tony."

Les deux petits hochèrent la tête. Ils comprenaient. Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passés avec leur maman a Asgard, ils l'avaient souvent vu être le bouc émissaire de tout et tout le monde.  
Tony eut un bruit de gorge dégouté.

"- De toute façon, le Parfait Capitaine ne peut être le méchant d'aucune histoire."

Fury soupira.

"- Stark….Tony…. Laissez-lui au moins une chance. S'il survit et s'il se réveille, il va se retrouver seul dans un monde qu'il ne connait pas. Son monde a disparu de 70 ans. Tous ses amis sont morts ou séniles. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour nous. Il ne lui reste rien à part des souvenirs, un bouclier et des regrets."

Tony détourna la tête. Intellectuellement, il le comprenait. Mais son cœur d'enfant se rebellait quand même. Son père lui avait préféré un fantôme enfuit. Comment ne pas lui en vouloir ?  
Sleipnir lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

"- Nous on t'aime Tonton Tony."

L'ingénieur baissa les yeux sur les deux enfants. Il n'y avait pas de calcul en eux. Pas conscient en tout cas. Ils voulaient juste être aimés. Tony aurait tué pour avoir encore leur innocence et la préserver.

"- …je ferais un effort."  
"- C'est tout ce que je vous demande, Stark."  
"- Ca fait beaucoup."  
"- Vous êtes plus solide que votre père n'a jamais voulu le voir, Stark."

C'était déjà quelque chose sans doute.  
Maladroitement, le vieux Directeur tapota l'épaule de Stark avant que son téléphone ne se remette à sonner.

"- Je dois y aller."  
"- Tu t'en vas tonton ?" Les enfants étaient tout tristes.  
"- Le travail avant tout, les nains."  
"- Mais tu avais promis !!!"  
"- Je sais, mais je dois ramener votre maman, non ?"

Les deux petits soupirèrent.

"- Je vous laisse Barton, d'accord ?"  
"- Bon, bon…"

Fury laissa son agent pour surveiller Stark et les deux gosses.  
Ces trois créatures venues d'ailleurs avaient plus transformé leurs vies à tous les trois qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.  
Restait à espérer que ça continuerait dans le bon sens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor referma son manteau autours de ses épaules.  
Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait fait aussi froid à Jotunheim quand il était venu la dernière fois. Pourtant, sa visite n'avait que quelques semaines !  
Un lourd frisson lui remonta dans le dos.

"- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce temps !"

Thor ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Fandral.  
Il faisait un froid de gueux !

"- HALTE !"

Et avec le blizzard, ils n'avaient pas vu les jotuns les encercler.

"- Que fait le Prince d'Asgard ici ? Encore déterminé à tuer de pauvres Jotuns qui ne lui ont rien fait ?"

Sif faillit répondre vertement mais Thor lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule.  
Odin les avait envoyés ici pour juger de l'état d'esprit des Jotuns et voir s'ils comptaient se préparer à nouveau à la guerre.  
A part Sif, ses amis, comme lui, c'était demandés si Odin ne perdait pas un peu la boule. Envoyer sur le théâtre de son dernier massacre le responsable de ce qui avait été à deux droits d'être une guerre ??? Odin voulait à ce point que les jotuns violent le traité ?  
Ça lui aurait donné une excuse pour récupérer la Cassette en même temps.  
Mais Thor était bien déterminé à ne pas lui donner ce plaisir.  
Il n'était pas un diplomate et ne le serait jamais. Pas comme Loki. Mais au moins pouvait-il être honnête. De toute façon, face aux familles de ses victimes, il ne lui restait que ça.  
Sans Mjolnir pour se cacher derrière, il devait accepter qu'il n'était pas tout puissant et que ses actes avaient des conséquences.  
Il avait bizarrement l'impression d'avoir l'esprit plus clair depuis qu'il n'avait plus Mjolnir à ses côtés. A moins que ce ne soit l'absence de son frère qui le forçait à enfin murir.

"- Je souhaiterai voir votre roi."

Il souhaitait. Il n'exigeait pas. Si Laufey ne voulait pas le recevoir, c'était son droit le plus absolu. Il ne protesterait certainement pas.  
Un guerrier Jotun fit demi-tour pour courir à longues foulées élastiques qui marquaient à peine la neige épaisse vers le palais.

"- Ils pourraient au moins nous offrir de quoi nous réchauffer." Grommela encore Sif. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'Odin leur ai confié une mission aussi dégradante.

Thor lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Et des petits fours aussi ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour prendre le thé ! Ils n'ont rien à nous offrir. Nous ne sommes ni leurs alliés, ni leurs amis."

Non mais elle était idiote ou stupide ?  
Fandral ricana sans discrétion.  
Avec le départ de Loki, lui aussi avait commencé à se remettre en question. Et ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir ne lui avait pas plus du tout. Avait-il été à ce point cruel et sans cervelle ? Il en avait affreusement honte.  
Il était tellement facile de blâmer Loki pour tout plutôt que d'accepter ses responsabilités qu'ils en avaient tous profités. Alors certes, Loki était un jotun, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un ennemi que forcement tout ce qui se produisait était de sa responsabilité ! Le jeune prince les avait sauvé tous plus d'une fois. Et s'il se vengeait d'eux régulièrement, ils l'avaient tous mérités ! Leur cruauté ordinaire et récurrente aurait rendu n'importe qui d'autre fou furieux bien avant.   
Fandral refusait encore de regarder en face certains de ses actes les plus odieux, mais s'il revoyait un jour le jeune prince, il lui présenterait des excuses, c'était une certitude.

"- Le roi Laufey va vous recevoir." 

Fandral se sortit de ses pensées. Hogun aussi sursauta.   
Les deux amis avaient longuement discutés. Le Vanir avait finalement avoué à Fandral qu'il était le père de Jormugandr. Fandral en était resté sur le cul. Il savait qu'a une époque, Loki et lui avaient été assez proches. Mais à ce point là ? Il n'y aurait jamais cru.  
Son ami lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé. La relation tranquille et discrète, la grossesse, Hogun qui n'avait pas accepté la chose, Loki qui n'avait pas insisté et leur séparation.  
Le vanir avait honte d'avoir laissé le jeune prince assumer seul leur enfant, puis le perdre sans espoir.   
Les cinq amis suivirent les jotuns jusqu'au palais. Même si peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient à nouveau la Cassette de l'Hiver en leur possession, les changements étaient déjà visibles. Ce qui n'était plus qu'une ruine avait été rebâtit en partie. Ce qui n'avait pu être sauvé avait été rasé. De nouvelles constructions sortaient de glace un peu partout.  
Pour la première fois, Thor et ses amis virent…Des familles.  
De loin, ils virent des couples se tenir par la main, certains, extrêmement rares, avec des enfants. 

"- Les enfants sont si petits !"  
"- Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez, Asgardiens ? Que les jotuns naissaient avec des griffes de trois mètres, des dents de deux et leurs cornes ? Nos enfants sont de la même taille que les vôtres ou presque." Et dans un environnement comme le leur, moins longtemps la même restait enceinte et plus il avait de chance de survie. Les grossesses jotun ne duraient que rarement plus de quatre mois. 

Le groupe resta perplexe. Des…Cornes ??? Puis ils réalisèrent que les jeunes, plus jeunes qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu mais ce qui semblait quand même être des adultes, avaient tous ses cornes. Elles étaient de formes différentes mais ils en avaient tous. Pourquoi les vieux n'en avaient pas ?  
Thor ne mordit la langue pour ne pas poser la question. Il sentait confusément que s'il le faisait, ça lui retomberait dessus.  
Près de lui, Sif observait tout ça avec dégout.

"- Ergi…."

Le jotun le plus proche renifla.

"- Vous êtes idiote."

Mais les ases ne pouvaient évidement pas savoir que leur race était hermaphrodite. A part…

"- Les jotuns sont hermaphrodites, Sif." S'agaça Hogun.

Tout prenait tellement plus de sens ainsi! Loki n'avait jamais été malformé. Il n'avait jamais été déficient. Il était normal. Pour son espèce.  
La guerrière en fut plus dégoutée encore. Et jalouse. Etait-elle la seule à devoir se battre pour qu'on lui reconnaisse son rôle masculin ? Une race ENTIERE trichait !

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône. Elle aussi avait été refaite. La glace écroulée avait disparu, l'impression d'agonie aussi.   
Thor s'inclina profondément devant Laufey.

"- Roi Laufey."  
"- Prince Thor. Que voulez vous ? Je ne vous reçois que par égard pour mon fils. Alors faites vite."

Thor releva immédiatement la tête, une inquiétude réelle au visage.

"- Loki est ici ? Il va bien ?"

L'honnête détresse de l'ase envers l'absence de son fils ainé calma très légèrement le roi

"- Loki n'est pas ici. Il va bien. Et il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec Asgard."

La peine immense sur le visage de Thor était évidente.

"- je vois."

Mais que pouvait-il attendre d'autre ? Il avait blessé son frère au point de le chasser. Il l'avait pris pour acquis, il l'avait maltraité… Comment pouvait-il même se poser des questions.

"- Si…Quand il reviendra vous voir. Pourrez-vous juste lui dire qu'il me manque ?"  
"- J'y penserai maintenant, que voulez-vous ?"

Sif se rebella silencieusement contre le ton âpre du roi mais ferma son clapet.  
Thor carra les épaules. Il se força à reprendre son rôle de prince et de quitter celui de grand frère angoissé.

"- Mon père, le roi Odin, souhaite ouvrir des négociations entre nos deux mondes."  
"- Toutes les négociations ont été faites et signées. Jotunheim ne veut plus avoir affaire à Asgard." Coupa un autre Jotun qui montait près du trône.

Il était plus petit que Laufey mais avait toute la finesse et la délicatesse qui manquait au roi. Et à par Loki, il était le premier jotun que Thor voyait avec des cheveux. Le nouveau venu avait les mêmes mains fines aux longs doigts déliés, les mêmes hanches larges, les jambes interminables et les hautes pommettes que Loki.  
Sa mère ?  
Sans doute.  
Thor en resta stupéfait. Il la…le trouvait magnifique. Le prince avala sa salive. Il se sentait rougir.  
Laufey ne put retenir un petit rictus amusé.

"- Prince Thor, mon consort, Farbauti."

Farbauti toisa le groupe.  
Thor était visiblement gêné, Hogun interloqué, Volstagg s'en foutait, Fandral bavait sans même chercher à se cacher et Sif…Sif le fixait avec une haine remarquable.  
Du groupe, elle était la seule à représenter un danger.   
Un autre jotun de petite taille, à peine plus grand que Thor, suivait Farbauti.

"- Majesté, celle-là ne devrait pas être là." Lâcha froidement Angrobda en montrant Sif du doigt. "Elle n'est que haine, rancœur et menace."

Thor et les amis ne purent qu'en convenir. Même eux voyaient la fureur sur le visage de la jeune femme.

"- Sif, tu vas rentrer immédiatement à Asgard."

La colère fut remplacée par la stupeur.

"- Mais…Thor…"  
"- Nous sommes là dans un espoir de conciliation, Sif. Et ta présence embarrasse nos hôtes."  
"- Ce ne sont que des jotuns !" Le ton était si ouvertement dégouté que Thor sentit sa propre colère monter.  
"- Et nous sommes ici chez eux, grâce à leur bienveillance. Il suffit. Soit tu t'en vas de ton plein grès, soit se sera de force ! Volstagg, tu la raccompagneras s'il te plait."

Le gros guerrier obéit immédiatement. Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme avant que sa main ne touche son épée et la traina derrière lui jusqu’à l'extérieur. Le Bifrost ne tarda pas a ramener les deux guerriers a Asgard, laissant Thor dans l'embarras.  
Lui qui détestait ca du présenter encore ses excuses. Il voyait bien l'amusement du roi et de son consort. Et le pire, il ne pouvait même pas protester.  
Un gros soupir lui échappa. Son frère lui manquait affreusement. Dans une situation similaire, lui serait déjà en train de manger et de boire à la table du roi au lieu de ce silence tendu et gêné.

"- Roi Laufey, pouvons-nous discuter du traité qui a été signé entre Loki et vous ?"  
"- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à discuter. Si Asgard tente de ne pas le respecter, tous les autres royaumes ou presque lui tomberont dessus. Et nous n'avons que faire des autres royaumes."  
"- Et lorsque vous ne serez plus roi, majesté ?"  
"- Et bien mon fils prendra ma place." Thor du contenir un cri de stupeur. Loki ? Sur le trône ? " Byleist ferra un très bon roi. " Alors seulement Thor vit le jeune jotun, encore un adolescent, qui ne quittait pas Farbauti d'une semelle. 

Puis il vit le second jotun, encore plus jeune mais aux portes de la maturité, qui l'observait avec un mélange trouble de colère, d'inquiétude et d'autre chose que Thor ne comprenait pas.  
Le prince d'Asgard réalisa que les deux jeunes princes étaient à peine plus que des enfants. Pourtant, ils ne devaient être beaucoup plus jeune que Loki….A quel point Loki lui-même était-il immature ?


	10. Chapter 10

Le retour avait été bien trop long pour Coulson et pour Loki.  
Pour Loki parce que ses petits lui manquaient, pour Coulson parce qu'il aurait voulu que le Captain soit déjà arrivé dans l'aile médicale du Triskelion. Sans compter l'éducation qu'il devait donner à Mjolnir. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre qu'on l'écoutait, le marteau babillait sans fin au fond de l'esprit de l'agent. Une bonne partie de l'attention de Coulson était donc en permanence occupée à expliquer le monde et les manières à avoir à Mjolnir. Le marteau avait du mal à comprendre un concept aussi simple que se tenir tranquille et FERMER SA PUTAIN DE GUEULE DEUX FOUTUES MINUTES !!!   
Le pauvre agent allait finir catatonique à ce rythme.  
Après la nouvelle tonitruante de Loki sur la survie du Capitaine, les toubibs n'avaient d'abord par voulu le croire. Jormugandr avait insisté lui aussi.   
Steve était vivant ! Il l'entendait dans sa tête. Maintenant, si les guérisseurs voulaient bien faire leur boulot et s'occuper de lui, ce serait chou.  
Dubitatif, le corps médical avait continué à réchauffer le cadavre puisqu'un cadavre congelé n'était réellement un cadavre qu'une fois chaud.   
Un peu incohérent mais vrai.  
Quand Steve avait lâché un râle épuisé, la panique s'était emparée des toubibs.  
Le cœur du capitaine battait faiblement et à un rythme extrêmement erratique mais au moins, il battait.  
Steve avait même ouvert les yeux un instant avant de sombrer dans le coma. Ce qui avait causé une seconde petite panique parmi les toubibs. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu survivre ainsi à près de 70 ans dans la glace ? C'était impossible.  
Ça c'était produit près de douze heures avant. A présent, le Bus avait amorcé sa trajectoire de descente.  
Loki allait retrouver ses enfants dans peu de temps, Coulson allait pouvoir mettre son idole à l'infirmerie du Triskelion et… et quoi ?  
L'objectif de Loki en arrivant sur Midgar avait été de rassembler ses enfants. A présent, c'était fait. Vali et Narfi étaient auprès de leur sœur avec les enfants qu'il avait eues de mortels… Il ne lui restait que ces trois fils à élever maintenant que le sort qui les emprisonnait était tombé.  
La petite main de son fils se posa sur sa joue.

"- Mama. Il a peur."

Loki n'avait pas besoin de demander à son fils de qui il parlait.

"- On va aller le voir alors."

Loki quitta le canapé pour descendre dans la soute où l'infirmerie avait été installée. Coulson était resté près du Capitaine, au cas où il se réveillerait.  
Jor sauta sur le lit médicalisé pour se bouiner contre l'humain.  
Loki était encore un peu surpris par son fils. Malgré son très jeune âge, il lui semblait qu'il était plus mur dans sa tete que ses frères plus grands.  
Dès que Jor fut glué à l'humain, la tension de ce dernier diminua.   
Pendant les quelques heures de voyage, les toubibs avaient eu le temps de s'habituer. Ce n'était pas illogique. Ils étaient restés collés ensemble 70 ans après tout.

"- Je vais demander à Stark s'il accepterait d'héberger le capitaine pendant sa convalescence." Lança finalement Coulson.

Loki s'attendait à la chose depuis un moment à présent.

"- Pensez-vous que votre directeur acceptera ? J'imagine qu'il préfèrera l'avoir sous surveillance à votre Triskelion."  
"- Pour l'instant, je me fout de ce qu'il veut. Ce qui compte c'est ce qui est bien pour le Capitaine. Et je doute que le séparer de votre fils le soit."

Loki ne dit rien. C'était une évidence.

"- Le changement d'époque va être douloureux."  
"- Malheureusement, tenter de lui apprendre la chose en douceur le sera sans doute encore plus."  
"- ETA 10mn" Prévint un agent

Coulson ne bougea pas, Loki non plus.  
Quant à Jormugandr, il dormait, étroitement installé contre le Capitaine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Stark, arrêtez de faire l'enfant."  
"- Vous avez pas besoin de moi."  
"- Tony…"  
"- Méééé qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de toute façon ? 

Clint grimaça quand les rugissements de Fury gagnèrent encore quelques décibels dans son téléphone.  
Rogers aurait dû être à l'infirmerie du Triskelion. Pas dans une ambulance du SHIELD détournée par Coulson qui roulait vers la tour Stark.  
L'agent avait décidé de passer par-dessus les ordres de son patron pour emmener le Capitaine chez le milliardaire.

"- VOUS ME LES RENVOYEZ DES QU'ILS ARRIVENT !!"  
"- Oui chef."  
"- ET ARRETEZ DE PRENDRE CE TON DE…"  
"- Tonton Fury, tu m'as réveillé de ma sieste." Bouda Sleipnir en arrachant son téléphone des mains de Clint pour geindre.

Le soupir de Fury fut audible sans peine.

"- Désolé Poulain. Mais ce sont des histoires de grands."  
"- Pfff. Vous les grands, vous compliquez toujours tout. Maman et petit frère ils arrivent avec un monsieur qui est tout pas bien dans sa tête. Maman et petit frère ils vont dans la tête des gens. Et si le monsieur il est malade tout court, ben tonton Tony il pourra toujours appeler un gens de chez toi pour le soigner. Alors pourquoi tu cries ?"

Fury lâcha l'affaire. Comment vouliez-vous protester quand les choses vous étaient présentées de cette façon, hein ?  
Clint se retenait bravement d'éclater de rire en se mordant les lèvres.

"- ..Ouai. T'as sans doute raison, trésor. Je passerai tous vous voir demain."  
"- OUAIIII !!! Super !"

Et le gosse était en plus content de le voir ! Crevant… le Directeur raccrocha puis Sleipnir rendit son téléphone à l'agent.

"- Voila. Il ne crie plus et maman ramène le capitaine avec tonton Phil." Et le ton n'était plus aussi enfantin. Et de loin.  
"- ….Manipulateur."

Sleipnir eut un large sourire d'innocence avant de jeter ses bras autours de la taille de l'archer.

"- Je t'aime aussi tonton Clint."

Tony eut un bruit de gorge écœuré.  
Comment vous vouliez gagner face à ca ?

"- Monsieur ? Le véhicule de monsieur Coulson est là."  
"- Envois leur le monte-charge, Jarvis." Soupira Tony. "Allons-y…."

C'est en trainant les pieds mais de son plein gré que Tony alla voir ce qu'il en était pour de vrai de ce fameux Captain America qui lui avait pourrit son enfance et sa relation avec son père.  
Il resta saisit en voyant passer le brancard.  
Le Capitaine semblait tellement jeune comme ça, tellement fragile malgré ses muscles et son physique d'Adonis… S'il se souvenait bien, il n'avait que 24 ans. Il était né le 4 juillet 1920 et avait disparu en 44… Un gosse. Un gamin qui avait vu et participé à plus d'horreurs que certains agents en fin de carrière n'en avaient jamais rencontrés.  
Tony se sentit soudain à la fois bien petit et en colère.   
Le Captain était-il réellement à la hauteur de sa légende ? Son père Howard avait-il eut raison de le considérer, lui, son fils, comme quantité négligeable par rapport à cet homme ?   
A 24 ans, il passait plus de temps ivre ou défoncé à créer des armes qu'à faire quelque chose d'utile.   
Alors oui Howard avait sans doute raison.  
Une petite main se posa sur sa joue, le faisant sursauter.

"- Anthony ? Je vous présente Jormugandr, mon plus jeune fils." Enfin, le plus jeune encore en vie en tout cas. 

Tony accepta la diversion avec plaisir. Il tendit les bras au gosse pour le prendre a cou sans même y réfléchir, comme il le faisait avec les deux autres. Il les avait tous acceptés avec une aisance qui le laissait encore pantois. Et il n'était pas le seul. Pepper en était à un point où elle évitait à présent de venir quand elle pouvait l'éviter. Elle n'aimait pas comment la vie de Tony s'articulait à présent être le prince, ses enfants, Barton et même Coulson. Phil avait été son ami à elle avant de devenir celui de Tony, presque par accident. Et voilà qu'il s'était presque installé là comme chez lui alors qu'elle se sentait même plus à sa place comme assistante de Tony. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose qu'elle soit CEO à présent. C'était moins problématique qu'être la petite amie de Stark. Et moins dangereux. 

"- Hé, salut bonhomme. Encore un futur bourreau des cœurs."  
"- Bonjour monsieur Stark. Merci de l'asile que vous nous procurez, à mes frères, ma mère et moi."

Tony leva un regard interrogateur vers Loki qui haussa les épaules.

"- Et bien, pour un petit bouchon comme toi, tu as plus de vocabulaire et de tenue que tes deux frères réunit."  
"- Papa n'aime pas quand je parle mal."

Là, par contre, Loki fut bien plus stupéfait que Tony ou Coulson.

"- Papa ?"

L'enfant sauta sur le brancard qui conduisait Steve à la chambre médicalisée qui lui avait été préparée.

"- Papa !"

Coulson et Tony ouvrir de grand yeux ronds avant de jeter un regard suspicieux à Loki qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

"- Le père de Jor est Hogun. Pas le Capitaine. Jor a plusieurs de vos siècles !"

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette plaisanterie ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
Une douce musique, du jazz, était jouée en sourdine non loin. A la radio ? Pourtant, la qualité de son était meilleure que tout ce que le jeune homme avait jamais entendu.  
Il mit un instant à focaliser sa vision sur le plafond.  
Il était d'un blanc parfait. Trop parfait. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu une peinture aussi égale. Si tant est que ce fut de la peinture d'ailleurs. On aurait plutôt dit comme un verre opaque et opalescent.  
Il se redressa lentement. Où était-il ?  
De la lumière, tamisée, venait de ce qui semblait être une fenêtre protégée par un épais rideau qui l'empêchait de voir l'extérieur.

"- Bonjour Monsieur Rogers. Je suis JARVIS. Monsieur Stark ne va pas tarder. Je vais vous demander de ne pas trop bouger. Votre état est stable mais nous voudrions procéder à quelques examens pour nous en assurer."

Steve avait immédiatement bondit. D'où venait cette voix ?  
Par contre, il ne paniqua pas. Jarvis, Stark… Oui, Howard lui avait parlé avec affection de son majordome anglais.

"- Edwin Jarvis."  
"- Je suis heureux de voir que vos fonctions cognitives supérieures semblent fonctionnelles." Salua l'IA.

De l'autre côté d'un grand miroir sans teint, Fury, Coulson, Clint, Loki et Tony observaient le réveil du capitaine.

"- Bon, vous avez peut-être eut raison." Finit par reconnaitre de mauvaise grâce le directeur. 

Le SHIELD avait préparé toute une salle pour faire croire aux années 40. Mais sans visage rassurant, ni même de nom connu, une catastrophe aurait facilement pu avoir lieu.

"- Alors, vous y allez, Stark ?"

Tony soupira lourdement.

"- Faut bien."  
"- Soyez doux avec lui, Anthony. Toute sa vie à disparue dans les limbes du temps. Il ne lui reste rien d'autre que vous. Vous êtes tout ce qui le rattache à son passé. Ne vous étonnez pas s'il s'accroche à vous comme un poussin à sa mère." Prévint Loki.  
"- Charmant." Râla Tony.

Il sortit de la chambre d'observation pendant que Jarvis prévenait Steve que Tony arrivait.  
Le Captain n'avait presque pas bougé, confus simplement par la pièce dans laquelle il était. Les objets étaient différents. Tout était différent.  
Même la qualité de l'air était différente. 

"- Il va y arriver ?"  
"- Faites-lui confiance, Nicholas. Anthony est plus responsable et capable que vous lui en donnez crédit.

Nick grogna.

"- Je sais Prince Loki. Je suis juste…."  
"- Protecteur et possessif comme le père que vous n'êtes pas."

Nick se sentit rougir légèrement.

"- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi"

Mais même Coulson eut un petit sourire en coin. Il savait que Fury avait passé toute sa carrière à surveiller de loin celle de Tony. Le génie avait été un gosse à problème que son père n'avait jamais aimé. Quand il était arrivé au SHIELD, la directrice de l'époque s'était assuré qu'il comprenne bien l'importance de Tony. Le jeune agent s'était attaché à ce gosse insupportable et dangereux, pour lui-même comme pour les autres. S'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui directement, il l'avait surveillé de son mieux quand même.  
Nicholas Joseph Fury n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas qu'un salaud sans cœur.  
Il avait trop sacrifié pour se permettre d'avoir des états d'âme. Les états d'âmes conduisaient invariablement aux regrets et les regrets à la peine. Ca suffisait bien de s'être attaché à cette créature venue d'ailleurs et sa progéniture.

"- Stark va entrer."

Oui, voilà. Changeons de conversation.

Steve Rogers n'était et n'avait jamais été un imbécile. Un idiot parfois, mais jamais un imbécile. Avec le sérum, son intelligence avait fait un bond en avant assez remarquable. Il n'était pas un génie comme Stark évidement. Mais certaines parties de son cerveau avaient largement profités. Son instinct, son sens de l'analyse, entre autre, avaient pris un sacré coup de booster. Il ne lui était donc pas compliqué de savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, malgré l'impression cotonneuse qui lui restait dans la bouche.  
Combien de temps avait-il dormit pour se sentir aussi mal ?  
Comment l'avaient-ils trouvé ?  
Et surtout, comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ?  
Il se rappelait de l'eau glacée qui lui rentrait dans la bouche. Il n'avait même pas tenté de se débattre. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il avait aspiré l'eau comme une délivrance. Certes, il allait mourir. Mais il aurait sauvé des gens. Il allait retrouver son Bucky. Etait-ce si grave ? Il n'accompagnerait pas Peggy danser mais entre retrouver Bucky et danser avec la dame, le choix n'était même pas un choix.   
L'eau avait pénétré ses poumons, le paralysant en une seconde tellement elle était froide. La terreur et l'instinct de survie avaient déferlés en lui. Il s'était enfin débattu. Il avait cherché à sortir de la carlingue de l'appareil, déjà presque aveuglé par son cerveau qui s'engourdissait sous le froid. Il avait réussi à en sortir, il en était sûr. Puis quelque chose l'avait attrapé et l'avait poussé vers la surface. Il ne l'avait jamais atteinte. Le froid l'avait engloutit tout à fait puis….plus rien….  
Il devrait être mort.

"- Monsieur Rogers ? Monsieur Stark voudrait entrer."

Steve rougit. On avait frappé et il n'avait pas entendu ?

"- Ho ? Désolé. Oui. Bien sûr."

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma. Howard… Howard l'avait trouvé. Il ne savait pas s'il en était heureux ou pas. Bucky allait encore l'attendre maintenant.

"- Hé, salut cap."

Steve haussa un sourcil. Qui était cet homme ? Ce n'était pas Howard, c'était sûr. Il salua le nouveau venu d'un signe de tête, sur la défensive.  
Tony se passa une main sur la nuque, comme Howard quand il était décontenancé.

"- Ha. Oui. C'est vrai. Tu sais pas qui je suis."

Tony était affreusement mal à l'aise. Malgré sa réaction instinctive de rejet pour le Capitaine, c'était le Cap quoi ! Et le petit garçon en lui qui avait été enlevé aux histoires de Steve Rogers ne pouvait que se sentir affreusement petit et mal à l'aise devant ce bout d'histoire et d'héroïsme décongelé.  
Tony lui tendit la main pendant que derrière le miroir sans teint, Fury se frappait le front de la paume en râlant.

"- Anthony Edward Stark. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Tony. Howard était mon père."

Steve ne prit pas sa main. L'ingénieur finit par la laisser retomber le long de son flanc.  
Un long silence désagréable se fit jusqu’à ce que le Capitaine n'arrive à assimiler ce que venait de lui dire l'homme devant lui et ce que ça signifiait.

"-….Howard est mort….et la guerre est finie…Depuis longtemps." Finit-il par murmurer, comme dans l'espoir qu'on le détrompe.

Le cœur de Tony se serra.

"- Je suis désolé, Capitaine. Mon père a été assassiné il y a une vingtaine d'années et….oui le temps a passé."  
"- …Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?"  
"- Vous avez dormit. Dans la glace. Pendant presque soixante-dix ans."

Le tact, c'était pour les tapettes.  
Steve chancela.  
Immédiatement, Tony fut près de lui pour le soutenir. Un bras autours de sa taille, il le repoussa gentiment vers le lit pour qu'il s'y asseye.

"- Vous avez été retrouvé il n'y a que quelques semaines. Howard n'a jamais cessé de vous chercher." Aussi amer Tony pouvait-il être de la chose, autant pouvait-il comprendre que savoir qu'il n'avait pas été abandonné à son sort pouvait être un soulagement pour le Cap. "Vous avez été finalement retrouvé et réchauffé. Vous étiez congelé mais entre le sérum et Jor, vous avez survécut. Le SHIELD voulait vous garder pour eux mais votre fan number one a préféré vous cacher ici. Je sais pas ce que le SHIELD voulait faire pour vous habituer au nouveau millénaire, mais c'était pas une bonne idée.

"- Monsieur ? Je constate une forte augmentation de stress en provenance de monsieur Rogers."

Tony se passa la main dans les cheveux.

"- Ha. Je parle trop et n'importe comment." Son père le lui reprochait assez.

Un petit sanglot échappa à Steve, accompagné d'un pauvre sourire.

"- Howard fait…Faisait la même chose. Il parlait tout le temps, comme si les mots pouvaient être une armure contre les autres."

Tony resta silencieux, un peu choqué. Son père faisait ce qu'il lui reprochait ?  
Steve serraient les mains si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Pourquoi Tony le remarquait-il ? Sans doute parce que ses ongles étaient en train d'entamer sa peau. Il prit les mains du capitaine dans les siennes. Le simple contact humain sembla retirer une grande part du stress du pauvre homme.

"- Ca va aller Cap…" A le sentir se raidir à nouveau, Tony serra ses mains. "Ça va aller Steve. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup, que ça fait peur, mais tout va bien se passer. Vous êtes avec des amis ici."  
"- ….En quelle année ?"  
"- 2011."

Un nouveau sanglot échappa au capitaine.

"- Peggy ? Mes amis ?"  
"- L'agent Carter s'est marié et…C'est son fils qui vous a sorti de la glace. Elle est encore en vie mais sa santé n'est plus ce qu'elle était évidement. Elle sera heureuse de vous voir." Tony fit signe a Coulson de venir. 

L'agent hésita mais Loki le téléporta simplement dans la pièce en levant les yeux au ciel. Barton ricana sans pitié. Il adorait son supérieur, vraiment, mais parfois, un petit coup de pied aux fesses ne faisait de mal à personne, pas même à lui.

"- Steve ? Voici l'agent Philip Coulson."  
"- Bonjour Capitaine." C'était étrange de voir le digne agent aussi timide qu'un enfant de 8 ans devant son idole. 

Steve fixa l'agent un moment avec tellement de peine dans l'œil que Phil regretta immédiatement d'être là. Puis un sourire aussi douloureux que réel apparut sur les lèvres du Cap. 

"- Je suis heureux de savoir que Peggy a été heureuse. Parce qu'elle l'a été n'est-ce pas ?"  
"- Mes parents ont eu un excellent mariage." Rassura Phil. 

Son père était mort quand il était encore jeune, pendant une mission, mais il se souvenait que ses parents étaient profondément heureux. Avec ses sœurs, il était le plus jeune, ils avaient eu une enfance tout à fait équilibrée pour les enfants de la première Directrice du SHIELD et d'un agent Level 10. Si ni lui, ni ses sœurs ne portaient le nom de leurs parents, c'était exclusivement pour les protéger pendant qu'ils étaient jeunes. Après, l'habitude avait été prise. Peu de monde savait que Maria Hill était sa nièce. La famille Carter s'était enterrée un peu partout dans les rouages de la grosse machine qu'était le SHIELD. A la dernière réunion de famille, sur les neuf enfants qu'ils étaient, ils n'étaient que deux à ne pas avoir produit leurs propres rejetons. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché le nombre des descendants Carter d'approcher les quatre-vingt. La moitié d'entre eux appartenaient au SHIELD et sur ceux qui n'y étaient pas, la moitié encore était dans une autre agence. De nouvelles tête arrivaient chaque année et chaque année, de nouveaux jeunes adultes, des arrière-petits enfants précoces à présent, signaient ça ou là. Mais le SHIELD était quand même celui qui récupérait le plus de suffrages.

Steve eut un autre sanglot.  
Maladroit tous les deux, Tony et Phil s'entre regardèrent. Et maintenant ? Ils faisaient quoi ?

"- Vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble la ville maintenant ?"

Le Capitaine releva un visage noyé de larmes à Tony qui se sentit soudain bien honteux. Comment pouvait-il être jaloux de ce pauvre gars ? Certes, c'était Captain America. Mais bon sang, c'était surtout Steve Rogers. Un brave type de Brooklyn qui avait tout perdu, qui avait été utilisé comme cobaye sans qu'on lui dise réellement ce qu'il risquait, puis avait été jeté dans une guerre qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaitre.

"- Venez."

Plus gentiment que Fury ne l'aurait attendu vu la détestation de Tony pour l'icône qu'était le Capitaine, Stark le fit se relever avec l'aide de Coulson.  
A eux deux, ils l'emmenèrent à la fenêtre.

"- Jarvis, ouvre les rideaux s'il te plait."

Steve du détourner la tête, aveuglé un instant par la luminosité du dehors qui lui brulait des yeux.

"- Jarvis, occultation des vitres, 25%"

La luminosité décrut immédiatement à mesure que les vitres se polarisaient, sans trop restreindre la vision.  
Le capitaine pu regarder la ville en dessous d'eux.

"- Où…."  
"- New York. Nous somme à la tour Stark. 

Steve se colla lentement à la vitre. La ville était si haute, si différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Et pourtant tellement identique quelque part. La statue de la liberté là-bas, qui avait accueilli ses parents quand ils avaient débarqués d'Irlande, l'Empire State Building…La ville toujours pressée et puante…

"- Vous allez rester ici le temps de vous remettre physiquement." Imposa Phil. "Ensuite, il sera temps de vous introduire à cette nouvelle époque. Ha ! Et votre fils veut vous voir on dirait."

Steve se retourna à la vitesse de la lumière. Son fils ? Que…Il n'avait jamais…  
Mais c'était un petit bambin, presque un bébé, qui attendait timidement dans l'encoignure de la porte.

"- Jormugandr Lokison !!" Un grand type aux longs cheveux noirs vint ramasser le gosse, visiblement mécontent. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, serpenteau. Je t'ai dit de rester avec tes frères."  
"- Je veux voir papa."  
"- Jor…"

Le gosse se téléporta directement dans les bras de Steve qui ne le rattrapa que par pur reflexe.  
Les yeux du capitaine s'ouvrirent démesurément lorsque l'esprit de Jor effleura le sien. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il connaissait cette voix… Oui. C'était elle…C'était elle qui l'avait empêché de mourir, de devenir fou… Ce n'était pas réellement des souvenirs qui remontaient. Ou peut-être que si ? Mais oui…Il connaissait cet enfant. Il avait passé des heures…Des jours…Des mois ? Plus ? À lui parler. A lui raconter des histoires, à lui apprendre à lire sur le tableau noir de son esprit engourdit par le froid.  
Dans la glace, ils n'avaient plus été que ça, deux esprits qui se touchaient, un adulte terrifié et qui sombrait lentement dans la folie et un enfant perdu et abandonné, à demi sauvage, qui cherchait désespérément quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans l'animal qu'il avait été forcé de devenir par ses propres grands-parents   
Le lien entre les deux était aussi fort et présent qu'entre Loki et Jor.   
Dans un concept totalement jotun des liens familiaux, Loki était bien la mère de Jor et Steve son père, même s'il n'en était pas le géniteur.  
Loki s'était étonné de la maturité du petit serpent abandonné. Il en avait l'explication devant les yeux. Si sa mère n'avait rien pu faire pour lui, Jormugandr c'était trouvé un père pour l'élever en attendant que Loki le retrouve.   
Loki vint poser une main sur la joue du capitaine.

"- Merci…."

Le petit serpent passa ses bras autour du cou de Steve.

"- C'est bien de te voir vivant tu sais, papa !"

Le capitaine ne put que rendre l'étreinte à l'enfant.

"- Je suis content aussi, Jor."

Oui…il se souvenait maintenant.  
Nick soupira lourdement.  
Allaient-ils finir de se prendre des dettes envers le jotun à un moment ? Ça en devenait louche.


	11. Chapter 11

Odin jeta un regard dégouté au chemin défoncé qu'il devait monter.  
Il allait en avoir pour des heures pour ne pas se casser une guibole. En bas du chemin, Tyr et une phalange de gardes attendaient leur roi.  
Les Norns avaient été très strictes. Le roi d'Asgard devait monter les voir seul.  
Et comme à chaque fois, elles ne faisaient rien pour aider à la balade. Il fallait mériter leurs informations.  
Ou leurs ordres ?  
Bah.  
Il grimpait depuis deux bonnes heures sans avoir l'impression de se rapprocher de la grotte.  
Le vieux roi fit une pose pour avaler un peu d'eau de sa gourde et reposer ses pieds.  
Il était trop vieux pour ces conneries. Ce devrait être Thor qui aurait dû être là. Mais son idiot de fils était encore coincé à Jotunheim. Sa mission n'était pas compliquée pourtant ! Il aurait dû y parvenir sans peine. Avec son tact de lampadaire, ils devraient déjà être à nouveau en guerre ! Laufey aurait déjà dû briser le traité et provoquer une nouvelle guerre, juste pour pouvoir étrangler son imbécile de fils. Mais non. Pour l'instant, Thor ne semblait même pas foutu de provoquer assez le vieux roi pour que celui-ci l'attaque.  
Son fils ne servait à rien.  
Au moins, Loki avait été un diplomate correct, lui. Quand il lui donnait un ordre, il savait qu'il l'exécuterait. Dans tous les sens du terme.  
Il avait si bien détruit l'estime de soi du gamin que jamais Loki ne pourrait être autre chose qu'une victime obéissante. Ou un bourreau.   
Ça allait parfaitement au vieux roi.  
Pour le rôle qui serait celui de l'avorton jotun, c'était idéal.   
Mais non, il avait fallu que ce petit crétin décide de partir au lieu de causer une catastrophe.  
Vraiment, on ne pouvait pas compter sur ces créatures répugnantes.   
Avec un soupir, le roi reprit son ascension.  
Il lui fallut encore six bonnes heures de grimpette pour parvenir enfin devant la grotte des Norns.  
Il entra sans attendre, agacé, fatigué et un brin en colère aussi.  
A peine eut-il franchit le seuil qu'un froid de glace l'envahit. Il referma sa cape autours de lui.  
Il n'allait pas avoir peur d'un peu de froid et d'obscurité quand même, non !  
Drapé dans sa colère en plus de sa cape, il avança d'un bon pas, remontant le bruit du métier à tisser jusqu'aux trois femmes.

"- Nous t'attendions Odin Bestlason."

Le roi serra les mâchoires sous l'insulte. Il était le fils de sa mère oui. Et alors ? Personne de parlait de Bestla. Le jotun, frère de Laufey, avait fini par prendre ses clics et des claques à force d'endurer les mauvais traitements de Bor et d'Asgard, abandonnant son fils adolescent à des demi-frères et aux maitresses de son père. Odin n'avait guère été plus miséricordieux que les autres avec sa mère. C'était un jotun. C'était suffisamment dégoutant pour ne pas en plus s'abaisser à avoir de l'affection pour ça.  
Peut-être même que sa mère était encore en vie quelque part sur le caillou désolé qu'était Jotunheim… Si c'était le cas, Odin l'aurait fait tuer avec soulagement. Asgard avait heureusement oublié qui était sa mère, ce n'était pas pour qu'il ressorte d'une boite au pire moment.

"- Pourquoi avoir requis ma présence ?"  
"- Nous avons ordonné ta venue pour te parler de l'avenir, Bestlason." Caqueta la plus vieille des trois.

Odin dut une fois de plus se forcer au calme. Les mots avaient leur importance. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa subornation aux Norms et au Destin. Il était Odin, Roi d'Asgard. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

"- Tu as échoué, Roi d'Asgard. Tu as échoué dans ta quête." Sourit la plus jeune.

Elle coupa un fil qu'elle tissa immédiatement à un autre.   
Odin s'intéressa pour la première fois à la Tapisserie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il n'en distinguait pas le motif. C'était comme s'il y avait un énorme nœud en plein milieu que les trois femmes tentaient de démêler avec peine. Les fils qu'elles coupaient étaient immédiatement rattachés ailleurs et non jeté. Des bouts entiers de Tapisserie étaient en train d'être défait et retissés.  
Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

"- Tu as échoué." Répéta encore Skuld, la plus jeune. 

Urd, la plus vieille, quitta son ouvrage. Son travail de coupeuse de vie était bien inutile ou presque en ce moment. Leur Tapisserie était une catastrophe.

"- Il a fallu que casse le fil de lui-même, imbécile. Il a fallu que par ta stupidité, tu brises notre Tapisserie."  
"- Je n'ai jamais…"

Verdandi lui jeta un regard moins qu'intéressé.  
Il n'y avait bien qu'Urd pour s'intéresser encore à ce vieux débris. Elle, elle s'occupait plutôt d'un jeune prince dont la présence sur Midgar était en train de changer le destin de plusieurs mondes à la fois sans même qu'il le réalise.  
Avec Skuld, elles comptaient bien récupérer tous ces fils qui auraient du être détruits et en refaire une nouvelle toile, infiniment plus intéressante.

"- Je t'avais promis Ragnarok, vieux fou." Continuait à siffler Urd. "Mais Ragnarok s'éloigne de seconde en seconde. Il n'y aura pas d'ultime bataille pour toi. Il n'y aura pas de mort glorieuse au combat. Il n'y aura pas de destruction du monde et de renaissance dans la gloire et la force. Tu mourras, seul, vieux, inutile et grabataire. Tu mourras comme tu as vécut. Seul et hait sans même t'en rendre compte."

Odin était devenu livide.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? On lui avait promis Ragnarok ! Il avait tout préparé pour. On lui avait promis les monstres qui devaient se déchainer sur Asgard. Il s'était assuré lui-même de leur existence. C'était lui qui s'était débrouillé pour que Svadilfari rattrape Loki. C'était lui qui s'était assuré que Fenrir serait tourmenté chaque jour jusqu’à la folie et que Jormugandr serait assez grand et fort pour s'entre tuer avec Thor.  
Et voilà que…

"- Loki s'est arraché à ton influence, vieux fou. Et rien ne l'y remettra. Sa force croit et la tienne décline. Ses alliés s'amassent et les tient t'abandonnent."  
"- Je reprendrais le contrôle…"

Les trois norns éclatèrent de rire.

"- Crois-tu ? Tu n'as pas été capable de suivre une Tapisserie faite pour toi. Penses-tu avoir la force d'en modifier une qui a été arraché de force à nos mains et qui se reconstruit d'elle-même ?"

Skul semblait ravie.

"- Tu appartiens au passé, vieux roi. Ne pollue pas davantage l'avenir. Incline-toi devant le futur qui s'approche. C'est la seule chance qu'il te reste pour ne pas sombrer dans l'anonymat du passé. N'oublie pas qui fait l'Histoire vieux roi. Et tu ne seras pas le gagnant de celle-ci."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La pierre s'était réveillée en même temps que son maitre.  
Quoi que non. Il n'était pas question de maitre ici.  
C'était juste une coïncidence.  
C'était toujours bien les coïncidences. Certains y voyaient des évidences qui n'étaient que cela, des coïncidences.  
Celle-là en était une.  
Peut-être pas à 100%, non. Le Destin était une pute après tout et les forces en jeu étaient bien trop grandes. Mais la pierre aurait pu se réveiller n'importe quand dans un delta de 70 ans en plus ou en moins.  
Elle avait juste choisit "ce" moment parmi tous.  
Evidemment, à travailler pour la plus grande agence d'espions du monde, les esprits devenaient paranoïaque, même lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de raison.  
Quoique, dans celle-ci…  
Mais encore une fois, c'était une coïncidence.  
N'est-ce pas ?  
Le jeune chercheur se jeta sur son téléphone pour appeler son chef.

"- Chef ? Le Tesseract viens de s'activer seul."  
"- Sérieux ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez fait quoi ?"

Depuis 70 ans ou presque que le SSR, puis le SHIELD, avaient eu l'artefact entre les mains, c'était la première fois que le cube était autre chose qu'un gros caillou cubique et vaguement translucide avec des trucs dedans qui bougeaient si lentement qu'il fallait une caméra pour en faire des time-lapse.

"- On a rien fait, chef. Mais il a émis sa première pulsation énergétique quand le Capitaine Rogers a été sorti de son glaçon."  
"- …Vous êtes sur ?"  
"- Certains."  
"- Vérifiez encore."  
"- Bien monsieur."

Encore des soucis…Toujours des soucis….  
L'agent faillit appeler Fury mais se retint. Le Directeur était parfois un peu trop rigide pour le bien de l'organisation.  
Il appela le Secrétaire Pierce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve sursauta quand son téléphone sonna dans sa poche.  
Il cessa de courir après avoir dépassé pour la troisième fois le même gars qui lui avait crié dessus au passage avant de tenter de suivre, sans succès évidement, son rythme.  
Ce n'était que la quatrième fois qu'il sortait seul de la tour Stark.  
Il avait été réveillé des glaces depuis trois mois à présent. Son adaptation avait été difficile.  
Toutes ces années écoulées, les deuils à faire…  
Il avait vu Peggy bien sûr. La vieille dame avait frappé son fils avec sa canne de ne pas l'avoir prévenue à la seconde ou ils avaient trouvé le Capitaine et il avait fallu l'intervention de Steve pour qu'elle n'assomme pas l'agent par accident.  
Puis ils s'étaient tombés dans les bras en pleurant.  
Peggy avait insisté en fin de visite pour que Phil mette une valse sur la platine disque pour cette fichue danse qu'elle avait promis au capitaine.  
Phil était sorti, les larmes aux yeux. Même si sa mère avait passionnément aimé son père, Steve avait une place à part dans son cœur.  
Finalement, c'est un Steve à la fois apaisé et affreusement déprimé, à la limite de la dépression, qui était revenu aux USA.  
Peggy avait regagné l'Angleterre après avoir démissionné du SHIELD.  
Le soldat avait été accueilli par un Jormugandr inquiet qui lui avait sauté immédiatement dans les bras.  
Avec les semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, le Capitaine devait bien admettre que s'il avait été laissé plus ou moins seul dans la nature comme le SHIELD voulait le faire au départ en simplement le remettant à niveau au niveau histoire et technique, il se serait probablement tiré une balle.  
A la tour Stark, au moins, n'était-il jamais seul.  
Il avait apprivoisé Stark autant que Tony l'avait apprivoisé lui-même. Il avait été difficile pour l'ingénieur d'arriver à voir non plus le Capitaine dont Howard lui avait rabâché les oreilles mais simplement Steve. Heureusement, le super soldat avait une botte secrète qui avait été bien utile : sa cuisine. Comme on appâte un petit animal farouche avec son aliment préféré, il avait pris sur lui de nourrir Tony à heures fixes. Et accessoirement, le reste de la maison, a la délectation quasi orgasmique de Jarvis. Pour un peu, l'IA lui aurait roulé une pelle d'avoir pris en charge de nourrir cette bande de bras cassés qui oubliaient toujours de manger.  
Il y avait bien eut quelques accrochages entre le "parfait soldat aux dents blanches" et le " génie milliardaire, philanthrope et playboy". Il y avait même eux quelques coups échangés à l'entrainement entre armure et bouclier. Mais une fois que les deux hommes, hors d'haleine et couverts de gnons avaient demandés une pause, ils s'étaient soudain trouvés un grand lien fraternel de petits garçons prit en faute.  
Loki avait toutes les ressources du tragédien.  
L'engueulade monstre qu'ils s'étaient pris tous les deux faisait encore pleurer de rire Coulson, Barton et même Fury des semaines après.  
Loki les avaient tant et si bien écorchés vif avec sa langue acérée que les deux hommes en avaient été réduit à l'état de petits garçons les larmes aux yeux incapables de dire autre chose que "oui Loki" et "non Loki", le museau bas et l'oreille en berne.  
Lorsqu'ils avaient fui la salle d'entrainement avant que le prince ne reprenne son souffle, ça avait été pour tomber sur les trois gosses du prince qui avaient dignement hochés la tête.

"- Faut pas contrarier maman."

Oui, ils avaient appris leur leçon.  
Sans doute pour ça que Tony ne passait plus 72h d'affilées dans son labo sans manger ou se doucher et ne chouniait presque plus pour les conseils d'administration hebdomadaire  
Ho, ça ne durerait pas évidement. Le génie était ce qu'il était. On ne pouvait pas le contraindre très longtemps. Loki le savait parfaitement et n'aurait jamais essayé de lui rogner les ailes. Mais un peu de contrainte était parfois bon comme moteur de motivation.  
La preuve, Steve avait commencé à secouer sa déprime et depuis deux semaines, sortait tous les matins pour courir. Au début, Barton ou Coulson étaient évidement avec lui.   
Puis, à mesure qu'il allait mieux et se sentait, tout simplement, mieux dans ses pompes, les deux agents l'avaient laissés aller à son rythme au lieu de le contraindre à se caler sur le leur.  
Puis, ils avaient carrément laissé le soldat dans le parc tout seul.  
Et ce matin, enfin, il avait pu sortir seul, venir au parc seul et courir seul.  
La seule chose avait été la montre qu'il avait au poignet et le téléphone dans sa poche.  
C'était Jarvis qui les lui avait imposés.   
Au début, Steve avait refusé. Si on le laissait seul, ce n'était pas pour qu'on le suive à distance. Jusqu’à ce que l'IA lui explique qu'il avait, de sa propre initiative, profité des dernières blessures d'IronMan pour coller dans les fesses de son maitre une puce transpondeur et un capteur biométrique.  
Le Captain faisait partie de son cheptel à surveiller. Il était donc normal que lui aussi ait de quoi être surveillé. Même Loki et les enfants étaient surveillés à distance.  
Ce n'était pas pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient que pour être sûr de pouvoir les retrouver s'il leur arrivait quelques choses.  
Steve avait finalement accepté.  
Ce n'était pas bien grave et puis, un téléphone et une montre, c'était quand même moins invasif qu'une aiguille à vache dans les fesses.  
Les aiguilles à vache, merci beaucoup, mais il avait donné hein. Ca suffisait.

"- Rogers"  
"- Ha ! Capitaine." La voix de Fury était soulagée.  
"- Que se passe-t-il ?"  
"- …Est-ce que vous vous sentez prêt à remettre le collier ?"

Pourquoi Fury avait-il attendu qu'il soit seul et à l'extérieur ? Sans doute pour que Barton, Stark et Loki ne lui tombent pas sur le râble.

"- …Est-ce que vous en avez envie." Continua le vieux Directeur.

Parce que finalement, c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

"- je ne sais pas si je sais faire autre chose, Directeur. Pourquoi cette question ?"  
"- J'ai…Un gros problème. Au sein même du SHIELD."

Steve haussa un sourcil. Un problème avec le SHIELD ?

"- Que se passe-t-il ?"  
"- Il semble que quelqu'un essaye de me faire un enfant dans le dos. Et je n'aime pas ça. Les petites luttes d'influence dans les agences, c'est une constante. Mais là…Quelque chose que je n'aime pas est en train de se préparer."

Steve n'aimait pas les sous-entendus du Directeur.

"- Pourquoi m'en parler à moi ?"  
"- C'est à propos du Tesseract, Capitaine."  
"- …Vous l'avez retrouvé ?"  
"- Depuis très longtemps. Howard a longtemps travaillé dessus. Mais jusque-là, le cube était plus ou moins inactif. Il s'est éveille il y a peu. Et personne ne m'a prévenu.

Ha…oui…Si le SHIELD était en possession de la chose et que personne n'avait prévenu le DIRECTEUR que l'artefact était éveillé, en effet, ça puait un brin.

"- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?"  
"- Je veux que vous le récupériez."

Steve avala sa salive avec difficulté. 

"- Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable, Directeur."

Le Tesseract le terrifiait.

"- Je ne sais pas qui envoyer d'autre, Steve. Stark…est un scientifique. Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera de comprendre que sa place est dans une boite."  
"- Parce que vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'en faites rien ?" Le ton du capitaine était ouvertement méprisant et railleur. "Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Directeur."  
"- ….Nous avons besoin d'armes nouvelles, Steve."  
"- Jusque-là, on se débrouille pas mal pour s'entre tuer je trouve."

Qui aurait cru que Captain America puisse être aussi cynique.

"- Ce n'est pas le problème, Cap."  
"- Alors c'est quoi ? Les Russes ? Ils sont aux fraises. Les Chinois ? Ils sont occupés avec leur pillage systématique de l'Afrique." Oui, il avait un peu lu.  
"- Le problème c'est Loki ! Et Thor, et Odin, et Asgard et Jotunhein. Et tous les autres ! Ils savent que nous sommes là. Ils savent que nous évoluons. A ce rythme, nous serons même probablement dignes d'intérêt dans peu de temps. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si un autre monde débarque et tente de nous coloniser ? Vous avez vu Loki à l'entrainement ! Nos armes ne l'effleurent même pas !"'  
"- Loki…"  
"- Evidement que Loki n'est pas un danger. Pour l'instant." Ca faisait du mal au Directeur de l'admettre. "Imaginez qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses gamins. Aussi forts soient-ils, imaginez que quelqu'un les kidnappe. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il ne fera pas n'importe quoi pour les récupérer ?"

Steve ne pouvait contredire le Directeur. Loki était un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y avait de poli, délicat et bien élevé mais si vous faisiez l'erreur de menacer ses enfants, il se transformait en prince sorcier guerrier écumant qui pouvait vous arracher les intestins avec les dents pour vous les faires bouffer par les orbites. Le général Ross en avait fait la douloureuse expérience.  
Stark avait été absent quelques heures pour aller menacer le dit général de ficher la paix à un scientifique avec un petit problème caractériel. Steve avait vu les dégâts causés par Hulk. Mais comme Barton et Loki, il n'avait pu que constater que les problèmes n'arrivaient QUE lorsqu'on venait chatouiller Banner là où ça ne le démangeait pas. Qu'on lui fiche la paix et il se débrouillait très bien merci beaucoup. Le SHIELD le surveillait depuis des mois sans qu'un seul "incident" ne soit à déplorer, si bien que Fury avait ajouté son nom au projet Initiative. Comme pour Loki, Stark avait très vite vendu la mèche au Capitaine. Il ne voulait pas qu'on tente de les arnaquer au vol.  
Stark était un type bien, même s'il s'en défendait.  
Bref. L'ingénieur était donc allé menacer Ross. Sans que Jarvis ne soit encore parvenu à savoir d'où venait la fuite, mais avec ce que venait de lui apprendre Fury, Steve soupçonnait une complicité interne, Ross avait appris pour l'existence aussi bien que pour l'origine de Loki.  
Il avait débarqué avec troupes et manœuvre pour "prendre possession du dangereux alien" que Stark hébergeait en dehors de "tout cadre légal". Si ce n'était les quelques proto traités qui étaient en cours de rédaction entre le SHIELD et le trône de Jotunheim à travers le prince évidement.  
Curieux comme seuls des enfants peuvent l'être, Sleipnir, Fenrir et Jormugandr étaient venu voir ce qu'étaient les hurlements au lieu de rester tranquillement dans leur chambre comme le leur demandait Jarvis.  
Les soldats avaient immédiatement tentés de leur sauter dessus pour les enlever pendant que Loki expliquait par le menu à Ross ce qui allait lui arriver s'il continuait à l'ennuyer.  
Si le prince était déjà impressionnant dans son mantel de diplomate qui vous rabaisse un bonhomme à l'état de petite crotte sous sa chaussure, Steve devait admettre qu'il était carrément terrifiant en maman protectrice.  
Les soldats qui tentaient de s'en prendre à ses enfants s'étaient retrouvés tout simplement expulsés de la tour par sa magie. Aucun n'avait été blessé gravement heureusement. Mais ils avaient volé à l'autre bout de la rue et sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut pour ne plus laisser que Ross, seul au milieu des armes abandonnées.  
Loki l'avait soulevé par le col d'une seule main avant de le trainer sur la terrasse.

"- Touchez a un seul de mes enfants, approchez-vous d'eux à moins de 100 mètres, parlez leur, pensez simplement à eux, et je vous promets une guerre d'annihilation tellement rapide et totale, que l'humanité sera au passé avait même que vous n'éternuiez."

Et quand c'est un bonhomme avec des cornes de près d'un mètre de long, en pagne, tout bleu et avec des lignes argent sur le visage et le corps, qui vous menaçait comme ça, vous aviez de grandes chances de faire comme le général : vous pissez dessus.   
Puis Loki l'avait jeté par-dessus le parapet.  
Tony s'était précipité pour récupérer le général, mais le message était passé.  
Le Prince de Jotunheim n'accepterait pas la moindre menace et était prêt à y faire face. Pire, il avait les moyens de sa politique.  
Steve avait eu un peu peur de Loki après ça. Pas de son apparence exotique, non. Il le trouvait tellement beau qu'il l'avait supplié de reprendre cette forme pour pouvoir le dessiner. Loki avait eu l'air particulièrement perturbé que Steve le trouve beau ainsi et n'avait toujours pas accepté d'ailleurs. Que Tony lui bave carrément dessus en lui faisait des propositions indécentes le perturbaient encore plus mais la cerise sur le pompon avaient été Barton, Coulson et même Fury qui avaient eu besoin d'une grosse minute pour reprendre le contrôle de leurs hormones.  
Fury quoi ! Ce type avait passé la soixantaine et semblait totalement oublieux du reste de l'humanité pour se concentrer sur son travail. Qu'il eut encore des hormones était perturbant.  
Non, vraiment, Steve n'avait pas eu peur de l'apparence du prince. Steve avait eu peur de sa sauvagerie. Il avait fallu une longue discussion avec Jarvis pour comprendre. Loki venait d'un monde à la culture à peu près similaire à celle des viking. Il pouvait être un garçon affreusement civilisé. Du moment qu'on ne s'en prenait pas aux siens. Là, il abandonnait toute apparence de grâce pour éliminer la menace. Avec ce qui était arrivé à ses enfants en prime, le prince avait tout de la maman dragon.

"- Loki est… Loki."  
"- Loki est une maman dragon avec un instinct de louve qui ne sait pas ce que "pitié" veut dire quand ses enfants sont concernés." Reprit Fury. "Bref. Je compte sur vous ou pas ?"

Steve soupira lourdement.

"- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?"  
"- Vous le sentez comme moi, Rogers. C'est pour ça que vous courez. Vous sentez quelque chose vous démanger. Et vous ne savez pas quoi. Vous avez l'instinct du chasseur."

Le Capitaine ne pouvait en disconvenir malgré le frisson qui lui remontait dans le dos. Il n'aimait pas que Fury se compare à lui. Pas pour des raisons éthique ou physique. Non. Mais parce que Fury était un peu trop sur son dos et lui avait donné un peu trop facilement un accès de niveau huit là ou Coulson n'avait eu le sien que depuis peu. Si le capitaine avait été un peu plus cynique encore, il aurait pu se demander si Fury ne le préparait pas à prendre sa place. Mais Fury n'était pas à ce point un salopard. Et il n'était pas si vieux.  
Si aux deux questions ?  
Ha.

"- Quand voulez-vous me voir ?"  
"- Je vous envoie une voiture."

Steve raccrocha.  
Il n'avait même pas le temps de finir sa petite course et il allait être en retard pour la sortie au parc des enfants. C'était son moment préféré de la journée. Ils sortaient tous ensembles, comme une vraie famille. Loki, Tony, Clint, les enfants et lui.  
Chacun des petits semblait s'être choisit un papa de substitution.  
Jor l'avait choisi et l'appelait même "papa" sans le moindre complexe. Ça avait semblé donner des idées à ses grands frères. Depuis quelques temps, Fenrir avait décidé que "papa" était Clint pour lui. Sleipnir avait choisi Tony.   
Le pauvre ingénieur avait failli avoir une attaque cardiaque la première fois. Son arc avait même eut une saute de tension. Il avait fallu le changer pour éviter un problème.  
Sleipnir s'était excusé, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu faire peur au milliardaire.  
Le sourire de Tony, un mélange d'incrédulité et de joie presque enfantine avait été un crevé cœur à voir.   
Mais toujours était-il que tous les enfants de Loki avaient un père maintenant. Un père différent mais peu importait. Le tout faisait une grande famille bizarre et totalement hétéroclite qui…

"- A votre gauche."

Steve sursauta quand le coureur qu'il avait dépassé trois fois le dépassa à son tour en trombe.  
Le Captain eut un large sourire.

"- Vraiment ?"

Il rattrapa l'autre coureur en moins de vingt foulées.

"- HA NON !! C'est pas juste !" Mais l'homme riait.

Epuisé, il se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre, les poumons sur les genoux.  
Steve revint vers lui, amusé.

"- Ca va aller ?"  
"- Je finis de cracher mes poumons et je vous réponds."

Rogers tendit la main au militaire. Pas besoin de se poser de question avec le Tshirt de l'armée qu'il avait sur le dos.

"- Steve Rogers"  
"- Sam Wilson."  
"- Quelle arme ?"  
"- Air Force. 58eme régiment de recherche. Mais j'ai raccroché. Je bosse pour les vétérans maintenant. Et vous ?"  
"- Armée de terre, 107eme. Mais je ne suis plus dans l'armée." Non, même s'il avait touché tous ses salaires jusqu’à ce qu'il dénonce son contrat, quelques semaines plus tôt, avec l'aide de Jarvis.   
"- Libre comme l'air ?"  
"- Pas tout à fait. Je suis sur le point de signer une nouvelle mission. Mais plus dans l'armée."

Sam s'étira en souriant.

"- Hésitez pas à venir nous voir. "  
"- Je n'ai…"  
"- Le bruit des bombes, le lit tellement moelleux qu'on s'enfonce dedans avec l'impression de s'y noyer.. Je sais ce que c'est. On sait tous ce que c'est."

Steve hocha simplement la tête, la gorge serrée, avant que son téléphone ne vibre. C'était Jarvis qui le prévenait que son chauffeur arrivait. Comment l'IA le savait, comment écoutait-il tout ce qui se passe, le Capitaine avait cessé depuis longtemps d'essayer de comprendre les capacités réelles de Jarvis. Ça aurait été trop perturbant.  
Une grosse berline noire finit par venir s'arrêter près du Capitaine. Au volant, une jolie rousse le salua de la tête.

"- Capitaine Steve Rogers ? Natasha Romanov. Montez, le Directeur Fury nous attends."

Sam regarda le couple partir. "Capitaine Steve Rogers de la 107eme". Quelque chose le titillait mais c'était tellement impossible qu'il refusa de s'y attarder. Ce n'était évidemment qu'une coïncidence. Et la ressemblance aussi.  
N'est-ce pas ?  
Il reprit son footing à petite foulée, bien évidement ignorant de Jarvis qui fouillait déjà son passé pour estimer si le jeune soldat ferait un ami correct pour le Capitaine. Il n'y avait pas que les habitants physiques de la tour qui s'inquiétaient de lui.  
De ce qu'il trouvait, Jarvis était content.  
Oui, il allait inviter le jeune homme à passer à la tour Stark. Mais d'abord…  
Il récupéra les blue-print d'une certaine combinaison de vol.

"- Monsieur ? J'ai quelque chose à vous demander."

Tony releva le nez de l'armure noire et violette, plus proche d'un exosquelette qu'autre chose qu'il était en train de fignoler.

"- Qu'est s'passe ?"  
"- C'est pour monsieur Rogers."

Tony repoussa l'exosquelette de combat qu'il bricolait avec Clint en tête.

"- Envois ?"

Les dossiers de la combinaison et de Sam Wilson apparurent sur ses écrans.


	12. Chapter 12

Le Tesseract pulsait doucement  
Depuis des semaines, la pierre se réveillait lentement.  
Pierce observait la chose avec intérêt.

"- Alors?"  
"- Le niveau d'énergie augmente régulièrement monsieur."  
"- Et à part ça ?"

Les scientifiques hésitèrent. Qu'est-ce que le Secrétaire voulait qu'ils lui disent ? La pierre était une matière qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré, l'énergie non plus, ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient ! Même avec les rares notes qui existaient encore sur les travaux de Crane Rouge et d'Armin Zola, c'était un peu bordélique. Fallait arrêter de les prendre pour des génies. Ils n'étaient pas Stark hein. Si Pierce voulait des résultats plus rapides, il n'avait qu'à demander au gars. 

"- Je veux des résultats, messieurs. Sinon, je devrais vous remplacer."

Les scientifiques frémirent.  
Ils savaient parfaitement ce que ça voudrait dire.  
Pierce les laissa à leur travail pour retourner à son bureau.   
Il était rare à présent qu'il aille au Triskelion. Fury était trop suspicieux pour qu'il soit à son aise sous son œil. Pas que ce soit une nouveauté. Fury était suspicieux de tout. Il avait échappé à trop de tentatives de meurtre pour faire confiance à grand monde. Haaaaa si seulement Pierce avait pu contrôler Coulson ou Hills… mais l'un comme l'autre mourrait avant de trahir le vieux Directeur. Ils n'avaient personne dans leur vie, aucun chantage n'était possible. Pierce avait cherché, évidement.   
Et encore, même si les deux agents avaient pu être soumis à quelque chantage, Pierce était presque sûr qu'ils préfèreraient balancer tout leur linge sale quitte à faire de la taule ou se faire tuer que de trahir le SHIELD. Et Fury. A croire qu'ils couchaient avec !  
Foutu intégristes.  
Alors le Secrétaire préférait, et de loin, son petit bureau dans la ville même de Washington. Moins dangereux. Au moins, ici, il pouvait se détendre un brin et ne devait pas surveiller le moindre de ses mots.

"- Quelle est ma mission ?"

Pierce eut un petit sourire.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

"- Elimination de menace."  
"- Cible ?"  
"- Tony Stark."

Il lui donna un dossier.  
Le Soldat le prit pour l'étudier.

"- Délais."  
"- Dès que possible."  
"- Autre chose ?"

Pierce y réfléchit une minute.   
Faire éliminer Rogers avant qu'il ne revienne sur le devant de la scène ? Possible.

"- Elimination de toute résistance."

L'assassin enfourna le dossier dans sa veste et disparu en un clin d'œil, laissant le Secrétaire tout seul. Une fois Stark mort, ils pourraient mettre la main sur l'extraterrestre et ses gamins ainsi que sur le Capitaine s'il survivrait. Tout ce petit monde serait parfaitement à sa place dans un labo.  
Et si le Capitaine ne survivait pas et bien… C'était à ça que servaient les congélateurs. Pas besoin qu'il soit vivant pour extraire de ses cellules le super sérum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Tesseract crachota un peu.  
Les scientifiques tentèrent de le débrancher, sans succès.  
Quelque chose poussait de l'autre côté, c'était évident.  
Peut-être qu'ils auraient mieux fait d'en parler à Fury finalement.  
Au moins, ils auraient eu de l'aide, pas les hurlements de sergent instructeur de Rumlow.   
Ce type ne savait que se battre et brailler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor était finalement revenu à Asgard.  
Il était plus sombre, plus calme et plus posé qu'il n'était partit.  
Ses mois passé à Jotunheim avaient été une gifle plus formidable que n'importe quelle punition reçue de son père ou de sa mère.  
Le jeune prince avait dû apprendre à la dure ce que les jotuns étaient réellement. L'antipathie des géants des glaces, naturelle, pour lui et son peuple, avait été difficile à supporter.  
Heureusement que Fandral et Hogun avaient été avec lui ! Sans eux, il savait qu'il se serait emporté plus d'une fois.  
L'enfant heureux et oublieux de tout qu'il était il y avait une demi année avait disparu corps et bien.

"- Mon prince…"

Thor salua Heimdall avec un petit sourire, le premier depuis longtemps.

"- Comment vas-tu mon vieil ami ?"  
"- Asgard est égale à elle-même."  
"- Ce n'était pas ma question."  
"- Mais c'est quand même ma réponse."

Thor n'insista pas.  
Heimdall semblait plus sombre lui aussi.   
Beaucoup de choses prises pour acquises avaient été remises en question avec la disparition de Loki, Thor s'en apercevrait bien assez tôt.  
Odin avait révélé à tous la véritable ascendance de Loki dans l'espoir de se débarrasser définitivement du fantôme du jeune homme. Malheureusement pour lui, si les nobles avaient poussés les hauts cris outragés attendus, ce n'était pas le cas des gens de peine. Odin avait réalisé avec consternation que les simples gens s'en foutaient. Non qu'ils se foutaient de l'ascendance de Loki ! Ils se foutaient tout simplement de qui était sur le trône.  
Ho, ils appréciaient les grandes fêtes comme le couronnement gâché de Thor évidement. Mais lui ou un autre… Ils appréciaient davantage la nourriture gratuite que le type qui posait son cul sur le grand fauteuil en or qui avait l'air si peu confortable.  
Odin avait gratté un peu plus. Réaliser que si les nobles refusaient Loki à toute force, les simples gens préféraient largement Loki à Thor avait été un camouflet.  
Réaliser que les péons le toléraient lui mais ne l'appréciaient pas avait été une gifle.   
Ce que le vulgaire appréciait chez le roi était surtout sa femme, qui n'était même pas Asgardienne !  
Charmant. 

Thor monta sur le dos de son cheval. Il n'avait pas envie de se presser.  
C'est au pas avec ses amis qu'il se présenta au palais.

"- Le roi vous attends, mon prince." Aboya Tyr en les voyant pour les presser un brin. 

Le blond hocha gravement la tête.

"- Hogun, Fandral, vous pouvez disposer."

Ses deux amis n'attendirent pas. Ils n'avaient pas vu leurs familles depuis longtemps.

"- Que me veut mon père ?"  
"- Des nouvelles graves de Midgar."

Midgar. Ben voyons. Thor n'avait pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour imaginer la teneur des nouvelles. Loki probablement.  
Après un certain temps, Farbauti avait fini par sous-entendre que son fils ainé y était. Thor ne s'était pas précipité.  
Ce n'était pas son droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit de son frère.  
Malgré tout ce qui les séparait à présent, Loki, ou Loptr pour son peuple, serait toujours son frère.   
Sans un mot de plus, il suivit le vieux général dans la salle du trone.

"- Ha ! Enfin !"  
"- Bonjour aussi, père."

Odin foudroya son fils du regard.

"- Tu aurais du être ici depuis des semaines."  
"- Jotunheim n'est pas un monde dont on fait le tour en deux semaines."

Odin en restant stupéfait.

"- Pardon ? Cette boule de glace ?"  
"- Vous n'en connaissez rien, père. Pourquoi voulez-vous que je revienne."  
"- Loki a été retrouvé. Il est sur Midgar."  
"- Je sais."

Le roi faillit en fait une rupture cérébrale.

"- Comment ça tu sais ?"  
"- Ses parents me l'ont dit. Le Prince Loptr de Jotunheim est sur Midgar. Alors ? Quoi d'autre."

Une veine battait sur la tempe d'Odin.  
Non mais ce petit con osait ???

"- Tu vas aller le chercher et le ramener ici pour qu'il soit jugé ! Dans les chaines s'il le faut !"  
"- Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur le prince couronné de Jotunheim, père."  
"- Que…. PARDON ??"  
"- Laufey et Farbauti l'ont reconnu comme héritier du trône." Ce n'était pas vrai mais Odin n'avait pas à le savoir. 

Si Loki était prince de Jotunheim, sa petite taille l'empêcherait toujours de régner. Entre Byleist et Heldlindi, le roi serait le premier des deux à mettre au monde un enfant. Ou celui des deux qui en aurait le plus lorsque Laufey passerait la main.  
Jotunheim était comme ça. Le droit de l'utérus avant de droit d'ainesse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jormugandr et ses deux frères étaient intenables depuis deux jours.  
Ils sentaient Clint et Steve sur le départ même si personne ne leur avait rien dit.  
Personne ne leur disait jamais rien sur les missions des deux adultes. Mais personne n’en disait rien non plus à leur maman, évidement.   
Malgré les liens de plus en plus étroits qui se tissaient entre Tony, Steve, Clint et leur maman, il restait un Prince d’une autre planète. Il était normal qu’on ne le tienne pas au courant des missions secrètes des uns et des autres.  
Néanmoins, les trois enfants estimaient avoir des droits sur les trois humains. Ils étaient leurs papas à présent. Ils les avaient choisis pour ce rôle. Et même si leur maman ne ferait probablement jamais de l’un d’eux son mari, ce n’était qu’un détail sans importance.  
En plus que chacun ai son propre papa, c’était encore mieux. Ils ne volaient pas celui de leur frère et si leur maman était capable de les gérer tous les trois en même temps, Clint, Steve et Tony n’étaient que des papas. Les papas, c’était quand même vachement moins doués qu’une maman. Fallait pas leur en vouloir s’ils ne pouvaient s’occuper que d’un seul petit à la fois. 

« - Mamaaaaaan !!! »

Loki releva le nez du traité qu’il lisait.  
Fury lui avait envoyé une ébauche qu’il corrigeait pour la énième fois avant de la soumettre à Jotunheim.  
C’était un jeu de patience et de bras de fer auquel il était habitué. Il s’occupait des traités commerciaux et militaires d’Asgard depuis des siècles après tout. Même si ce devait normalement être le rôle de son frère…De Thor.  
Cet idiot lui manquait presque

« - Qu’est ce qui se passe mon trésor ? »

Sleipnir sauta sur les genoux de sa maman.  
Ils n’étaient pas sortis depuis des jours. Toute cette énergie non dépensée commençait à devenir envahissante.

« - Je m’ennuie maman. Et les petits frères aussi. »

Loki soupira.  
Il aurait aimé pouvoir sortir avec ses petits pour les laisser se dégourdir les pattes. Mais où sur terre pouvait-il le faire sans risque de problème ou prendre de risque ? Loki culpabilisait encore des blessures de Clint et Stark.  
Le jotun baissa encore les yeux sur le traité.  
Il l’avait déjà lu plusieurs fois, il l’avait corrigé et se contentait de le revoir encore et encore parce qu’il n’avait finalement pas grand-chose d’autre à faire. Tony était dans son atelier qui lui était régulièrement (et tout à fait logiquement) interdit, Clint s’entrainait avec l’agent Romanov, quand à Steve, il avait trouvé une école d’art non loin. Puisqu’il n’avait jamais pu finir ses études, il avait décidé de les reprendre. Tant que Captain America ne serait pas réintroduit dans le monde de toute facon, autant que Steve Rogers en profite avant que son alter-ego ne vienne une fois de plus lui ronger les orteils.  
Une idée soudain effleura le jotun.

« - Jarvis ? Que font Tony et Clint ? »  
« - Monsieur Stark bois du scotch en regardant une nouvelle invention se peindre et l’Agent Barton joue aux cartes avec l’Agent Romanov. »

Le capitaine était visiblement la nouvelle mission de la jeune femme, d'où sa présence à la tour Stark en plus d'être l'amie de Clint. Loki ne l’aimait pas. Elle mentait trop et trop bien pour qu’il l’apprécie. Il n’en disait rien évidement. Elle n’avait pas à savoir qu’il était un détecteur de mensonge sur pattes. 

« - et Steve ? »  
« - Le Capitaine revient de son école de dessin. »

Loki baissa les yeux sur Sleipnir. L’enfant était incapable d’arrêter de bouger. Lui qui avait passé des siècles dans les prés à galoper ne pouvait se satisfaire d’une ou deux sorties hebdomadaires au parc.

« - Jarvis, quand le capitaine sera là, peux-tu lui demander de nous retrouver dans le salon ? Je requière la présence de l’agent Barton et de ton maitre. »  
« - Bien votre Altesse. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. D’accord, son ton avait été un peu pédant.

« - Jarvis… »  
« - C’était trop tentant. »  
« - Tu as un mauvais fond. »  
« - Je ne suis que la création de mon maitre. » et il y avait de l’orgueil dans la voix de l’IA

Une demi-heure plus tard, c’est un Steve un peu inquiet qui rejoignit tout le monde dans le salon.  
Natasha s’était bien évidement incrustée.  
La jeune femme lui sourit.  
Steve, comme à chaque fois, en resta troublé. Non qu’il ne comprenne pas que l’agent lui fasse du plat, il n’était pas à ce point ailleurs. Non, ce qui le perturbait était de savoir pourquoi le faisait-elle. Sur ordre ? Probablement. Et ça l’attristait. Comme à chaque fois, il détourna les yeux

« - Tu nous a demandé de venir, Loki ? »

Jor avait immédiatement sauté dans ses bras. Steve adorait l’enfant qui le lui rendait bien. Steve avait parfois encore un peu de mal avec Loki, mais uniquement parce que le prince était tellement différent de tout ce qu’il connaissait qu’il craignait souvent de mettre ses deux mains dans sa bouche en même temps.

« - Oui Capitaine. »  
« - On attendait plus que toi, Capsicle. Aie »

Barton avait collé un taquet sur le crane de Tony.

« - Arrête ça, »  
« - Mé ! Je fais ce que je veux. »  
« - Les enfants… » Soupira loki avec un air de souffrance infinie.

Les trois petits gloussèrent. Sleinir sauta sur les genoux de Tony puis Fenrir sur ceux de Clint. Voir son ami avec l’enfant dans les bras ulcérait à chaque fois un peu plus Natasha. Quel droit ces créatures venues d’ailleurs avaient-elles de s’incruster comme ça ? La jeune femme savait parfaitement qu’elle ne pourrait jamais donner un enfant à son ami. Mais elle espérait encore qu’ils pourraient être heureux un jour. Le pauvre refusait de voir que l’archer ne serait jamais elle et que ses gouts le portaient ailleurs.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu voulais, Loki ? » Clint était toujours décontracté avec lui.   
« - Je vais aller sur Jotunheim. Je n’ai pas vu mes parents depuis longtemps et Jor n’a jamais vu ses grands-parents. » Les trois hommes parurent immédiatement un peu tristes. Les enfants et leur mère allaient leur manquer. «Et donc, je vous propose de venir avec moi. »  
« - PARDON ??? » les quatre cris firent grimacer les oreilles sensibles de Fenrir.

Tony et Clint semblaient surexcités, Steve un peu inquiet. Quant à Natasha, elle semblait farouchement contre. Ils n’allaient pas livrer trois hommes importants à un ennemi potentiel comme ça !

« - Evidemment qu’on vient ! »  
« - STARK ! »  
« - Ha la paix, Zohra. Je fais ce que je veux. Et je vais pas dire non ! D'ailleurs je sais même pas ce que tu fous là ! » Elle l'avait quand même trahis dans les grandes largeurs.   
« - Le risque… »  
« - Quel risque ? »  
« - De livrer IronMan, Captain America et un Agent de niveau 7 à un ennemi potentiel ? »

Loki eut l’air blessé

« - Je ne suis pas un ennemi ! »  
« - Tu seras un ennemi tant que je n’aurais pas décidé le contraire. » Aboya Natasha, bien décidée à pousser le jotun à bout pour voir ce qu’il ferait.  
« - Non mais dis donc.. » commença Tony.

Steve n’avait pas apprécié la chose son plus.

« - Agent Romanov ! Ça suffit ! »  
« - NON ! Depuis l’arrivée de cette créature, vous êtes tous les trois comme subjugué par lui. Quelle preuve ai-je que ce n’est pas sa magie ou je sais pas quoi ? »  
« - Je ne ferais jamais ça ! »  
« - Ta gueule ta majesté. » 

De grosses larmes apparurent dans les yeux des enfants. Immédiatement, la passivité heurtée de Loki se transforma en colère. Natasha se retrouva collée au mur, les pieds à 35cm du sol, la main de Loki sur sa gorge et le visage du jotun à quelques centimètres du sien.

« - Je passe sur vos insultes et votre suspicion à mon égard, jeune fille. Mais je ne passerai JAMAIS sur les larmes de mes enfants. Excusez-vous. »

Natasha tentait de se débattre sans succès. La vitesse du jotun l’avait totalement prit de cours.

« - M’é…touffe. »

Loki desserra à peine ses doigts sur sa gorge. La jeune femme jeta un regard suppliant vers le Capitaine. Steve hésita un instant.

« - Loki. Tu ne peux pas la tuer ; »  
« - Je n’en ai pas l’intention. Elle ne s’est toujours pas excusée. »  
« - Elle a fait exprès de te pousser. » S’agaça Clint en foudroyant son amie du regard. Il l’adorait mais il avait un louveteau en larmes dans les bras maintenant. « Elle veut voir comment tu réagis pour établir un profil psychologique. "

Loki finit par la lâcher, courroucé au dernier degré.

« - Tu dégages. » Tony passa devant tout le monde, attrapa l’agent par le bras et la poussa sans ménagement dans l’ascenseur. « Je sais pas si t’es là sur ordre de Fury, mais si c’est le cas, tu peux lui dire qu’il a intérêt à venir ramper avec des chocolats pour les gosses. »

Natasha ne put même pas ajouter quoique ce soit ou s’excuser, deux armures l’encadrèrent immédiatement pour la trainer dehors.  
Elle ne résista pas davantage. Elle avait fait une erreur de calcul et allait avoir besoin de temps pour la défaire. Sans compter qu’elle allait se faire hurler dessus, aussi bien par Coulson que par Fury.  
Elle soupira. Elle ne faisait que son boulot. Et son boulot était parfois difficile. Elle n’aimait pas devoir en prime faire des cachotteries à ses chefs mais Pierce avait été très directif. Il craignait que Fury ai été corrompu par l’extraterrestre. De ce qu’elle avait vu, Loki était juste une maman possessive et protectrice qui voulait juste le meilleur pour ses petits. En tant que prince, il était habitué à un certain standing et ses propositions d’alliance étaient honnêtes. Mais elle avait dû pousser.  
Sa jalousie personnelle, malgré tous ses efforts, l’avait un peu entravé.  
Elle soupira.  
Revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Fury allait être difficile. Dans celles de Loki quasi impossible.  
Elle avait donc besoin d’une bonne approche.

Une fois Natasha dehors, Loki se détendit quelque peu. A grand renforts de câlins, les trois enfants cessèrent de pleurer en silence.

« - je suis navré de mon emportement. » S’excusa-t-il.

Tony lui tapota l’épaule.

« - Nan, t’en fais pas Ta Majesté. Elle a été odieuse. Bon, alors, on part quand ? »

Steve hésita.

« - je vais devoir partir en mission… »  
« - Ce soir ? »  
« - Et bien…non, dans quelques jours…J'attends le feu vert de Fury. Et Clint aussi va devoir partir je crois »  
« - Donc ça nous laisse quelques jours. » Tony prenait les choses en main. « Allez tous faire vos sac, prenez vos culottes en pilou et vos damars, visiblement, on va se peler le fion. Loklok ? T’es prêt à nous faire partir quand ? »

Loki en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. La rapidité d’action des humains lui donnait parfois le tournis. Pour un prince d’Asgard, faire quelque chose immédiatement était quasi une inconnue. Même pour une balade en forêt, il fallait y réfléchir des heures. Parfois, des jours. Alors une balade diplomatique chez les voisins, ça pouvait prendre des années à préparer !

« - Et bien… Quelques minutes. »  
« - Alors ça te laisse le temps de faire ta valise aussi. Steve, tu prends les affaires de Denver. Clint, tu t’occupes de Rintintin et je prends celles de Spirit. Rendez-vous dans 20mn sur le toit ! Synchronisation des montres et…au TOP !! »

L’ingénieur attrapa un Sleipnir hilare au vol pour filer faire leurs valises à tous les deux. Steve et Clint s’occupèrent chacun de leur gamin, laissant un Loki seul, la bouche ouverte, sur le tapis.

« - Ha ben…. » Pour un peu, il en aurait presque été vexé.  
« - Je crois que vous devriez faire votre petit sac. » persifla Jarvis mine de rien l’air de tout. «Ils ne vous attendront pas. Et n'oubliez pas votre culotte en pilou."  
« - Ho, ils seront bien obligés de m'attendre, Jarvis. C’est moi le pilote. » Mais le prince avait retrouvé le sourire.

Dix minutes plus tard, il attendait sa progéniture et leurs pères adoptifs sur le toit. Il avait même appelé Fury pour le prévenir de leur petite escapade. La promesse d’un traité, si ce n’était ratifié, au moins validé par le trône de Jotunheim garda les décibels de protestation à un niveau supportable.

« - On est jeudi. Je veux que vous soyez rentrés lundi matin. »  
« - Oui maman. »  
« - Loki… »

Mais le prince comprenait ce que représentait leur absence pour le vieux Directeur. Il amputait la protection de la planète d’un gros bout quand même.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, Directeur. Je comprends ce que leur absence représente. Nous ne serons pas loin de vous très longtemps. »

Nick soupira.

« - ….Bon, d’accord. Mais vous faites attention. »  
« - Comme toujours, Directeur. »  
« - BON ! On y va ? »

Tony en sautillait sur place comme un fou. Il avait sur le dos une armure différente de toutes les autres. Elle était plus fine, pas taillée pour le combat, mais pour la protection. Il avait sur l’épaule un gros sac, comme Clint et Steve.  
Loki salua Fury, raccrocha puis fit se rapprocher tout le monde.  
Sleipnir sautait partout comme un cabri.

« - je peux nous emmener ? Je peux nous emmener ???? Dis oui maman ! S’il te plait ! S’il te plait, s’il te plaiiiit !! »

Le poulain était surexcité de pouvoir montrer combien il était fort et rapide.

« - Si tu veux… »  
« - OUAIIII !!! »

L’énorme cheval à huit jambes se mit à galoper autours du petit groupe puis s’immobilisa devant sa mère.

« - T’es vraiment superbe. » Souriait largement Tony, fasciné par l’énorme animal.

Steve le voyait pour la première fois sous sa forme animale. Lui aussi était fasciné.  
Loki monta le premier sur le dos de son fils puis Tony, Clint avec un fenrir de la taille d’un chiot dans son sac à dos et enfin Steve avec un Jor de quelques metres de long a peine enroulé autour de lui.  
Les enfants ne pourraient assumer des tailles aussi petites que peu de temps mais il était bon qu’ils s’y entrainent. Sans compter qu’à eux six, ils auraient autrement prit trop de place sur le dos de Sleinpir. Même là, ils étaient inconfortablement serrés  
Tony passa ses bras autours de la taille de Loki. Il se glua a lui.

« - C'est un tournevis quand je sens dans votre poche, Stark ? » Rougit Loki lorsque l’entrejambe de Tony se colla à ses reins. 

Tony était rose également mais il souriait sans pudeur.

« - Nan. » L'armure était visiblement bien moins étanche que l'autre. 

A peine plus qu'un exosquelette. Normalement, le prince n'aurait pas du être confronté à ça avec une vraie armure   
Loki faillit le coller à bas de son fils mais Sleipnir partit soudain au grand galop, arrachant un petit cri de lapin malade à Steve. Le soldat se raccrocha à Clint qui se raccrocha à Tony.  
Heureusement, le galop de Sleipnir était souple même si Loki devait se mordre les dents pour ne pas étrangler Tony. L’armure était dure dans son dos. Enfin, il voulait croire que c’était l’armure. A moins qu’il ne prenne ses désirs pour des lanternes….des vessies pour la réalité ? Comment disaient les humains déjà ?  
Loki fut soudain écarlate. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il était ami avec Stark. Rien de plus. A aucun moment il n’avait eu la moindre pensée déplacée à son égard alors d’où venait soudain cette réaction idiote, comme sortie de nulle part ?   
…D’avoir vu Stark les défendre, lui et les enfants ?  
C’était ridicule.  
Il faudrait qu’il en parle à ses parents. La biologie, autant que l’esprit jotun étaient différent des Ases. Le lien parent/enfant n’en était que le plus bel exemple. Est-ce que l’action de Stark avait touché quelque chose en lui qui réagissait ? C’était stupide.  
Loki repoussa la question pour s’occuper de son fils.  
Sleipnir avait lentement prit de la vitesse sur le toit en tournant en rond. Il était prêt à ouvrir les failles d’Yggdrasil pour galoper sur ses branches maintenant.

« - Quand tu veux mon trésor. »

Sleipnir cessa de galoper en cercle. Il ouvrit sa volte et sauta dans le vide. Il ne chuta pourtant pas. Un voile arc-en-ciel se déchira devant lui.  
Ses sabots prirent immédiatement leur accroche sur les branches d’énergie de l’arbre monde pendant qu’il galopait vers Jotunheim.  
Derrière lui, Loki entendit les humains hoqueter. Le spectacle d’Yggdrasil était magnifique. Aussi beau que terrifiant.  
Le poulain accéléra son allure. Loki sentit les mains de Stark ne contracter autour de sa taille.

« - Doucement bébé. Tu leur fait peur. »

Sleipnir ralentit un peu son allure.  
Lorsqu’il rouvrit une fissure pour atterrir sur Jotunheim, le cheval n’était même pas en nage. Par contre, il était outrageusement fier d’avoir montré sa force à son papa !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Soldat de l’Hiver reposa ses jumelles.  
Il n’y avait pas grand-chose qui le perturbait. Son cerveau avait été trop souvent zappé pour ça en général.  
Il obéissait comme un gentil petit robot sans émotions et sans réflexions.  
Pourtant, cette fois, il avait senti quelque chose remuer en lui.  
Qui était ce grand type blond au sourire si doux ? Qui était cet enfant qui s’accrochait à lui ? Son fils ?  
Puis le plus grand des trois enfants avait changé de forme pour celle d’un énorme cheval ! Le groupe était monté sur son dos après que les deux derniers enfants aient prit eux aussi une forme animal.  
Le Soldat s’assit caché derrière le petit parapet du toit. Ce qu’il venait de voir l’avait ébranlé. Qu’étaient ces gens ? Ces créatures ?  
Il avait vu Stark. Il aurait pu tirer, mais il portait une armure. Il savait qu’il était inutile de tirer quand Stark avait une armure. Les rapports étaient assez précis sur les capacités, supposées ou non, de ces choses. Il y avait une note pour chaque itération reportée. Pourtant, celle-là était inconnue du soldat. Une nouvelle armure ? Sans doute. Sa forme était très différente des autres.   
L’assassin se redressa, ses jumelles collées aux yeux.  
Le cheval s’était mis à galoper en rond de plus en plus vite avec tout le monde sur le dos sans paraitre en être gêné. Pourtant, il savait que chaque armure faisait au moins 200kg et sans doute bien plus. Avec tout ce monde sur le dos, le cheval devait porter au minimum une demi-tonne !  
Puis le cheval sauta soudain du toit dans le vide.  
L’air sembla se déchirer.  
Le cheval s’engouffra dans la brèche et disparue.  
La fente entre les mondes resta encore ouverte une ou deux secondes puis se résorba.  
L’assassin se rassit sur le sol.  
Que venait-il de voir ???  
Il envoya l’enregistrement des jumelles à ses maitres. Eux auraient sans doute une explication. Leur retour ne tarda pas. La mission était modifiée. Il devait observer et ne pas bouger jusqu’à nouvel ordre.  
Ca convenait tout à fait au Soldat.  
Ce qu’il avait vu l’avait ébranlé. Et ce type blond là ? Qui était-il ? Il le connaissait. Il le savait. Lui qui n’avait aucun passé, aucun avenir et ne pouvait que vivre le moment présent était sûr qu’il le connaissait


	13. Chapter 13

Les rapports s’entassaient et ils n’étaient pas réjouissant.  
Plus le temps passait et plus Fury était sûr qu’il se préparait quelque chose dans son dos. Il n’était pas né de la dernière pluie. L’odeur de charogne qui se rapprochait lui donnait envie de fuir au plus vite.  
Le vieux Directeur n’avait pas survécut à son poste toutes ses années sans avoir développé un instinct de survie qui confinait au surnaturel.  
Si l’absence de quelques jours de Rogers, Stark et Barton l’agaçait d’un côté, c’était en même temps une excellente opportunité.  
Il était sûr que quelqu’un tenterait quelque chose en l’absence de Stark.  
A défaut d’autre chose, ça agiterait un fanion rouge pour qu’il puisse lancer les chiens à leur trousse.

« - je suis désolée, Directeur. Le Secrétaire Pierce m’a donné l’ordre et… »  
« - et depuis quand vous obéissez a d’autres ordres que les miens ou ceux de Coulson, Romanov ? Et pire, sans venir m’en parler ? »

La jeune femme baissa le nez. Elle n’était pas fière de son erreur. Elle avait laissé ses sentiments personnels entrer en conflit avec son devoir. Ce n’était jamais bien.

« - Mes excuses »   
« - ça me fait une belle jambe. Quand j’en aurais deux, je mettrais un short. » Aboya encore le vieux Directeur.

La tueuse carra les épaules. Pour elle, il n’y avait pas grand-chose de pire que de se faire passer un savon par Fury. Elle avait un profond respect et une réelle affection pour lui.   
Fury finit par se calmer quand même.

« - Puisque vous semblez désireuse de prendre des initiatives, vous allez courir après Banner. »

La jeune femme pâlit visiblement.

« - Directeur. »  
« - Je me fout de vos protestations. Je veux Banner chez Stark au plus vite. »

Ca interpela la jeune femme.

« - ….l’Initiative ? »  
« - je les veux confortables les uns avec les autres avant qu’on ait besoin d’eux. Et vous les rejoindrez. »  
« - Bien monsieur. »  
« - Disposez.

Natasha ne se fit pas prier. Elle quitta le bureau de son chef ventre à terre. Si aller chercher Banner la terrifiait, Fury en colère contre elle était pire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait froid.  
Enfin, froid…  
Dire qu’il faisait froid était comme dire de Tony qu’il n’était pas trop con : un doux euphémisme

« - Mais...mais…Mais c’est pas humain ce temps !! » Se plaignit immédiatement Clint en claquant des dents à se les fendre.  
« - Non, c’est Jotun. » lâcha très calmement Loki.

L’archer lui rendit un regard noir pendant que les enfants gloussaient

«- Arrêtez de vous moquez les nains ! »

Ca n’en fit que faire rire davantage les trois gamins. Et heureusement que Clint était sur le dos de Sleipnir ! Sinon, il se serait enfoncé dans la neige jusqu’aux yeux.  
Une douce chaleur finit par les entourer tous.  
Le sort de Loki fonctionnait enfin.

« - Haaaaa ouiiiiiiiiiii orgasme….. »  
« - Maman, c’est quoi orgasme ? » 

Clint se prit un taquet de Steve pendant que Fenrir insistait pour savoir.  
La mini dispute continua jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent en vue du palais.

« - Whaaaaa c’est grand !!! »  
« - Et c’est beauuuuu »  
« - C’est tout en glace ? »  
« - Whaaaaaa. »

Et ce n’étaient pas les enfants qui s’extasiaient sur ce qu’ils avaient devant les yeux.  
Loki leva les yeux au ciel. A part Steve qui restait relativement calme, les deux autres mortels réagissaient comme des gosses.

« - prince Loptr. »

Le soldat, l’assassin et le milliardaire se mirent immédiatement en position de combat, ce qui était totalement ridicule puisqu'ils étaient encore sur le dos de Sleipnir et se gênaient les uns les autres. Clint faillit se prendre le flingue de Steve dans l'œil et Tony se cogna dans l'arc de Clint.

« - du calme. » Rassura Loki. « Berkano est un garde royal. Bonjour. Je voudrais voir leurs majestés. » Il avait encore du mal à appeler Laufey et Farbauti père et mère.  
« - Ils seront heureux de vous voir. »

Loki avait vraiment du mal à accepter qu’un père puisse vouloir de lui. Alors quand ce père était sa mère…. C’était compliqué.  
Sleipnir suivit le garde avec aisance dans la neige. Son ascendance jotun se voyait jusque dans ses sabots.  
Fenrir avait sauté dans la neige et s’y enfonçait quelques peu alors que le cheval, pourtant bien plus lourd, ne s’enfonçait que de quelques millimètres. Sleipnir était plus le descendant de ses grands-parents que Fenrir. Sans doute que le sang d’un cheval était moins fort que celui d’un Ase ou d’un Vanir.  
Jor avait juste pointé le bout de son nez hors du pull de Steve avant de retourner se cacher à même sa peau avec un petit couinement. Avec le super sérum, le Soldat émettait une température supérieure à la normale ce qui était bien pratique pour l'enfant. Le serpenteau avait trop froid pour bouger d’où il était.

« - LOPTR !!! »

Loki se trouva rapidement arraché du dos de Sleipnir et serré contre le large torse musclé de Laufey.

« - ho mon bébé !!! »

Un peu surprit d’abord, les trois humains eurent le même sourire de fauve. Le pauvre prince allait en entendre parler pendant des années !! D’autant plus quand Laufey passa Loki comme une poupée a un autre jotun, plus petit mais plus fin, aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui fit également un gros câlin.

« - Mon tout petit ; »  
« - ossekour. » Finit par couiner le prince même s’il était évident qu’il appréciait grandement ce qui lui arrivait.

Tony sauta du dos de Sleipnir pour se présenter. Il se sentait souvent déjà petit face à Loki, mais alors devant ses parents ! 

« - Majestés… Je suis Tony Stark. Et voici Steve Rogers et Clint Barton. »

Laufey inclina légèrement la tête vers les trois mortels. Deux mortels et demi.

« - Humains….pourquoi as-tu fait venir ces…gens ici, mon fils. »

Le roi tentait de ne pas être insultant mais il était difficile pour les autres races de ne pas voir les humains comme inférieurs. Ces pauvres petites choses vivaient le temps d'un éternuement. A peine aviez-vous le temps de connaitre leur nom qu'ils étaient déjà morts. Et ils étaient si fragiles !  
C'était comme avoir une souris pour un humain. Ca mourrait vite malgré toute l'affection qu'on pouvait lui donner.  
Loki finit par se dégager des bras de Farbauti pour se retrouver englouti dans ceux de Byleist et Heldlindi.  
Un soupir de fin du monde lui échappa.

« - Tony Stark est ce qui se rapproche le plus d’un roi chez les humains. Steve Rogers est un général révéré et Clint Barton le meilleur chasseur de la planète. »

Immédiatement, les jotuns changèrent d’attitude avec eux. Ils n’étaient pas des mortels random mais des gens de qualité. Même s'ils avaient toujours la durée de vie d'une gerbille.

« - Tony Stark à eut la gentillesse de m’offrir asile en sa résidence. » Continua Loki.

Le prince finit ENFIN par se sortir des griffes de sa famille. Les jotuns étaient presque incestueux à force d'affection à un point qui mettait parfois mal à l’aise Loki. A Asgard, il était rare qu'un parent prenne son enfant dans ses bras une fois celui-ci sortit de ses robes d'enfant.

« - Nous vous remercions de votre générosité envers notre fils. » commença Farbauti.

Tony balaya la chose qui était tout à fait normal.

« - Et Tony c’est mon papa maintenant ! » Informa Sleipnir avec orgueil en sauta sur le dos de l’humain. Heureusement qu’il avait repris sa forme enfantine.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Les enfants se sont mis en tête de se choisir eux même des pères. Fenrir à choisit Clint, mais entre chasseur ça se comprendre et Jor, Steve »  
« - tu as retrouvé Jor ? »

Le petit serpent sortit juste sa tête du pull de Steve. Le capitaine n’avait plus froid du tout grâce au sort de Loki alors que Clint claquait encore des dents. Byleist retira la fourrure d’apparat qu’il avait sur l’épaule pour la poser sur l’archer qui lui dédia un sourire immense.

« - Merci !!! » 

Byleist se sentit rougir. Les canons de beauté n’étaient pas les même partout et l’agent, même si trois mètres trop petit, était très séduisant pour les géants des glaces. Son nez cassé et large était charmant pour eux. Et ces bras !   
Le groupe quitta le grand hall du palais pour les appartements royaux.  
Avec surprise, les humains réalisèrent que la ville entière était le palais. Ou que le palais était la ville entière. Les jotun vivaient tous les uns sur les autres comme une colonie de termites.  
Les appartements de la famille royale étaient juste un peu plus grands que ceux des gens du commun avec deux gardes à l'entrée parce qu'il fallait pas déconner mais c'était bien tout.  
Il étaient passé devant d'immenses cuisines communes ou tout un chacun pouvait venir manger et cuisiner pour tout le monde et si ce qu'ils avaient vu du coin de l'œil était symptomatique, le roi aussi venait faire la plonge quand il avait le temps pour payer son casse-dalle.  
Le peuple jotun était infiniment plus communautaire que toutes les autres races d'Yggdrasil. Chaque espèce avait sa propre caractéristique principale, tout simplement.  
Les Ases étaient des Guerriers  
Les Humains étaient des Inventeurs   
Les Jotuns étaient des Bâtisseurs  
Les Elfes Noirs des Sorciers…..  
Toutes les races avaient leur fonction. Comme si, quelque part, Yggdrasil lui-même n'était qu'une Super-Civilisation d'insectes spécialisés.  
Restait à savoir qui était la Super-Reine.  
Bref.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mjolnir était perturbée.  
Elle n'avait jamais été très à cheval sur ce qui se passait autours d'elle. Elle était très jeune.  
Du moment qu'elle était aimée et qu'elle s'amusait, elle était contente.  
Son précédent porteur avait été parfait pour ça.  
Comme elle, il n'était qu'un gosse et ne pensait qu'à s'amuser.  
Lorsqu'Odin l'avait arraché à son ami, elle avait été très triste. Comment allait-elle s'amuser maintenant ?  
Plein de gens étaient venus la tripoter, a son grand dégout.  
Puis son maitre était venu la retrouvé. Mais elle avait refusé de le suivre.  
Odin lui avait fait quelque chose.  
Elle adorait son maitre, mais il n'était pas digne d'elle. Elle l'avait laissé partir avec tristesse. Elle voulait encore jouer elle !  
Puis le Monsieur était venu.  
Il l'avait pris comme ça, sans y faire attention. Elle avait été charmée immédiatement.  
C'était un monsieur. Un papa.  
Elle l'avait suivi dans y réfléchir non plus.  
Si son ancien maitre était chaud, celui-là était stable, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.  
Excitée comme la petite fille qu'elle était Mjolnir avait tenté de le pousser à jouer avec elle. Bon, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, l'autre ne l'entendait jamais malgré ses hurlements. Mais pas le Monsieur.   
Lui, l'avait entendu.  
Puis le Tout Froid avait utilisé ce lien entre elle et le monsieur pour venir lui parler.  
Elle n'aimait pas le Tout Froid. Il aurait parfaitement pu convenir aux nouvelles règles qu'Odin lui avait imposées. Après tout, il convenait parfaitement avant aussi. Mais il était si froid !!! Non, Elle ne voulait pas d'un maitre aussi froid. Même si c'était une Maman. Elle avait besoin de chaleur pour s'épanouir.  
Son nouveau maitre avait passé des heures, des jours à discuter avec elle, à lui apprendre comment se comporter et à ne pas faire sa tête de mule.   
Au début, elle avait un peu boudé. Elle ne jouait plus autant, tout était si calme ! Elle voulait de la stabilité, mais pas à ce point !  
Et puis, petit à petit, elle avait commencé à s'habituer.  
Son nouveau maitre était tellement tranquille…tellement calme… Elle n'en revenait toujours par.  
Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi mesuré ? Et aussi fourbe en même temps. Il calculait tout, prévoyait tout. Rien n'allait de travers avec lui.  
Elle avait commencé à l'aider de son mieux. C'était agréable de ne pas être qu'un outil pour lui. Phil, puisque c'était son nom, la remerciait toujours quand elle faisait quelque chose de bien.  
Il la nettoyait toutes les semaines avec des pâtes qui la polissait délicieusement et les deux fois ou elle s'était retrouvé avec du sang sur elle, il avait passé des heures à la nettoyer jusqu’à ce qu'il n'y a plus de sang crouté dans ses fentes. Jamais son autre maitre ne s'en était soucié. Au mieux, il la collait dans son bain avec lui. Urk.  
Non, vraiment, elle s'attachait à lui. Même si ce n'était qu'un simple humain, même s'il n'avait pas de magie éveillée et qu'elle devait endormir la foudre qui bondissait en elle pour ne pas le blesser, elle l'aimait vraiment bien.  
Son seul problème était sa jalousie contre l'autre arme Phil.   
Tazeur il s'appelait.   
C'était une petite chose noire et hautaine qui refusait toujours de lui parler. En plus, Tazeur appelait la foudre lui aussi ! Mais d'une façon qui ne faisait pas de mal à leur maitre.  
Et ça la rendait folle.  
Comment pouvait-elle offrir la sienne à son maitre sans le blesser et remplacer définitivement Tazeur ? Parce qu'en plus d'être égoïste et hautain, Tazeur était un faignant. Après chaque usage, il fallait qu'il dorme et que son maitre lui donne à manger. Sinon, il refusait d'appeler la foudre encore.  
Le marteau de guerre était donc ronchon, très, très ronchon, quand son maitre fut appelé sur une nouvelle mission.  
Les jeunots avaient intérêts à ne pas embêter son maitre.  
Groumph.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor reprit son équilibre après que le Bifrost l'a déposé au milieu de nulle part avec Fandral.  
Il était là pour de la diplomatie après tout.  
Et même si Odin avait été d'une ironie majuscule en lui confiant cette mission auprès du royaume le plus méprisé d'Yggdrasil, Thor comptait bien la mener à bien.  
Il avait appris à un peu connaitre Midgar après tout.  
Hogun, Sif et Volstagg n'avaient pas eu la permission de le suivre.  
Preuve s'il en était qu'Odin ne lui faisait aucune confiance d'un côté, mais qu'en plus, il se cognait allégrement de ce monde, ils n'étaient que deux.  
Depuis quand une Ambassade se présentait avec juste DEUX membres ?  
Thor était écœuré par son père. Vraiment.  
Lui qui avait encore du mal à savoir quoi faire, à conserver son calme et à analyser les situations aurait eu bien besoin d'avoir son roi et père pour le guider. Mais visiblement, élever ses fils pour le trône n'avait jamais été la priorité d'Odin.

"- On fait quoi, Thor ?"  
"- On cherche la route la plus proche et on attends. Le SHIELD viendra bien nous chercher."

Il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.  
Fandral soupira.  
Il n'avait aucune envie de venir mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son prince seul n'est-ce pas ?  
Odin ne laisserait pas une femme comme Sif se frotter à une mission diplomatique, aussi minuscule soit-elle, Hogun était un Vanir et Volstagg ne voulait pas s'éloigner de sa famille ce que Fandral comprenait tout à fait.  
Alors il avait accepté d'accompagner Thor.  
Au moins le prince avait-il en sa possession une lettre de marque pour prouver qu'il était bien le fils du roi et capable de prendre des décisions. Ce n'était pas Odin qui la lui avait donnée mais Vé, son oncle.  
Ce n'était pas si mal.

Les deux ases finirent par atteindre la route. Ils s'assirent sur un gros rocher et attendirent.  
Depuis que Thor n'avait plus Mjolnir, le prince était plus calme et plus réfléchit. Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, Fandral ne pouvait que remercier Loki pour son action.  
Odin avait bien entendu raconté à tous que c'était Loki qui avait laissé entrer les jotuns dans le coffre. Mais jotun lui-même, la trahison était compréhensible n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, à voir la transformation du prince, la trahison avait été bénéfique.  
C'était pour ça que Fandral refusait maintenant de porter un jugement de valeur sur Loki et voulait lui parler. Puisqu'il était sur Midgar, peut-être en aurait-il l'occasion.  
Il voulait lui parler, comprendre et probablement…S'excuser.  
Comme Thor, le jeune noble n'avait jamais été très regardant sur ses devoirs. Mais maintenant qu'il se forçait à regarder les faits en face, le nombre de fois où Loki avait sauvé leur vie ou leur mission était tellement élevé qu'il en avait honte.  
Honte d'avoir été aussi puéril, idiot, dangereux et…mesquin, égoïste et cruel.  
Fandral n'aimait pas se remettre en question. Personne n'aimait ça.  
Mais ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir le matin lui faisait horreur en ce moment.  
Il doutait que ses excuses changent quoi que ce soit pour Loki, ou même pour lui-même, mais c'était ce que l'honneur exigeait.  
De grosses berlines finirent par approcher au bout de quelques heures.  
Des agents en sortirent.

"- Prince Thor."  
"- ……….Agent Coulson."

Thor était livide. A la taille de l'agent, Mjolnir se balançait librement.  
Ainsi donc, un simple mortel était digne d'elle ?  
Le prince avait soudain envie de pleurer.

"- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, Majesté ?"

Thor se força a se secouer.

"- Voici Fandral Arnason. Je suis ici à la demande de mon père, le roi Odin, pour discuter d'un éventuel traité avec Midgar. Et également, pour récupérer le Tesseract."

Coulson ne broncha pas. Il savait bien évidement ce qu'était le Tesseract en bon fan absolu de Captain America. Il savait également qu'il avait été retrouvé par Howard Stark et qu'il était depuis au frais dans l'une des énormes réserves du SHIELD. Le Frigo était l'entrepôt le plus connus, mais il y en avait bien d'autre. Treize autres pour être exact. Ils y gardaient des artefacts, des armes, des livres, des gens même… Toute une écurie de bizarreries dangereuses qu'il fallait surveiller. Les Entrepôts choisissaient eux même qui les gardaient. Ca faisait partie des bizarreries.

"- Nous allons vous conduire au Directeur Fury."

Thor hocha la tête.  
Il donna son épée à l'agent qui la lui demanda. Fandral hésita un peu mais imita son prince.  
Il n'aimait pas se retrouver ainsi nu mais que pouvait-il y faire ?  
Une fois tout le monde en voiture, Coulson attendit un peu avant de leur donner le planning.

"- Nous seront rapidement à l'aérodrome. De là, nous allons prendre un avion pour notre QG, à Washington. Je vous demanderai de vous changer pendant le transfert avec des vêtements plus…appropriés."

Thor hocha la tête. Il ne quittait pas des yeux Mjolnir.  
La voir ainsi dans les mains d'un autre lu déchirait le cœur.

"- Le Directeur nous attendra immédiatement."

Il n'était pas question de faire attendre un dignitaire étranger. Quand bien même il s'agissait de Thor et qu'ils avaient vu ce dont il était capable.

"- Fils de Coul, mon frère est-il sur votre planète ?"  
"- Votre…Frère ?"

Coulson n'avait évidemment aucune confirmation de la part du principal intéressé. Loki ne l'avait jamais dit clairement. Mais il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour avoir deviné quelques évidences.

"- Mon frère Loki. Un peu plus petit que moi, fluet, fragile, les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts, mauvais combattant mais un magicien décent."

Coulson faillit en cracher ses dents.  
Ha. D'accord. Donc effectivement, il y avait un GROS problème à Asgard si Loki était considéré comme un mauvais combattant, fragile et un magicien moyen.  
Ou alors, comme c'était plus certainement le cas, jamais aucun ase n'avait vu Loki pour ce qu'il était.

"- Désolé Prince Thor. Mais nous n'avons personne du nom de Loki dans nos tablettes."

Non, ils avaient tout à fait officiellement Loptr Laufeyson, à qui ils avaient fait des papiers. Mais Loki ?  
Non, rien d'officiel à ce nom-là, désolé monsieur.  
Thor lâcha un gros soupir. Jamais il ne lâchait des yeux Mjolnir.   
La voir à la fois si proche et si loin de lui, lui faisait monter des violences dans les poignets.

"- Vous finirez par la récupérer vous savez ?" Thor sursauta. "Mjolnir. Vous finirez par la récupérer. Soit elle reviendra vers vous quand elle en aura assez de se faire gronder, soit quand je serais mort. Et je ne suis qu'un humain."

Thor s'empourpra affreusement. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit à cette idée était odieux.  
Il resta silencieux pendant le reste du trajet jusqu’à ce qu'ils atterrissent que l'héliport du Triskelion.  
Comme Fandral, il resta la bouche ouverte de stupeur devant le bâtiment. Non, vraiment, les humains n'étaient plus une force mineure qu'on pouvait ignorer. Odin était vraiment un imbécile de le croire.

"- COULSON !!!"  
"- Monsieur le Directeur."  
"- Vous êtes en retard."

Phil sourit calmement, parfaitement à son aise dans son rôle de gentil flic. Fury ne savait qu'être le méchant flic de toute façon.

"- Directeur, je vous présente le Prince Thor Odinson et son aide de camp, Fandral Arnarson."

Fandral ne put retenir un lourd frisson lorsque le regard glacial mais affreusement intense du Directeur se posa sur lui. Il était encore plus impressionnant qu'Odin. Comment était-ce même possible ? Ce n'était qu'un humain.  
Le regard noir du directeur le quitta pour étudier Thor avec la même intensité.  
Fandral fit également Thor frissonner puis se reprendre.

"- Majesté. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait."

Coulson ferma la marche.  
Le Directeur, les mains derrière le dos, avançait d'un bon pas, sans se soucier de savoir si le prince suivait ou non. Il était nécessaire d'établir immédiatement qui était le dominant dans cette relation.  
Malheureusement pour Thor, il partait avec un désavantage certain : Fury appréciait grandement Loki.  
S'il serait absolument neutre dans les discutions diplomatique, l'homme ne ferait aucun effort pour se montrer gracieux avec leurs invités imposés.

"- Directeur, sauriez-vous ou est mon frère Loki ?"

Fury ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil derrière lui.

"- Je sais tout de ce qui se passe sur cette planète, Prince Thor. La question est de savoir si j'ai envie de le partager."

Et il ne dit rien de plus, laissant Thor mariner dans son jus.  
Il ne rendrait pas les choses faciles.  
Si le prince voulait réellement un traité avec la terre, il allait devoir mettre la pédale douce sur ses manières.  
Coulson envoya un rapide sms sur le téléphone de son vieil ami.  
Il fallait qu'il se calme un peu et soit un poil plus gracieux.  
Fury renifla. Son second avait raison.

"- Le prince Loptr Laufeyson n'est pas sur terre."

Et oui, il savait qui était Loki. C'était lui qui avait toutes les cartes. Que Thor ne l'oublie pas.  
Fandral avala sa salive. Il avait la bouche sèche.  
Pour un peu, il se serait roulé sur le dos en présentant son ventre pour calmer l'alpha en colère devant eux.  
Odin pouvait définitivement aller se rhabiller.  
Et lui aurait pris un plaisir infini à retirer le manteau de cuir de celui-là.  
Fandral n'avait jamais été un farouche. Mais là, il se sentait carrément l'âme d'un nymphomane.  
………Ou alors, les humains leur avaient-ils fait quelques chose ?


	14. Chapter 14

Steve courait dans la neige.  
Près de lui, un guerrier Jotun tentait difficilement de suivre son rythme.  
Les jotuns n'étaient pas fait pour courir. Ils étaient trop grands, trop massifs pour parvenir à courir longtemps. Ils pouvaient lâcher une jolie petite pointe de vitesse grâce à leur taille de foulée évidement, mais ils ne pouvaient pas sprinter plus de quelques instants sans risquer l'épuisement ou se faire mal.  
Alors même si la vitesse de Steve, due encore une fois, à la différence de foulée, n'était pas excessive pour un jotun, le guerrier se laissait de plus en plus distancier.  
Le biglesnipe lâcha un meuglement de détresse. Lui aussi essaya d'accélérer mais l'animal était épuisé par la course poursuite.  
A chaque foulée, Steve se rapprochait de l'animal, pourtant de trois fois la vraie taille de Fenrir sous sa forme animale. Le Capitaine accéléra encore jusqu'à sprinter. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir l'animal plus que nécessaire et cette course poursuite trop longue était déjà de la cruauté de son point de vue. Il comprenait qu'on ne lui laisse pas utiliser son arme de service évidement, mais il n'aimait pas ça quand même.  
Le jotun lâcha un cri lorsqu'il vit Steve bondir sur le dos de l'animal avec son bouclier. Le capitaine enfonça son arme dans la nuque de l'animal de toutes ses forces. Le bord tranchant comme un rasoir, quand Rogers le voulait, s'enfonça dans les écailles comme dans du beurre puis un peu plus difficilement entre les vertèbres. Steve du forcer avec un grondement pour l'enfoncer entre les os. Le tronc cérébral tranché net, l'animal s'abattit avec un cri de douleur indicible. Steve sauta de son dos après avoir récupéré son arme. S'il avait tranché le tronc cérébral de sa proie, elle vivait encore. Elle allait s'étouffer lentement jusqu’à mourir. Le capitaine ne pouvait le tolérer. Il utilisa encore son bouclier pour lui trancher la gorge. Le biglesnipe mourut en quelques secondes pendant que son sang congelait dans la neige.  
Le chasseur jotun rattrapa enfin Steve. Il se laissa tomber dans la neige, épuisé. Si les humains étaient des chasseurs qui comptaient sur leur endurance, ce n'était pas leur cas. Courir sans fin leur était une torture.

"- Vous avez…Vous avez…"

Steve posa une main sur le dos du jotun pour le frotter entre les omoplates. Il ne savait pas si l'espèce réagirait comme les humains mais à sa grande satisfaction, le chasseur se redressa et respira mieux. 

"- Reprenez votre souffle. Doucement. Respirez profondément."

Le chasseur finit par reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Il se sentait un peu ridicule d'avoir été surclassé par un simple mortel. 

"- Ca va aller ?"  
"- Oui. Merci. Je ne pensais pas que vous chasseriez comme ça."

Les Jotuns pratiquaient surtout l'affut ou utilisaient des pièges.

"- Les humains sont fait pour courir." Expliqua Steve en haussant les épaules.

Et maintenant, il allait falloir rapporter l'animal au palais, à plusieurs heures de marche de là. Steve sortit les cordes qu'il avait eu le droit de prendre et les attacha autours des pattes de l'animal après que le chasseur l'ai vidé. Les entrailles étaient laissées aux prédateurs sur place.  
Puis Steve se mit à trainer la bête. Le chasseur ne l'aida pas plus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clint était caché derrière une congère qui le camouflait sans peine mais ne suffisait pas à son propre accompagnateur. Heureusement, ils étaient loin de leurs proies. Très, loin.  
Sans bruit, l'archer tira une flèche de son carquois, la plaça sur son arc, se redressa lentement puis d'un mouvement d'une fluidité totale qui gonfla les muscles de ses bras et de son dos, tira, sans même donner l'impression de viser.  
Le chasseur jotun eut un reniflement railleur. Ils étaient bien trop loin pour qu'une flèche lancée d'ici et en plus comme ça, n'importe comment sans viser, puisse toucher sa proie.  
Le biglesnipe visé s'écroula sans un cri, la flèche de Clint profondément enfoncée dans l'œil, assez pour avoir grillé instantanément le cerveau de l'animal.  
Le troupeau s'écarta, un peu inquiet mais pas plus que ça. Ils ne voyaient pas de chasseur. Ils mourraient aussi, comme n'importe quel autre animal.

"- Un seul ca suffit ?"

Le plus long avait été de trouver le troupeau. Pour le reste, ce n'était que de la chasse. Clint avait tué son premier animal à l'arc à l'âge de 8 ans. Le cirque, c'était bien, mais on n'y mangeait qu'en fonction du travail qu'on y faisait. Un petit garçon comme lui ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Alors quand son talent s'était révélé, Clint avait décidé qu'il nourrirait lui-même son frère Barney. Ils n'avaient plus jamais eut faim après ça. On devenait vite bon quand sa vie et son estomac en dépendaient. 

Le chasseur jotun hocha la tête, incrédule. Cette petite chose, certes très séduisante, mais quand même toute petite et fragile avait été capable de tuer un biglesnipe, en un coup, avec sa petite arme minuscule, à près de 1500 mètres de distance ! Et il ne semblait pas fatigué ! Comme si c'était… Normal !  
Mais qui étaient ces gens que le petit prince avait trouvés ?  
Clint sauta par-dessus la congère. A petites foulées, il se rapprocha du Biglesnipe mort.   
Lui par contre, aurait besoin d'aide pour le déplacer.

"- Bon, tu viens m'aider ou on prend le thé ???"

….C'était quoi du thé ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laufey avait les sourcils froncés.  
Le Capitaine Rogers et l'Agent Barton, puisque c'était leurs titres à tous les deux, avaient acceptés assez facilement d'aller chasser pour prouver qu'ils étaient capables de prendre en charge une famille. Puisque les enfants de Loptr les avaient choisi comme père, il fallait bien qu'ils montrent leur capacité à les nourrir.  
C'était le minimum.  
Normalement, ce n'aurait été demandé que si l'un d'eux avait demandé la main de Loptr. Puisqu'il n'en était pas question, malgré la brèche énorme de protocole qu'un fils-mère pouvait être à Jotunheim, il fallait bien adapter.  
C'était donc pour ça que même si le Capitaine et l'Agent étaient partit à l'aube, Laufey était venu voir ce que trafiquait Stark. Lui aussi devait prouver qu'il était capable de nourrir une famille !  
Et ce n'était pas en restant enfermé dans sa chambre, et maintenant debout sur la terrasse de la famille royale depuis deux heures qu'il allait y arriver. Ou étaient ses armes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait !  
Il n'avait que jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour ramener une proie et il n'était même pas encore partit !

"- Stark."  
"- Majesté."  
"- Que faites-vous encore au palais ?"

Tony ne leva même pas les yeux de l'écran qu'il regardait. Ses pouces et ses index effleuraient doucement des petits paddles sur les côtés de l'écran et sous la tranche.

"- Je suis pas un chasseur, je vous l'ai déjà dit."  
"- Vous devez…."

Tony quitta un instant l'écran du regard. Son sourire moqueur était tellement supérieur que Laufey en fut à la fois choqué et… grondé comme un gosse.

"- Je ne dois rien, Laufey. A personne. Mais comme je suis un gentil garçon, je veux bien me soumettre à vos traditions. Vous nous avez laissé prendre chacun nos armes. C'est ce que nous avons fait. Steve a son bouclier, Clint son arc. Moi, je suis pas un combattant. Je suis pas un agent, je suis pas un soldat. Je suis juste un type intelligent. Bon, soyons honnêtes, je suis un génie. Sans doute le plus grand génie de Midgar." Laufey renifla. Oui, un génie. Avec une humilité géniale aussi. "Je saurais pas prendre une épée dans le bon sens sans un plan et Cap à pas encore réussit à me faire tenir un flingue sans que je me fasse mal. Je suis pas un chasseur. La seule chose que j'ai jamais chassé dans ma vie c'est les jupes des filles et les dollars." Une petite lumière se mit à clignoter sur l'écran. Tony l'éteignit du pouce mais modifia certaines configurations. "Mais mon arme, c'est mon cerveau. Et mes mains. Je suis pas capable de tuer une bestiole qui m'a rien fait. Alors ça, vous le ferez vous-même."  
"- Stark."  
"- Moi, je me contente de vous apporter le troupeau."

Et il lâcha un des côtés de l'écran pour monter du doigt une masse noire qui approchait du palais.  
Laufey ouvrir la bouche et les yeux en grand sans trouver quoi dire.  
C'était un troupeau d'une cinquantaine de têtes de biglesnipe qui approchait lentement, sans se presser.  
Au-dessus du troupeau, des petits drones guidaient en douceur les bêtes dans la bonne direction.  
Quand l'un des animaux voulait s'écarter, un des petits drones plongeait vers lui et le poussait dans le bon sens en allumant sous son nez une petite flamme. Dégouté, l'animal partait dans l'autre sens et rejoignait ses copains qui avançaient vers la capitale dans le plus grand calme.

"- Je suis pas un chasseur." Répéta Tony, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Je suis un ingénieur. Mon boulot, c'est de trouver une réponse différente à un problème. Et si possible, de l'améliorer. Vous faites bien de l'élevage non ? J'ai vu les enclos à l'extérieur de la ville. Ça fera bien du sang neuf pour vos troupeaux."

Et il planta Laufey là pour aller jouer avec les enfants, royal dans son orgueil de génie un peu fou.  
Le roi finit par secouer la tête.  
Qui étaient donc ces gens que son fils avait trouvés pour l'accompagner sur le chemin tracé par l'Hiver ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pierce commençait à réellement s'inquiéter.  
Plusieurs sautes d'énergie avaient eu lieu à la base Pegasus.  
Rien ne semblait avoir changé pourtant. A chaque visite, il avait été reçut de la même façon. Rumlow était sur les lieux avec le reste du STRIKE. Il n'avait pas de risque d'être trahit… Tout allait parfaitement n'est-ce pas ?  
Alors pourquoi avait-il cette impression de catastrophe imminente qui lui grattait la gorge ?  
Il remonta dans son hélicoptère pour retourner à son bureau.  
Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, une créature chitineuse sortir des ombres. Elle se mit à cliqueter un peu avant que le traducteur intégré dans sa gorge ne parle pour elle.

"- Se doute-t-il de quelque chose ?"

Rumlow fixa l'Autre avec un regard bleu électrique, comme tout le reste du STRIKE et des agents encore en vie sur la base.

"- Non monsieur."  
"- L'avancée des travaux ?"  
"- Tout se passe bien monsieur. Mais nous n'arrivons pas à trouver de quoi stabiliser le passage."

Le portail s'effondrait à chaque fois au bout de quelques secondes et il fallait des heures pour accumuler assez d'énergie pour le rouvrir. Pour l'instant, seul une vingtaine de Chitauris avaient pu passer le portail après l'Autre. Ils avaient suffi, avec le sceptre, à prendre le contrôle de toute la base. Comme elle n'avait aucun contact à l'extérieur, c'était facile.  
Le passage régulier de Pierce n'était pas un problème en soit.  
L'Autre avait été tenté de prendre son contrôle également mais y avait renoncé. Il ne pouvait l'avoir sous le nez pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas n'importe quoi. Et surtout, il ne pouvait être sûr que personne ne verrait de modification à son comportement, alors autant ne pas prendre de risque.  
Thanos attendait bien sagement qu'ils parviennent à ouvrir un portail décent mais jusqu'à quand ? Autant profiter de sa rare patience pour faire les choses proprement pour une fois.  
L'autre problème était l'énergie.  
Il fallait une très, très grosse source d'énergie pour sustenter le Tesseract. Ce qu'ils obtenaient de la base Pegasus ne suffirait jamais.  
Il allait falloir déplacer la pierre à un endroit stratégique.   
Le problème n'était pas de trouver le lieu. Le problème était d'y avoir accès.  
La Tour Stark était protégée par Stark lui-même, ce qui n'était déjà pas rien, mais en plus, il y avait Captain America maintenant. Et un Prince d'un autre monde dont les capacités étaient quasi inconnues.   
Son dossier du SHIELD était étrangement vide.  
L'Autre ne voyait qu'une solution : prendre le contrôle, non de Stark ou du prince, mais de Fury.  
Le vieillard était le cheval de Troie qui leur manquait pour prendre aisément le contrôle de ce royaume inférieur.   
Romlow avait été suffisamment volubile. Le pouvoir n'était pas aux hommes politiques. Le pouvoir était aux quelques araignées qui avaient tissées leurs toiles pour tirer discrètement les fils du pouvoir.  
Les hommes politiques n'étaient que des pantins.  
L'Autre ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cette assertion. On contrôlait mieux les masses en leur servant un bouc émissaire tout en faisant le boulot en silence dans un coin.  
Il était toujours temps de sacrifier le bouc émissaire quand le peuple grognait un peu trop fort.  
Tous les vrais dirigeants de l'univers travaillaient ainsi.  
Thanos ne faisait pas exception quelque part. Son vrai but était simplement différent.  
Lui, il voulait la Mort.  
Qu'elle soit d'accord ou non.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Héla décroisa ses jambes.  
La jeune reine était agacée.  
Depuis des années maintenant, un malade mental lui envoyait des âmes comme "cadeau".  
Au début, elle n'y avait pas fait vraiment attention. Les âmes étaient les âmes, qu'elles arrivent en avance ou en retard, elles finissaient bien par arriver chez elles. Une fois dans son royaume, une infime partie était envoyée au Walhalla pendant que les autres restaient avec elle. Certaines demandaient à repartir, d'autre préféraient se reposer un temps, pendant que les dernières ne voulaient pas repartir du tout.  
Héla les laissaient choisir leur destin. Ce n'était pas son rôle de les forcer à quoique ce soit, juste à prendre soin d'elles et à veiller à ce qu'elles puissent déterminer leur avenir.

"- Grande sœur !! Tu viens jouer avec nous ?"

Vali lui sauta sur les genoux.  
Le petit garçon avait refusé de partir. Comme tous ses frères et sœur. Ils préféraient rester ici. Si leur maman avait à nouveau des petits un jour, Héla savait que l'un d'eux retournerait auprès de lui. Mais en attendant, ils restaient là, avec elle.

"- Ou est Narfi ?"  
"- Il joue avec Kurt."

Kurt avait été un berger. Un simple berger qui avait épousé Loki et lui avait donné huit enfants avant d'être assassiné par Odin avec leurs enfants. Le roi avait ensuite forcé Loki à revenir à Asgard avec lui pour reprendre son rôle de prince. Loki avait été heureux pendant une quinzaine d'année à juste traire des chèvres et faire du fromage. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour être heureux finalement. La mort de sa famille l'avait évidemment dévasté au point qu'il l'avait occulté. Il ne se rappelait même pas d'eux. C'était sans doute…Aussi bien.   
Lorsque Kurt et les enfants avaient été tués par Odin, Héla les avaient accueilli en son royaume. Le pauvre berger avait eu un peu de mal en apprenant qui et ce qu'était réellement son épouse. Néanmoins, il avait compris et accepté le mensonge et le silence pour ce qu'ils étaient. Depuis, il était resté au palais d'Héla pour l'aider avec tous ses frères et sœurs. La dizaine de gamins était épuisante.  
Héla prit son petit frère à cou pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille. Elle appréciait son beau-père. Le berger était un gentil garçon. Il n'était pas d'une intelligence remarquable, il n'était pas un grand guerrier, il n'était pas bien éduqué, mais il savait aimer et se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Vivre dans son entourage était facile et reposant. Tout était simple avec lui.   
La jeune reine était heureuse que sa mère l'ait eu comme compagnon quelques temps.

"- Majesté." Par contre, il n'arrivait toujours pas, près de cinq siècles après, à l'appeler par son prénom.  
"- Kurt. Comment vont mes frères et sœurs ?"

Les gamins couraient en hurlant dans tous les sens. Comme toujours, ils étaient justes heureux. La mort était finalement facile à vivre quand on l'acceptait pour ce qu'elle était. Les âmes créaient leur propre domaine. L'enfer n'était que ce que les âmes qui le subissait voulait qu'il soit. 

"- Comme toujours."

Satisfaite, Héla laissa sa famille s'amuser sous le soleil perpétuel du Helheim.  
Il était temps qu'elle aille voir sa mère.  
Thanos commençait à être dangereux pour l'équilibre de l'univers. Si personne, pour l'instant, n'y pouvait rien, au moins Héla pouvait-elle prévenir sa maman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor était…. Perplexe.  
Fandral était un garçon exubérant, enthousiaste, énergique et parfois épuisant. Même pour lui.  
Depuis deux jours qu'ils étaient au SHIELD, pourtant, son ami n'avait pas du prononcer plus de vingt phrases.  
Dès que le Directeur était là, Fandral rougissait, baissait les yeux et fermait son clapet.  
C'était…. Aussi étrange que fascinant.  
Même ODIN n'arrivait pas à lui faire fermer sa mouille quand il l'engueulait !  
Visiblement, le Directeur avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Fandral.  
Régulièrement, il le fixait avec une interrogation certaine dans l'œil.

"- Prince Thor. Pour l'instant, à part des exigences, Asgard n'a rien pour nous. J'espère que vous comprenez qu'un traité doit être à l'avantage des deux parties."

Thor avala sa salive. Odin ne lui avait pas donné grand-chose pour travailler. Il voulait le Tesseract. Point. Que Thor se démerde. Le prince avait la possibilité de proposer quelques garnisons d'Ases aux humains mais Fury avait balayé la chose avec agacement.

"- Vous pensez VRAIMENT que je vais acceptez que vous stationniez des troupes chez nous ? Et avec le sourire ? Comme si vous nous faisiez une fleur ? C'est une blague ?"

Thor n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça évidement. Pour lui, que Asgard accepte de prêter ses troupes étaient un honneur. Mais en se mettant à la place des humains… Oui, ça ressemblait à une invasion.  
Thor avait été consterné. Mais pourquoi Loki n'était-il pas là !!! Lui aurait déjà eu un traité signé et le Tesseract dans la poche. Lui se débattait pour juste obtenir la pierre.  
Finalement, il soupira.

"- Directeur Fury. Vous avez du vous rendre compte que je ne suis pas un diplomate." Fury eut un sourire ne coin. Noooon, sans rire !!! "Je suis juste un guerrier qui a eu la chance douteuse de naitre le premier de la famille royale. Mon père ne m'a pas appris la diplomatie et je me débats pour faire ce que je peux comme je peux. C'est Loki le diplomate de nous deux. Moi je tape et lui me dis où et qui" S'il te plait monsieur, fait venir mon frère pour qu'il nous aide. Mais Fury n'aurait pas cette pitié. "Dites-moi ce que vous voulez contre le Tesseract."

Il ne restait plus que ça pour Thor.  
Fury eut un sourire de fauve.  
Fandral retint difficilement un gémissement.  
C'était de la torture.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce simple humain, moche, sans charme, vieux, balafré de partout et vieux (il l'avait déjà dit ?) lui chauffait les reins à ce point.  
Et encore ! Si ce n'était que les reins….Il lui aurait souri, se serait collé à lui et aurait tenté sa chance. Il était rare que qui que ce soit le repousse avec une main dans le pantalon ou ses lèvres sur la hampe.  
Mais là ? Fandral ne voulait pas de sexe (enfin, pas que). Il foulait se bouiner contre ce large torse musclé, poser sa tête sur cette épaule solide et y rester. Longtemps.  
Pourquoi ne devait-il rencontrer cette étrange créature qu'au crépuscule de sa vie ? Il aurait voulu le connaitre quand il était un jeune homme débordant d'énergie. Là ??? Il ne lui restait que quelques années, au mieux.  
Fandral eut soudain envie de pleurer.  
Il ne remarqua pas que Fury l'observait avec attention.  
Hills, elle, le remarqua.  
C'était aussi mignon que ridicule et dangereux.  
Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Coulson.  
Fury finit par s'arracher à la contemplation de Fandral. Il n'avait jamais été bégueule et était dans l'armée depuis assez longtemps pour avoir appris à faire ce qu'il pouvait avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Cul inclus. Un trou était un trou. Du moment que c'était adulte et consentant, que son propriétaire soit un homme ou une femme n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.  
Pourtant, cette fois, son intérêt pour l'ase n'était pas sexuel. Pas que. Non. Il aurait voulu l'inviter à diner. Plus d'une fois.  
Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.  
Devenait-il sénile ? Il fallait qu'il passe à l'infirmerie. A moins que ces bestioles n'aient une magie bizarre. Le SHIELD avait un protocole pour les situations dites de "sex-pollen". Ils y avaient déjà été confrontés. Mais le SHIELD avait des protocoles pour tout. Même pour une attaque de requins zombies mutants venu de l'espace monté par des reptiliens nazis. Ou s'ils ne l'avaient pas encore, ça devait être dans les tuyaux. Ils avaient des équipes entières dont le seul boulot était de faire des protocoles d'action pour les fins du monde et les situations les plus improbables que l'univers puisse proposer.  
Qu'on leur amène un extraterrestre surpuissant qui voulait provoquer un génocide ? Ils auraient un protocole d'action sur le bureau du Directeur avant que le dit Directeur n'ait pu porter son mug de café à ses lèvres.  
Alors un petit blondinet qui utilisait un pouvoir étrange pour mettre le Directeur sous sa coupe ? Oui ils devaient avoir ca quelques part.

"- Ce que nous voulons, Thor ? Matériaux, technologie, magie. Et informations, évidement"

Rien de moins.  
Est-ce que ce petit blondinet pouvait arrêter de rougir oui ?

Hills devait se retenir d'éclater de rire.  
C'était presque mignon.  
Un coup de foudre pareil, c'était inédit pour le vieux Directeur.   
Et aussi adorable que dangereux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La petite fille avait supplié l'américain de la suivre.  
Sa maman était malade. Mourante même. Elle lui avait mis dans la main quelques dollars froissés, toute sa fortune, pour qu'il vienne aider sa maman.  
Finalement, Bruce l'avait suivi.  
Elle s'était mise à courir.  
Le scientifique avait tenté de la suivre, lui criant de l'attendre, mais elle n'avait pas attendu.  
Puis elle était entré dans une maison isolée, avait bondit par la fenêtre et il s'était retrouvé devant la femme rousse en catsuit.  
Il s'était fait avoir.  
Avec peine, il avait retenu Hulk se sortir.  
Elle s'était présentée.  
Natasha Romanov, du SHIELD. Et non, ils ne l'avaient jamais perdu. Ils lui avaient laissé de la distance. Ce n'était pas pareil.  
Non, ils n'avaient que faire de son sang, ils ne voulaient pas contrôler le Hulk. Ils n'étaient pas Ross. Ils avaient reconnaitre quand ils n'étaient pas en capacité de contrôler quelque chose.  
Non.  
Ils voulaient qu'il rejoigne Anthony Stark a New York pour travailler avec lui.  
Bruce avait été incrédule.  
Retourner à New York ?  
Travailler avec un type comme Stark ?  
C'était une blague ?  
Puis Natasha lui avait montré des photos.  
Bruce devait blâmer sa curiosité pour avoir accepté de venir avec elle finalement.  
Des extraterrestres ? Vraiment ?  
Bon sang. Il aurait dû rester en inde.  
Mais des extraterrestres quoi !!!   
Et…C'était qui le blondinet ??? CAPTAIN AMERICA ? POUR DE VRAI ?  
Ok, il n'était qu'un imbécile.  
Sans doute pour ça qu'il était en train de se tortiller, mal à l'aise, dans le quinjet piloté par la jolie rousse.  
Elle avait eu l'air soulagée qu'il accepte de venir sans faire d'esclandre.

"- ETA dans 20mn."

Bruce s'étonna. Si vite ?

"- Ce quinjet profite d'une nouvelle technologie moteur de Stark Industries." Expliqua Natasha. 

Oui, en effet. Ils allaient vite. Très, très vite.  
Bruce se tortilla encore.  
Il avait aussi peur qu'il était curieux.

"- Ca va mal se passer hein ?"

Natasha hésita un peu.

"- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien Docteur Banner. Le Directeur Fury a du nez pour prévoir les situations de crise. S'il veut que vous soyez avec Stark, le Cap, Clint et moi, c'est qu'il doit avoir ses raisons…..Avez-vous entendu parler de l'Initiative Avengers ?"

Autant passer le peu de temps qu'il leur restait de façon utile.


	15. Chapter 15

La jeune reine s'était matérialisée directement dans le penthouse.  
Depuis des semaines, elle surveillait de loin sa mère. Ce n'était pas dur pour elle d'emprunter les branches d'Yggdrasil pour la rejoindre évidement. Elle ne le faisait que très rarement parce qu'elle savait la vision que sa présence causait à Loki. Il culpabiliserait toujours de ce qui lui était arrivé. De savoir maintenant que la mort de sa fille était probablement de la main même d'Odin serait encore pire. Si elle avait pu ne pas venir, elle l'aurait fait. Pourtant, la menace de Thanos la forçait à agir.  
Et puis…Elle devait admettre que sa présence était un peu de l'égoïsme malgré tout. Elle aussi elle voulait que sa maman la prenne dans ses bras un peu.  
Elle voulait rencontrer les prétendants de sa maman également. Les trois hommes étaient tous des mâles de valeur. Elle validerait n'importe lequel que choisirait Loki. Si même il en choisissait un.   
Un peu perdue néanmoins, Héla balaya la pièce du regard.  
Elle n'était jamais venue sur Midgar. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'elle connaissait qu'elle ne savait trop ce qu'elle cherchait.  
Par contre, un frisson désagréable lui remonta dans le dos.  
On l'observait !!!  
Pourtant, elle ne sentait personne en vie aux alentours.  
Elle sentait bien….Quelque chose, mais…

"- Miss Lokidottir, bonjour."

Immédiatement, une boule de feu apparu dans sa main.

"- Qui est là ?"  
"- Miss Lokidottir, je suis JARVIS, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir réabsorber votre magie. J'anticipe un radius de destruction de 22m45 si vous la lancez et Monsieur Stark ne sera pas content de devoir refaire à nouveau les peintures." 

Héla tourna sur elle-même, de plus en plus agitée

"- Qui est là !!!" Ordonna-t-elle. "Montrez-vous !"

La voix calme de l'IA reprit.

"- Je suis JARVIS, mademoiselle. Une IA construite par monsieur Stark. J'imagine que vous venez voir Loki Odinson ?"

Héla hocha la tête, sur la défensive.

"- Où est ma mère ?"  
"- Monsieur Loki est avec vos frères et leurs pères sur Jotunheim pour les présenter à leurs grand parents."

Héla ne fut pas surprise. Elle savait depuis longtemps ce qu'elle était. Et donc ce qu'était sa mère. Si elle n'avait pas totalement suivit les évènements, elle savait en gros que Loki avait appris sa vraie nature. Par contre, elle n'avait pas prévu que Loki ne serait pas sur Midgar pour quelques jours.

"- Si vous voulez vous installer pour attendre…"

Un petit drone roulant apporta un verre et une bouteille d'un vin léger à la jeune femme.  
Héla frémit encore.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"- Qu'es-tu créature ?"

Jarvis ne s'agaça pas.  
Très calme, il se répéta.

"- Je suis une IA créé par monsieur Stark. Une intelligence artificielle développée grâce à ses compétences. Je contrôle cette tour et toutes les installations de monsieur Stark." Et tout SI maintenant mais ça, personne ne le savait ni n'avait besoin de le savoir. Tony ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Le problème "Obadiah" ne se répèterait jamais. Jarvis restait en silencieux dans tous les systèmes, prêt à les arrêter en cas de besoin. Tony n'accepterait plus qu'on lui barbotte ses affaires sous son nez.

Héla faillit en faire tomber son verre.

"- Une…intelligence….Artificielle ? Mais…. As-tu un corps, créature ?"  
"- Mon nom est Jarvis, mademoiselle. Et non, je n'ai pas de corps. Ou si vous préférez, cette tour ainsi que toutes les autres unités Stark sont mon corps, toutes en même temps.

La reine réalisa soudain d'où venait son malaise et pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'être observé.  
Elle était observée oui. Par une âme.  
Mais cette âme n'était pas devant elle comme c'était le cas dans son royaume.   
Non. Elle était DANS cette âme. Comme si elle était DANS le corps d'une créature vivante.  
Jarvis était vivant au sens premier du terme.  
Héla se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Qui était donc cet humain qui brisait si facilement la substance même de l'univers ?  
Elle resta immobile a réfléchir plusieurs heures puis se releva. Elle ne pouvait rester a attendre des jours.

"- Je reviendrais. Peux-tu ne pas prévenir ma mère de ma présence, Jarvis Starkson ? Je veux lui faire la surprise."

Jarvis en resta surpris mais accepta. Ça ne risquait pas de faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

"- A votre convenance, Mademoiselle Lokison."  
"- Tu peux m'appeler Héla."  
"- Bien Héla."

Puis elle disparut, l'esprit encore remplit de questions. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Que fait mon fils, Heimdall ?"  
"- Lequel, Majesté ?"

Odin jeta un regard noir et surpris tout à la fois au Gardien qui ne le regardait même pas, tout occupé qu'il était à observer ce que faisait Loki à Jotunheim.

"- Thor évidemment ! Que me chaud ce que font les autres."

Ils étaient tous inutiles pour le trône de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire que Hodr se vautre avec ses catins ou que les jumeaux soient perdus dans leur Tour/bibliothèque au nord d'Asgard. 

"- Il travaille à établir le traité qui nous rendra le Tesseract, Majesté."

Odin eut une moue dégoutée. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à négocier ? Thor n'avait qu'à prendre ce qui leur appartenait et rentrer à la maison. De toute façon, que pouvaient vouloir les mortels ? Des peaux de bêtes ? De l'or ? Bah. Même dans ce cas, ce ne serait pas bien compliqué de leur abandonner quelques rogatons.

"- Que veulent ces misérables mortels ?"  
"- Principalement de la technologie."  
"- De la…Ils ne pourront jamais rien en faire !"  
"- Thor a confié une pierre de guérison aux équipes technique et médicale du SHIELD, majesté. C'est l'organisation qui s'occupe de protéger Midgar. Leur "ingénierie inverse" leur a permis d'en copier les capacités curatives en moins d'une semaine majesté. Ces misérables mortels ne vivent plus dans des huttes en terre mais dans des gratte-ciel en verre et en acier mon roi. Ne les sous estimez pas. Ce ne sont plus des sauvages qui ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Non. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, ils l'attrapent, le dissèquent et l'utilisent."

Odin frémit.  
Comment était-ce possible ?  
Il commençait à regretter d'avoir envoyé Thor avec des promesses de diplomatie. Sans doute aurait-il mieux fait d'aller chercher le Tesseract lui-même avec troupes et manœuvre. Ils auraient déjà la pierre et n'auraient rien à donner à ces inférieurs. Allaient-ils devoir calmer leurs illusions de grandeur comme ils l'avaient fait avec les autres royaumes ? Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné plus que ça.   
Asgard était le Royaume Eternel, le plus grand et le plus puissant des Royaumes. Il ne laisserait aucun autre remettre leur importance en question ! Jamais !  
S'il fallait les détruire pour ça, ce ne serait pas la première fois.  
Malekith l'avait appris de son père à ses dépens, les Vanirs également. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils allaient à cheval et qu'ils vivaient en clans nomades alors que les carcasses éventrées de cités effondrées tutoyaient encore le ciel dans certaines zones de Vanaheim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laufey était satisfait.  
Les trois humains avaient prouvés leur valeur. Il approuvait que ses petits-enfants les aient choisis comme père adoptif.  
Bien sûr, il restait un problème : leur durée de vie.  
C'était un problème qui pourrait se résoudre avec le temps évidement. Les prêtres de l'Hiver y travaillaient déjà. Sauf pour l'un d'eux. Pour lui, en l'état, personne ne pouvait rien faire.  
Ce qui était la cause de leur présence à tous les trois, à Loptr et aux enfants dans le Grand Temple de l'Hiver.  
La cassette, revenue à sa place, pulsait doucement pour les accueillir. Même si elle ne serait pas le point d'orgue de la fête, elle était quand même la seule qui pouvait faire quelque chose.  
Les trois humains semblaient à la fois inquiets et curieux.  
Autour d'eux, les prêtres de l'Hiver attendaient.

"- Ha. Vous êtes là."

Le Roi sourit, révélant ses crocs aiguisés.

"- Je suis satisfait de vos chasses à tous les trois. Même si vous avez chacun votre méthode." Et il disait ça en fixant Tony qui eut la grâce de légèrement rougir. "J'approuve votre relation à chacun avec mon fils et mes petits-enfants." Les gardes armés firent demi-tour et sortirent du temple.

Steve et Clint échangèrent un regard. Loki pâlit. Déjà, il n'aimait pas être dans le temple. Sa magie n'y fonctionnait quasi pas. Seule celle qui avait une influence interne, comme lorsqu'il avait changé sa couleur de peau devant Odin fonctionnait.  
Les hommes avaient tous les trois comprit ce que signifiait le départ des gardes. Laufey n'eut-il pas approuvé qu'il les aurait probablement fait tuer puisqu'il ne pouvait empêcher Loki de repartir sur Midgar. Tony lui, n'en avait jamais douté. Aussi ne broncha-t-il même pas.

"- Néanmoins, il reste un problème. Je ne peux pas laisser mon fils et mes petits fils avec la peine potentielle d'un cadavre rapide sur les bras."

Sur un signe du roi, deux prêtres attrapèrent Tony par derrière. Avant que Steve, Clint ou Loki aient pu protester, l'humain avait été soulevé de terre, déposé avec rudesse à plat sur l'autel devant la cassette et le haut de ses vêtements arrachés.  
Angrobda s'approcha du premier prêtre avec une dague de glace bleue très fine qu'il lui donna.

"- Père qu'est-ce que vous faites."

Il fallut deux prêtres pour ceinturer Steve pendant que deux autres s'occupaient de Clint et Loki.  
Le jeune prince se débattait de toutes ses forces. Laufey retenait ses petits-enfants avec l'aide de Farbauti pour qu'ils n'interviennent pas davantage.

"- PERE !!! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES !!!" NOOOON !!!"

Le prêtre leva simplement la dague de glace au-dessus de Tony qui se débattait lui aussi avec l'énergie du désespoir. Puis il l'enfonça dans sa poitrine, juste à côté de l'ark, en plein cœur.  
Tony lâcha un affreux cri de douleur puis s'immobilisa. Le sang coulait sur l'autel, vite congelé par le froid ambiant.  
Loki s'arracha enfin des mains des prêtres avec un cri. Il se précipita sur Tony. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Ses yeux grands ouverts, fixes, ne quittaient pas le plafond.

"- Non, non, non…."

Loki pleurait en soulevant le corps de l'ingénieur pour le serrer contre lui.  
Tony était mort. La glace bleue dans sa poitrine, juste à côté de l'ark, commença à fondre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et à s'insinuer dans la plaie, pas plus qu'il ne réalisa les présences de Clint et Steve, choqués, près de lui.

"- Tony…Tony, s'il te plait…." Mais l'ingénieur restait immobile et mou dans ses bras. 

Puis l'humain prit une inspiration rauque. Le dos arqué à se rompre, il roula sur le côté pour se mettre à tousser lamentablement avant de vomir une grande masse de sang sur l'autel  
Angrobda s'approcha. Sans le moindre dégout, elle fouilla dans les vomissures jusqu’à y trouver ce qu'elles cherchaient.

"- C'est fait, mon roi."

Laufey hocha la tête.

"- Parfait."

Les prêtres s'approchèrent pour remettre Tony à plat dos sur l'autel après avoir repoussé le prince et les deux autres humains. La glace avait fini de fondre et coulait lentement hors de la plaie, n'y laissant que de la chair rose et parfaite.  
Lorsque Tony eut suffisamment récupéré et que la plaie de l'empalement en plein cœur ne fut plus qu'un petit disque rose sur son torse, Laufey s'approcha pour mettre quelque chose dans la main de l'ingénieur.  
Perdu, hébété et encore convulsé de douleur, Tony mit un instant avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait dans la paume.  
Puis il éclata d'un rire douloureux qui le fit tousser encore.  
La vingtaine de minuscules éclats de métal s'enfoncèrent dans sa main lorsqu'il referma les doigts dessus.

"- Gardez votre Ark, humain. Mais ne craignez plus la morsure du métal sur votre cœur. L'Hiver l'a soigné."

Laufey ne laisserait pas son fils et ses petits-fils souffrirent de la mort de leur humain de quelque chose que l'Hiver pouvait guérir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor avait quitté la Terre.  
Fandral l'avait supplié de rester a attendre son retour. Le prince n'avait pas besoin de lui n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait bien rester pour un peu plus s'imprégner de la culture des humains. Ce serait bien plus bénéfique au prince et à sa mission que s'il faisait la navette avec lui. Non ?  
Thor avait été surpris mais avait laissé Fandral faire à sa guise.  
Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui arrivait à son ami depuis qu'ils avaient débarqués au SHIELD mais si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il n'allait certainement pas l'en empêcher. Les arguments de son ami étaient, en plus, tout à fait cohérents.  
C'était donc grâce à l'absence momentanée de Thor que Fandral était devant la jeune femme assise à son bureau  
Si son prince avait été encore là, jamais il n'aurait trouvé le courage de venir.  
La secrétaire haussa un sourcil à sa requête mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle décrocha simplement son téléphone et appuya sur le premier bouton en haut à gauche de son cisco.

"- …..Monsieur le Directeur ? Fandral Arnason demande à vous voir……. Oui c'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il insiste…..bien monsieur."

La secrétaire foudroya l'ase du regard. Il était 21h passé. Comme souvent, bien trop à son gout, le Directeur était encore à son poste. S'il n'y avait rien de particulier, il partirait vers 22h pour aller dormir quelques heures à son petit appartement, quelques étages plus hauts, puis reviendrait travailler à l'aube. Si une nouvelle catastrophe se présentait, il resterait à son poste et ne prendrait que quelques minutes de sommeil une fois ou deux par 12h, sur le canapé de son bureau. Ou une douche. Il avait un petit cabinet de toilette directement dans un coin du bureau. Mais sa secrétaire n'aimait pas ça. Elles étaient trois qui se relayaient H24 à ce poste. A elles trois, elles arrivaient à suivre le rythme de leur chef à tout seul. Le vieil agent était harassant. Il était fréquent qu'elles doivent appeler à l'aide un ou deux agents de plus pour les aider alors que le Directeur continuait sans dévier de son chemin.  
Mais c'était justement à cause de sa force de travail qu'elles s'inquiétaient toutes pour lui. Il était une puissance de travail mais ni jeune, ni invulnérable. Elles l'avaient toutes vu épuisé ou malade d'angoisse plus souvent qu'à leur tour. Les rares fois où il faisait le tour du cadran était en général conditionné au somnifère qu'elles mettaient dans son café. S'il ne prenait pas soin de lui, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Evidemment, ses deux héritiers potentiels étaient parfaitement dressés pour reprendre le flambeau lorsque le moment serait venu. Mais si la passation de pouvoir pouvait se faire proprement et pas parce que Fury serait mort d'épuisement, ce serait quand même pas plus mal.   
Aussi, la secrétaire voyait d'un mauvais œil qu'un dignitaire étranger vienne demander à voir le directeur en pleine nuit. 

"- Allez-y. Mais faites vite. La journée a été longue."

Fandral se permit un petit sourire timide avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau.  
Comme il s'y attendait, le Directeur était encore en plein travail, à lire et relire des piles de dossiers qui semblaient sans fin.  
Fury leva à peine les yeux de son travail. Quand il le faisait, il commençait invariablement à perdre du temps.

"- Que puis-je pour vous ?"

Fandral eut du mal à décoller la langue de son palais. C'était toujours comme ça quand il se trouvait devant le directeur. Lui qui était normalement si décontracté et séducteur se transformait en gamin de 14 ans devant son premier crush.

"- Je…..Il est tard."

Fury finit par lever les yeux sur l'ase. Comme à chaque fois, il fut charmé par ce qu'il voyait. Fandral était quand même à croquer. Surtout avec cette mine timide et ses pommettes roses.

"- Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour me dire ça ?" Le Directeur aurait pu être plus cassant mais il ne put qu'être amusé.  
"- Je….vous voulez diner ? Avec moi je veux dire ?" Fandral s'empourpra affreusement avant de baisser le nez comme un gosse prit en faute.

Sa proposition autant que sa réaction laissèrent Fury aussi perplexe qu'intéressé malgré lui. Il avait du travail. Il aurait dû lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Mais….il se surprit à s'entendre répondre un "pourquoi pas" qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer.  
Fandral releva la tête avec surprise. Il s'attendait à se faire jeter dehors à grands coups de pompe dans le fion

"- …Vraiment ?"

Fury était déjà en train de verrouiller ses accès. Il retira sa carte d'identification, posa sa main sur le panneau de commande du bureau, puis tapa un code sur un petit clavier.  
Le Directeur attrapa son manteau au vol puis se dirigea vers la porte.

"- Alors, vous venez ?"  
"- Heu… J'arrive."  
"- Alice, je sors diner. Je rentrerais chez moi après. Vous avez mon accès s'il se passe quelque chose."

La secrétaire en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. En quinze ans qu'elle était la secrétaire de Fury, c'était la première fois qu'il sortait comme ça avec quelqu'un sur un coup de tête.

"- Bien monsieur."

Si elle était contente qu'il se change un peu les idées, elle restait un agent avant tout. Une fois les deux hommes sortis, elle sauta donc sur le téléphone pour qu'une équipe de protection rapprochée suive le directeur à distance raisonnable. Autant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien que pour surveiller qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi.  
Malgré tout, c'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle se remit au travail en attendant que sa collègue vienne la relever de son poste. Si ce guerrier Ase pouvait détendre un peu leur Directeur de son trop prenant travail, elle voulait bien lui laisser une chance.

"- Ou allons-nous ?"

Fandral sursauta presque.  
Il était tellement surpris que le directeur ai accepté sa proposition qu'il ne savait même pas où l'emmener.

"- Et bien…"

Fury attrapa des clés de véhicule sur un grand panneau puis signa l'emprunt sur une borne.

"- Montez."

Le Directeur se mit au volant. Encore perdu, Fandral obéit sans savoir quoi dire. Ils sortirent tranquillement du Triskelion puis roulèrent un peu. Fury observait le blondinet du coin de l'œil. Son esprit suspicieux attendait la traitrise évidement. Mais soit le gamin était bien meilleur comédien qu'il ne l'attendait, soit son invitation était totalement innocente. A ses manières, le Directeur penchait pour la seconde solution.  
Il sentit une douce chaleur remonter dans son ventre avant de s'auto insulter. Allons. Etait-il donc un enfant de 15 ans pour se comporter comme ça ?

"- Vous avez déjà gouté de la pizza ?"

Fandral sursauta encore.

"- Non. Je ne crois pas."  
"- Parfait."

Ils roulèrent encore un peu en silence jusqu’à un bouiboui paumé entre deux bâtiments de brique rouge.  
Fury se gara dans la rue latérale la plus proche puis descendit du véhicule, Fandral sur ses talons. Il entra dans le petit restaurant ou un propriétaire des lieux lui indiqua immédiatement une table. Le restau, même a cette heure de la nuit, était bondé. 

"- Ils sont ouvert H24."  
"- H…24 ?"  
"- En permanence. Ils ne ferment jamais. Il y a plusieurs équipent de cuisiniers et de serveurs."

Les pizzas du lieu étaient absolument délicieuses.

"- La carte est sur le mur."

Fandral jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui pour comprendre ce qu'il était venu manger, puis sur la liste de pizza écrite à la grosse craie sur le mur noir.

"- Alors ?"

L'ase haussa les épaules.

"- Je ne sais pas quoi prendre."

Au courant de l'appétit de ces bestioles-là, Fury commanda une junior de chaque.  
C'est avec un sourire charmé qu'il observa Fandral dévorer son repas.  
Lorsqu'il fut temps de rentrer au Triskelion, le Directeur ne put que se surprendre, la seconde fois de la soirée, en lui proposant un petit tour de la ville.  
Il avait envie de rester un peu seul avec le guerrier.  
Quand ils s'arrêtèrent sur les quais, il ne fut pas surprenant qu'ils finissent par s'embrasser rudement comme deux ados qui craignaient d'être surpris par leurs parents.  
Rentrer vu difficile.   
Se séparer pour aller dormir encore plus.  
Néanmoins, la promesse d'un autre diner le lendemain était assez pour qu'ils parviennent a se lâcher une fois arrivé à l'étage de Fandral.

Fury se laissa tomber sur son lit. La tête lui tournait.  
Cette soirée avait été…étrange.  
Aussi étrange que satisfaisante.   
Ils auraient pu se sauter dessus immédiatement mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait eu réellement envie. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps.  
A sa grande consternation, le vieux Directeur réalisait qu'ils se comportaient comme s'ils espéraient construire quelque chose et ne pas simplement se satisfaire d'un quickie entre deux portes.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive à moi ?"

Il devenait fou ou quoi ?  
Le medlab n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer son attirance pour Fandral à part un bon vieux coup de foudre des familles comme ça arrivait à n'importe qui.  
Le Directeur du SHIELD était amoureux comme un gamin.  
Il grogna.

"- Et ben on n'est pas sorti des ronces." Soupira-t-il en souriant. 

Il aurait dû être en colère contre lui-même. Pourtant, il était incapable de faire autre chose qu'anticiper avec des papillons dans le ventre son diner du lendemain.  
C'était écœurant de mièvrerie.  
Lorsqu'on l'appela pour lui signaler une alerte au Frigo, il en fut soulagé.  
Voilà, ça c'était normal.  
Une bonne petite catastrophe des familles ! Ca il savait gérer. Son cœur de vieux fou qui se réveillait avec 40 ans de retard ? Il avait vachement plus de mal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Soldat de l'Hiver appuya sur le bouton de dial rapide de son téléphone.

"- Monsieur ? Ils sont revenus."

Pierce en fut soulagé.  
Enfin. Après presque quatre jours, Stark, Rogers et la famille de monstres étaient à nouveau là.

"- Ils ne sont pas seuls monsieur"  
"- Pas seul ?"  
"- Non monsieur. Une grande créature toute bleue les accompagne."

Un autre monstre ? Damn.

"- Continuez la surveillance. Elimination en standby."  
"- A vos ordres."

Le Soldat raccrocha.  
Il avait été sorti de cryogénie depuis près de dix jours à présent. Il était rare, quasi inédite même, qu'on le laisse dehors aussi longtemps. Et surtout, sans le passer à la débroussailleuse.  
Sans doute pour ça que lorsque la cible Steve Rogers se mit à sourire au petit garcon dans ses bras, le Soldat se sentit sourire lui-même.   
Sans doute l'unique raison pour laquelle il eut un instant l'envie de poser son arme et d'aller les voir.  
Une langueur qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais ressenti lui remonta dans le ventre.  
C'était comme tendre la main vers le plat bord d'un bateau tout juste hors de sa portée avant de se noyer et hurler pour tenter quand même de l'atteindre avant de mourir.  
Est-ce que quelqu'un l'aiderait à attraper le bord du bateau avant qu'il ne se noie ou allait-on lui mettre un coup de rame sur la tête ?  
Le Soldat se prit le crane entre ses mains pendant qu'un nom remontait à son esprit.

"- Bucky."

Qui était Bucky ?   
C'était comme s'il s'était déjà posé cette question des milliers de fois et qu'on la lui avait arraché tout autant.  
Bucky.  
Pourquoi entendait-il la Cible Steve Rogers prononcer ce nom en lui souriant ?

"- Bucky."

Il répéta le nom plusieurs fois. Non. Ce n'était pas sa gorge qui le prononçait. C'était Stevie.  
Stevie ?


	16. Chapter 16

Le retour de Stark, Rogers et Barton avait retiré une grosse épine du flanc de Fury.  
Evidemment, comme prévu, il y avait eu une attaque. Le Frigo avait été visité par une équipe qu'ils avaient peiné à arrêter.  
Heureusement, ils n'avaient rien réussit à voler ni à libérer un des locataires du sous-sol.  
Que le Directeur soit le seul, avec les Gardiens de Entrepôts, à savoir que Frigo était plus une base de traitement qu'un lieu de stockage aidait aussi bien sûr.  
Le Frigo n'était pas vide mais ce qui y était stocké était…négligeable.  
Le problème était que l'équipe de voleurs avait été tuée.  
Bah, ils faisaient avec.

"- Docteur Banner."

Le scientifique sursauta un peu.

"- Directeur."  
"- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez si facilement."  
"- Miss Romanov a été très….convainquante"."

Fury haussa un sourcil à l'adresse de son agent.

"- Stark."  
"- Ha !"

Le seul problème était que Stark n'était pas encore au courant qu'il allait avoir un locataire de plus. 

"- Jamie ? Faites préparer une voiture, voulez-vous ?"

Sa secrétaire de jour obéit immédiatement. Fury accompagna Natasha et Banner vers le parking. Il ne servait à rien d'avoir douze voitures avec eux a part stresser encore plus Banner. Le fin anneau vert autour de sa pupille n'était pas rassurant.

"- Je ne vais pas tenter de vous dire de vous détendre, Docteur Banner. Ca ne ferait que vous inquiéter davantage."

Le scientifique eut un sourire difficile. En effet, tout ce que pourrait dire un agent du gouvernement pour le rassurer ne serait que bien peu efficace.

"- Natasha vous a parlé de l'Initiative ?"  
"- Oui. Et je vous dis non tout net. L'autre gars n'est pas du genre qu'on appelle quand on a besoin de lui. Il détruit et c'est tout."

Fury ne tenta pas de le convaincre davantage, ce dont Banner fut surpris. Ils n'allaient pas tenter de le forcer à collaborer ?

"- Les laboratoires Stark sont bien assez demandeur de cerveaux pour que votre contribution se limite à des bec bunsens, Docteur Banner."

Malgré lui, Bruce se détendit un peu. La ligne verte autour de ses pupilles se résorba un tout petit peu.

"- L'agent Romanov m'a parlé d'extraterrestre ?"

Ha, donc c'était ça qui avait décidé Banner.

"- oui. Pour l'instant, nous en avons deux dans les murs" dont un avec qui il dinait tous les soirs. "Un autre qui fait l'aller-retour avec son monde et sans doute quelques autres qui ne vont pas tarder."

Il ne pensait pas si bien dire.

"- Et…leurs intentions ?"  
"- Pour l'instant assez pacifiste mais c'est comme tout. On surveille. Les Jotuns ont l'air bien plus bienveillant que les Asgardien."

Banner ouvrit de grands yeux. Jotun ? Asgardien ???? Il connaissait sa mythologie merci beaucoup. Mais…Vraiment ??? Etait-ce possible ?  
La voiture s'arrêta en bas de la tour Stark.  
Les deux hommes en descendirent pour y être accueillit par un autre agent.

"- Agent Coulson."  
"- Directeur, Docteur Banner."  
"- L'agent Coulson est notre liaison privilégié entre Monsieur Stark et le SHIELD."

La grimace de Coulson fit sourire timidement Banner.

"- Privilégié à quel point ?" D'après les tabloïds, Tony Stark était…Délicat à gérer. Et c'était dire les choses avec pudeur.  
"- Je n'ai pas encore tenté de l'étrangler avec ses propres intestins et il n'as pas encore essayé de me chasser de sa tour avec une armure."  
"- Ha, oui. Un ami de la famille alors." Banner savait être pince sans rire quand il voulait.  
"- Vous n'avez pas idée." Le soupir de Coulson pouvait signifier beaucoup de choses. 

Banner entra le premier. Le marteau de guerre à la taille de l'agent le laissait perplexe. Il aurait attendu une arme de poing, et encore, soigneusement cachée. Mais ce truc ? C'était tellement hors de contexte que s'en était perturbant.  
Derrière lui, Fury lança un regard interrogatif à son agent. Il ne l'attendait pas là. Phil eut un geste rapide de la main droite.  
Le Directeur se renfrogna visiblement.  
Un problème au Frigo. En plus de la tentative d'effraction. C'était ça le picotement sur sa nuque depuis des jours qui s'était accrut quand il était sorti de la voiture ?  
Bien sûr, il ne pouvait savoir que le Soldat de l'Hiver les surveillait et que son instinct de survie l'avait repéré.  
Nick eut à son tour un petit geste des doigts.  
Ils en parleraient en revenant, quand Banner aurait été livré à Stark proprement.

"- Docteur Banner ? Par ici s'il vous plait."

Les deux agents s'étaient écartés de l'accueil.

"- Mais…"  
"- Nous n'avons pas besoin de passer par l'accueil."

La sécurité les surveillait mais au moins le Directeur et l'Agent étaient des têtes connues. Leur impunité à aller et venir au Penthouse faisait bien grincer des dents mais qui pouvait protester auprès des idiosyncrasies du Patron, hein ? Certainement pas eux, pauvres petits agents de la sécurité.  
Un peu perplexe, Bruce rejoint les deux agents sur le côté du grand hall. Ils entrèrent dans une coursive de service qu'ils suivirent jusqu’à une grande double porte comme en avaient les grandes salles de réunion, voir des salles de concerts, sans qu'aucune porte n'ai été verrouillée pour eux. Soit la sécurité était réellement déplorable, soit il y avait autre chose. Une dernière volée de portes s'ouvrirent devant eux. Elles étaient larges, plus que les autres. On aurait pu faire passer une armoire comtoise couchée par le travers.  
Ils entrèrent. La pièce était aussi grande que vide.

"- Bonjour Directeur, Agent Coulson, Docteur Banner." Bruce sursauta lourdement. "Je suis Jarvis, l'IA créée par Monsieur Stark pour m'occuper de tout. Vous serez bientôt arrivés."  
"- Bientôt…"  
"- Cette pièce entière est un monte-charge, Docteur Banner. Il est plus simple de l'emprunter lui que d'attendre de passer par l'accueil et ses douze points de contrôle. Jarvis est plus efficace que toutes les équipes de sécurités pour refuser un accès s'il le faut." Expliqua Coulson calmement.  
"- Et vous enfermer dans une boite de 1m par 2 n'était pas une bonne idée, Docteur." Ajouta Jarvis. "Vous êtes arrivés. Monsieur Loki est revenu avec sa mère, Directeur."

Nick eut un sourire.  
HA ! Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses diplomatiquement parlant. Très bien.  
La porte du monte-charge s'ouvrit sur un autre couloir.  
Encore quelques mètres et ils entraient dans un grand salon remplit de gens. Et surtout, d'une grande créature bleue assise en tailleur sur le sol pour ne pas se cogner le crane. Deux enfants étaient installés sur ses genoux pendant qu'un troisième se pendait à son cou en chouinant. Pour la grande créature verte que pouvait être Bruce, l'apparition était aussi curieuse qu'intéressante. Une autre tentative ratée de Super Soldat ? Un autre accident de labo ? Le scientifique en frémissait presque de curiosité. 

"- Mamiiiiiiie s'il te plaiiiiiit !!!"

La grande chose bleue souriait, révélant des dents qui tenaient davantage des crocs.

"- Non. Vous demanderez à votre mère. Ou vos pères."

Une main se leva du canapé. Quelqu'un y était donc allongé.

"- Nan ! Me mettez pas dans vos histoires, je refuse."  
"- Est-ce une façon de se présenter, Stark ?"

L'ingénieur se releva à peine avant quand les gosses ne désertent le géant bleu pour se jeter dans les jambes des deux agents.

"- TONTON NICK !!  
"- TONTON PHIL !!!"

Les deux agents furent quasi instantanément jetés par terre par les trois bambins.  
Banner ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

"- Oui, bonjour les nains. Vous pouvez nous laisser nous relever maintenant ?" Plaida le Directeur.

Ça ne se faisait pas de saluer un souverain à quatre pattes par terre quand même.  
Loki s'était levé des canapés pour empêcher Stark de faire de même.  
Steve avait un plateau à la main et Barton piétinait gentiment sans quitter Coulson des yeux.  
Enfin, les trois gamins lâchèrent leurs tontons d'adoption.

"- Vous nous avez manqués !!"  
"- C'était bien Jotunheim mais vous étiez pas là."  
"- Même que Papas ils ont chassés plein pour montrer qu'ils sont de graaaaands chasseurs !"  
"- Et Mamie il a fait poignarder Papa, ça a fait très peur." Chouina un peu Sleipnir.

Immédiatement, Fury s'inquiéta de Stark

"- Je vais bien, Fury. C'était pour enlever les shrapnels."  
"- Mais ça a fait peur !" Et Sleipnir jeta un regard noir tout à fait convaincant à Laufey qui visiblement s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation désordonnée.  
"- Vous êtes mort un instant, Stark." Aboya Loki. 

Lui aussi en voulait encore à sa mère. C'était peut-être un cadeau qu'il avait fait mais il aurait pu prévenir. Ça avait été les deux minutes les plus effrayantes de la vie de Loki.   
Sans doute même avant sa découverte de sa véritable origine.   
Il s'était énormément attaché à l'ingénieur.  
Sans doute même un peu trop.  
Fury hocha lentement la tête. Il voulait bien accepter n'importe quoi du moment que tout allait bien. Si Stark n'avait plus de shrapnel au niveau du cœur, même si l'ark était encore là, c'était déjà un progrès. A cheval donné on en regardait pas les dents, a technique médicale offerte, on en regardait que les bénéfices.

"- Je vois. Agent Barton, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas aider l'Agent Coulson avec ce qui est dans le coffre de mon véhicule ?"

Les deux hommes eurent l'air surpris une seconde avant de sembler comprendre.

"- Allons-y Agent Barton."

Les deux hommes sortirent tranquillement. Dès qu'ils furent dans le monte-charge, Coulson attrapa Barton par le col pour le prendre dans ses bras pour un baiser aussi précipité qu'affamé.

"- Tu m'as manqué."

Clint eut un sourire.  
Il n'était jamais mieux que dans les bras de son agent.

"- Tu m'as manqué aussi." Il adorait vivre chez Stark mais la mission de courte durée était en train de se transformer en quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne savait pas s'il appréciait. 

Clint adorait Fenrir et ses frères, il appréciait grandement Loki, Stark était en train de devenir un ami, tout comme Steve, mais Phil lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus. Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque trente ans maintenant. Se trouver séparer aussi longtemps par autre chose qu'une mission à l'étranger était difficile.

"- Je veux rentrer à la maison, Phil."  
"- Je sais." Le vieil agent caressa la joue de son second. 

Ils n'avaient pas dix ans d'écart mais Clint serait toujours pour lui beaucoup plus jeune.

"- Je vais essayer d'en parler à Nick."  
"- Tu crois qu'il me laissera rentrer ?"

Phil hésita.

"- Probablement pas." Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas mentir à son compagnon. 

Lorsque Phil avait recruté Clint, l'archer n'était qu'un adolescent mal grandit avec déjà un carton de la taille d'un bottin. Il avait été envoyé pour le tuer. Sa première mission d'élimination en solitaire. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'abattre mais l'avait recruté. Clint avait 17 ans et lui 24.   
Fury avait hurlé.   
Phil était resté campé sur ses positions.  
Fury avait pris l'agent borné sous son aile comme il prévoyait de toute façon de le faire mais plus tôt que prévu.  
Phil avait pris Barton sous la sienne.  
Les deux hommes avaient fini par former une couple stable avant les 20 ans de Barton.   
Nick avait beaucoup soupiré mais avait laissé faire. Les coups de louche de Maman Coulson étaient aussi redoutables que son arme de service de toute façon  
Peggy avait encore plus sale caractère que son fils. Alors si son bébé avait choisi de se mettre à la colle avec un petit jeune con qui tuait des gens comme Robin des Bois, Nicholas Joseph Fury allait mettre son mouchoir par-dessus et fermer son clapet. Sinon, elle n'était pas encore assez vieille pour le rater avec son glock dans un couloir. 

"- Je vais plutôt demander à Fury si je peux rester ici."  
"- …Quoi ?"  
"- Il m'a présenté comme liaison privilégiée entre Stark et le SHIELD. Avec Banner ici…"  
"- Tu seras la liaison privilégiée entre l'Initiative et le SHIELD."  
"- J'ai pris la liberté de faire livrer quelques pizza au véhicule du Directeur." Prévint soudain Jarvis. "Que votre petite escapade ne semble pas trop louche." Continua l'IA. "Et vous devriez prévenir les autres de votre relation." Insista Jarvis. "Monsieur Stark vous fera installer un appartement avant la fin de journée"

Les deux hommes, toujours bouinés l'un contre l'autre, hésitaient visiblement entre rougir comme des collégiens prit en faute et être horrifiés d'avoir été découverts.  
L'horreur prit le dessus rapidement quand Stark prit le micro.

"- Hé les gars, remontez. Vous avez pas besoin de vous planquer pour vous faire des câlins hein."  
"- Oncle Tony, pourquoi Papa Clint il se cache pour faire des bisous à Oncle Phil."  
"- Parce que ce sont des idiots, Fen." Répondit calmement Loki en éloignant Fenrir de l'écran sur lequel ils voyaient le couple se cajoler.

Les deux hommes grognèrent. Comment rester discrets ici hein ?

"- Bon, Agent Agent, bleus les murs ? Ça vous va ?"  
"- Installez moi plutôt avec Clint." Soupira Phil après avoir été prendre les pizzas qui attendaient sur le coffre de la voiture.

Clint rougit affreusement mais son contentement béat était évident.  
Le monte-charge les remonta tranquillement.  
Les deux hommes n'eurent pas longtemps pour se préparer aux quolibets et aux moqueries qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à se prendre dans le museau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Banner était un peu perdu.  
Quand Fury l'avait présenté à Stark, l'ingénieur avait immédiatement ressemblé à un petit garçon devant ses cadeaux de noël.

"- Docteur Banner ! Je suis fan de vos travaux ! Et de votre capacité à devenir tout grand et tout vert" Et il disait ça avec un immenses sourire plein de dents.

Normalement, Bruce se serait crispé, aurait cherché la plus proche sortie. Pas avec Stark. L'ingénieur était tellement… bon enfant… Il l'avait immédiatement invité à venir visiter son labo malgré son épuisement évident.  
Le grand jeune homme brun avait aussitôt protesté. Stark devait se reposer ! Il avait été transpercé de part en part par une dague de glace il n'y avait pas 24h ! Il fallait qu'il se repose enfin !  
Stark avait envoyé la chose par-dessus les moulins. Il s'en fichait, il allait très bien merci beaucoup. Il dormirait quand il serait mort. Enfin, encore mort. Mort pour de bon quoi. Ho et puis flute ! Loki avait compris.  
Stark avait attrapé Banner par le poignet pour le trainer avec lui à son laboratoire sans s'inquiéter une seule seconde que Bruce puisse laisser la place à son alter égo vert prairie.  
Immédiatement, le grand brun les avait suivis, les enfants sur les talons, inquiet pour Stark.  
Puis le grand blond leur avait emboité le pas en s'inquiétant pour tout le monde.  
Ils étaient tous descendu de quelques étages dans le plus grand chaos jusqu’à entrer dans un atelier qui devait faire un demi étage.

"- Tadaaaaa !!! Vous allez rester hein ? Hein ? Hein ??? On pourra jouer ensemble !!! Et trouver plein de trucs !!!"

Stark était un gamin dans un corps d'adulte.

"- STARK !!"  
"- Maiiiiiis"

Les bras croisés sur le torse, le grand brun avait forcé l'ingénieur à s'asseoir.  
Immédiatement, ses genoux avaient été colonisé par un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus.

"- Papa, maman il a dit que tu devais te reposer !" Les sourcils froncés, l'enfant imitait de son mieux l'agacement visible de sa…mère ? 

C'était pas un monsieur le brun ? Si ? Alors pourquoi l'enfant l'appelait maman ? Bruce ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.  
Et puis, plus grave…Papa ? Stark était père ?  
Le grand brun se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts pendant que le blond avait installé le plus jeune des enfants sur sa hanche.

"- Docteur…Banner ? C'est cela ? Excusez monsieur Stark. C'est un idiot." 

Cela fit glousser Bruce. Comment ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas pouvaient le détendre aussi facilement ? C'était comme s'ils se contrefichaient des dégâts qu'ils avaient et qu'il pouvait encore faire.  
Le grand blond remonta son fils sur son bras avant de tendre sa main au scientifique en souriant. Ce sourire était si chaud et accueillant qu'il était honteux qu'il ne soit pas sur toutes les télés. Un sourire pareil tenait du trésor national.

"- Docteur Banner ? Je suis Steve Rogers. Mais vous devez me connaitre sous le nom de Captain America. Et non, ce n'est pas une blague. Voici Loki Laufeyson, Prince de Jotunheim. Le grand monsieur tout bleu là-haut est sa mère. Et voici ses enfants. Jormugandr, Fenrir et Sleipnir. Ils nous ont adoptés, Stark, Barton et moi comme leurs pères. Oui, je sais, c'est perturbant mais croyez-moi, il est plus facile de simplement accepter sans chercher à comprendre." Lui en était encore à tenter de comprendre comment fonctionnait la télécommande de la télé. 

Les gosses eurent le même sourire dangereux qui fit frémir Banner pour le saluer. Il réalisait que pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, il n'était pas forcément le plus dangereux dans la pièce. Puis il réalisa. Loki ? Fenrir ? Jormugandr ? Sleipnir ????  
Etait-ce possible ? Mais si le blond était réellement Captain America, sensément mort depuis soixante-dix ans…

"- Je vais avoir besoin d'un verre et de plus d'explications que ça."  
"- Monsieur Stark ? Monsieur Coulson et Monsieur Barton se cachent encore."

Tony râla.  
Il était plus que temps que le couple arrête de perdre du temps et que Coulson s'installe avec eux.

"- Passe les en visuel et ouvre moi une fréquence, J. Ils m'ennuient. Et commence à me sortir les plans de l'étage de Barton. Qu'on refasse ça pour deux."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laufey avait regardé le groupe s'éloigner dans le plus parfait chaos, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Resté seul avec Fury, il attendit que le Directeur parle le premier.

"- Je suppose que Loki vous a transmis l'ébauche de traité sur lequel nous avons travaillé, Majesté ?"

Laufey tourna enfin son regard incarnat vers Fury qui ne put retenir un frémissement.

"- Oui. Il me l'a transmis. Il est intéressant. J'imagine que vous avez le même type de traité en attente avec Asgard."  
"- Nous avons une ébauche également." Pas la peine de mentir. "Mais les progrès sont bien plus difficile. Votre fils est intelligent et vous semblez de bonne volonté. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Asgard." 

Thor était un gentil garçon mais il n'était pas l'ampoule la plus brillante de la parade électrique de Disney. Quant à Odin, il était visiblement farouchement opposé à donner quoi que ce soit à Midgar. On ne pouvait faire un traité que si les deux parties étaient d'accord pour se retrouver à mi-chemin. Là….Fury n'était pas optimiste pour la signature d'un traité tant que Odin serait aux commandes. Le vieux roi exigeait sans rien offrir de son côté. Fury envisageait clairement de rompre les tentatives de négociation entre la Terre et Asgard avant que le roi ne décide de leur déclarer carrément la guerre.

"- Loki est un adorable garçon qui a bien trop souffert." Continua calmement, trop calmement sans doute, Laufey. "Il est normal que je fasse de mon mieux pour l'aider."

Fury faillit approuver mais se retrouva soudain collé au sol, à moitié étranglé par la poigne du jotun sur son cou. Il se débattit de son mieux mais le roi était infiniment plus fort physiquement qu'il ne le serait jamais.

"- Je vais vous parler en tant que mère, Nicholas Joseph Fury. Pas en tant que roi de Jotunheim. Mon bébé nous a été volé alors qu'il n'avait que quelques heures. Ses parents adoptifs ont été un cauchemar et une souffrance pour lui. Malgré mon existence et celle de mon consort, il a choisi ce monde pour s'y installer avec ses enfants. Il a choisi ces mortels bizarres comme les pères de ses fils. Il vous a choisi, vous, comme figure paternelle. Alors soyez sûr d'une chose. Si l'un d'entre vous trahis sa confiance, je m'assurerai qu'il ne restera de ce monde que cendres fumantes et que vous resterez tous en vie assez longtemps pour pleurer des larmes de sang avant de vous arracher le cœur moi-même."

Si Fury n'avait pas été l'homme aussi contrôlé qu'il l'était, il aurait probablement pu perdre le contrôle de sa vessie. La menace était faite sur un ton tellement calme, avec tellement de certitude, que Fury savait qu'à partir de cette seconde, une bonne partie de ses devoirs seraient de s'assurer que personne ne viendrait tenter de faire du mal à la petite famille bizarre.

"- Nous sommes nous comprit ?"

Fury hocha péniblement la tête. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas parler et à peine respirer.  
Laufey retira sa grande main puis aida Fury à se relever.

"- Le traité dont vous avez discuté avec mon fils est très bien en l'état, Directeur Fury. J'aurais juste quelques lignes à y faire ajouter."

Malgré la douleur de son cou et de ses poumons, Fury ne put que relever brutalement la tête, l'avidité évidente dans son œil. Si Laufey acceptait de signer le traité tel qu'il était ou avec juste quelques menus changements, ils n'auraient que faire d'Asgard. De nouveaux métaux et minéraux, des animaux comme ils n'en avaient jamais vu, tout un monde nouveau à étudier, une médecine nouvelle, des techniques, de la technologie... Et tout ça en échange et bien… De la même chose ou à peu près finalement. Mais l'important n'était pas là. L'important était qu'ils auraient un traité avec un des huit autres royaumes. Ils ne seraient plus les petits derniers de la classe. Cette reconnaissance de fait ne pourrait qu'ouvrir à une reconnaissance par les autres. Avec autant de possibilités commerciales afférentes.  
Le plus important à présent était de ne pas laisser les militaires mettre leurs gros doigts graisseux dans cette histoire et de ne pas laisser les politiciens tout gâcher.  
S'ils pouvaient garder cette histoire privée aussi longtemps que possible…

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

Laufey sourit à son fils.

"- Rien mon petit. Le Directeur Fury et moi discutions."

Loki foudroya du regard sa mère. Il le prenait pour un jambon ?

"- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on menace mon entourage pour me débrouiller, mère. Je suis grand."

Laufey ne chercha pas à se dédouaner.

"- Je sais mon fils. Mais c'est mon rôle de mère de m'assurer que tout se passe bien pour toi. Je n'y peux rien."

Loki lui jeta encore un regard venimeux mais ne dit rien de plus.

"- Ou est Stark ?" Laufey préféra changer quand même de sujet.  
"- Il fait joujou avec son nouveau copain." Et non, Loki n'était pas jaloux. Du tout.

Laufey renifla.  
L'ingénieur était un chiot courant.  
Pendant que le prince et sa mère discutaient, Coulson était revenu avec les pizzas.

"- Nick, il faut que nous parlions."

Le Directeur s'excusa sur la terrasse avec lui.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"  
"- En sus que je m'installe ici avec Clint ?" Fury ne broncha pas. "Pas surpris ?"  
"- Que tu ais mit aussi longtemps à te décider, si. A part ça, non. Quel est le problème avec le Frigo ?"  
"- Le Tesseract a été retiré des collections."  
"- ….Pardon ?"  
"- J'ai contacté tous les Entrepôts, Nick. Il était dans le 4." Pôle Sud donc. Le plus sécurisé avec le 13 qui était dans l'Arizona "Ils ont reçu une demande de transfert pour le Frigo il y a des semaines. Il a été retiré depuis des mois."  
"- Qui a demandé le retrait ?"

Coulson tira une feuille de papier photocopiée à l'ancienne de sa veste.

"- ….C'est toi."

Nick lui arracha la feuille des mains.  
C'était bien sa signature. Problème, il ne l'avait jamais demandé.

"- Je n'ai jamais fait cette demande."  
"- On a donc un traitre haut placé quelque part."  
"- Et merde." Jura Fury

Ça allait tout compliquer. D'autant qu'il allait falloir passer ça sous le tapis le temps de trouver le responsable. Sinon, il allait avoir des ennuis qui l'empêcheraient de faire son boulot et de trouver le vrai responsable

"- Jarvis ? On va avoir besoin du docteur Banner plus vite que prévu."

L'IA était déjà en train d'appeler son maitre et son nouveau meilleur copain de la récré.

"- Tout de suite Directeur."

Comme si Fury n'avait que ça à faire ! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Soldat de l'Hiver reposa son arme. Il en utilisait la lunette pour observer tout ce qui se passait. Pendant des jours, le maitre des lieux avait été absent. Puis le voilà qui revenait avec une créature immense et bleue. Et le Directeur du SHIELD se pointait.  
Avec la lunette il avait lu sur les lèvres des deux hommes.  
Tesseract.  
Ça lui disait quelque chose.  
Bien sûr, il fit son rapport.  
Stark était revenu, le Directeur du SHIELD était là.  
Il ne dit pas un mot sur le Tesseract. Quelque chose, une petite voix qu'il connaissait depuis très, très longtemps sans savoir à qui elle appartenait lui conseillait de ne rien dire.  
A travers sa lunette, il se remit à observer. Le sourire du grand blond lorsqu'il prit le presque bébé dans ses bras lui réchauffa bizarrement le ventre.

"- Stevie."

Oui, c'était bien le nom du blond. C'était bien lui ce fameux Stevie. Comment le connaissait-il ?

"- Steve...Rogers."

Le nom lui venait à la bouche sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse une seconde. Son cerveau était vide de son passé, mais pas son cœur ni ses tripes.

"- Steve Grant Rogers. Et….James……Bu…Buch…Buchanan…Barnes." L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, le Soldat le savait instinctivement.

Qui était ce James Buchanan Barnes ?  
Il savait qu'il le connaissait lui aussi.  
Buchanan…Buchanan…Non… Ce n'était pas ça. Enfin…Si, c'était ça, mais ce n'était pas…Bien… Bucky… Oui…Voila… Bucky.  
C'était de là que venait Bucky.

"- Qui diable est Bucky ?"

Il se laissa retomber sur le sol.  
L'immeuble en restauration était parfait pour se cacher et observer. Il fallait qu'il y reste le plus longtemps possible. Malgré l'envie croissante d'aller voir Steve…Rogers…Stevie… Et lui demander des réponses.  
Il était sûr que lui savait.  
Chaque jour qui passait, les ordres donnés au Soldat avaient moins d'importance.  
Stevie…Stevie savait…  
Pourrait-il aller le voir avant qu'on ne l'efface à nouveau ?  
Sa radio se mit à crépiter ?  
Il fit taire ses questions le temps de répondre de la même voix froide et robotique qu'il avait toujours.

"- A vos ordres."  
"- Elimitation des cibles reportée. Vous devez enlever Stark."  
"- A vos ordres."

Qu'est ce qui avait décidé ce changement d'ordre ?

"- Si quelqu'un se met en travers, vous devez à tout prix éviter de blesser le Directeur du SHIELD.  
"- A vos ordres."

La radio se fit silencieuse.  
Les mains tremblantes, le Soldat ferma les yeux.  
Que devait-il faire ?  
Tout tournait pour lui autours de cet homme blond aux yeux bleus si doux.

"- Stevie…."

Son Stevie.  
….Son ? Stevie ???  
Comment ???  
Il dut retenir un cri de douleur.  
Il avait tellement mal à la tête !!!


	17. Chapter 17

Sam Wilson tenait à la main une feuille de papier qu'il avait imprimé comme le lui demandait le mail qu'il avait reçu.   
Au début, il avait cru à une blague.   
Après un coup de fil au numéro indiqué, il avait se rendre à l'évidence : Il était invité a la tour Stark par Mr Stark lui-même.  
Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir que le Mr Stark en question n'était pas Anthony Edward mais Jarvis Edwin.  
Jarvis s'était depuis longtemps créé une véritable identité même s'il n'aurait jamais de corps. C'était infiniment plus facile avec une identité réelle pour certaines choses.  
Sam leva les yeux vers le haut de la tour Stark  
C'était grand quand même.  
Il passa les portes rotatives puis s'immobilisa à nouveau. Ou était l'accueil ?  
Ha… Ça devait être le grand comptoir avec des clones blondes souriantes.

"- Heu…Bonjour…"  
"- Bonjour, bienvenue à la tour Stark. Avez-vous rendez-vous ?"

Si les 20 derniers étages étaient exclusivement réservés à Tony, son atelier, son labo et ses amis, les soixante étages en dessous étaient des étages de bureau et de labos.

"- Heu…Oui."  
"- Bien, avec qui ?"

Sam tendit le papier.  
C'était juste le mail avec un QR code dessus.  
La demoiselle de l'accueil prit la feuille, parut surprise, puis demanda a une de ses collègues en poste depuis plus longtemps qu'elle.

"- Il faut juste le scanner avec la webcam."

L'ancienne lui montra et attendit. Une page apparut sur le pc puis un badge sortit de la zebra sur le côté sans qu'elle n'ait rien à faire. Jarvis s'occupait de tout. Le QR Code n'était là que pour prévenir Jarvis que son invité était là.

"- ……..Sécurité ?"

Un des hommes en arme s'approcha. 

"- Un problème ?"  
"- Pouvez-vous escorter monsieur jusqu’à l'ascenseur direct ?"

Le gars de la sécurité paru surpris mais moins que Sam.

"- Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire pourquoi j'ai rendez-vous ici ?"  
"- …Vous ne savez pas ?"  
"- Non, j'ai juste reçu un mail me demandant de venir ici avec le papier."  
"- Ha… je vois…" La jeune femme ne répondit pas a la question mais tendit le badge à Sam "Suivez monsieur jusqu’à l'ascenseur voulez-vous ?"

De plus en plus perdu et perplexe, Sam obéit.  
Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver dans un petit ascenseur tapissé de velours avec une moquette tellement épaisse qu'il risquerait sans doute d'y perdre une main s'il tombait par terre. Vraiment, les riches n'avaient pas les mêmes problèmes que tout le monde.

"- Bonjour monsieur Wilson. Je suis Jarvis. C'est moi qui vous ai convoqué ici. Vous allez rencontrer monsieur Stark et monsieur Rogers."  
"- Heu…"  
"- Je suis une IA créé par monsieur Stark pour veiller à son bienêtre. Je vous ai convoqué pour monsieur Rogers. Cette unité a estimé que vous ferez un excellent ami pour lui."

Sam en resta les bras ballants. C'était QUOI cette blague ? Il n'était pas baby-sitter. Ni rien du tout sitter d'ailleurs !  
La porte de l'ascenseur finit par s'ouvrir sur un grand salon avec des canapés placés en rond autours d'une table basse en verre.  
Autours de la table, deux enfants s'étaient assis par terre pour colorier des gros cahiers en mauvais papier avec des dessins grossiers dedans. Sam se rappelait avoir eu la même chose quand il était gosse. Comme probablement tous les enfants du monde occidental ou presque.

"- Bonjour monsieur !!! Papa t'as invité ??" Salua le plus grand des deux gamins.

L'autre lui dédia un sourire aux dents aigues de carnassier.

"- B'jour ! T'es qui ?"  
"- Monsieur Wilson est là pour voir monsieur Rogers." Expliqua Jarvis.

Immédiatement, les deux gamins perdirent leur curiosité.

"- D'accord." Et ils se remirent à colorier avec leurs crayolas.

L'humain n'était pas une menace donc tout allait bien.

"- Hé ! Alors on a un invité ?"

Sam était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Qui était ces gens ? Il n'aimait pas avoir toutes les cartes en main. C'était comme une mission sur laquelle il aurait eu zéro briefing : dangereux.

"- Clint Barton." L'agent lui tendit la main. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"  
"- Visiblement, j'ai été invité par monsieur Stark ?" Non mais il n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'invitation.  
"- Jarvis, t'es au courant ?"  
"- Evidement Agent Barton, c'est moi qui ait invité monsieur Wilson. Monsieur Rogers a besoin d'un ami."

Clint éclata de rire. 

"- Tu joues les marieuses maintenant ?"

Jarvis aurait pu qu'il aurait reniflé avec hauteur et Sam rougissait affreusement tout court. C'était une blague ?

"- Ne soyez pas stupide, Agent Barton. Le Capitaine Rogers a besoin d'aide. Et vous le savez."  
"- Je n'aime pas quand on parle derrière mon dos, Jarvis. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?"

Steve avait les sourcils froncés, les mains couvertes de gris de crayon et son t-shirt était taché par de la poudre de pastel. L'anniversaire du Directeur Fury était proche même si personne n'était censé être au courant et Steve comptait bien lui offrir une toile avec toute sa famille hétéroclite que l'arrivée de Loki avait jetée dans les bras du Directeur sans qu'il n'ait jamais rien demandé. Mais Steve n'était pas idiot. Même si Fury ronchonnait beaucoup, il adorait les gamins. Et leurs parents par extension.

"- Capitaine, vous connaissez déjà Sam Wilson."  
"- Nous nous sommes rencontrés." Il tendit la main pour serrer celle de l'ancien militaire, un large sourire aux lèvres. "Salut."  
"- Je lui ai demandé de venir pour vous voir."  
"- ….Jarvis ?"  
"- Vous restez trop confiné ici, Capitaine. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous allez vous intégrer au 21eme siècle.  
"- Hé ! Je peux le faire moi !" Protesta Clint.  
"- Vous êtes un agent, Agent Barton. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la vraie vie des vrais gens. Pas plus que l'Agent Coulson, le Directeur Fury ou pire, monsieur Stark ou le prince Loki."  
"- Je suis là pour jouer les nounous ? Les guides touristiques ?

Cette situation ubuesque commençait à amuser grandement Sam.  
Steve était écarlate.  
Il se passa une main sur la nuque, consterné d'être traité en enfant de huit ans qui n'est pas capable de se trouver des copains tout seul. C'était un peu revenir à son enfance quand Bucky était le seul quoi arrivait à se faire des amis et tentait d'aider Steve à s'en fait lui aussi.  
Ca n'avait jamais marché à l'époque.

"- J'ai déjà prévu un planning qui…"  
"- Ca va aller Jarvis !" Remercia Steve en coupant au l'IA. 

Il attrapa une des cartes de crédit noir qui attendaient près de l'ascenseur privatif. Tony leur avait fait un quasi scandale. S'ils voulaient sortir, qu'ils prennent une des cartes. Elles étaient là pour ça. Et oui, il payait tout. Et non, il s'en fichait ! Bon dieu, il se faisait plus d'argent pendant un éternuement que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dépenser à eux tous en une journée. Alors qu'ils prennent ces foutues cartes pour leurs menues dépenses et qu'ils les utilisent ! Flute !  
Tony c'était tellement énervé que tout le monde avait fini par les prendre, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il arrête de râler. Même l'agent Coulson en utilisait une de loin en loin, plus pour ne pas mettre Tony en colère une fois de plus.  
C'était Fury qui leur avait expliqué. Tony ne savait pas gérer les sentiments. Il ne savait pas montrer aux gens qu'il tenait à eux. Alors il faisait comme son père avant lui et dilapidait son argent pour eux. S'ils voulaient que Tony soit content, ils prenaient ces fichues cartes, s'achetaient quelques petites choses avec, et Tony aurait l'impression que son affection pour eux était bien comprise.   
Ca consternait un peu Steve que Tony soit à ce point endommagé, mais il se faisait un point d'honneur à les utiliser. C'était avec ces cartes qu'il avait acheté le matériel de peinture et de dessin qu'il avait. Sa première toile avait été un pastel avec Tony dans son labo en train de travailler, Toi et Dumm-E près de lui, une de ses armures à moitié démontée près de lui et un écran illuminé qui était censé représenter Jarvis à sa droite.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait donné à l'ingénieur, Tony avait failli fondre en larmes. Il avait donc insulté le Capitaine avant d'aller se cacher dans son labo.  
La toile avait remplacé un Pollock sur le mur et était derrière une vitre blindé. Tony se fichait du Pollock à plusieurs millions. Qu'il soit abimé dans une explosion ou à cause d'un répulseur mal calibré n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Le pastel de Steve à l'inverse valait toutes les Jocondes du monde à ses yeux. 

Steve attrapa Sam par le bras et reprit l'ascenseur pour descendre.

"- Je suis désolé. Jarvis n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Mais il est programmé pour le bien être de ses humains avant toute chose. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris."

Sam se laissait trimbaler un peu comme un sac, complètement perdu dans la débauche d'évènements qui se succédaient à vitesse soutenue.  
Alors, ce type était réellement Captain America ? C'était ce qui ressortait ce tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il logeait chez Tony Stark avec au moins un autre type et des enfants dont un appelait Stark "papa" ? Tout ça posait des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre.   
Sam ne savait même pas s'il voulait pouvoir y répondre.  
Les deux hommes sortirent de la tour pour aller s'attabler au café juste en face. A force d'y aller tout le temps, Jarvis y avait carrément ouvert un compte pour ses charges humaines et payait directement par virement une fois par mois. Le compte était également ouvert pour les employés qui pouvaient y manger tous les jours s'ils ne voulaient pas aller à la cafeteria de l'immeuble. Il suffisait qu'ils présentent leur badge SI pour y manger ou y boire un café à l'œil.  
Steve fit signe à un des serveurs.

"- Que prendrez-vous ?"  
"- Café noir, double."  
"- Et monsieur ?"

Sam sursauta.

"- Comme heu…pareil."  
"- Deux doubles noirs."

Le serveur s'éloigna pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec leurs commandes.  
Une fois servit, Steve s'excusa encore.

"- Jarvis ne pensait pas à mal."

Et lui était finalement content de revoir Sam. Même s'ils n'avaient échangé que quelques phrases, l'ancien soldat lui avait paru gentil et la tête sur les épaules. Ce qui manquait cruellement à sa vie depuis sa décongélation. Avoir été précipité dans le monde de Tony Stark, du SHIELD et Loki Laufeyson était…épuisant. Sans compter le 21eme siècle qui lui donnait envie de pleurer régulièrement.

"- Je suppose que je dois trouver flatteur qu'on m'estime digne de rencontrer Captain America." Finit par lâcher Sam.

Steve rougit.

"- Pitié. Je suis juste Steve Rogers, un petit gars de Brooklyn."  
"- Qui joggue trois fois plus vite que je ne sprinte. Bien sûr, bien sûr."

Steve eut un large sourire. Au moins Sam arrivait à plaisanter avec lui.

"- Je suis content de vous voir malgré les manipulations de Jarvis."  
"- Vous auriez pu venir au rendez-vous des vétérans."

Steve perdit son sourire.

"- J'aurais pu…"  
"- Mais vous avez peur. Peur de devoir faire face à ce qui était encore votre quotidien il y a peu mais qui en même temps reste presque rassurant face à un futur que vous devez accepter comme votre présent et auquel vous ne comprenez pas grand-chose."

Le Captain finit sa tasse de café d'une gorgée sans se soucier de se bruler la langue. Il fit signe au serveur de lui remettre la même chose.

"- Je crois que je comprends pourquoi Jarvis vous a demandé de venir. Vous avez une capacité remarquable à mettre des mots sur des cauchemars qui me laissent au bord du hurlement."

Sam posa presque timidement sa main sur le poignet de Steve. Il comprenait mieux en effet ce qu'il faisait là. Ce type était peut-être Captain America justement. Mais il était aussi cassé que les autres à l'intérieur. 

"- Vous êtes peut-être Captain America, Steve Rogers. Mais avant tout, vous êtes un simple humain. Et les humains réagissent tous pareil face à l'horreur de la guerre. Pire, ils y réagissent tous pareil une fois qu'ils rentrent à la maison. Souvent, ce n'est pas la guerre le pire. C'est de rentrer. Surtout quand il n'y a plus personne pour vous attendre."

La tasse vide dans les mains de Steve explosa sous la pression.  
Comme toujours spectateur silencieux via le téléphone de ses humains, Jarvis s'en auto serrait les processeurs puisqu'il n'avait pas de main.  
Ça, c'était fait. Le Captain irait mieux. Le processus d'acclimatation de Steve Rogers commencé avec son arrivée à la tour et la présence de son maitre, Loki, Barton et les autres allait s'accélérer maintenant. Il hurlerait moins à s'en mettre les cordes vocales à vif en se réveillant de ses cauchemars  
Puisqu'il ne voulait pas aller voir un conseiller, autant faire venir le conseiller à lui. Et si en plus ils pouvaient devenir amis, c'était tout bénéfice.  
Son maitre avait presque finit l'aile volante nouveau modèle… oui, autant envoyer le dossier de Sam Wilson à Nick Fury.  
Le directeur allait encore râler que Jarvis se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais Jarvis faisait au contraire exactement son boulot : Protéger son maitre.  
En la circonstance ça se résumait à prendre soin des gens autour de lui. Tony Stark avait gagné plus d'amis en quelques mois avec l'arrivée de Loki Laufeyson qu'il en avait eu dans sa vie entière. Jarvis se battrait bec et ongles pour protéger ça. Tant que ces gens le mériteraient.  
S'ils trahissaient son maitre, il y mettrait la même énergie pour les écrases et les détruire.  
Et bien sûr, Tony n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Soldat était furieux. Une fureur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.  
Depuis des jours, il avait préparé l'enlèvement de Stark comme prévu.  
On lui avait donné des ordres, il avait obéit malgré son malaise croissant. Chaque jour, il passait des heures à observer les gens vivre dans la Tour Stark avec un mélange de langueur, de peur, d'incompréhension et de désir qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
Il était le Soldat de l'Hiver.  
Il ne ressentait rien normalement. Il recevait ses ordres et il obéissait. Régulièrement, on lui zappait le cerveau et on le remettait au frais.  
Là, cela faisait maintenant plus de sept semaines qu'il n'avait pas été reconditionné. Jamais on ne l'avait laissé à lui-même aussi longtemps. Bien sûr, une équipe de soutient était là, proche, à le surveiller autant qu'à lui apporter un soutien logistique s'il le fallait. Mais ce n'était que des humains. Avec la routine, leur surveillance s'étiolait de jours en jours.  
Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec ses maitres mais pour l'oublier ainsi, ils devaient avoir d'autres chats à fouetter.  
Ça avait des avantages évidement. Chaque jour, il retrouvait un peu plus de souvenirs.   
Il se rappelait surtout de Stevie. Captain America.  
Ça, il s'en souvenait.  
Son Stevie, si petit, si maigre, si malade, mais avec un cœur plus grand que le Texas, qui était devenu Captain America.   
Pour lui, pour Bucky, il n'y aurait jamais que Stevie.   
Le Soldat de l'Hiver avait de moins en moins d'existence dans son esprit emplit de cicatrices encore à vif. Comme Captain America n'était qu'une couverture ridicule pour des idiots qui n'étaient pas capables d'apprécier Stevie.  
Plus d'une fois, en pleine nuit, il avait été tenté d'aller trouver Stevie.  
Quelques nuits plus tôt, il avait même quitté son poste d'observation. Il s'était retrouvé au pied de la tour, immobile, perdu et inexplicablement terrifié.  
Et s'il retrouvait Stevie ? Et si Stevie le chassait ?  
Et si Stevie apprenait tout ce que le Soldat de l'Hiver avait fait ?  
…..S'il le haïssait pour tous les morts qu'il avait semé derrière lui depuis des années ?  
Captain America était un Héros.  
Lui….Lui était un Méchant.  
C'était le boulot des Héros de tuer les Méchants.  
Alors le Soldat s'était concentré sur ses ordres. Il avait passé plusieurs jours à préparer l'enlèvement ordonné. Stark n'était pas n'importe qui. L'enlèvement serait difficile mais il était prêt.  
Il avait réclamé quelques hommes pour faire diversion. Ce serait un sacrifice évidement mais peu importait pour lui que des hommes d'Hydra meurt ou fasse des claquettes. Ils n'étaient même pas de la viande pour lui. La viande, il pouvait la manger. Ces hommes là ? Ils ne valaient même pas les balles qui les tueraient.  
Tout était finalement prêt. Quand Stark sortirait la prochaine fois sans son armure, ils seraient prêt et réactifs et….  
Qui était ce type avec Stevie ?  
Une bouffée noire de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre éclata dans le ventre du Soldat.  
Ses doigts de métal se refermèrent sur la crosse de son arme.  
Sans qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, totalement aveuglé par une émotion qui lui était totalement étrangère, il arma son fusil de sniper.   
Il pouvait avoir ce type. Il pouvait le tuer. Une balle dans la tête et il serait débarrassé de ce parasite  
Comment osait-il toucher Stevie ???  
La mission n'avait plus d'importance à cet instant. Sa couverture n'avait plus d'importance. Seule comptait cette main sur le poignet de SON Stevie. Il allait tuer ce type.  
La radio du Soldat prit soudain vie à sa ceinture.  
Un grondement lui échappa. Ne pouvait-on le laisser tuer tranquille nom d'une bouteille de vodka de contrebande ?

"- A vos ordres."  
"- Annulation. Revenez immédiatement."

Le Soldat sentit ses intestins se serrer.  
Pourquoi ? Le surveillait-on quand même ? Avait-on vu ce qu'il allait faire ? Une bouffée de panique l'envahis. Il ne voulait pas être effacé à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas oublier Stevie !

"- J'allais…" Il allait quoi ? Tuer le nouveau petit copain de Captain America ?  
"- Je sais." La voix de Pierce était un peu paniquée "Annulation. Revenez."

Le Soldat ne put qu'obéir. Ils savaient. Ils savaient. Ils allaient l'effacer une fois de plus mais sa programmation l'empêchait de désobéir malgré tout.  
Le visage de marbre, Barnes renvoya ses hommes par radio puis se glissa dans les ombres une fois sur qu'ils avaient tous dégagé. Une voiture vint le chercher. Il y monta en silence.  
Aurait-il dû fuir ? Il aurait pu. Mais sa programmation était encore trop présente. Il lui était encore impossible de désobéir à un ordre direct malgré son désir désespéré de rester lui-même.  
Un scientifique d'Hydra lui donna des suppléments alimentaires qu'il avala par habitude. Comme toujours, le gout était répugnant.  
Depuis quand se souciait-il du gout ? Non, il se souciait surtout qu'on lui en donne. On ne lui donnait jamais rien dans les 24h avant un effacement ou la cryo. C'était trop dangereux.  
Après une heure de route et trois heures de vol, il descendit de la voiture qui était venu les chercher à l'aérodrome avec les agents d'Hydra qui le suivaient toujours au moins de loin.  
Pierce l'attendait, visiblement agité et inquiet.

"- Monsieur."  
"- Ils ont disparu !"  
"- …Monsieur ?"  
"- La base Pegasus ! Vide ! Ils ont disparu !!!"

Le Soldat resta silencieux. Que voulait-on qu'il dise ?  
La base était perdue au milieu du désert du Mojave, dans la vallée de la mort. C'était la seule chose qu'il en savait puisqu'il avait vu les coordonnées du lieu dans l'avion. Le reste ???? Il ne savait même pas de quoi il était question. Pierce aurait pu lui parler en moldave ancien pour le même résultat.

"- Ordre ?"  
"- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN SAIS MOI !!" Hurla Pierce à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de le gifler du revers de la main. Sa bague lui entailla la peau douloureusement.

La main de métal du Soldat se serra. C'était une agression caractérisée. Son programme exigeait qu'il réponde à l'attaque. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Un des agents qui le suivaient toujours le saisit par le bras juste avant et le tira en arrière pendant qu'un autre tentait de calmer Pierce.

"- Secrétaire Pierce, notre Agent a besoin de directive claires. Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse ? Retrouver les agents de cette base ? Vous allez tout l'embrouiller comme ça. Et ne le frappez pas, vous allez enclencher son protocole d'autoprotection."  
"- Je n'en sais rien !"

Pierce ne savait pas grand-chose. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Une idée soudaine venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Etait-ce Fury qui avait fait déplacer la base ? Entre deux catastrophes, ce serait bien la moindre.

"- ……Nick ! Mon vieil ami….."

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, dix minutes plus tard et un Fury furieux de l'autre côté, il n'était pas plus avancé. Mais au moins, il savait que ce n'était pas le directeur du SHIELD qui avait fait déplacer la base. Il avait même réussit à faire retomber le blâme sur un niveau six sans importance. Sitwell allait prendre cher mais il s'en foutait. Et ça lui avait permis de passer un savon à Fury dans la foulée. Comment ? Il avait perdu une base ? Heureusement qu'il faisait le tour par accident tient. Se faisait-il trop vieux pour continuer à gérer le SHIELD ? Ça pouvait s'arranger hein s'il voulait prendre sa retraite.  
A défaut d'être utile, avoir insulté Fury et passé ses nerfs sur lui n'était jamais inutile.

"- Monsieur ?"

Ha. Oui. Le Soldat était toujours là.  
Est-ce que le mettre sur la mission était utile ? Le Soldat était un agent de destruction et de nettoyage. Pas un espion. Enfin, pas pour ce genre de mission.   
Il avait été idiot de le faire venir mais sa présence l'avait rassuré. Au moins, il maitrisait encore quelque chose

"- Retourne à New York."  
"- A vos ordres."

Il le chassa de la main sans plus rien dire.  
Les agents le rembarquèrent dans le véhicule, le nourrirent à nouveau puis il refit le voyage retour dans les mêmes conditions qu'à l'aller.  
Douze heures plus tard, le Soldat de l'Hiver était à nouveau à son poste, la tête bourdonnante, perdu, inquiet…Et sans plus de mission.  
Pierce avait annulé la précédente et ne lui avait rien donné d'autre à part retourner à New York.  
La programmation du Soldat tournait à vide.  
Aurait-il pu fuir maintenant ? Il se faufila hors de l'immeuble en réfection sans que ses surveillants ne s'en rendent compte. Son ventre ne se serra pas comme lorsqu'il tentait difficilement de contrer un ordre d'habitude.  
Il n'y avait plus d'ordre.  
Plus aucun. A part rester à New York.  
Il fit la seule chose logique à laquelle il pouvait penser à cet instant.  
Il fuit, laissant derrière lui Stevie.  
Ses surveillants ne se rendraient pas compte de sa fuite avant plusieurs heures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le téléphone s'explosa contre le mur tellement Fury l'avait jeté avec violence.  
Sa secrétaire grimaça mais appela immédiatement l'intendance pour qu'ils soient prêt à remettre à neuf le bureau ravagé dès que le Directeur en sortirait.  
Après un bon quart d'heure de destruction, Fury en sortit, la fureur la plus noire évidente sur son visage.  
Il n'était pas idiot, merci beaucoup. Additionner deux et deux, il savait faire.  
Il était déjà au téléphone avec Coulson.  
Il avait une mission pour lui, Barton et Romanov.  
Qu'ils le rejoignent au CRED le plus vite possible.  
A peine avait-il quitté le bureau que l'équipe de la maintenance se ruait à l'intérieur pour évacuer les débris de meuble et de vitre et tout remplacer. En même temps, ils en profitaient pour une mise à jour sécurité.  
C'était…presque la routine avec un Directeur comme le leur.  
Les trois agents le rejoignirent rapidement.

"- Directeur ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

La jeune femme était la première arrivée. Elle travaillait encore à revenir dans les bonnes graves de tout le monde.

"- Je sais où est le Tesseract." Ou au moins, ou il était. "Base Pegasus. Qui a été pillée et évacuée."

Coulson pâlit.  
La base Pegasus était la première base de recherche du SHIELD. Les pires projets y étaient testés.

"- Ho. Merde."  
"- Pierce m'a lâché Sitwell comme bouc émissaire."

Ce qui était trop facile, mais pas forcément faux. Mais qui désignait surtout Pierce comme traite potentiel ? Après tout, comment, si la base avait été nettoyée, aurait-il pu savoir qui en avait la gestion. Et Sitwell quoi. Le niveau six était un très bon élément mais il était encore loin d'avoir les épaules de Coulson ou Hills. Dans quelques années peut-être. Mais pour l'instant, il avait juste du potentiel. Jamais il ne devrait être à la tête d'une opération comme une unité de recherche sur la base Pegasus.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"  
"- Il faut retrouver ce machin."

Ce qui voulait dire parvenir à convaincre Banner de travailler avec eux.  
Ce ne serait pas simple. A peine arrivé à la Tour Stark, encore à s'habituer, le milliardaire l'apprivoisait lentement mais…Banner était loin d'avoir assez confiance en quiconque pour accepter de travailler pour le SHIELD.

"- Thor n'est pas encore revenu ?"  
"- Il ne va pas tarder."

S'ils n'avaient plus de monnaie d'échange, ça risquait de poser problème. Si les ases décidaient de le chercher eux même, ce serait pire.  
Il fallait retrouver le bidule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor fixait son père avec colère.

"- Et quoi ? Vous allez me renvoyer sur terre parce que j'ose vous dire ce que je pense ?"   
"- THOR TAIS-TOI !"  
"- NON ! Je ne me suis que trop tus ces dernières années ! Jotunheim a signé un traité avec Midgar et vous n'y pouvez rien. Midgar hésite à signer avec nous parce que VOUS êtes plus exigeant qu'un gamin devant des gâteaux à la crème après une période de disète ! "  
"- Midgar n'est rien."

Odin balayait ces créatures inférieures d'un revers de la main.

"- Vous êtes un idiot." Thor était dégouté.  
"- Ce ne sont que des gueux sans cervelle !"  
"- Ces gueux ont des armes suffisantes pour vaporiser Asgard !"

Odin renifla. Mais bien sûr.  
Si, comme Thor, il avait vu les vidéos de tests d'atomique, il n'aurait pas été aussi méprisant évidement. Si Asgard avait maitrisé la lumière et la magie comme ressources énergétiques premières, ils ne connaissaient rien à l'atome. Il leur était même impossible de concevoir que des armes aussi sales puissent exister. Mais les humains étaient une race sale après tout. Odin ne cessait de le dire. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner probablement.

"- Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, Thor. Nous irons récupérer le Tesseract nous-même. Et si les humains veulent nous en empêcher et bien…Tant pis pour eux."

Thor en resta les bras ballants;

"- Vous voulez déclencher une guerre !"  
"- Ne soit pas ridicule."  
"- Vous allez vous en prendre à un Royaume Souverain et indépendant !" Aboya encore le prince. "C'est une déclaration de guerre."  
"- Thor, ce ne sont que des créatures inférieures !"

Le prince laissa tomber.

"- J'abandonne. Débrouillez-vous. Je laisse tomber."

Il allait retourner sur Midgar et les prévenir. Qu'Odin s'en débrouille. Et quand il se serait fait missiliser l'anus avec un ou deux Jericho, et bien… il ne viendrait pas chouiner.  
En attendant, Thor voulait retrouver son frère. Puisqu'il était sur Midgar, il devait le prévenir.  
Le prince quitta la salle du Conseil silencieuse pour demander le passage à Heimdall.  
Une fois qu'il fut sorti, c'est le Conseil qui tenta de faire entendre raison à son roi.  
Sans beaucoup plus de succès malheureusement.


	18. Chapter 18

Loki se servit une tasse de thé avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, près de la fenêtre.  
La monstruosité de cuir était aussi laide que confortable.  
Loki n'avait pas su au début où Stark avait trouvé la chose puis avait demandé à Jarvis. A chaque fois qu'il s'y asseyait avec ses enfants sur ses genoux pour leur raconter une histoire ou juste leur faire un câlin, les yeux de Stark s'emplissaient de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Alors il avait demandé à l'IA.  
Ce fauteuil était celui où la mère de l'humain s'asseyait quand il était petit pour lui raconter une histoire le soir avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Pour Tony, le fauteuil était celui de l'enfance, de l'innocence et de "maman".  
Quand il y voyait le jotun installé, c'était comme faire un peu revivre sa mère défunte. Loki n'en chérissait que davantage l'outrageant meuble aussi affreux que confortable.  
C'était donc pour ça qu'il se faisait un point d'honneur à l'utiliser, même lorsqu'il était seul comme c'était le cas ce matin.  
Steve et Tony, avec l'aide de Sam, avaient décidé de sortir les enfants de la tour, autant pour leur faire prendre l'air que pour les distraire de l'absence de Clint et Phil.  
Fenrir était très inquiet pour son papa évidement mais les trois enfants étaient inquiets pour les deux hommes tout court.   
Leur Oncle Nick les avaient envoyé en mission depuis plusieurs jours. Bien sûr, avec leurs statuts et leurs capacités à tous les deux, il était évident qu'ils finiraient par retourner sur le terrain. Six mois à se faire du lard à la tour Stark pour surveiller la petite famille venue d'ailleurs était déjà pas mal. C'était même ce que Clint et Phil avaient connu de plus proche d'une lune de miel.   
Loki finit son thé.  
D'un geste de la main, la tasse se remplie à nouveau.  
Lui aussi était inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'air. Il le sentait depuis des jours mais la sensation de catastrophe imminente était de plus en plus précise.  
Un gros soupir lui échappa.

"- Jarvis ? Ou sont les enfants et leurs gardiens ?"

Jarvis resta silencieux moins d'une seconde avant de répondre.

"- Monsieur Stark, monsieur Rogers et monsieur Wilson sont au musée de l'homme avec les enfants."

L'IA pirata sans peine les caméras de surveillance pour rassurer Loki.  
Sleipnir tenait la main de Tony dans la sienne, Jor était à cou dans les bras de Steve, la joue sur son épaule et Fenrir tenait la main libre du Capitaine.  
Les mains dans les poches, Wilson bavardait tranquillement avec Steve pendant que Tony gesticulait en expliquant aux trois bambins ce qu'était le squelette de T-Rex exposé devant eux.  
Loki commençait à se demander si le Cap n'avait pas un intérêt croissant pour Sam Wilson. Les deux hommes s'étaient quasi immédiatement bien entendu. Malgré la façon dont l'ancien soldat avait été jeté dans l'arène de leur petite famille bizarre sans concertation, il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'attirer l'approbation de tous. Même Fury l'appréciait ce qui n'était pas rien. Le Directeur avait d'ailleurs commencé à lui faire la cours pour qu'il accepte de signer avec le SHIELD. Loki ne pouvait pas appeler ça autrement.  
Wilson rechignait. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Défendre, protéger, oui. Mais il n'était ni un espion, ni un tueur.  
Fury lui avait proposé un poste de conseiller pour les agents qui en avaient un peu trop sur le cœur. Wilson y réfléchissait vraiment. Avec les ailes que Tony lui avait offert en prime, c'était très, très tentant. Suffisamment pour qu'il renâcle de moins en moins. Loki comptait les jours avant qu'il ne signe son contrat.

"- Ha…Prince Loki ? Je ne voulais pas vous déranger."

Loki sourit à Banner.  
Le scientifique était une petite souris. Il était difficile de croire qu'un berserker se cachait dans ce petit homme si timide.

"- Vous ne me dérangez pas, Docteur Banner. Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé ?"

Le jotun eut un geste de la main. Une seconde tasse pleine se matérialisa près du scientifique qui sursauta. Il n'avait été que peu au contact du Jotun et avait encore du mal a simplement admettre que la magie existait. Que Loki n'ai absolument aucune peur de lui mais au contraire encourage Hulk était encore plus perturbant. 

"- M…Merci."

Le scientifique piétina d'un pied sur l'autre un moment jusqu’à ce que Loki l'invite à s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés.

"- Je cherchais Tony."  
"- Le Capitaine, Monsieur Wilson et Tony en décidés d'emmener les enfants se promener."

Bruce avait aussi du mal avec ça. Trois gamins d'une mère qui était d'apparence un monsieur, qui avaient choisi chacun un père parce qu'ils les appréciaient…Ca faisait beaucoup. Mais comme il était à l'abri, Bruce n'allait pas se plaindre. Bien au contraire.

"- Ha…"  
"- Vous vouliez lui montrer quelque chose ?"

Bruce eut un petit sourire nerveux. Il avait du mal à se retrouver devant cet individu venu d'ailleurs. Il s'inquiétait toujours de ce qu'il pourrait faire contre eux. 

"- je ne vous veux aucun mal, Docteur Banner."

Bruce eut un sourire difficile.

"- Je…je suis désolé. Mais vous comprendrez…"

Loki baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

"- Je sais que je suis un monstre, Docteur Banner. Mais je ne ferais jamais de mal a quiconque. Pas sans raison en tout cas." Le murmure était si triste et résigné que Bruce ressentit le besoin de s'excuser.

Ses paroles moururent dans sa bouche sans qu'il ne les prononce. Loki était…Bleu… bleu et couvert de lignes bizarres argentées.

"- Je suis un monstre." Répéta Loki. "Je ne le savais pas il y a encore peu de temps mais c'est ce que je suis. Malgré tout ce que mes parents biologiques font pour tenter de me faire admettre le contraire, c'est ce que je suis. Un monstre. Vous n'êtes pas la seule créature de destruction ici, Docteur Banner. Et comme vous, je lutte contre ma nature. C'est à vous, comme à moi, de savoir si nous voulons y céder ou non."

Loki était petit, il ne ressemblait en rien à ses frères de race, il avait de la magie… Il ne ressemblait pas non plus à sa race d'adoption. Il était le pire des deux rassemblé dans un seul individu. Malgré le masque d'acceptation qu'il montrait à tous, il était évident qu'il n'avait toujours pas admis ce qu'il était.

"- J'ai tué bon nombre de personnes, Prince Loki. Cette…Chose en moi…"  
"- A-t-il tué par accident ou parce qu'il le voulait ?"  
"- Quelle importance ? Le résultat est le même !" 

Loki posa soudain une main sur celle du scientifique qui sursauta brutalement. L'anneau vert dans ses yeux était bien présent mais le jotun n'en semblait pas effrayé.

"- Docteur Banner, à Asgard, votre qualité de Berserker ferait de vous l'un des guerriers les plus révérés et votre qualité de Scientifique ferait de vous l'un des individus les plus révéré parmi les simples gens du commun. Ici, certains vous regardent avec terreur. Là-bas, vous seriez honoré chaque jour et les pères vous proposeraient tous leurs filles à marier. Vous êtes un scientifique. Tout est question de perspective."

Bruce semblait affreusement perturbé par les paroles de Loki.  
N'était-il un monstre que pour les humains ? N'était-il un monstre que par ses actes ?

"- Dans ce cas, qu'êtes-vous donc, Prince Loki ?"

Le sourire triste du Jotun le fit tressaillir.

"- Il y a des monstres qui le sont malgré tout ce que vous pourriez en dire, Docteur Banner. Et je suis de ceux-là."

Jarvis ne dit rien mais n'était absolument pas d'accord. Un monstre ne ferait pas autant de bien que lui à son maitre.  
Il faudrait juste le lui prouver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clint, pas plus que Coulson, n'avaient eu envie de quitter la tour Stark. L'un comme l'autre savaient, sans arriver à en parler à l'autre, que lorsque leur engagement serait terminé, la retraite du service actif leur tendait les bras.  
Clint approchait les 45 ans, Phil avait dépassé la cinquantaine et même si l'un comme l'autre savait parfaitement que Nick voyait en Phil son héritier désigné, aucun des deux ne voyait le vieil agent dans ce rôle. Phil n'avait ni la cruauté, ni la froideur nécessaire pour pouvoir ordonner des meurtres, des massacres et accepter les ordres du Conseil Planétaire. Ni les reins assez solides pour les envoyer se faire foutre s'il le fallait.  
Non que Phil soit faible, simplement, Fury avait été dressé pour son rôle par Peggy. Phil était moins brutal dans son approche. Malheureusement, certains ne comprenaient que la brutalité.

"- ….C'est vide en effet."

Fury les avaient dépêchés à la base Pegasus pour tenter d'en apprendre davantage sur la situation. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'informations évidement. Par recoupement, ils avaient plus ou moins déterminés que le Tesseract avait été entreposé et étudié ici. Puis avait été emmené, avec tous les scientifiques qui s'en occupaient. Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre ce que signifiait l'absence de corps ou de sang. Et même si tous les agents avaient été rassemblés au même endroit avant d'être massacrés, ils auraient au moins reçu le retour de leurs puces toutes à la même localisation ce qui n'était pas le cas.  
La seule solution logique était que tout le monde était partit de son plein gré, ce qui était totalement impossible.  
Les deux hommes, leurs armes à la main, continuèrent à explorer le bâtiment. Ils n'étaient que deux. Pas que Nick ait craint d'envoyer plus de monde. Simplement, la situation était trop délicate pour qu'il fasse confiance à d'autres agents.  
Le couple finit par trouver la salle vidéo. Elle avait été totalement détruite. C'était le premier signe qu'il s'était passé quelque chose depuis leur arrivée.

"- Quelque chose de récupérable ?"

Phil tenta de trouver un ordinateur en état ou quoi que ce soit d'utilisable.

"- Pas dans la couche 1. Aide-moi."

Clint l'aida à détacher la console principale du sol, la pousser et accéder a la console secondaire. Tous les bâtiments du SHIELD disposaient de ce genre de fonction mais seuls les niveaux 7 et plus étaient au courant.  
Et encore. Seulement certains d'entre eux.  
Phil se laissa tomber dans la goulotte devant la console secondaire. Elle s'alluma et accepta ses codes sans problème.

"- Clint, viens voir."

L'archer rejoint son compagnon.  
Les deux hommes passèrent les vidéos de sécurité en accéléré. Heureusement, il y avait un serveur secondaire. Le principal avait été évidement détruit.  
Clint ne put retenir un hoquet en voyant l'Autre.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!"

Phil était sombre.

"- J'en sais rien. Mais c'est mauvais." Il fallait prévenir Nick au plus vite. De ce qu'il voyait, la base entière était sous le contrôle de l'ennemi, avec en prime un artefact dangereux dans la nature.

"- Pas autant que vous pouvez le croire"

Les fléchettes de tranquillisant les cueillirent sans qu'ils puissent même se défendre.  
Les agents aux yeux bleus les portèrent jusqu’à leur quinjet et l'utilisèrent pour rejoindre la nouvelle base.  
C'était ce qui manquait jusque-là. Des agents séniors.  
Avec eux, l'Autre avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour vaincre.  
Rumlow avait été inspiré de laisser une équipe pour s'occuper des agents qui finiraient par être forcement envoyés pour traiter la situation. Ils n'auraient pourtant jamais rêvés jusque-là que ce soit Coulson et Barton qui soient envoyés.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les gamins couraient dans les allées du jardin avec un plaisir visible. Même Jormugandr qui était souvent extrêmement timide courait avec ses frères dans une partie de chat endiablé.  
Epuisés et hors d'haleine, Tony, Sam et même Steve s'étaient laissés tomber sur un banc pour se reposer un peu.  
Les trois enfants avaient une énergie qui semblait sans limite.  
Steve se remit plus vite que les deux autres.

"- Quelqu'un veut une glace ?"

Les deux hommes grognèrent. Là, ils voulaient bien n'importe quoi, même une balle dans la tête. Il fallait une endurance d'ase, ou de jotun, pour pouvoir suivre les trois gamins.  
Steve frémit. On les surveillait. Il le sentait depuis un moment.  
C'était pour ça qu'il s'était levé mais il ne voyait rien.  
Il sentait entre ses omoplates d'où venait le regard qui ne les lâchaient pas depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le parc mais sans parvenir à voir qui, ou quoi les surveillait.

"- LES ENFANTS !!!" Les trois gosses revinrent vers lui à la pleine vitesse de leurs jambes. "Vous voulez une glace ?" Avec leur génétique, les trois bambins adoraient évidement la glace. Même Jor.  
"- VOUIIIII !!!!"

Le cri unanime fit sourire Steve qui commanda six glaces  
Il paya, servit les petits puis donna à Jor et Sleipnir les glaces pour Tony et Sam. Il retint néanmoins Fenrir.  
L'enfant leva vers lui un regard curieux mais pas inquiet. Il faisait une confiance aveugle au papa de Jormugandr. Cet humain, comme les autres que leur maman avait trouvé, avaient été plus gentil avec eux en quelques mois que tout Asgard pendant toute leur vie. S'il le fallait, ils les défendraient jusqu’à la mort.

"- Fen, je sais que quelqu'un nous observe."

Le petit prédateur hocha la tête.

"- Oui. C'est un monsieur dans les fourrés."  
"- Tu l'as vu ?"

L'enfant opina encore du chef.

"- Oui. Mais il sent pas le méchant."

Steve sentit une partie du nœud entre ses épaules disparaitre. Qui mieux qu'un prédateur pour en sentir un autre ? Si le loup-enfant était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, il voulait bien le croire.

"- Ça arrive souvent ?"  
"- Ben, d'habitude, c'est des gens avec des heu…appareil…photo ?" Il avait encore du mal avec certains termes.  
"- Des paparazzis."  
"- Ouiiii !! C'est rigolo de leur courir après en leur mordant les fesses." Gloussa le gosse. "C'est des larves." 

Donc des proies, donc des victimes, donc sans importance à part pour jouer. Steve grimaça en comprenant que si Fenrir n'en avait pas encore tué, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils étaient justement trop minables pour qu'il s'y intéresse autrement que pour les harceler.

"- Il ne faut pas mordre les gens qui n'ont rien fait, Fen."

Le petit haussa les épaules.

"- Papa il dit que tant qu'il y a pas de sang, c'est pas grave. Et que c'est eux qui ont pas le droit."

La grammaire était aléatoire, mais Steve n'était pas vraiment surpris. Clint détestait les paparazzis autant que lui ou Tony.  
Le Captain soupira quand même.

"- Clint n'a pas tort, mais quand même. Tu es très, très fort, Fen. Ce ne sont que des humains. Tu pourrais les blesser par accident, et après, ce serait ton papa et ta maman qui auraient des ennuis.

Le louveteau lâcha un petit gémissement de contrition.

"- Je ferai attention."  
"- Bon. C'est tout ce que je te demande." Sourit Steve.

Le petit retrouva le sourire. C'était ce qui était bien avec leurs nouveaux papas. Ils ne hurlaient jamais, ne se mettaient jamais en colère et quand lui ou ses frères faisaient une bêtise, ils ne les frappaient jamais. Il leur expliquait pourquoi ils avaient fait une bêtise et leur demandaient de ne pas recommencer. Bien sûr, les trois humains les avaient déjà punis, mais ça n'était jamais pire que d'être privé de dessert ou devoir rester dans sa chambre quelques heures. Jamais ils n'avaient criés ou levés la main sur eux. C'était tellement différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient craint que simplement voir la déception sur le visage de l'un d'eux étaient suffisant pour les faire pleurer.

"- et pour le monsieur qui nous observe ?"  
"- Ben… Il a le poil noir et long sur la tête et moins long sur la figure, il sent la tristesse et la peur. Et il a un bras tout en métal. Il sent un peu comme tonton Tony. Et c'est pas nous qu'il observe. C'est toi."

Steve en resta perplexe. Quoi ? Pourquoi l'observer lui ? Et un bras en métal ? Un vétéran peut-être ? Mais pourquoi ne pas venir le voir directement ? il n'avait jamais repoussé qui que ce soit. Encore moins quelqu'un dans le besoin.  
Steve se mordilla les lèvres en réfléchissant.

"- Fen, trésor. Je vais en parler à Tony et Sam, puis je vais aller chercher ce monsieur. Mais il va sans doute essayer de fuir. Tu pourrais le rattraper ? Sans lui faire de mal ?"

Le grand loup aboya avec plaisir, à nouveau dans ses poils. Il tourna autours de Steve, tout prêt à chasser.

"- Steve? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tony finissait sa glace, Jor sur les genoux. L'enfant avait fini la sienne et faisait maintenant sa sieste dans les bras de son papa. Les paparazzis se régalaient de la scène au téléobjectif. Les supputations sur la vie de Stark allaient bon train en ce moment. De le voir toujours accompagné d'hommes depuis quelques temps, et même d'enfants, laissait libre court aux rumeurs les plus folles. Comme Stark n'en avait rien à foutre, aucun démentit ne venait mettre un holà a leurs élucubrations. Les rumeurs de pédophilie et pire, d'homosexualité, faisaient les choux gras de la presse. Une action des services sociaux était en cours, mais sans savoir qui étaient ces gamins, c'était difficile. Jarvis avait déjà renvoyé dans leurs bureaux plusieurs inspecteurs des services de l'enfance. Il n'y avait aucun enfant humain dans la tour Stark. Qu'ils se renseignent mieux. Et comme ils ne pouvaient pas prouver quoi que ce soit et qu'ils n'avaient même pas le début d'un commencement de preuve pour étayer leurs demandes à part les délires de journaux à scandale, aucun juge n'était assez fou pour signer un mandat.   
Oui, l'argent protégeait.  
C'était triste mais c'était un fait.

"- Quelqu'un nous observe. Fenrir l'a vu. Et ce n'est pas un journaliste. Il dit que c'est un prédateur mais pas un danger. Mais ça me perturbe quand même. Je vais aller le confronter."

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Ben voyons ! Et s'il est dangereux !"  
"- Je vais l'attraper, tonton Tony ! T'en fait pas !" Rassura Fenrir, très fier de lui.

Tony se mit immédiatement à protester.

"- Non ! Non, NON ! Hors de question que tu te mettes en danger !"  
"- Mais on va l'aider, papa."  
"- NON !" Râla véhémentement l'ingénieur. "Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Et toi, Capitaine ! Tu ne devrais pas mettre des trucs pareils dans la tête des gamins ! Il va dire quoi Loki hein ? Et s'il leur arrive quelque chose. Et si…"  
"- Et si c'est un dangereux personnage qui prépare un sale coup ?" Coupa Sam. "Désolé Tony, mais pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec Steve. Ce type doit même pas savoir qu'il a été repéré et on a deux super prédateurs avec nous."

L'ancien soldat avait encore du mal à admettre que les trois gosses soient des extraterrestre mais comme pour le reste, il avait pris sur lui d'accepter sans chercher à comprendre.   
Pour l'instant.

"- Mais je n'ai pas mon armure !" Tony n'avait même pas prit la portable.

Sleipnir passa ses bras autours de son cou.

"- C'est pas grave, papa. Tu sais, on est grand. J'ai mené ma première bataille y a presque mille ans. S'il le faut, je peux tuer plein de gens avec mes sabots."

Tony était totalement catastrophé. Slei et les deux autres n'étaient que des bébés. C'était leur rôle à eux, adultes, de les protéger. Pas l'inverse ! Et les enfants ne l'en aimaient que davantage pour ça.  
Fenrir posa sa grosse tête sur ses cuisses.

"- Tu sais qu'on est capable, tonton Tony. Et là, on peut vous aider. C'est juste un gens. Même s'il a une arme à feu, il peut pas nous faire de mal."

A moins qu'il ait des armes anti blindages qui ne toucheraient même pas Jor, il ne toucherait pas les autres non plus.

"- Stark…Tony…" Insista Steve. "Il est parfois préférable de prendre un risque mesuré à un moment M que de laisser faire et de se retrouver avec une catastrophe sur les bras quelques jours après, non ?"

Tony se passa une main sur le visage. Steve avait entièrement raison mais il n'avait pas à aimer ça. Du tout.

"- Très bien."

Jarvis choisit ce moment pour ramener sa fraise.

"- Voulez-vous que je vous envoie Mak VI monsieur ?"

Tony resta stupéfait un instant. Jarvis utilisait le hautparleur de son téléphone. Très bien. Mais…Lui envoyer son armure ?

"- Par DHL ?"  
"- Non monsieur, mais je peux la piloter en vol simple jusqu’à vous."

Diantre !

"- Va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion à processeur ouvert, toi et moi, J."  
"- Quand vous voulez monsieur. Voulez-vous votre armure ?"

Tony soupira. Visiblement, cette journée allait être une catastrophe.

"- Envoie la moi. Et pitié, ne dis rien à Loki."  
"- Evidement monsieur."

Il avait d'ailleurs coupé le retour vidéo pendant que Loki et Banner discutaient. Tant qu'ils pouvaient éviter de paniquer les deux dangers publics dans la tour hein…  
Sleipnir et Jormugandr reprirent leurs formes animales. Les trois enfants étaient prêts à obéir aux ordres de leurs papas et tontons à la seconde.

"- Bon. Alors, je vais aller droit sur lui." Fenrir lui avait montré l'arbre derrière lequel le monsieur les surveillait. "Fen et Jor, vous aller le prendre à revers parce qu'il va sans doute tenter de s'enfuir. Slei, tu prends Sam et Tony sur ton dos tant que Tony n'a pas son armure et s'il se passe quelque chose, tu les mets à l'abri."  
"- Rogers…."  
"- La ferme Tony."

Le ton du capitaine força Stark à se taire, choqué. Il était rare qu'il soit confronté au Captain en mode combat. Il comprenait le fanatisme qu'il avait pu générer chez les Howling Commandos. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui, comme une aura, qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez personne d'autre ou presque. Fury avait la même, Coulson une larme qui s'épanouirait avec le temps mais c'était bien tout. C'était l'aura de commandement qui séparait les vrais gradés des simples étoilés pour faire joli comme Stark en avait vu au kilomètre dans les couloirs du Pentagone quand il y allait avant.  
Steve finit d'organiser leur intervention puis ébouriffa les poils de Fenrir avant de déposer un bisou sur le large nez émoussé de Jormugandr. Le loup comme le serpent avaient été raisonnables et n'avaient pas pris une forme trop grande. Pour l'instant. Dès qu'ils ne seraient plus visibles par leur proie, ils changeraient ça.

"- Allez-vous amuser encore un peu, d'accord ? Ensuite on rentre." Leur proie ne se poserait pas de question en l'entendant comme ça.

Les trois enfants s'éloignèrent, l'un au petit trot pour ne pas distancer ses jeunes frères, l'un au grand galop en jappant de plaisir et le dernier en ondulant rapidement dans la poussière. Jor pouvait être incroyablement rapide lui aussi.  
Steve les regarda s'éloigner quelques instants avant de se rasseoir sur le banc.  
Il sentait toujours ce regard sur eux. Sur lui.  
Il attendit encore quelques minutes puis se leva.  
Résolument, Steve mit à courir vers l'arbre où se cachait sa proie.  
Sans doute les enfants déteignaient-ils un peu. Où peut-être n'avait pas eu assez d'action ces derniers temps. Mais il sentit à la seconde prête quand le chasseur devint proie et quand son adversaire prit peur pour détaler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Soldat de l'Hiver n'avait pu que revenir  
Malgré le danger, malgré les recherches, il ne pouvait rester loin de Stevie. Si ses souvenirs ne revenaient plus trop à présent qu'il était loin de lui, il savait que sa place était près de lui. Il se languissait de sa présence comme une salade dépérissait sans eaux.  
Alors malgré le risque qu'Hydra le reprenne, il était revenu.  
C'était avec un soulagement à la limite de la douleur physique.  
Lorsque Stevie, les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient –Stark. Anthony Edward Stark. Mission de kidnapping invalidée- et les trois enfants étaient sortis pour aller au parc, il les avait suivi.  
Caché derrière un arbre, il les avait observé jusqu’à presque tomber dans une transe légère ou il ne voyait que son Stevie. Mais ce n'était plus ce Stevie qu'il voyait, mais un jeune homme bien plus petit, bien plus maigre, fragile et en permanence malade. C'était lui sans l'être. Mais le Soldat savait que c'était quand même SON Stevie. Peut-être même encore plus que celui-là, si fort et si solide. Il revoyait la crevette maladive au milieu d'une ruelle se faire rouer de coups mais refuser de faire marche arrière. Il le voyait, couché sur un lit, tremblant de froid et de fièvre, refuser de boire sa soupe parce que Bucky en avait plus besoin que lui.  
Il le voyait, roulé en boule dans ses bras, a trembler de froid, pendant qu'ils tentaient de se réchauffer l'un l'autre pendant l'hiver…  
C'était des souvenirs. De vrais souvenirs. SES souvenirs.  
Ceux de James Buchanan Barnes.  
Ce n'était pas le Soldat qui se souvenait. C'était Bucky.  
Le bruit d'une course le fit tressaillir. Une seconde, il resta saisit. Stevie l'avait repéré ?  
Ses instincts de Soldat reprirent le dessus. Il avait été repéré en opération, il devait se replier sur une position arrière.  
Sans attendre, il détala aussi vite que Stevie.  
Le Capitaine parut surpris. Qui était cet homme qui courrait aussi vite que lui ?  
Les mâchoires serrées, il sprinta pour de bon.  
L'homme en noir, un soldat ou un agent spécial, bondit par-dessus une voiture en déboulant sur la route. Steve l'imita. Ils zigzaguèrent au milieu du trafic sans s'arrêter ni ralentir malgré les coups de klaxon ou de freins autours d'eux.  
Le bruit de sabots ne surpris pas Steve mais fit obliquer sa course à l'agent qui déboula dans une ruelle.

Bucky freina des quatre fers lorsqu'un énorme loup de presque trois mètres au garrot sauta devant lui en grondant.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc !!!  
Il voulut faire demi-tour mais Stevie était là. Déjà. Son Stevie lui coupait toute retraite.

"- Arrêtez-vous." La voix calme de Stevie faillit le faire gémir. "Qui êtes-vous. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"

Les yeux baissés, le visage caché par ses cheveux trop longs, Bucky recula lentement. Il sentait le souffle du loup non loin mais l'animal improbable ne semblait pas déterminé à lui faire du mal. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. C'était un bon point pour lui. S'il arrivait à se rapprocher assez de la benne à ordures sur la droite, avec l'échelle de secours… Il pourrait fuir.

"- Qui êtes-vous ?" Insista Steve.

Le Soldat releva finalement le nez vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire de toute façon, à part se battre pour sa liberté ?   
Steve se figea en voyant enfin le visage de son adversaire pour la première fois. Il reconnaissait cette mâchoire carrée, ces yeux vibrants de passion…Son cœur rata un battement.

"- …..Bucky ???"

Le Soldat tressaillit.  
Il le reconnaissait ? Alors… Il ne s'était pas trompé ? C'était de vrais souvenirs ?

"- GO GO GO !!!"

Steve jura. Des agents en noir leur tombèrent dessus. Un piège ? Il écrasa son poing dans la figure de ce qui semblait être un agent spécial. Pourtant, s'ils étaient là pour lui et que…Bucky ? Était l'appât, pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils aussi, et surtout ! À lui ?

"- BUCKY !!!"  
"- TUEZ LE CAPITAINE" Ordonna un gradé sur le côté.

Une douleur affreuse remonta dans le flanc de Steve. Il baissa les yeux un instant pour voir un impact de balle et une auréole de sang s'élargir. Un grondement lui échappa. Il écrasa le crane d'un ennemi à main nue malgré le casque et jeta le corps sur deux autres qui approchaient. Bucky se battait lui aussi de son mieux.  
Une grande torpeur engourdit Steve alors qu'il tentait de se rapprocher de son ami de toujours.  
Il s'écroula avant de faire trois pas.  
Finalement, c'était confortable la mort. On ne sentait même pas le sol vous heurter au visage.


	19. Chapter 19

Fury était probablement totalement ridicule, mais il s'en fichait totalement.  
Même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un ado boutonneux mené par sa queue il n'avait jamais été aussi attiré par quelqu'un  
Sur ses genoux, assit à califourchon sur lui, Fandral était dans une situation visiblement identique a la sienne à la virgule près.  
Depuis plus d'une heure, les deux hommes se bécotaient comme des gamins, dans le bureau même du Directeur, protégés du monde par la secrétaire de jour de Fury qui trouvait, comme les autres, leur couple absolument adorable. Et bizarre. Mais adorable donc ça allait.  
A peine avaient-ils leurs chemises ouvertes. Depuis des semaines, ils se tournaient autours sans avoir encore jamais conclus.  
Rien ne les en empêchaient évidement. L'un comme l'autre avaient depuis longtemps laissé derrière eux les notions stupides de virilité mal placée qui aurait pu coincer des hommes plus jeunes. Ou davantage concernés par leur image. Ou par la crainte d'être traité par un autre homme comme ils traitaient les femmes peut-être. Les raisons auraient été multiples.  
Les raisons de l'homophobie latente étaient toujours multiples.  
Alors pourquoi repousser encore et encore leur première étreinte alors qu'ils en mourraient d'envie ? Parce que la frustration faisait partie du plaisir. Parce que l'attente était un délice qu'ils comprenaient tous les deux. Il y avait une certaine douceur malsaine à attendre ainsi.  
Et puis, étaient-ils pressés ? Pas vraiment. Ils aimaient l'un comme l'autre se tourner autours, se bécoter, juste échanger quelques caresses. C'était un jeu de patience qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre déterminé à jouer jusqu'au bout sans en avoir parlé. Ils restaient deux dominants malgré tout. Le jeu de séduction faisait partie de leur relation.  
Le jeu des passions était peut-être ce qu'ils aimaient le plus.  
Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler pour savoir l'un et l'autre ou leurs tendresses les menaient.  
Et heureusement. C'était probablement la seule pudeur qu'il restait entre eux.

"- DIRECTEUR !!!"

Maria Hill entra dans le bureau sans frapper. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fraction de seconde sur la scène qu'elle venait de déranger avant de foncer vers les deux hommes qui se rajustaient en quatrième vitesse.  
Fandral n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise de partir. Il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que la situation était problématique. Pourtant, il resta dans la pièce. Si Fury voulait qu'il s'en aille, il le lui dirait. Que Hill ne lui jette pas un regard noir était soit la preuve qu'il pouvait rester, soit que la situation était si catastrophique qu'elle n'en avait rien à paner de sa présence.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Malgré l'érection désagréable qui allait mettre quelques minutes à passer, Fury était déjà concentré sur son boulot.  
Fandral eut un petit sourire tendre. C'était ce mélange de professionnalisme et de passion qu'il adorait chez le vieil humain. Pourquoi diable ne l'avait-il pas rencontré avant ? Et pourquoi par les culottes en dentelle d'Héla était-il humain ? Un type pareil dans l'armée d'Asgard aurait fait faire pipi sous eux de terreur à des types comme Tyr.

"- Nous avons perdu tout contact avec Coulson et Barton."

Nick se redressa d'un coup, visiblement inquiet.

"- Quoi ? Où ?"  
"- A la base Pegasus. Ils n'ont pas donné signe de vie à l'heure de leur rapport. J'ai envoyé une équipe. Les lieux sont vides. Les consoles secondaires ont été détruites. Et on a trouvé le taser de Phil oublié dans un coin."

En soit, c'était suffisamment signifiant pour prouver qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

"- ... Les puces ?"  
"- Introuvables."

Soit ils étaient trop loin de la surface pour que les satellites les captent, soit ils étaient…mort… Les puces fonctionnaient grâce à la bioélectricité corporelle.  
Nick ferma les yeux. Hill avait déjà envoyé une équipe. S'ils n'avaient rien trouvés…. 

"- Mettez-les sur les listes de recherche."  
"- On envoie une équipe ?"  
"- Et où voulez-vous l'envoyer ? Si on a rien ?"

Fandral osa s'approcher.

"- Si vous me permettez ?"

Ni Fury ni Hill ne le rabrouèrent. L'ase connaissait assez la maison maintenant pour savoir que toute idée était bonne à prendre. Si c'était à tuer un chien avec un os de tardigrade, on vous bramait dessus après. Mais on écoutait quand même avant.

"- Une idée ?"  
"- Loki est très possessif. Et c'est un sorcier. Je serais étonné qu'il n'ait pas marqué les deux agents de sa magie. Si c'est le cas, il pourra les retrouver ou qu'ils soient parmi les neufs royaumes. Vivants ou…morts…"

Fury grogna. Oui, c'était une bonne idée.  
Si Loki ne pétait pas un câble qu'ils aient perdu le père d'un de ses gamins et le mari du gars en prime.  
Peut-être qu'une fois les deux agents retrouvés, Fury les colleraient derrière un bureau ou tout au moins, ne les enverraient plus en mission. Ils commençaient à faire de l'âge et Fury pensait aussi à lui-même égoïstement. Si Coulson était d'accord, il préfèrerait l'avoir près de lui qu'à courir le monde. 

"- Envoyez Romanov à la tour Stark et QUOI ENCORE !!!" Son téléphone venait de se mettre à sonner. Il décrocha avec irritation avant de pâlir.

Il dut s'asseoir.  
Hill et Fandral se précipitèrent en même temps.  
Fury les chassa d'un geste de la main pendant qu'il écoutait le rapport de son agent.

"- …Vous êtes sur ? Et ils sont ou ? Chez Stark ?" En même temps… "J'arrive."

Il raccrocha.

"- Fandral, Hill, vous venez avec moi. ET APPELLEZ MOI ROMANOV !!"

L'agent et l'ase échangèrent un regard. Ils suivirent le Directeur au pas de course pendant qu'il allait prendre directement un hélico pour la tour Stark.  
Hill du montrer à Fandral comment mettre le casque et s'installer pendant que Fury prenait directement le manche. Natasha sauta dans l'appareil quelques secondes avant qu'il ne décolle.  
Elle s'installa près de Fury puis se colla un casque sur les oreilles.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Nick ?"

Elle faisait partie du cercle très restreint de ceux qui pouvaient appeler le vieux Directeur par son prénom. Qu'il l'ait appelé n'était pas la preuve qu'il l'avait pardonné pour sa boulette mais au moins, qu'il lui faisait à nouveau confiance.

"- Le capitaine Rogers a été tué."  
"- QUOI ???"

Fandral était livide.  
Rogers mort, Barton disparu… Loki allait devenir un véritable danger public.  
Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis Asgard évidement. L'ase avait bien pris soin de ne jamais venir le déranger. Apprendre qu'il était sur terre l'avait autant amusé que rassuré. D'autant que Thor n'était toujours pas au courant et courait en tous sens dans tous les royaumes pour retrouver son frère. Voir, de loin, la famille que Loki se construisait avait été un plaisir.   
Non, le second prince n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'Asgard. Et Asgard n'avait pas besoin de lui non plus.  
Qu'il vive sa vie et Asgard vivrait la sienne.  
Fandral lui souhaitait bonne chance et une bonne vie avec ses enfants et les males qu'il avait trouvé pour les élever.  
Il n'avait jamais approuvé vraiment ce qui avait été fait à ses enfants. S'il n'avait jamais apprécié Loki, il ne l'avait jamais détesté. S'il avait eu toutes les informations quand Odin était tombé dans le sommeil lorsque Thor avait été banni, il n'aurait probablement réagit comme il l'avait fait.  
Il avait été con.  
Il l'acceptait et le reconnaissait.

"- Il s'est passé quoi ?"

Romanov comme Hill avaient besoin de plus d'information pour travailler.

"- les informations sont parcellaires. Visiblement, le Soldat de l'Hiver l'aurait attaqué, mais d'autres unités s'en seraient mêlées et c'est un tir ami qui l'aurait blessé. Le Soldat n'aurait fait que finir le travail."

La chose lui paraissait au minimum bizarre, au mieux incongrus, voir carrément débile.  
Il connaissait l'existence du Soldat évidement. Il avait même payé pour son utilisation il y avait une quinzaine d'année. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, ni même si ce n'était pas une unité entière. Peu importait. Il ne voulait pas savoir. A l'époque, il avait accepté de traiter avec les russes pour l'élimination d'une menace suffisante pour mettre un joli petit napperon au crochet sur sa rancœur envers une agence ennemie. Ça lui avait couté une dizaine d'agents étrangers capturés, plusieurs millions de dollars et un détournement pudique des yeux sur quelques meurtres en argentine mais à l'arrivée, ça avait sauvé plusieurs dizaines de milliers de vies américaines. Il ne regrettait pas son choix. Juste d'avoir dû trouver un agent ailleurs. C'était avant que Natasha ne rejoigne leurs rangs. Si c'était à refaire, c'était à elle qu'il confierait le bébé.  
Il serra les dents.  
Merde, Rogers ne pouvait pas être mort !! Il n'avait pas été décongelé pour ça. Il avait un gosse maintenant. Même adoptif. Il avait une responsabilité, une vie.  
Et si Fury espérait toujours qu'il signerait avec le SHIELD, surtout maintenant que Wilson l'avait fait, il préférait le savoir à jouer les gentils papas poules à la tour Stark et finir sa vie en peignant des toiles que mort dans une sombre allée, assassiné par des fanatiques. Comme beaucoup de gens de son âge, il avait grandi avec l'image de Captain America. C'était… Comme perdre un membre de sa famille. Ce qu'il était réalisa-t-il soudain. Il était un peu le grand-père de ces gamins alors…  
L'hélico se posa sur le toit de la tour.  
Des agents vinrent immédiatement leur ouvrir, ce qui prouvait bien la gravité de la situation.  
Normalement, jamais Stark n'aurait accepté d'avoir des agents chez lui.

"- Jarvis, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Quel est l'état du capitaine ?"

L'IA ne répondit pas aux questions.

"- Directeur Fury, veuillez prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au niveau médical. Duc Arnarson, Loki aurait besoin de votre présence, veuillez suivre les lumières bleues sur le mur à votre droite. Directeur Adjoint Hill, merci de vous rendre à la salle vidéo avec l'agent Romanov, ligne lumineuse rouge."

Fury faillit râler mais secoua simplement la tête pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.   
Fandral rejoint Loki et les deux agents se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle aux murs couverts d'écrans.

"- Que faisons-nous là, Jarvis ?" Finit par demander Hill.  
"- Voici les images de la scène. Je vais vous demander de la regarder sous tous les angles et de l'analyser."

Les deux femmes furent surprises. Bien bien… Donc visiblement, Jarvis avait déjà fait son idée sur la situation et attendaient d'elles qu'elles se fassent une idée vierge de tout polluant ou presque. Donc, ce que Fury avait eu comme information était au mieux erroné, au pire avait été tordu.

"- Envois les images, Jarvis."

Elles s'assirent pour assister à la scène.  
Elles virent Steve courir après un homme. Hill hoqueta. 

"- Barnes ?"  
"- En effet, il s'agit de James Buchanan Barnes. Tests génétiques confirmés à 99.9%"

Comment l'ami d'enfance du capitaine pouvait être là ? Et en vie ?

"- Des traces d'un agent étranger ont été trouvé dans son sang." Une image apparue sur un des écrans latéraux. "Agent étranger identiques à 87% à celui du super sérum dans le sang du Capitaine Rogers."

Les deux femmes secouèrent la tête. Plus tard.

"- Continue la vidéo Jarvis."

Elles virent Barnes être acculé par Fenrir. Il n'eut pas un seul geste agressif pour Steve. Puis Rogers le reconnu. Et les balles commencèrent à pleuvoir.  
Elles virent en grimaçant Barnes tuer sans remords les Special Op qui les menaçaient.

"- C'était Barnes la victime ?"

Rogers n'était visiblement qu'un dommage collatéral.  
Elles virent plusieurs des SO s'approcher avec des seringues à la main.   
Oui, c'était bien Barnes qui étaient la victime. Le Soldat attrapa une seringue qu'il planta dans l'œil d'un SO en brisant son masque au passage. L'homme hurla de douleur avant que Fenrir ne referme ses mâchoires sur son torse et ne le coupe en deux d'un coups de dents.  
Puis Steve s'immobilisa avant de porter la main à son flanc.  
Près de Maria, Natasha était blême. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait raté ?  
Steve se tourna pour voir les dégâts sans rien voir de plus que la petite entrée d'une balle. Il ne vit, ni ne pouvait sentir que la balle explosive avait emporté une partie de sa cage thoracique de l'autre côté. Il fit trois pas vers Barnes et commença à s'écrouler. Un homme normal serait déjà mort sur le sol mais c'était Captain America.  
Malheureusement, même Captain America ne pouvait survivre avec un poumon arraché et la moitié des intestins en déco mural.  
Barnes se mit à hurler.   
Les deux femmes, malgré tout ce qu'elles avaient pu voir et rencontrer avec les années, sentirent leur gorge se serrer. Le Sergent était comme fou soudai. Il se mit à tuer sans distinction ni pitié tout ce qui se trouvait entre lui et Rogers, il décapita un soldat en voulant simplement lui briser la nuque. Un couteau arraché à la main d'un autre finit coincé dans le pelvis d'un troisième, quasiment coupé en deux sous la force de l'impact de la lame, du crane au ventre.  
Barnes se jeta à genou près du corps du Capitaine.  
Frénétique, il tentait de remettre les boyaux éclatés à leur place en murmurant quelque chose que les deux femmes ne pouvaient entendre mais ce n'était pas la peine. Comme tous les agents, elles savaient lire sur les lèvres.  
"Stevie. Me laisse pas. M'abandonne pas. Je t'en prie. Me laisse pas." Encore et encore, sans qu'il ne se soucie plus des soldats autour d'eux.   
Une énorme tête couverte d'écailles descendit soudain sur l'un des SO les plus proches de Barnes. Jormugandr goba l'homme pendant que Fenrir continuait à tuer sans pitié de son côté tous les hommes en noir qui tentaient de s'approcher.  
A eux deux, les fils de Loki ne tardèrent pas à exterminer les agents à part quelques-uns qui se tordaient de douleur, la marque des crocs du serpent dans le torse malgré leurs armures de combat.  
Enfin, Sleipnir s'arrêta près du Capitaine et de Barnes.  
Tony sauta du dos du cheval lorsque son armure se posa près de lui.  
Il l'enfila rapidement puis fonça vers la tour.  
Sam aida Barnes à installer Rogers sur le dos de Sleipnir puis fit monter le soldat avec lui.  
Le cheval disparu en quelques foulées, laissant le serpent et le loup revenir à la tour eux même.  
Hill frémit lorsque l'énorme serpent s'enroula autour de la tour jusqu'à pouvoir rentrer dans le Penthouse où un petit garçon en larmes se rua dans l'ascenseur, son frère loup montant lui depuis la réception.  
Loki les retrouva à l'infirmerie où Sleipnir, bien à l'étroit dans la chambre stérile, avait directement porté le corps avant de reprendre sa forme de petit garçon.  
Les vidéos s'éteignirent.

"- Ben merde alors."

Steve Rogers était donc bel et bien mort ?

"- Jarvis ?"  
"- Vos conclusions ?"

Les deux femmes furent rapidement d'accord. Barnes n'était pas responsable.

"- Ou sont les SO immobilisés par Jormugandr ?"  
"- Vos agents les ont installés au 2eme sous-sol."

Elles ne pouvaient rien faire pour Rogers. Autant qu'elles s'occupent du reste.

"- Conduit nous à eux alors.  
"- Ou est Barnes ?"  
"- Actuellement, il est dans la chambre stérile. Il a été menotté au radiateur."

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique, ça aurait pu être presque drôle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki était catatonique.  
Assit sur son lit, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis que Jarvis lui avait annoncé la situation.  
Banner s'était précipité pour aider, les enfants étaient avec leurs pères, et lui était là, les yeux secs, la bouche entrouverte sur un cri silencieux, incapable de bouger, incapable de comprendre.  
Incapable d'accepter.  
Fandral trouva la porte ouverte, sans doute une bonté de Jarvis.  
Il ne savait pas comment Loki prendrait sa présence. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la salle du trône. Comme l'ase pouvait regretter sa trahison !!!

"- Loki ?"

Fandral s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté du prince.

"- Loki ???"

Il allait devoir lourdement insister pour le faire réagir.  
Lentement, il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer.

"- LOKI !!!"  
"- Monsieur Laufeyson est catatonique depuis presque une heure, monsieur.

Fandral soupira. Bon… Très bien.

"- Désolé Loki."

Il lui tourna une gifle monstrueuse qui l'envoya en arrière sur le lit.  
Le jotun sursauta. La douleur de sa joue avait été suffisante pour le faire réagir.

"- F…Fandral ?"  
"- Je suis désolé de t'avoir giflé, Loki, mais…"

De grosses larmes amères se mirent à couler sur les joues du prince. Fandral faillit paniquer. S'il y avait bien un truc qu'il n'avait jamais su gérer, c'était les larmes.   
Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait maintenant hein ???

"- Loki…"  
"- Il est mort…. C'est ma faute. Je sais que c'est ma faute."  
"- Mais non, Tu…"  
"- SI !!! C'est toujours ma faute ! Tous ceux qui s'attachent à moi finissent par être tués !"

Après la catatonie, l'hystérie.   
Fandral n'était finalement pas très étonné. Loki était une boule de nerfs qui gérait très, très mal ses émotions. Vu la façon dont tout le monde le traitait depuis toujours et le moquait dès que possible, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Et Fandral était aussi coupable que les autres.  
Loki se reprit une claque de l'autre côté.  
Fandral s'accroupit devant lui.

"- LOKI ! PAR LES NORNS ! REPRENDS-TOI !" Le jeune prince était comme paralysé. Fandral n'avait jamais été violent avec lui. "Tu es le plus puissant sorcier des royaumes ! Je t'ai vu recoller ta propre tête ! Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'es pas capable de soigner une simple blessure !"  
"- Il…Il est mort Fandral !"  
"- Tu es sur ?"  
"- Il… Jarvis…"  
"- Le cœur de monsieur Rogers est arrêté" Confirma Jarvis.  
"- Il est mort…." Murmura encore le jotun, désespéré.

Fandral jura. Loki n'allait pas tarder à retomber dans la catatonie la plus noire s'il ne faisait rien.

"- Et alors ? Demande à Héla de le ramener ! C'est ta fille non ?"  
"- Il est mort au combat !"

Ha…Oui. Bon, ca, c'était plus problématique pour le ramener.

"- Ca ne change rien Loki ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu baisses les bras comme ca !? Où est le nain borné et opiniâtre de moins de 500 ans que j'ai vu remonter sur le dos de son poney avec un bassin fracturé parce que tout le monde se moquait de lui après une chute ? Je t'ai vu pleurer de douleur mais finir par le faire ! Je t'ai vu te couper un bras pour protéger Thor. Est-ce que ce prince-là a disparu aussi ? Ou n'était-ce que de la poudre aux yeux ?"

Loki sanglotait doucement à présent.

"- Il est mort, Fandral."

L'ase finit par jurer.  
Sans douceur, il força le jotun à se relever et le traina de force jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

"- Alors s'il est mort, soit au moins la mère que tu as toujours voulu être et réconforte tes gosses !"

Il le jeta brutalement dans la boite en métal qui se referma sur eux et descendit sept étages jusqu’à l'étage de l'infirmerie.  
Une fois arrivés, il traina encore Loki jusqu'à la chambre stérile. Immédiatement, le jotun se débâtit.  
Fandral le lâcha immédiatement.

"- Jor, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

En larmes, le gamin était à califourchon sur son père et usait sa magie pour le soigner.

"- Je veux pas que papa il meurt !"  
"- Jor… Steve est…"  
"- NON !!!" Rugit le petit garçon. "IL EST PAS MORT ! IL SERA PAS MORT TANT QUE JE LE LAISSERAI PAS PARTIR !!!"  
"- Que…"  
"- Il retient son âme, mère. Mais il s'épuise. Et une fois qu'elle sera partie, même moi je e pourrait rien faire." Souffla Héla en sortant des ombres.  
"- Héla…"  
"- Il a besoin de toi, mère."  
"- …Je ne peux pas soigner ca…Pas sur un mortel…"  
"- SI ! TU PEUX MAMAN !!" Hurla encore Jor avec un regard féroce pour Loki. "Tu m'as abandonné une fois ! Tu le referas plus jamais ! Tu as juré ! Alors tu le soignes !"

Le jotun était comme paralysé. Autour d'eux, les humains retenaient leur souffle.

"- On a récupéré…Tout ce qu'on a pu." Lâcha, pragmatique, un agent en montrant une glacière remplie de…bouts de viande ? C'était sans doute dégoutant mais il n'y avait pas d'autres termes pour désigner le mélange de steak haché, de bouts d'os et de mou pour chat qui nageait dans un mélange de sang et de…urgh. Il y avait des bouts d'intestins et ça se sentait. 

Barnes se redressa. Il n'avait pas tenté de se dégager des menottes même s'il l'aurait pu sans problème.

"- Je sais pas ce que t'es, machin. Mais t'as intérêt à sauver mon Stevie." 

Loki sembla se secouer soudain.

"- Agent, lavez moi ces…choses à l'eau courante. Je ne veux que les bouts intacts. Fury, est ce que vous avez du sang de Rogers ?"  
"- Quelques poches…"  
"- On en a aussi, Loki." Rassura Tony.  
"- Vous avez le mien aussi." Coupa Barnes.   
"- Vous n'êtes pas…"  
"- Le super sérum qui coulent dans leur veines à tous les deux les rends compatibles." En remit une couche Jarvis.  
"- Très bien."

Loki retroussa ses manches et passa au bleu. Il allait avoir besoin de toute sa magie et n'en aurait pas à gâcher en maintenant son illusion sur son apparence.  
Héla comme Jor sourirent. Leur maman avait enfin décidé d'arrêter de faire sa drama queen et de s'y mettre.   
Fandral avala péniblement sa salive. Tous ses instincts d'ase voulaient qu'il attaque Loki et le tue. Il avait été éduqué comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien.  
Lorsque l'agent revint avec la glacière bien moins pleine mais au moins propre, il détourna les yeux. C'était dégoutant.  
Pourtant, comme les autres, il resta.  
Jor s'était déplacé pour prendre la tête de Steve sur ses genoux, Les culots de sang étaient prêts à être passés et Barnes se vidait de son sang dans ses poches installées par Banner.  
Les sourcils froncés, le Soldat de l'Hiver avait la même détermination sur le visage que s'il avait été en mission. Il y était, même. Sa mission était de donner tout ce qu'il pouvait à Stevie, quitte à en crever.  
Loki plongea ses mains dans la glacière. Il en sortir libéralement les bouts de corps qu'il tassa n'importe comment dans la blessure.

"- Loki ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Quel est ton protocole ?

Loki jeta un regard noir à Tony. Il faillit lui aboyer dessus avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Il faisait exactement ce que faisait le jotun quand Tony se perdait dans un binge-science au point de ne plus savoir ce qu'il faisait ni n'était capable de 'revenir' vers eux avant que l'épuisement ne le fasse tourner de l'œil.  
Il fallait un esprit clair et une idée construite. L'exprimer à haute voix était souvent salutaire pour simplement réaliser ce qu'on prévoyait.

"- Je dois commencer par rétablir le système vasculaire. Ensuite, refermer la peau. Quand ce sera refermé, je pourrais rétablir les organes." Aurait-il assez de magie pour ca ? Certes, le super sérum aiderait, mais serait-ce suffisant ?  
"- Tu vas y arriver, maman." Fenrir et Sleipnir étaient tellement sûr qu'il y arriverait qu'il en resta paralysé jusqu’à ce que Fandral lui colle un coup de pied au cul au sens propre.  
"- Loki. Concentre toi et bosse ! Tu as reconstruit le cœur de Hogun alors qu'on était sous un déluge de flèches enflammées sur Vanaheim. Me fait pas croire que c'est plus difficile de reconstruire les tripes d'un misérable soldat humain que le cœur d'un type qui n'en a pas !" Aboya l'ase.

Loki lui jeta un regard haineux. Il se détourna avec colère et se mit au travail.  
Fandral savait le titiller là où ça faisait mal, mais au moins, ça lui mettait le coup de fouet nécessaire et suffisant.  
Nick passa un bras autours de la taille de Fandral avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. La situation n'aurait pas été aussi critique, Tony aurait pu trouver ça chou. Ou se moquer d'eux jusqu’à la fin des temps.  
Pour l'instant, le milliardaire restait à l'écart avec Hill, Romanov et le couple pendant que Banner s'occupait des poches de sang et de surveiller Barnes.  
Une lueur verte ne tarda pas à entourer les mains de Loki. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il mit ses mains directement dans la plaie et ferma les yeux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Héla avait posé sa main sur les épaules de sa mère. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son petit frère qui s'épuisait à retenir l'âme de son père à part donner sa propre magie à Loki pour qu'il aille plus vite.  
Sur un écran, le groupe, silencieux et augmenté de tous les agents qui avaient petits à petit convergés vers la chambre stérile, observait l'avancée de la guérison.  
A mesure que Loki reconstruisait les chairs détruites, ils pouvaient physiquement voir les veines se reconstruire, les muscles reprendre leur place, les intestins se souder les uns aux autres… la peau avait recouvert la plaie assez vite mais l'imagerie médicale Stark était la plus avancée du monde ou presque.   
L'un après l'autre, les culots de sang congelé avaient été passés dans les veines de Steve. Puis celui de Barnes. Loki avait relancé le cœur mais ce n'était qu'un arc reflexe.  
Ce n'était pas rassurant évidement. Mais pas inquiétant non plus.  
Le cœur n'avait pas été touché. Une fois suffisamment irrigué, il n'avait fallu qu'un bien faible coup de pouce pour qu'il fonctionne à nouveau.

"- Maman ?"

Loki venait de reculer.

"- Je ne peux rien faire de plus."

Jarvis fit une imagerie interne.

"- Tout est fonctionnel. Pas réparé à 100%, mais suffisamment pour que la blessure elle-même ne soit pas risque de décès."

C'était déjà ça.  
Maintenant, restait le plus difficile.

"- Jor ?"  
"- Je sais pas comment le lâcher maman."  
"- Je vais m'en occuper." Rassura Héla.

Gentiment, elle posa ses mains sur celles du petit serpent. Lentement, elle l'aida à pousser l'âme dans le corps réparé.

"- Il va se réveiller quand ?"  
"- Si même le cerveau est intact." Marmonna Banner.  
"- Il l'est !" Siffla Loki.

Comme lorsque le froid de Jor l'avait plongé en stase, sa magie avait à nouveau protégé le soldat. Le cerveau s'était tout simplement arrêté, figé dans le temps comme par les mucus et le froid.  
Une main tremblante se posa sur le front de Steve.

"- T'as pas le droit de me laisser maintenant, Punk."

Et Barnes s'écroula.

"- Banner, vous lui avez pompé combien à machin ?"  
"- ….deux bons litres au moins ?"

Rogers, il le connaissait. Barnes ? Banner s'en fichait.

"- Et maintenant ?"  
"- Maintenant, on attends." Souffla Loki, presque aussi épuisé que Barnes.

Fury se passa une main sur le visage.  
Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de Coulson et Barton à Loki hein ? Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience alors que chaque minute qui passait pouvait signifier la mort de ses deux agents. Malheureusement, Rogers avait plus de valeur que les deux autres. Triste, mais c'était son boulot de Directeur de devoir prendre ce genre de décision difficile et douloureuse. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pierce était au-delà du furieux.  
Non seulement il avait perdu le STRIKE, mais il avait également perdu le Tesseract, le Soldat de l'Hiver et probablement toute chance de récupérer un jour les extraterrestres. Avec ce qui s'était passé, personne ne les laisserait jamais sortir à nouveau de leur tour d'Ivoire.   
Avec rage, il jeta son verre de scotch sur le mur qui s'y écrasa en une jolie arabesque ambrée.  
On toqua à la porte de son bureau.

"- Monsieur ? L'agent Coulson pour vous."

Coulson ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

"- Faites le entrer."

Qu'est-ce que le laquais de Fury venait faire à son bureau.

"- Agent Coulson."  
"- Secrétaire Pierce…"

Pierce fut immédiatement mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'agent….. Depuis quand avait-il les yeux bleu si clair ?

"- Que puis-je pour Fury ?"  
"- Pour Fury ? Rien. Par contre, je peux surement beaucoup pour vous." Coulson eut un calme sourire. "Je sais où est le Tesseract."

Pierce se redressa d'un coup. Quoi ? Coulson qui prenait son indépendance ? C'était bien la dernière personne dont il aurait attendu ca….Non…C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

"- Et pourquoi venir m'en parler à moi ? C'est Fury qui devrait être au courant."  
"- Fury n'est pas concerné."

Encore quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Jamais Coulson n'appelait le Directeur du SHIELD "Fury". Pas devant lui en tout cas.

"- Nick est le responsable final du Frigo.  
"- Nick n'est pas concerné." Répéta Coulson.

Cette fois, l'estomac de Pierce se contracta.

"- Le Directeur..."  
"- Le Directeur n'est pas concerné."

Un drone. Il avait un drone devant les yeux. LMD ? Clone ? Possession ? Contrôle psychique ? Peu importait mais ce n'était pas le vrai agent Coulson.

"- Nous avons une proposition à vous faire."  
"- Qui est ce "nous" ?"

Pierce était prudent. Petit à petit, il se rapprochait de son bureau et de l'arme qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

"- Peu importe pour l'instant. Nous vous proposons la destruction du SHIELD"  
"- En échange de quoi ?"  
"- De la terre, évidement."

Pierce connu pour la première fois la vraie signification de la terreur. Il leva son arme mais l'agent était déjà sur lui.  
Une créature grise répugnante sortit des ombres du bureau. A la main, elle avait un sceptre avec une pierre brillante au bout.  
Coulson n'avait été qu'une diversion pour que l'Autre sache où se téléporter directement.  
Pierce voulu hurler quand la lance descendit sur lui pour le transpercer. Pourtant, elle se contenta de le toucher. Puis il n'eut plus peur.  
Il n'y avait plus que la mission de son nouveau maitre.  
Sa liberté d'agir avait durée assez longtemps. A présent qu'il avait gaffé, il était temps qu'il soit contrôlé, comme les autres.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut les gens. Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas posté depuis l'infini +1 mais la RL est parfois une pute. Ajoutez a ça des problèmes de santé, un boulot de con, une flemme de la taille de l'Everest et trois mois à ne pas être capable de faire autre chose que "metro-boulo-dodo'" et vous aurez a peu près une image fidèle de mon état de déliquescence avancée du moment. Remonter la pente est difficile mais on va essayer quand même  
> Merci à vous d'être là, je sais pas comment je ferai sans vos petits mots d'encouragement T_T. Vraiment, merci

Fury était sombre.  
Il n'y avait bien que la présence de Fandral qui arrivait à l'apaiser un petit peu.   
Il n'était pas étranger à ce sentiment d'impuissance qui hantait régulièrement tout dirigeant. Ce soir pourtant, ce sentiment était plus intense que jamais.  
Rogers mort.  
Barnes retrouvé  
Phil et Barton disparus  
Laufeyson catatonique ou presque.  
Le gâchis était formidable.  
Des bras passèrent autours de sa taille avant qu'une joue ne se pose sur son épaule. Fandral était un petit peu plus grand que lui mais l'ase semblait déterminé à faire comme si c'était lui le plus petit.  
Fury appréciait le soutient silencieux. Plus le temps passait et plus le vieux directeur s'attachait au jeune noble. C'était une folie bien évidement, mais au crépuscule de sa vie, il n'arrivait même plus à s'en soucier vraiment.

"- Vous êtes perdu dans vos pensées."  
"- Les derniers évènements ne sont pas positifs."

Fandral renifla.  
C'était une façon de dire oui. Il déposa un petit baiser sur la gorge du Directeur avec une urgence qui le surprit lui-même.  
Voir l'état de Rogers lui avait fait prendre conscience de la fragilité des humains. Pire encore, Rogers était un humain augmenté, plus résistant et fort que les autres. Si même lui pouvait mourir aussi facilement…. Fandral posa son front contre l'épaule de Fury, la gorge serrée. Il étouffa une bouffée de panique en le serrant contre lui. Il réalisait que le directeur était un simple humain. Et vieux par-dessus le marché. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Il avait vu son corps. Il avait vu les cicatrices et les marques qui le couvraient. Il savait que sous la peau refermée, les dégâts n'avaient jamais été totalement guéris. Combien de temps restait-il avant que le vieil homme ne meurt ? Si ce n'était pas de vieillesse, ce serait à cause de son travail. Soit à cause d'une vieille blessure, soit d'épuisement, soit assassiné. Fury en était conscient et en riait même parfois. Le vieux directeur d'extasiait régulièrement d'avoir passé les soixante ans. Soixante ans. A peine un enfançon sortit de ses couches pour un ase. Le début de la vieillesse pour un humain.  
Fandral ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'exprimer.  
S'il pouvait protéger Fury en partie de l'épuisement et des meurtres, l'ase ne pouvait rien contre les blessures passées et la vieillesse.   
La boule dans sa gorge se fit si étroite qu'il se mit à peiner pour respirer.  
La grande main de Fury se posa sur sa nuque pour le réconforter.  
C'était injuste. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il rêvait. Peut-être.  
Il dérivait. Surement.

Il n’avait pas enregistré la douleur. Il n’avait pas réalisé immédiatement la blessure.  
Il allait mourir. Il mourrait même surement déjà.  
Il avait vu Bucky. Il avait reconnu Bucky.   
Mais plus important, il était sûr que Bucky l’avait reconnu. Une explosion de joie lui était remontée dans la poitrine. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais son Bucky était là, devant lui et savait qui il était.   
Puis un feu glacé qui avait emporté le coté du torse et il s’était rapidement écroulé.  
Il avait entendu Fenrir et Jormugandr.  
Puis il n’avait plus rien entendu du tout.

Il rêvait. Peut-être.  
Il dérivait. Surement.

On l’avait attrapé et cajolé avec maladresse mais douceur.  
La douleur l’avait soudain broyé puis on l’avait abandonné dans sa chair douloureuse avant qu’une fois encore l'oubli emporte même la pesanteur de son corps blessé et reconstruit de l’intérieur par la magie du prince de Jotunheim.

Il rêvait. Peut-être.  
Il dérivait. Surement.

Alors qu'elle était cette main aux immenses doigts fins et arachnéens qui glissait encore et encore sur ses cheveux ?  
Il finit par ouvrir les yeux.  
Quand ?  
Il n’en savait rien.  
Est-ce que ça avait même de l’importance ?  
Sans doute pas.

Il ne rêvait pas.  
Il ne dérivait plus.

Il ne le pensait pas en tout cas.  
Alors pourquoi tout tournait autour de lui ? Comme s’il était allongé dans l’œil d’un maelstrom gris et froid.  
Le capitaine se redressa un peu. Juste assez pour réaliser qu’il était allongé la tête posée sur les genoux de quelqu’un…quelque chose.  
Il n’eut pas besoin de demander pour savoir.   
Toute vie reconnaissait La Mort. Tout vie savait où elle finissait.  
Alors il était mort ? Vraiment ?

« Tu n’es pas mort, Capitaine. Quoi que techniquement, si. Même si ce n’est que momentané. »

Et très limité. Son âme était certes auprès de La Mort elle-même, mais son corps lui, continuait de se guérir lentement, noyé dans la magie de Loki, la présence réconfortante de son ami d’enfance et l’inquiétude tendre de ses amis.   
Steve finit par se redresser complètement pour s'asseoir. Avec stupeur, il observa le maelstrom autours d’eux qui s’élevait jusqu’à se perdre dans les ombres. Et sur quoi était-il assit ? On aurait dit une plateforme faite d'ossements

« Des âmes. » expliqua calmement La Mort. « Les Ames de tous les morts de tous les Univers qui viennent jusqu’à moi. »

Donc, ce n’était pas Hela. Ce fut la seule pensée que put avoir le Capitaine. Et ces os ? Leurs cadavres ? 

« En effet Capitaine. Hela est une de mes filles, mais elle n’est pas La Mort. »  
« - Je croyais qu’elle était la fille de Loki ? »  
«Loki lui a donné la Vie. Je lui ai donné la Mort. »  
« - …..Ho…. » Même si le pauvre Steve ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire. 

La Mort sourit même si Steve ne pouvait voir son visage. En avait-elle-même un ? Il n’en savait rien. Il ne voyait rien sous son capuchon. La Mort était-elle une dame ou un mâle ? La Mort avait-elle-même besoin d'un sexe ? C'était bien une question d'humain ça.  
La grande Faux était posée sur le sol près d’eux, aigue et terrifiante. Et pourtant tellement rassurante quelque part. 

"- Que puis-je pour vous, Ma Dame ?"

Steve sentit encore La Mort sourire.

"- Je veux que tu sois mon messager, Steven Rogers. Il n'est pas temps pour toi de mourir. Et nous ne nous reverrons pas avant très, très longtemps. Pas si vous autre mortels jouez votre rôle dans la substance de l'univers.  
"- Ma Dame ?"  
"- Transmet juste mon message mon petit. Thanos arrive. Et je ne suis pas contente de lui."

Steve ne comprenait pas vraiment la portée du message évidement. Mais il rapporterait fidèlement les paroles de la Mort à ses amis.

"- Maintenant, retourne auprès des tiens Mon Capitaine."

Steve se sentit sombrer à nouveau.

Il rêvait. Peut-être.  
Il dérivait. Surement.

Mais il savait qu'il revenait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki avait l’habitude de ce sentiment évidement. Avec une famille adoptive comme la sienne, un physique et des intérêts comme le sien, il avait été plus souvent qu’à son tour en bute aux moqueries et au mépris ordinaire des ases. Simplement, avec les siècles, il avait appris à ne plus la montrer, pas plus que son humiliation.   
Après tout, on ne pouvait perpétuellement se montrer malheureux n'est-ce pas ?   
Ca faisait mal évidement. Ca blessait, ça faisait hurler à l'intérieur et pleurer jusqu’à ce que l'âme soit à sec et demande grâce, mais on ne pouvait le montrer. Pas quand on était un prince d'Asgard. Alors il souriait et se vengeait en silence.  
Pourtant, cette fois, la honte n’était pas la même que d’habitude. C'était la première fois que Loki avait honte réellement de lui-même et de ses actes. Normalement, il avait honte de sa faiblesse. Cette fois, il avait honte non à cause de ce qu’il était mais à cause de ce qu’il avait fait. Ou plus exactement, à cause de ce qu’il avait failli ne pas faire   
Il s’était tellement attaché au Capitaine Rogers que le voir mort l’avait totalement paralysé. Le cerveau vide, il n’avait pu y voir qu’une nouvelle preuve de la malédiction qui le suivait depuis toujours. Tous ceux qu’il aimait finissaient par mourir et l’abandonner.  
C’était sa faute.  
C’était toujours sa faute.  
Il avait fallu que FANDRAL entre tous, catalyseur unique de sa rancœur contre Asgard puisque présent, vienne le secouer avec une violence certaine pour qu’il se secoue juste assez pour que Jormugandr parvienne à le faire agir.  
Qu’est ce qui l’avait ainsi paralysé ? Quelle était cette peur qu’il n’avait jamais ressentie jusque-là ? il avait toujours perdu ceux qu’il aimait. Ce n’était pas une nouveauté.  
Il avait failli ne rien pouvoir faire, il…avait été lâche. Et plus que tout le reste, c'était ce qui l'écrasait de honte. Lui qui avait trouvé la force de briser ses chaines avait eu peur de la mort d'un simple individu parce que, pour la première fois, il avait trouvé des gens à aimer de tout son cœur sans qu'on n'exige rien de lui, des gens qu'il était libre de choisir d'aimer.

Les doigts dans les siens frémirent.

« - Steve ? »

De l’autre côté du lit, Barnes se redressa.  
Il avait été impossible pour les agents de faire bouger le Soldat de l’Hiver de sa place. Il portait encore son armure en kevlar et le bas de son masque mais avait retiré ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table de chevet. Il était pâle à cause de la perte de sang, mais avait refusé de boire ou manger quoi que ce soit dans la crainte qu'on veuille le droguer et l'emmener loin de son Stevie

« - Que… »

Steve semblait perdu. Sa bouche était comme du papier mâché et sèche comme un désert. Loki lui approcha un verre puis l’aida à boire avec l’aide de Bucky.

« - Lo…ki ? Bu..cky ??? »

Mal à l’aise, le soldat voulu reculer mais Loki le retint. 

« - Non. Restez ici Sergent. »

Bucky finit par prendre l’autre main de Steve dans la sienne, celle de chair. Il avait retiré son gant quand même. Il la tenait comme s’il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire mais pensait que c’était la bonne chose à faire.

« - Bu…cky… »  
« - Stevie ». Le Soldat de l’Hiver s’était mis à bafouiller et à trembler, comme si ce simple mot était le plus réel de l'univers pour lui. 

La simple reconnaissance de Steve était l’assurance que ses souvenirs étaient vrais. Que les tortures et les années étaient vraies.  
Que toute une vie les avait séparés.  
Le capitaine s’était mis à pleurer.   
De grosses larmes apparurent dans les yeux du Soldat sans qu'ils ne les comprennent. Il les essuya de sa main de métal, stupéfait de trouver son gant mouillé. Il pleurait.  
Et c'était lui qui répétait "Stevie" en boucle d'une voix brisée ?  
Une main finit par le crocheter par la nuque et le tirer en avant. Normalement, le Soldat aurait résisté. Mais c'était son Stevie.  
Il se laissa faire jusqu'à venir le prendre dans ses bras, le soulever du lit et le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui.  
Les capteurs arrachés se mirent à hurler. Des agents se précipitèrent mais Loki les renvoya d'un geste irrité de la main avant de sortir lui aussi.  
Il n'était plus nécessaire ici. Les deux amis d'enfance avaient besoin de calme et de solitude. Comme lui dès qu'il aurait rassuré tout le monde.  
Ensuite, Loki pourrait prendre le temps de faire son inventaire intérieur. Ce qu'il allait y trouver le faisait frémir d'avance mais il ne s'était que trop longtemps vautré dans l'auto apitoiement. Il était temps qu'il fasse face et accepte sa situation.   
Sa stupidité avait failli lui…leur couter le capitaine.  
Il n'avait plus le droit de se laisser aller ainsi.  
Loki laissa la chambre d'hôpital derrière lui pour faire le tour des différentes personnes a informer. Ses enfants, Stark, Fury, Banner.  
Qui manquait-il ??? Son cœur se serra a la pensée de Coulson et Barton. Il devait les récupérer. Mais comment ?   
Il entra dans le bureau du Directeur après avoir juste toqué. Il haussa un sourcil devant le couple enlacé. Tient donc. Voilà un rapprochement qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Ni vu.  
Etait-il donc à ce point recroquevillé sur son nombril ?  
Visiblement, oui.  
Ca le mit d'autant plus en colère contre lui-même.  
Il ressortit sans les déranger, laissa un mot a la secrétaire, puis prévint ses petits qu'il partait pour vingt-quatre heures.  
Il était plus que temps qu'il accepte ce qu'il était.  
Et pleinement.

"- Bonjour père."

Farbauti sursauta.

"- Loki ! Tu m'as fait peur."  
Le vieux jotun eut un sourire un peu perplexe. Loki semblait à la fois troublé et déterminé.

"- Que puis-je pour toi ?"  
"- J'aurais besoin de la Cassette."


	21. Chapter 21

Ses mains bougeaient seules. Ses pieds bougeaient seuls.  
Il ne pouvait même pas hurler lorsque ses doigts appuyaient sur la gâchette de son arme pour tuer ceux qui avaient été des amis, des collègues ou de simples gens.  
Leurs kidnappeur n’avait que faire d’eux, juste de ce qu’ils pouvaient faire pour lui.  
Plusieurs de ses captifs s’étaient déjà écroulés, morts de soif et d’épuisement. Tous s’étaient déjà souillés parce qu’incapables de faire autre chose d’obéir aux ordres.   
Alors seulement l’Autre avait pensé à leur donner l’ordre de prendre un peu soin d’eux; dérangé par l'odeur et les morts sur le sol.  
Même s’ils étaient incapables de faire autre chose qu’hurler dans le silence de leur esprit, ils avaient été soulagés. Ils s’étaient lavé, nourrit, dessoiffés.   
Ils avaient même dormis.  
Mais la peur et la colère étaient toujours là.  
Les ordres tombaient toujours, leurs corps n’obéissaient toujours pas, mais les agents étaient ce qu’ils étaient : Des agents.   
La peur, ils connaissaient tous. La terreur aussi. L’incapacité à agir également. Ils avaient quasi tous, à part peut-être les plus jeunes, déjà subit de la torture.  
Petit à petit, les âmes terrifiées s’étaient calmées.  
La peur était là oui. Mais la colère croissait de minute en minute.  
Petit à petit, ils s’étaient rebellés. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils ne pouvaient se libérer. Mais comme Coulson avait toujours dit à ses hommes, si la porte est barricadé, que la fenêtre est piégées et que le toit est inaccessible, pète le sol et enfonce toi le plus loin que tu peux. Quand les avions avec les missiles de nettoyage passeraient, leurs ennemis seraient réduits à l’état de pulpe atomisée sur les murs et eux pourraient sortir de leur trou sans une égratignure.  
Les rats survivaient toujours.  
Si les corps fonctionnaient encore par reflexe et obéissaient aux ordres parce qu’ils ne pouvaient rien faire d’autres, les hommes à l’intérieur s’enfonçaient lentement de plus en plus profond en eux même.  
Tellement profond qu’ils finirent par toucher quelque chose qui n’aurait jamais dû être là pour aucun humain et certainement pas aussi conscient et indépendant.  
Les consciences de Phil et Clint s’effleurèrent lorsque Mjolnir les attrapa de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les lâcher avant de faire la même chose avec chaque agent qui s’enfonçait assez loin pour qu’elle puisse les agripper, passant à travers Phil pour les attraper les uns après les autres. Mjolnir n’aurait jamais dû pouvoir faire ça. Jamais elle n'aurait du toucher d'autres esprits que celui de son maitre.  
Mais jamais les humains n’aurait dû non plus être prisonnier de leur propre esprit.   
Utiliser la route bleue qui les maintenait prisonnier pour les trouver et les garder pour elle n’était pas si compliqué. Pas après avoir passé des mois à apprendre tous les secrets et les techniques des agents à la hanche, à défaut de sur les genoux, de son maitre.  
Ils étaient ensembles. Tous.  
Et sur les genoux de Phil, au plus profond du marteau de guerre qui battait, comme inerte mais impossible à retirer, le flanc de l’agent perdu dans le contrôle de la lance, une petite fille de sept ans environ aux long cheveux blonds et aux yeux blancs comme un éclair leur souriait. Pourtant, il n’y avait aucune joie dans ce sourire. Juste la rage destructrice d’une tempête de Coriolis. 

« - Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? »

Phil frémit. Mjolnir avait peut-être été sevrée de destruction un peu trop longtemps finalement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony était furieux.  
Ho, certes, Steve était sorti d’affaire. Il était encore couché, a tenter de négocier avec les toubibs pour se lever. Les agents médicaux l’avaient finalement attachés au lit et histoire de le garder au pieu, avaient ordonnés au Soldat de l’Hiver de l’empêcher d’en bouger son cul jusqu’à nouvel ordre.  
Les yeux du soldat s’étaient faits plus dur avant qu’il ne lâche un « à vos ordres » rauque, comme s’il n’avait plus trop l’habitude de parler.  
Ça avait fait un peu frémir tout le monde d’ailleurs.  
Ils avaient presque oubliés ce qu’était Bucky Barnes. Les tests génétiques avaient été impitoyables.  
C’était bien Bucky Barnes avec eux.  
Un Bucky Barnes différent, froid, qui avait visiblement tout oublié à part son Stevie.  
S’il était toujours enchainé dans la chambre du capitaine et semblait satisfait du moment que personne ne cherchait à l’éloigner de lui, l’homme qu’ils avaient devant eux était un animal sauvage. Pas un homme libre.  
De sa place sur le pas de la porte, Tony grinçait des dents. Ils avaient perdu Coulson et Barton. Ils avaient failli perdre Steve.  
Une fureur comme il en avait rarement ressentit lui serrait les tripes. Même quand Obadiah l’avait trahis il ne s’était pas sentit aussi furieux. Choqué, peiné, blessé oui. Mais Furieux ? Pas à ce point.  
Là, ça confinait à la haine.  
On avait blessé une partie de sa famille. Lui qui n’en avait jamais eu vraiment depuis la mort de Jarvis, lui qui s’était fait moquer par son codétenu dans une cave d’Afghanistan par le chirurgien qui venait de lui sauver la vie pour sa solitude imbécile au milieu de ses milliard réalisait soudain qu’il avait une famille. Et qu’on la lui avait cabossée.  
Avec Loki disparu depuis quelques jours pour il ne savait ou, Tony ne savait plus quoi faire. Il s’occupait des gamins évidement. Si Loki les lui avait laissés, c’était qu’il allait revenir. Et qu’il lui faisait une confiance aveugle qui lui remplissait la poitrine d’une émotion qu’il refusait encore de regarder en face. Mais surtout, c’était l’inquiétude qui prédominait.  
Jamais Tony ne s’était sentit aussi impuissant. Pas même lorsqu’il était dans cette foutue cave justement.

« - Monsieur ? Peut-être devriez-vous passer votre temps sur quelque chose de productif ? »

Tony ne pouvait que reconnaitre la justesse de la suggestion de Jarvis. Il n’avait rien pu faire pour protéger Rogers. Il n’avait rien pu faire pour aider Loki.  
Il était temps que ça change.  
Il laissa Steve aux soins de Barnes et à la surveillance des agents ainsi que de Bruce pour retourner dans son labo.  
Quand il y entra, les trois enfants l’attendaient déjà. Il n’y avait aucune inquiétude dans leurs yeux. Steve survivrait, leur mère reviendrait, leurs pères seraient à l’abri. Et si Fenrir réclama quelques câlins parce qu’il avait peur pour son papa, son angoisse se calma très vite quand Tony se mit au travail.  
Plus personne ne blesserait encore sa famille.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L’autre avait donné ses ordres.  
Une équipe, menée par Coulson allait récupérer l’empreinte oculaire nécessaire pour ouvrir le coffre avec l’iridium pendant que l’autre, menée par Barton, allait récupérer la pierre.   
L’Autre était très content d’avoir mis la main sur les deux agents. Ils étaient efficaces, rapides, et totalement sans scrupule de base. S’ils en avaient, il n’aurait pas été si simple de tordre leurs perceptions par le spectre.   
Pierce était encore pire. L’humain n’avait quasi pas eut besoin de la pierre pour révéler ce qu’il était vraiment.  
Hydra.  
L’Autre avait été fasciné de réaliser que cette organisation avait creusé sont trou au sein même de son ennemi et la surveillait de l’intérieur, prête à la dévorer pour en éclore, plus forte et plus puissante que jamais.  
Vraiment, les humains fascinaient un peu plus chaque jour l’Autre. Au point qu’il avait conseillé à son maitre de ne pas les exterminer. Ils faisaient de bien trop bon soldats pour les perdre. Meilleur même que les Chitauris et leur esprit de ruche.  
Bien sûr, l’Autre ne réalisait pas qu’au sein même de son contrôle grondait une rébellion plus brutale qu’il n’en avait jamais rencontré.  
Mais l’Autre aussi était un insecte. Il ne pouvait concevoir qu’on puisse se rebeller contre le pouvoir en place. Il ne pouvait comprendre même qu’on puisse le vouloir.  
C’est donc un grand sourire humide aux lèvres qu’il fit son rapport à son maitre.  
Il ne réalisait pas les yeux de certains de ses esclaves humains qui palissaient de plus en plus du bleu le plus profond vers le blanc le plus éblouissant. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki s’écroula sur la glace, la respiration sifflante, les membres tremblants et le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
Un des prêtres de l’hiver pressa contre ses lèvres une petite tasse de la taille d’une bassine pour lui. Loki avala le lait chaud d’araignée des glaces avec un mélange de délectation et de répulsion. La chose était tellement sucrée qu’on eut dit du sirop.  
Il toussa un peu, avala encore un peu de lait sucré puis s’assit plus confortablement par terre. Depuis deux jours, il communiait sans prendre de repos avec la Cassette de l’Hiver.  
Il apprenait en accéléré tout ce qu’un sorcier jotun aurait dû apprendre depuis ses premières étincelles de magie.  
C’était harassant.  
Pourtant, le prince ne se laissait par rebuter par l’ampleur de la tâche. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il apprenait une magie en accéléré. Il n’avait déjà fait a de nombreuses reprises, à chaque fois pour sauf Thor. Ou Asgard.   
Cette fois, c’était pour protéger quelque chose de largement plus important à ses yeux désormais : sa famille.

« - il faut que vous vous reposiez mon prince. » Tenta un des prêtres, inquiet.  
« - non, j’ai encore de la réserve. » Sans compter que la Cassette lui redonnait l’énergie qu’il épuisait. La seule chose que la Cassette ne pouvait lui donner était le repos de l’esprit.  
« - Vous allez devenir fou à engranger autant d’informations aussi vite ! »  
« - je suis déjà fou. » lâcha calmement le petit jotun, affreusement conscient de l’état de sa psyché ravagée. Partir pour Midgar avait été la meilleure idée de sa vie. Mais même ainsi, même avec les mois passés, les gens rencontrés, les tendresses déclarées, il était impossible de soigner un esprit brisé depuis des siècles en quelques jours.

Ca prendre du temps. Sans doute autant, ou presque, qu’il avait fallu pour la fracasser. Mais Loki avait du temps. Sa famille avait du temps. Et ceux qui en manquaient encore un peu n’en manqueraient plus dans peu de temps.  
Le jeune jotun reposa ses mains sur la cassette. Il continua à travailler avec elle encore quelques heures avant de s’écrouler pour de bon, inconscient. Pour la troisième fois en autant de jour, le prêtre souleva le petit jotun, à peine plus grand qu’un enfant normal de huit ans et le mit au lit sous d’épaisses fourrures confortables. Loki dormit d’un sommeil emplis de rêves et de fantômes. Même endormis, la cassette lui parlait encore.

« - Comment va-t-il ? »  
« - Il s’épuise mon roi. » Souffla le prêtre lorsque Laufey les rejoints en fin de journée. « Il s’épuise, mais je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un apprendre autant et aussi vite. Il est vraiment né pour et par la magie. »

Laufey hocha la tête, inquiet pour son petit. Loki ne venait que rarement les voir. Il avait encore du mal à accepter ce qu’il était malgré les édifiants progrès qu’il avait fait. Mais Laufey savait la vérité. On ne passait pas par-dessus des millénaires de bourrage de crâne en quelques semaines ni en quelques mois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick Fury fixait la ville de la baie vitré de son bureau.  
Les mains croisées derrière le dos, il ne disait rien depuis des heures.  
Des années de terrain, des années à envoyer des gens à la mort, des années à déterminer qui devait être sauvé ou non lui avaient donné un instinct de la catastrophe assez remarquable.  
Les catastrophes avaient toujours le même rythme, la même musique. C’était une complainte aussi lénifiante et désagréable que les gémissements d’une mère sur le cadavre de son enfant.  
Le vieux directeur serra les mâchoires.  
Il le sentait jusque dans ses os.  
Ils étaient dans cet instant de respiration juste avant la catastrophe.  
Ils étaient dans ce moment suspendu ou chacun fourbit ses armes avant de se jeter sur l’adversaire invisible qui ne va pas tarder à vous sauter à la gorge.  
Deux gras se refermèrent autours de sa taille avant que Fandral ne pose son menton sur son épaule.

« - tu penses trop. »  
« - il faut bien que quelqu’un le fasse. »  
« - peux-tu changer quelque chose à ce qui va se produire ? »  
« - …..non…. »  
« - Alors prends des forces plutôt que de les perdre à attendre »

Nick n’eut même pas le temps de répondre.

« - Monsieur ? L’agent Coulson a été repéré à Munich. »


	22. Chapter 22

L’agent, parfait dans son complet veston, descendit tranquillement les marches du musée.   
Un agent de sécurité chercha à l’arrêter. Que faisait ce quinquagénaire dégarnit ici ? Ho bien sûr, il n’y avait rien en lui qui puisse ressembler à une menace, fallait pas rire. Il était petit, sur la pente terminale de la cinquantaine, avec du poil manquant sur le crane, un petit sourire doux, que pouvait-il bien avoir à craindre ? Ce n’était que par acquis de conscience professionnelle qu’il lui fit signe de s’arrêter et d’expliquer sa présence.  
L’attaque, aussi vicieuse que féroce le prit totalement au dépourvut.  
Coulson réarma son taser avant de continuer son approche tranquille de sa cible.  
Le professeur était en train de finir son discours quand Coulson lui tapota l’épaule avant de le taser a son tour.  
Les gens autours s’égaillèrent avec terreur. Comme si un petit bonhomme comme lui pouvait faire peur ! Enfin !  
A moins que ce ne soit les quelques Chitauris en arme qui suivaient qui puissent terroriser le monde, évidement.  
Coulson s’excusa auprès de sa victime avant de lui enfoncer le lecteur dans l’œil.  
L’appareil allait faire du dégât évidement, mais avec un bon médecin rapidement, ce ne serait que quelques cicatrices autours de l’orbite. Le type ne perdrait même pas son œil.  
Une fois le scanner effectué, Coulson obéit aux ordres.  
La première partie de la mission s’était déroulée dans le calme, restait la seconde.  
Il suivit les cinq chitauris qui tuaient les fuyards avec une délectation évidente.  
Arrivés sur la place devant le musée, un quinjet sortit de nulle part tua les deux premiers chitauris.  
Tout au fond de lui-même, Coulson hurla de soulagement. Il n’en pouvait plus de voir des civils se faire massacrer sous ses yeux, sous ses mains, sans rien pouvoir faire pour l’empêcher.

« - Coulson, lâchez votre arme »

Natasha.

Si seulement Coulson pouvait la lâcher cette foutue arme ! Il l’aurait fait !  
Il se sentit sourire sans répondre.  
L’agent était résigné à se faire tuer mais il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas l’un de ses protégés qui soit obligé de le faire.  
Les armes automatiques de l’appareil tuèrent les trois derniers chitauris sans que les créatures ne parviennent à faire plus qu’abimer la peinture de l’appareil. Leurs armes à énergie étaient bonnes, mais Natasha était meilleur pilote.  
Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la jeune femme s’était elle aussi résigné à tuer son mentor.  
Du AC/DC assourdissant emplit soudain le cockpit avant que Iron Man ne balance une charge de répulseur à l’agent au sol qui alla taper contre un muret comme une poupée de chiffon.  
Coulson s’écroula, inconscient. Ou mort ?   
Le quinjet se posa immédiatement. Natasha bondit pour aller vérifier l'état de son chef et ami. Si Natasha était soulagée de ne pas avoir tué Coulson, elle était évidemment folle d’inquiétude.

« - Il est…. »  
« - l’agent Coulson est inconscient. » Rassura Jarvis après avoir scanné rapidement l’homme.

Deux agents descendirent du quinjet à sa suite. Avec précaution malgré tout, ils entravèrent Coulson et voulurent le porter à l’intérieur mais n’y parvinrent pas. Mjolnir refusait évidement de bouger maintenant que son porteur était inconscient.  
Tony s’accroupit près de l’arme. 

« - Hé Mewmew. On fait ce qu’on peut pour aider Coulson, mais pour ça, faut qu’on le soigne. Et là, tu nous aides pas. Alors on sait pour le « digne » machin, tout ça, mais là, tu gênes plus Coulson qu’autre chose. Tu veux bien nous laisser faire ? »

Natasha renifla, incrédule

« - Vous pensez vraiment arriver à raisonner avec ce truc ? »

La tueuse et le milliardaire n’avaient aucune tendresse perdue entre eux.

« - Je sais pas, mais au moins, j’essaye. Et Loki a dit que c’était une petite futée. »  
« - Alors si Loki l’a dit… »

Elle n’aimait pas Loki non plus. Pas avec la main mise qu’il avait sur Coulson, Fury et Barton. Même si elle était désolée de l’avoir irrité pour le faire réagir, ça restait son boulot. Et elle était plus désolée de s’être faite engueuler par le directeur qu’autre chose. Sans Coulson et Barton, elle se fichait un peu des autres.  
Tony ne chercha même pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il était encore trop en colère pour ça. A la tour, Jarvis finissait d’assembler sa nouvelle armure.  
Elle serait prête d’ici 24h. Et celle des autres aussi.  
Quoiqu’on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier ce qu’il préparait d’armure. Il avait commencé avec un exosquelette pour Clint qu’il n’avait jamais fini. Il avait repris l’idée en l’allégeant et en la renforçant.   
La surprise serait pour le lendemain. Avec ça, ils pourraient tous lutter à muscles égaux contre un ase. Et à arme égale contre presque n’importe quoi.

« - Mewmew ? Tu veux bien nous aider ? »

Un peu perplexe quand même, Tony tenta sans trop y croire de soulever l’arme. Le marteau pesait lourd mais il parvint quand même à le soulever pour laisser les agents poser Coulson sur une civière. Dès que Phil fut installé dans le quinjet, Tony posa Mjolnir près de lui.

« - Merci. »

Natasha avait repris sa place derrière le manche, les mâchoires serrées. Furieuse, elle fit faire demi-tour à l’appareil pour le Triskelion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La perturbation avait été ressentie par tous ceux qui avaient un minimum de sensibilité dans tout Yggdrasil, évidement.  
Et évidement, Odin en faisait partie.  
Le Tesseract était éveillé. Et une autre pierre d’infini également.  
Ils étaient éveillés et actifs.  
Le vieux roi était aussi inquiet que résigné.  
Pour lui, il n’y avait qu’une seule et unique personne sur Midgar qui avait pu faire ça.  
C’est donc sans grande surprise qu’il convoqua Thor sans même prendre le temps de demander à Heimdall ce qu’il en était vraiment. S’il l’avait fait, le Gardien lui aurait dit que Loki était sur Jotunheim, dans le principal temple de la planète à communier avec la cassette depuis des jours, à apprendre ce qu'il aurait dû acquérir depuis sa naissance en tant que Sorcier Suprême de la planète.   
Heimdall lui aurait dit que les humains géraient pour l’instant sans trop de problème.  
Ils étaient certes face à une force qu’ils n’avaient jamais rencontrée, mais ils s’en débrouillaient pour l’instant. Les humains avaient une capacité rare, celle d'apprendre et d'être résistants comme des cafards. Quelques-uns se faisaient tuer, mais les autres apprenaient et pulvérisaient la menace. Les humains étaient des créatures étranges.  
Les cadavres des cinq Chitauris avaient été ramassés, leurs armes également et toute une équipe élargie de scientifiques, avec l’aide de Stark et Banner, s’attelaient à l’ingénierie inverse de leurs armes pour en faire quelque chose d’encore plus percutant.  
Stark n’était pas du genre à se satisfaire de ce qu’il trouvait sous le sabot du cheval. Non. Lui, il transformait les quatre fers en plateforme anti-gravité qui permettaient à l’animal de galoper à la vitesse du son la tête à l'envers ou sur un mur avant de se satisfaire de sa découverte du fer pour sabot.  
Stark était sans doute le plus grand danger de et pour Midgar à l’heure actuelle.  
Mais Odin était devenu arrogant en même temps que vieux. Il n’écoutait plus personne. Ni le Conseil, ni son fils, ni son épouse, ni le gardien.  
Il était le Père de Toutes Choses.  
Il Savait.  
Forcement.  
Et tout mieux que tout le monde. N’est-ce pas ?   
Mais Heimdall n'était plus là pour jouer ce rôle.

«- Thor ? Comme je le craignais, Loki a décidé de faire des siennes. Il a pris le contrôle du Tesseract et d’une autre pierre d’infinie. Tu dois l’empêcher de nuire et les rapporter tous les trois ici. »

Thor était des plus dubitatifs.  
S’il n’avait pas vu son frère depuis des mois, il avait passé un peu de temps sur terre. Fandral y était même encore.  
Si Loki avait fait n’importe quoi, le prince était sûr que Fandral au moins l’aurait contacté. Pourtant, il n’en était rien.   
C’est donc un peu perplexe que Thor obéit sans rien dire.  
Il sortit de la salle du Trône, els sourcils froncés.

« - Thor ! »  
« - Mère…. »  
« - Tu vas me ramener mon bébé n’est-ce pas ? » 

Thor retint difficilement une grimace. Comme si Loki allait encore lui faire confiance.

« - Je ne sais pas si Loki voudra revenir, mère. De ce que je crois avoir compris, il s’est construit une vie sur Midgar. Avec ses enfants »

La reine soupira.  
Elle aimait son fils malgré tout ce qu’elle avait pu faire. Son absence le lui avait fait durement réaliser. Même si Loki faisait n’importe quoi, même si elle avait dû commettre des atrocités pour le protéger, il restait son bébé.  
Enfin…Sans doute. Non ? Elle voulait s'en convaincre en tout cas  
Thor se dégagea gentiment des mains de sa mère.

« - Je dois y aller. »

C’est lugubre que le prince retourna au Bifrost. L’absence de Mjolnir à son côté le peinait toujours. Pourtant, ne plus l’avoir lui faisait du bien, il le savait. Il avait plus murit en une année sans elle que dans les mille années précédentes.  
Le Bifrost s'ouvrit. Il sauta dedans sans dire un mot.  
Peut-être aurait-il dû, lui aussi, demander au Gardien ?  
Heimdall secoua la tête de son refuge. Ce n’était pas son travail de répondre à des questions que personne ne posait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki finit par se laisser tomber dans la neige fraiche, une fois encore.  
Il était fatigué, encore, mais plus épuisé comme il l’avait été au début. Ce n’était que quelques jours plus tôt ? Comment était-ce possible ?

« - Mon prince ? »

Le prêtre de l’hiver lui tendit une petite tasse de lait que le jeune sorcier engloutit encore avec reconnaissance. Il n’avait consommé que ça depuis des jours.   
Loki eut un petit sourire épuisé.

« - Tout va bien. »

Il avait fini d’apprendre tout ce que la cassette avait à lui donner. Sa tête lui donnait l’impression qu’elle allait exploser, ses lignes claniques avaient changées et de nouveaux biefs s’étaient créés sous sa peau.  
Loki se forçait à ignorer la douleur. La magie était comme un muscle. Plus on l’utilisait, plus elle se développait. Et pour s’écouler correctement, il fallait bien que de nouveaux canaux soient créés. Ca faisait mal. Affreusement. Mais Loki n'était pas étranger à la douleur.  
A présent, la boue mêlée qu’était devenue sa magie entre sa magie d’ase et celle de jotun s’était éclaircie à mesure que ses deux magies se séparaient. Elles ne s’étouffaient plus l’une l’autre non plus.  
Avec la glace qui courait à présent dans ses veines, c’était le caractère même du jotun qui s’était non adoucie, mais…calmé. S’il avait toujours été froid et contrôlé, il était à présent plus calme et réfléchit. Vu d'où partait le jotun niveau refléxion, il y avait surement de quoi avoir peur quelque part.

"- Loki ?"

Le jeune prince sourit douloureusement à ses parents.   
Farbauti comme Laufey se savaient pas trop quoi dire ou faire pour lui. Il les rassura

"- Tout va bien. J'ai finit d'apprendre. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour defendre les miens maintenant."

Le cœur des deux souverains se sera. Malgré tous leurs efforts, il faudrait encore du temps avant que Loki les considèrent réellement comme sa famille. Ils n'y pouvaient rien. Ils ne pouvaient que lui ouvrir les bras en grand. Le choix n'appartenait qu'à Loki.

"- Si tu veux laisser tes enfants à l'abri, ils seront toujours les bienvenus ici, mon fils." Assura Laufey

Loki le remercia.  
Il connaissait ses enfants pourtant. Meme s'il aurait voulu les mettre à l'abri, aucun ne voudrait le quitter.  
Sleipnir était un cheval de combat, Fenrir un prédateur et Jor un serpent si grand qu'il ne craignait pas grand-chose.  
Ils n'abandonneraient pas leur maman, même si Loki leur laisserait le choix.

"- Prends soin de toi, mon fils. Et fais attention." Supplia Farbauti, les larmes aux yeux.

Loki se sera contre eux. Jamais Odin ou Frigga n'avaient pleurés pour lui avant qu'il parte au combat.   
C'était…Bon… Bon de savoir qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un pour de vrai.  
Ça lui réchauffa le cœur.  
Après une dernière étreinte, il regagna Midgar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- On fait quoi pour eux alors ?"

Les agents étaient perplexes.  
Le Capitaine était quasi guéri, ça se voyait. A côté de lui, le Soldat de l'Hiver, toujours attaché à son radiateur, le maternait comme un petit avec une aisance que seule des années d'habitude pouvait expliquer.  
En même temps, Steve surprotégeait le Soldat comme si le moindre son un peu brutal aurait pu le faire exploser en vol.  
….On aurait dit un vieux couple de nonagénaires qui se protègent l'un l'autre d'une fracture de la hanche.  
C'était aussi mignon qu'incongru.

"- Chef ?"

Fury était perplexe autant qu'agacé.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de ces deux là ? Franchement ? Ils avaient besoin du Capitaine sur le terrain genre avant-hier dernier délais mais il n'était de toute façon pas en état malgré ses progrès. Quant à Barnes….  
Rhaaaa c'était insupportable !  
Son téléphone sonna.

"- Directeur ? On a récupéré Coulson. Vivant."

Bon, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. 

"- Barton ?"  
"- Il a été repéré dans une université allemande. Lui et son équipe ont réussi à voler de l'iridium."

Merde. Comme prévu par Stark et Banner. Le musée n'avait été qu'une distraction.

"- D'autres infos ?"  
"- Non monsieur."  
"- Coulson ?"  
"- Inconscient pour l'instant."

Fury soupira avant de raccrocher.   
Et que faire des deux zozos là ?  
Chaque jour qui passait semblait rendre des souvenirs à Barnes. Il souriait même à Rogers quand le Capitaine disait n'importe quoi.  
Le Directeur finit par se décider.  
Il entra dans la chambre. Immédiatement, le sourire du Soldat disparu, remplacer par un visage lisse et vide de toute expression.

"- Captain, Sergent….Rogers, je vais vous laisser sortir et retourner à la tour Stark. On va vite avoir besoin de vous."

Steve avait été tenu au courant de la situation évidement.

"- Barnes viendra avec vous. Vous serez responsable de lui. Et inversement. Soldat, le Capitaine est votre mission. Protection et support."

Sans le savoir, quoique, le Directeur utilisait les seuls mots qui pouvaient avoir un quelconque impact sur le sergent venant de quelqu'un d'autre que Steve.

"- A vos ordres" Assura Barnes d'une voix aussi automatique qu'assurée, le regard à la fois clair et mais fixe.

Stevie avait toujours été sa mission.


	23. Chapter 23

« - MAMAN !!!! »

Loki se retrouva immédiatement assis par terre avec ses trois enfants sur les genoux.  
Malgré son age, sleipnir était aussi demandeur de calins et aussi inquiet que les autres.  
Loki les cajola longuement, sans réaliser qu’il n’avait pas reprit sa forme ase depuis son départ.  
Ses cornes avaient finit par percer la peau de son front, le velour qui les couvraient étaient tombées et les deux appendices, long, aigues et recourbés vers l’arriere dépassaient probablement les 70cm de long. 

« - Tu repars pas hein ?? hein ??? »

Loki cajola Fenrir avec tendresse.

« - Non, promis. Vous allez bien ? »

Le prince n’en doutait pas une seconde. Il les avait confié à Tony Stark en connaissance de cause. Loki lui faisait une confiance aveugle qu’il n’avait jamais eut, meme pour Thor.  
……  
Ho….  
Ha quand meme.  
Loki en resta perturbé un instant.  
Diantre.

« - Stark et surtout jarvis se sont bien occupés de nous. Y a eut des gros problèmes alors Stark est pas trop là. Mais Jarvis s’est bien occupé de nous. T’étais ou ? » finit par exiger Jormugandr. 

Le serpent ne parlait jamais autant, preuve manifeste qu’il était perturbé.

« - je suis allé à Jotunheim. J’avais des choses a faire. Et a apprendre. »

Et un équilibre a retrouver. A trouver tout court ?  
Sleipnir observait leur mère avec une satisfaction certaine. Loki avait l’air plus stable qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu

«- T’as l’air bien, m’man. »  
« - je me sens bien pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps. » Avoua Loki. « je dois voir le capitaine. Et stark. Et fury. »

Dans cet ordre.  
Les trois gosses libérèrent leur maman. Mais a présent, il était hors de question qu’il le laisse seul.  
Jor et fen prirent ses mains, Sleipnir les suivant de prêt.

« - Papa et son amoureux sont arrivés ce matin. » Sourit Jor.

Loki mit un instant avant de comprendre. Ha oui. Le Soldat.

« - Tu vas pas les séparer hein ? »  
« - Pourquoi diable ferais-je ca ? »  
« - Ben…. Papa est à toi. »

Loki sourit a ses enfants.  
Ils étaient adorables.

« - C’est vous qui les avait choisit mes chéris. Je ne vais certainement pas me meler de leurs histoires de cœur. Je n’ai pas exigé de Clint qu’il chasse oncle phil n’est ce pas ? »

C’était vrai. Ca rassura les deux plus jeunes.  
Les trois enfants sur les talons, Loki descendit a l’étage de Steve. Stark avait été généreux.

« - Capitaine… »  
« - Loki !!! »

Bucky s’était immédiatement mit entre eux, déjà prêt a cogner le nouveau venu. Certes, il se rappelait qu’un certain « loki » avait sauvé son Stevie. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour qu’il ne le considere pas comme une menace. Surtout que le Loki qu’il connaissait n’était pas bleu, cornu, en pagne avec des bijoux sur les bras.  
Steve posa une main sur le poignet de chair de son ami d’enfance. Le visage froid du Soldat disparu pour laisser celui du petit garcon perdu de 8 ans qu’il était dès que Steve le touchait.

« - Tout va bien, Bucky. Loki est un ami. » Plus que ca même.  
« - papa !!! »

Jormugandr sauta dans les bras de Steve pour un calin. Bucky fronca les sourcils. Papa ??? Sont Stevie était papa ???   
Comment ? qui était la mere ??? une vague de jalousie affreuse l’envahit. Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir connu la réponse. Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir déjà vu le gamin. La mémoire du Soldat continuait d’aller et venir  
Steve du s’asseoir. Il avait évidement mieux, mais il lui était encore impossible d’aller au combat. Ou meme de rester debout plus de quelques instants. Ses intérieurs étaient certes neuf, mais encore fragile.

« - il parrait que tu m’as sauvé la vie, Loki ? »

Le jotun resta perplexe un instant. Le capitaine ne semblait pas perturbé une seule seconde par son apparence exotique. 

« - Je n’ai fait que vous réparer, Capitaine. Ce sont les enfants, et surtout héla et Jor que vous devez remercier. Sans eux, je n’aurais rien pu faire. »

Et Fandral également, mais loki s’arracherait les ongles avant de lui dire merci et de reconnaitre son aide effective. 

« - Sans toi, je serais mort quand même, Loki. Merci. »  
« - Et je suis là pour finir le travail. Veuillez vous allonger »

Steve obéit immédiatement. Les sourcils froncé, Bucky ne le lachait pas. Il n’avait pas émis un son et fixait Loki avec suspicion. Pourtant, comme son Stevie ne manifestait aucune detresse, il laissait faire. 

« - Parlez moi de la situation, voulez vous ? »

Steve sursauta lorsque les mains froides de Loki se posèrent sur son torse. Il haussa un sourcil. Ou était partit ton tshirt ?

« - Coulson a été appréhendé mais il ne se reveille pas. De l’iridium a été volé, Barton est introuvable et… HA !!! »  
« - Vous ai-je fais mal ? » Loki n’aurait pas cru. Il veillait bien a anesthésier de sa magie les zones qu’il reparait en acceleré.  
« - non, mais je viens de me souvenir. Quand j’étais….mort ?? Oui, j’étais mort. » Steve serra la main de Bucky dans la sienne. Il avait sentit son vieil ami se crisper comme jamais prêt de lui. « Quand j’étais mort. Elle est venue a moi. Ou m’a fait venir a elle, je ne sais pas. »  
« - Qui ? »  
« - la Dame La Mort. »  
« - héla ? Oui, elle a aidé à… »  
« - NON ! Pas Héla. La Mort, la Vraie Mort. »

Loki parut perdu. La vraie mort ?

« - elle a dit que Héla était l’une de ses filles. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. » Ca passait un peu au dessus de la tete du capitaine, il fallait avouer. « Enfin, elle m’a demandé de te dire qu’elle était très mécontente des actions de…de… Comment s’appelle-t-il… Tha…Los ??? Tha…. »

Loki palit brutalement. 

« - Thanos ? »  
« - Oui ! C’est ca ! »

Loki se redressa d’un bond.

« - Il faut que je parle a Fury de toute urgence. »  
« - je l’ai déjà convoqué, monsieur Loki. Continuez de soigner monsieur Rogers, si votre réaction est symptomatique, nous aurons besoin de lui dans peu de temps. Le directeur sera là d'ici une demi heure. »

Jarvis, voix de la raison. Toujours.  
Loki obéit, frémissant d’angoisse.  
Thanos.  
Oui, il comprenait mieux maintenant.   
La Dame la Mort en effet.  
Il avait peur.


	24. Chapter 24

Loki se redressa lentement.   
« - Comment va-t-il ? »  
Fury était visiblement inquiet pour son agent. Le coup avait été quand même particulièrement violent.  
Le sorcier secoua la tête   
« - Son corps est en vie. »  
« - …Comment ça son corps est en vie ? »  
« - Son esprit s’est caché là où il ne peut être blessé par qui que ce soit, pour quelque raison que ce soit. L’influence de la pierre de l’esprit s’est résorbée mais n’a pas été totalement supprimée. »  
« - …Et dans une langue que tout le monde peut comprendre ? »  
« - directeur, enfin. » Gronda le prince. 

Fury eut une grimace. Il faisait ce qu’il pouvait hein. Phil était son meilleur (et seul) ami depuis si longtemps qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être sur les dents dès qu’il se retournait un ongle. Quand Coulson avait ENFIN trouvé le courage de déclarer son affection à Barton, Nick avait fait la fête pendant des jours ou presque. Au moins, Coulson avait quelqu’un pour qui revenir de mission maintenant. Et inversement.

« - Il va s’en sortir ? »  
« - Il y a une chance. » Loki n’aimait pas être aussi peu encourageant mais il ne savait pas trop quoi dire au Directeur. Il n’avait jamais rencontré quelque chose comme ce qu’il avait sous les yeux. Il en avait entendu parler dans les livres mais jamais il n’avait vu une telle partition entre l’esprit et le corps. Certains ne s’en remettraient probablement pas. « Heureusement qu’il a Mjolnir. Elle le protège » Et l’empêchait de revenir vers eux également mais ça aurait pu être pire. Loki ne voyait pas trop comment, mais c’était toujours une certitude. L'arme avait crût en intelligence en quelques mois. Et en possessivité. Voir son porteur arraché à lui-même avait dû la rendre folle de rage. Qu'elle s'accroche à lui de toutes ses forces pour le protéger n'était pas étonnant. Au point d'encapsuler sa conscience et la protéger de toute agression extérieure. Rassurer assez l'arme pour qu'elle comprenne que Phil était à l'abri allait prendre du temps.

Le jotun haussa un sourcil quand Fandral passa un bras autours de la taille du vieil humain avant de le questionner du regard. L’ase rougit et détourna les yeux. Loki en resta bête. Alors le coureur de jupon impénitent avant trouvé quelqu’un de vraiment à son gout. Et c’était un vieux guerrier humain tout cabossé. C’était….mignon. Mignon et triste. Si Fandral s’attachait vraiment à lui, il le perdrait dans si peu de temps que s’en était dégoutant.   
Le jeune ase en avait visiblement conscience. Son sourire était à la fois triste et résigné. 

« - Et le capitaine ? »  
« - Miss Romanov doit vous faire des rapports réguliers. » le ton sec de Loki fit grimacer Fandral. Le jotun n'aimait pas la tueuse. Lui non plus d'ailleurs mais il la fréquentait assez peu pour que ça n'ait aucune importance. 

Fury ne chercha même pas à nier. Evidement qu’elle lui en faisait. Mais il connaissait la jeune femme depuis assez longtemps pour bien sentir qu’il y avait un problème. La tueuse normalement plus raide que la justice était assez perturbée pour que cela se voit juste en lisant ses rapports. Ce n’était pas bon. Dans chaque paragraphe, le directeur sentait la suspicion croissante de la jeune femme envers Loki. Pour l’instant, le Jotun n’avait donné aucune raison à Fury de ne pas lui faire confiance. Enfin, ne pas faire confiance comme lui pouvait le faire évidement. C’était donc très limité. Néanmoins, Fury appréciait vraiment le prince et ses enfants. Rater un danger potentiel à cause de cette affection l'embêterait grandement. Pourtant, il avait beau étudier la chose sous toutes les coutures, il ne voyait absolument pas où Natasha pouvait accrocher sa suspicion. Loki s'accrochait à la Terre parce que ses enfants y étaient en (relative) sécurité. Il ne risquerait pas ses gosses pour quoi que ce soit. Si Fury ne pouvait faire confiance à rien d'autre, il faisait au moins confiance à ça.

« - Le capitaine est hors de danger. Son ami Bucky Barnes est psychologiquement détruit mais la présence de son félagi fyrir líf semble faire des merveilles. Surtout tous les deux."

Fury battit stupidement des paupières.

"- Son...quoi ?“  
"- Son félagi fyrir líf“ répéta Fandral, surpris. "Ce n‘est pas un terme utilisé souvent. Il peut se traduire dans votre langue par "compagnon pour la vie“ c‘est....comme un trait d‘union entre deux âmes. De tels liens sont extrêmement rares, même à Asgard !“

Et c‘était sans doute d‘ailleurs le seul moment où les ases ne crachaient pas à la figure d‘un couple d‘ergis. Fandral étouffa un triste soupir. Il était tellement amoureux comme un imbécile qu‘il en venait à espérer avec ce genre de lien avec Fury. Mais l‘humain était trop vieux. Et pas de la bonne race pour ça.   
Fury parut perturbé. 

"- Et ce Felamachin, ça veut dire quoi ?"  
"- Que tant que l'un vit, l'autre aussi. Ils tirent leurs vies l'un de l'autre. Mais en tuer un, tuera l'autre."

Le directeur se mit à jurer. Si ce que Loki disait était vrai, il suffirait de mettre la main sur Barnes pour tuer Rogers. Ou pire, manipulé comme il l'était, il suffirait même sans doute de simplement lui donner l'ordre de se suicider pour qu'il le fasse. Charmant.

"- Au moins sont-ils à l'abri chez Stark."

Pour l'instant.  
Loki hocha dignement la tête.

"- et vous ?"

La question surprit Loki.

"- Quoi moi ?"  
"- Vous avez plus que mal vécut la situation." 

Loki grimaça.

"- Fandral, Jor et Hela se sont chargés de me faire reprendre conscience de mes responsabilités."

Fandral fut surprit du compliment et du remerciement détourné. Il inclina légèrement la tête vers le prince qui eut un pauvre sourire. Ils étaient finalement un peu dans la même situation, entourés de gens qu'ils aimaient mais à qui ils survivraient largement. Une envie aussi soudaine qu'affreusement puissante d'aider Fandral à garder son humain envahit le jotun. Il ne pouvait lui donner de pomme évidement. Il ne les avait de toute façon pas à sa disposition. Mais il y avait surement quelque chose d'autre, ailleurs. Après tout, Laufey avait soigné Tony. C'était bien la preuve que c'était possible non ? 

"- Si nous en avons fini avec l'agent Coulson, puis-je vous emprunter Fandral, Directeur ?"

La possessivité soudaine dans les yeux de l'humain fit sourire le prince.   
Fandral déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de son ronchon directeur qui baissa immédiatement en pression avant de suivre le jotun. Le plus drôle était sans doute que le glacial Directeur ne réalisait pas son attachement au guerrier Ase.

"- Que puis-je pour toi, Loki ?" Fandral restait quand même sur la défensive. 

Il connaissait le jotun depuis bien trop longtemps pour lui faire aveuglement confiance. On pouvait respecter quelqu'un sans être totalement idiot non plus.   
Loki le surpris plus encore en le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui un instant.  
Le pauvre ase se fit totalement rigide.

"- Loki !!!"  
"- Merci. Pour m'avoir rappelé l'important. Et m'avoir, comme disent les humains, sortit la tête du cul." Ce n'était pas très gracieux mais c'était vrai après tout.  
"- Heu…de rien ?"

Le pauvre ase était quand même particulièrement perplexe et mal à l'aise. Surtout qu'il sentait le regard de Nick sur eux via les caméras.

"- Fandral… Tu es sur de toi avec cet humain ?"  
"- Autant que toi avec les tiens."  
"- tu sais que nous finirons par être ennemis n'est-ce pas ? Asgard ne me laissera pas en paix très longtemps. Pas à présent que Laufey me reconnait comme Prince de Jotunheim et que je lui ai rendu la cassette."

Fandral hocha la tête.

"- Je sais." Et ça l'ennuyait grandement.   
"- Tu sais que quelque chose se prépare. Et le tesseract n'en est que le début"

Fandral avait suffisamment fait la guerre aux cotés de Loki pour savoir qu'il avait raison. Lui aussi sentait dans l'air que quelque chose de plus dangereux que le Tesseract approchait. Ce n'était pas rassurant. Du tout.

"- je suis ici pour rester, Loki."  
"- Quelques années ? Une décennie ? Deux ?" 

Fandral s'assombrit visiblement. Loki avait raison évidement. Fandral pouvait détester ça de toute son âme, ça ne changerait rien à la vérité. Loki avait raison. Pouvait-il risquer les 4000 années qui lui restait à vivre, son statut, son héritage, son rang, sa famille, ses amis même, pour un humain qui serait mort dans un claquement de doigts ?

"- Il compte pour moi, Loki. Plus que n'importe qui." 

Loki n'allait pas lui disputer ses choix, même s'il les trouvait étranges. Apres tout, lui s'attachait un peu plus chaque jour à Stark. 

"- Et si je trouve quelque chose pour qu'il vive autant que toi ?"

Fandral n'y réfléchit pas une seconde. Abandonner Asgard, son héritage, sa famille, contre la certitude de conserver son humain pour les millénaires à venir.

"- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça, Loki."  
"- Même au prix de la moitié de ta vie ?"

Fandral n'hésita pas une seconde. Il était réellement prêt à tout pour son humain ronchon et vieillissant.

Le jotun hocha la tête.  
Il ne promettait rien évidement mais s'il le pouvait, il en ferait le cadeau à Fandral. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il lui devait la vie du Capitaine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les trois garçons plus leur sœur venue en coup de vent pour l'occasion étaient en ordre de bataille. On avait voulu tuer l'un de leurs papas, on leur en avait volé un des autres.  
On avait voulu faire du mal à leur famille.  
Donc ils allaient investiguer.  
Ils étaient peut-être des enfants pour leur mère et leurs pères, mais ils restaient quand même des créatures millénaires ou presque qui se battaient pour survivre depuis quasi leur naissance.  
Sleipnir regardait la vidéo de l'attaque grâce à Jarvis sans trouver d'indice. Qu'il ne sache pas quoi chercher n'aidait évidemment pas. Jarvis les aidait avec efficacité. Lui aussi était ulcéré qu'on s'en soit pris à ses protégés.   
Et si quelqu'un avait pu manquer tuer Rogers, comment pourrait-il protéger son maitre ? Tony était plus fragile que lui n'est-ce pas ? Peu importait que le Capitaine ai été à l'extérieur de la tour. Il fallait absolument à Jarvis un médium qui lui permettrait d'interagir avec les humains au même niveau physique qu'eux.   
Les trois enfants étaient remarquables.

"- Monsieur Sleipnir ? Je crois avoir quelque chose."

Jarvis pouvait analyser les photos infiniment plus vite qu'eux heureusement.  
Il leur mit une image sur l'écran. C'était un tatouage. Le gant d'un des agresseurs avait été arraché en partie et laissait voir un tatouage.

"- C'est quoi ?"

Ca ne ressemblait à rien pour les enfants. Juste une tache noire un peu emberlificotée   
Jarvis fit apparaitre un dessin à côté du tatouage à moitié caché puis les superposa. Ce qui se voyait du tatouage était parfaitement aligné avec le dessin qui complétait exactement ce qui manquait.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"  
"- Le symbole d'Hydra."

Jormugandr siffla en faisant frémir sa collerette. Son papa Steve lui avait longuement parlé d'Hydra. Pas en bien évidement.

"- Il faut le dire à papa Tony."  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut me dire les nains ?"

Les trois gosses lui sautèrent au cou pendant qu'Héla lui souriait calmement de son fauteuil. Hors de son domaine, il lui était souvent pénible de bouger.

"- Papa ! Jarvis il dit que les gens qui ont attaqués Oncle Steve et son mari c'est Hydra."

Tony ne sut pas ce qui faillit lui faire cracher ses dents le plus entre le mari de Steve et Hydra. Quoique Hydra, ce n'était pas réellement une surprise. Juste une confirmation.

"- Jarvis, c'est quoi cette blague ?"

Docile, l'IA lui montra à nouveau les images.  
Ca collait en effet.

"- Appelle Fury. Où est Loki ?"  
"- Monsieur Loki est avec le Directeur justement. Pour évaluer l'état de l'agent Coulson.

Tony culpabilisait encore de l'état de l'agent.

"- Des nouvelles de Barton ou de l'iridium ?" Evidemment, il n'y en avait aucune.   
"- Non monsieur. Mais le directeur vous demande de le rejoindre sur l'hélicarrier et l'emmener avec vous Rogers et Barnes s'ils sont en état d'être déplacés."

Tony grogna.

"- Allez les gosses. Vous avez entendu ? On déménage pour quelques heures." Même si ça l'ennuyait grandement de quitter sa tour, il en comprenait la nécessité.

Deux heures plus tard, un quinjet se posait sur l'hélicarrier avec trois gamins, un milliardaire, un supersoldat et un assassin programmé par l'ennemi a bord. Héla était repartit chez elle. Elle serait plus utile à interroger les éventuels morts d'Hydra qu'elle pourrait débusquer dans son royaume. Elle avait entendu parler d'un certain "Zola" a l'occasion. Et pas l'auteur français. 

"- Stark."  
"- Fury. Vous avez l'air bien sombre." La vanne de l'année. "aie !"

Loki s'était glissé dans le dos de Tony et venait de lui coller un taquet.

"- Vous êtes insupportable, Anthony."  
"- Ouai, mais tu es content de me voir." Sourit largement Tony avec une évidente béatitude dans l'œil en plus de son impudence ordinaire. Le milliardaire était en train de s'attacher au prince autant que le prince à lui.

Loki renifla mais ses yeux s'étaient adoucit. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il avait ses enfants dans les bras.

"- vous êtes un idiot."  
"- Ouai, mais un des tiens."

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Quand Tony était comme ça, on ne pouvait rien faire avec lui. Très fier de ses bêtises, Tony déposa un bisou sur la joue du Jotun qui rougit visiblement à la grande satisfaction du milliardaire ainsi qu'à l'amusement manifeste de Fury. Lui aussi s'adoucissait grâce à Fandral (ou à cause de lui ?), Loki et les gamins.

"- Quand vous aurez finit…." Râla Fury en rappelant sa présence; plus pour le principe de ne pas fondre comme un vieux bout de beurre sur une poêle chaude qu'autre chose d'ailleurs.

Fandral avait repris sa place près de lui. Si l'ase n'avait pas passé un bras autour de sa taille, c'était uniquement parce que d'autres agents auraient pu le voir. Il ne voulait pas diminuer l'autorité de son humain en affichant ses sentiments devant tout le monde et n'importe qui.

"- Alors Fury, pourquoi vous aviez besoin de nous ?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'Autre était furieux. Il avait perdu l'un des cinq humains vraiment utiles sous son contrôle. Il pouvait encore le toucher, mais il était dans une lourde inconscience dont il ne pouvait le sortir, pas même de force, ni en l'emmenant avec lui dans cet espace entre conscience et inconscience ou il était si facile de torturer les gens faibles. Ou les humains.  
Il fit appeler trois des quatre autres humains à peu près utiles qui lui restait  
Clint, Price et Crossbones s'approchèrent. Ils avaient le même regard bleu électrique, vide et bovin. Même si celui de Barton était plus terne.  
L'Autre les observa un moment.  
Dans l'absolu, il pouvait envoyer n'importe lequel. Le problème était que normalement, l'humain qu'il avait perdu devait récupérer les derniers éléments technologiques qui leur manquaient pendant que l'un des autres ferait diversion. Là ?  
Il allait devoir ruser.

"- toi."

Le Secrétaire Price s'approcha.

"- tu vas retourner sur l'hellicarrier. Tu vas trouver ce qui nous manque et le collecter. Celui-là fera diversion."

Barton était évidemment prêt à agir. Et si intérieurement, il hurlait contre cet esclavagisme qui le rendait fou, il grappillait la moindre goutte de volonté pour pouvoir au moins tenter de fuir quand ce serait le bon moment.  
Pourtant, malgré la faible protection que Mjolnir pouvait lui donner, il ne put qu'obéir à l'Autre et préparer son équipe pour aller attaquer l'helicarrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bucky était toujours aussi perdu et troublé. La seule chose qui jusque-là l'avait empêché de commettre l'irréparable avait été la présence de son Stevie près de lui.  
Les gens s'agitaient autours d'eux sans qu'il ne s'en soucie à moins que leur présence n'ai un impact sur son Stevie.  
Il avait docilement suivit dans le quinjet malgré sa peur, juste parce que son Stevie était là.  
Il avait docilement suivit dans les coursives de l'Hélicarrier parce que Stevie avait glissé ses doigts dans les siens.   
Et maintenant, il était assis à une grande table de réunion sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et restait silencieux uniquement parce qu'il voyait la fatigue et la douleur de son Stevie. Il le connaissait si bien…lui seul probablement voyait les légères rides de tension synonyme de douleur aux coins de ses yeux. Il serra légèrement ses doigts dans les siens, l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage.  
Le Capitaine eut un sourire reconnaissant, aussi bien pour son inquiétude que pour le fait qu'il redevienne lentement son Bucky.

"- Dites les amoureux…."

Steve sursauta avant de rougir alors que Bucky ne broncha même pas, contrairement à Loki et Stark ainsi que Fury et Fandral. Les quatre andouilles étaient aussi rouges que Steve.  
Bucky haussa un sourcil 

"- Tu as de la fièvre ?"

Steve bafouilla une seconde avant de chercher à répondre. Puis il vit l'infime sourire en coin de son ami.

"- Ho toi !!!" Il lui donna une gentille tape sur la main qui fit un peu plus sourire le Soldat. 

Lentement et malgré la difficulté, Bucky revenait.  
Même Natasha ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ha non mais franchement !  
Jormugandr leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Sleipnir parlait de maman et Oncle Tony." Crut-il bon de spécifier.

Les deux autres couples rougirent encore davantage.

"- Si on pouvait revenir à nos moutons ?"

Bruce n'avait pu que sourire lui aussi discrètement. Comme Bucky, il était complètement perdu. Que faisait-il vraiment là ? Pourquoi avait-on réellement besoin de lui ?

"- Docteur Banner ?"

Il sursauta un peu.

"- D'après tout ce que j'ai pu tirer des vidéos et des capteurs que vous avez mis à ma disposition, je suis a peu près certain qu'ils vont tenter d'ouvrir un nouveau portail. Je ne sais juste pas où." Et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle du tout.

Ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas savoir qu'un quinjet avec Barton et des mercenaires à son bord se rapprochait rapidement

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hydra observait la situation avec angoisse.  
Ils avaient essayés de récupérer leur Soldat, sans succès. Il leur avait complétement échappé. L'équipe envoyée ne connaissait même pas le code d'arrêt d'urgence du Soldat, sinon, ils auraient eu une chance de le récupérer. Et ces deux créatures là, qui leur étaient tombés sur le poil… Au moins avaient ils réussi à tuer le Capitaine. Personne n'avait la moindre chance de s'en sortir avec des blessures pareilles.  
C'était leur seul soulagement. Jusqu’à ce que Stark débarque avec tout son petit monde sur l'helicarrier. Immédiatement, leurs espions prévinrent leurs chefs que le Capitaine Rogers était en vie.  
Visiblement fatigué, blessé même peut-être et mal en point, mais vivant. Le pire était sans doute que le Soldat soit à ses côtés, concentré sur lui a l'exclusion de toute autre chose. Pas pour le tuer, c'était une certitude.  
Les gradés avaient grincés des dents.  
Que devaient-ils faire ? Depuis des jours, Pierce ne leur répondait pas. Depuis des jours, ils s'agitaient de leur mieux sans savoir quoi faire.  
Ils avaient des ordres évidement. Mais étaient-ils encore valides ? Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'Hydra se trouvait décapité. Mais à chaque fois, cela prenait des semaines voir des mois pour retrouver une organisation stable où les couteaux dans le dos n'étaient plus la réponse première des héritiers du trône de Schmidt  
Il y avait l'ordre d'enlèvement de Stark qui trainait, celui de l'abattage du même Stark aussi, l'enlèvement de Loki, du Capitaine, de Fury même…  
Alors quoi faire ?  
Le plus logique serait surement d'enlever Stark. Une fois entre leurs mains, ils pourraient en faire ce qu'ils voudraient, le tuer inclus.   
Même si Hydra n'avaient, pour l'instant, plus accès au Soldat, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour le réactiver. Une bonne partie des hommes sur l'Helicarrier étaient à eux. L'approcher assez pour ça ne serait pas compliqué.  
Les ordres fusèrent.  
Mais où était Pierce bon sang !

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Veuillez décliner vos matricules et raison d'apponter".

Le pilote du quinjet donna les codes d'acces.

"- Armes et munitions."

Si les codes n'étaient pas du jour, ils étaient assez récents pour ne pas faire broncher l'opérateur de la sécurité qui leur indiqua sans sourciller une plateforme ou se poser.  
Le quinjet se rapprocha assez pour que Clint bande son arc. La flèche explosive fit une gracieuse courbe pour aller se loger dans l'un des quatre répulseurs à hélice qui explosa.  
Immédiatement, l'hélicarrier prit de la gite.

"- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?"  
"- Moteur 1 arrêté."

Fury jura pendant que le quinjet se posait tranquillement sans que personne ne s'en soucie.  
Le groupe de mercenaire sauta de l'appareil avant de se ruer à l'intérieur. Clint remonta immédiatement vers la passerelle pendant que Pierce descendait vers les laboratoires à la recherche du sceptre. Ils avaient perdu Coulson mais peu importait tant qu'ils avaient ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Dans leur cabine, le capitaine et Bucky en étaient à s'engueuler sous le regard semi amusé de Stark qui enfilait son armure.  
Bien évidemment le capitaine voulait aller aider, ce que le Soldat lui interdisait sans la moindre pitié. 

"- Tu n'es pas en état, Stevie !"

Il y avait plus d'émotions dans la voix du sergent que Tony n'en avait jamais entendu venant de lui. Il avait peur. Peur pour son Stevie mais pas que. 

"- Vous restez avec le Capitaine, Sergent."

Barnes verrouilla ses articulations comme à chaque fois qu'on lui donnait un ordre, le regard froid et lointain. Il n'y avait que lorsque ces ordres étaient en rapport avec le capitaine qu'il daignait obéir. Il n'y avait que son Stevie qui le faisait réagir de toute façon.  
Steve soupira. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de protester. Quelque part, il en était même presque soulagé. S'il était guérit grâce à la magie de Loki, il se sentait…Bizarre. Il n'avait mal nulle part, mais il y avait comme une pesanteur en lui qu'il ne comprenait pas.   
Un frémissement lui échappa. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ramené avec lui…quelque chose… de l'autre côté.

Fury déboula dans la salle de réunion.

"- Stark on a besoin de vous pour réparer, Capitaine, vous venez avec moi."

Si Steve ne pouvait se battre, son esprit de Stratège ne pouvait être qu'un bon point pour eux.  
L'hélicarrier prit encore plus de gite d'un coup.

"- Bordel ! Hills ! Parlez-moi."  
"- Barton a réussi à éteindre un second moteur."  
"- Merde"

S'ils pouvaient encore voler sur trois moteurs, sur deux, ce n'était pas possible.   
L'appareil allait lentement tomber vers la mer et s'y écraser. Toute l'énergie disponible était reroutée automatiquement vers les moteurs, celle des camouflages optiques inclus, mais ça ne suffirait pas. Ils tomberaient juste un peu moins vite.  
Stark finit d'enfiler son armure à toute vitesse.

"- Je m'occupe du moteur."  
"- Directeur ?" Nick ne ralentit même pas en tombant sur Loki et ses gamins. "Peut-on faire quelque chose ?"  
"- Si vous avez un tour dans votre sac pour empêcher l'hélicarrier de se crasher, je suis preneur. Sinon, éliminer les mercenaires seraient pas mal."  
"- je peux trouver papa !" Assura Fenrir avant de changer de forme. Les deux autres gamins l'imitèrent. "On s'occupe d'oncle Clint" Affirma le grand cheval avant de partir à la suite de Fenrir, Jor enroulé autour de lui.

Loki les laissa faire. Il ne pouvait les arrêter d'un côté et les gamins étaient bien assez forts pour se défendre. Le vol plané d'un mercenaire cueillit par les sabots de Sleipnir au détour d'un couloir en était la meilleure preuve.   
Fury ne dit rien mais il n'aimait pas plus que Loki voir les trois gosses au combat. Pourtant, ils avaient montrés leur compétence. Si quelqu'un pouvait en effet trouver Barton et le récupérer sans le tuer, c'étaient eux.

"- Loki ?"  
"- je vous suis."

L'armure verte que Loki n'avait jamais utilisée sur terre se matérialisa sur son dos. Sa propre lance apparue dans sa main. Si Fury en avait eu le temps, il aurait trouvé le prince très sexy comme ça. Fallait l'avouer.  
Fandral enfonça sa lame dans le ventre d'un mercenaire avant de se porter immédiatement auprès du Directeur. Il inclina la tête vers Loki.

"- Prince Loki."  
"- Fandral…"

Les deux hommes commençaient à réellement se détendre l'un envers l'autre mais au combat, certaines habitudes reprenaient leurs places. Comme de se battre dos à dos tout en protégeant le plus faible du groupe, à savoir le Directeur qui ronchonna grandement jusqu’à ce qu'ils retournent sur la passerelle.

"- Hill ?"  
"- Stark a réussi à nettoyer le moteur et tente de le relancer, Barton a été repéré dans les sous-sols ainsi que Pierce."  
"- …Pierce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?"

A un pas derrière Steve qu'il ne quittait pas d'une semelle, Bucky ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans rien dire. Son instinct voulait qu'il parle, sa programmation qu'il la ferme. Sans ordre directe, la programmation prenait le dessus.

"- Avez-vous quelque chose à nous dire, Sergent ?"

Barnes voulu parler encore mais n'y parvenait pas. Il hocha simplement la tête vigoureusement.

"- Parlez Sergent. C'est un ordre."  
"- le Secrétaire Pierce a été mon responsable pour les 12 dernières missions." Bafouilla Bucky en se battant contre le conditionnement qui l'empêchait de parler d'Hydra. Pourtant, il avait eu un ordre et n'avait plus de responsable désigné ni de mission. Il devait donc obéir à qui lui donnait ordre dans son environnement jusqu’à ce qu'un nouveau responsable désigné prenne le relais.

Fury était livide. Steve aussi.  
L'un comme l'autre, même si différemment, comprenaient ce que venait d'impliquer Bucky.  
Pierce était à la solde d'Hydra. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez de problèmes comme ça !  
Bon sang !  
Plusieurs agents échangèrent des c oups d'œil. Ils avaient entendu Barnes évidement. Que devaient-ils faire ? Le tuer ? Ce serait compromettre leur propre couverture. Pour l'instant, seul Pierce était impacté. Le Directeur ne savait pas quel était l'ampleur de la colonisation du SHIELD par Hydra. Autant que ça reste comme ça. Lâcher Pierce serait un moindre mal.  
Les agents firent le gros dos et envoyèrent un message à leurs frères Hydra. Ils devaient eux aussi se cacher pour l'instant.

"- Stark a relancé le moteur."  
"- Au moins, il est utile."  
"- Le sceptre a été volé et Hulk est en liberté."  
"- Merde !!!"

Le bâtiment trembla affreusement lorsque Hulk en perça la coque avant de sauter dans le vide. Qu'avait fait Pierce pour se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement ? 

"- Au rapport !"

Tout leur glissait dans ses doigts.  
Steve rongeait son frein, Bucky semblait perdu et effrayé d'avoir réussi à parler, Loki se rongeait les sangs pour ses gamins tout en tissant des runes sur la coque intérieure qu'il envoyait dans le métal pour boucher les trous dans la coque. Le but n'était pas de remettre en état l'appareil, sa magie avait des limites, juste d'empêcher les humains de passer par-dessus bord.

"- Pierce est à l'infirmerie !" 

Les opérateurs en charge des caméras de surveillance internes étaient horrifiés.

"- J'y vais !" imposa Steve sans plus attendre. Il courut chercher son bouclier, Bucky sur les talons. Ses ordres étaient clairs : ne pas quitter le capitaine.

Fury lui hurla dans le dos de revenir sans le moindre succès.  
Très vite, il se retrouva seul sur la passerelle avec Hills et ses hommes, incapable de se mêler au combat autrement qu'en essayant de limiter les dégâts. Fury haïssait pleinement ne pas avoir de marge de manœuvre. Presque plus encore que d'être dépendant de ressources indépendantes et lâchées dans la nature.  
Et si Fandral pouvait éviter de se faire tuer, ce serait cool ! Bon sang !


End file.
